jeu de rôle
by yotma
Summary: Voici l'histoire de quatre pauvres joueurs de jeux de rôles qui se retrouvent sur la Terre du Milieu... Heu... Ai je vraiment dit pauvres joueurs ? Les pauvres, Ce seraient plutôt les habitants. Fic terminée et enfin corrigée.
1. La rencontre

La rencontre

-Super, rien de mieux que de passer une magnifique journée dans une superbe forêt avec le roi des abrutis, j'ai nommé Kevin. Grogna une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus glacier.

-Alors la naine. Toujours à la traîne. Ricana le dénommé Kevin.

-J't'emmerde profond tarlouse. Pourquoi a – t – il fallu que tu viennes ? Hein ? Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est faire un boucan pas possible, et lancer des cailloux dans tous les sens.

-Parce que je voulais t'emmerder ? C'est mon but ultime dans la vie, Lilyana, c'est de te pourrir la vie.

-Et bien c'est un art dans lequel tu excelles crétin.

-Pétasse!

-Andouille !

-Grognasse !

-Abruti !

-Oh ! C'est pas un peu fini tous les deux. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensés représenter l'une des races les plus sages du monde, j'ai nommé, les elfes.

-Ouais, t'as raison Nick !

-Nicolas, je te prie. Kevain !

-HAHAHAHA ! Je te salue Seigneur Nicolas du royaume elfique de Brocéliande. S'esclaffa Lilyana.

-Lèche – botte !

-Ecrase le boutonneux !

-Bon maintenant ça suffit. Kevin tu te calmes, ou tu rentre chez toi. C'est compris ?

-Ok, ok ! J'me calme.

-Parfait. Nous voici à présent au cœur de la forêt mythique de Brocéliande.

-Cœur de la forêt, cœur de la forêt, je voudrais pas dire, mais je trouve que le cœur de la forêt est bien proche de sa lisière.

-Hum ! C'est parce que j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller plus profondément tout seul.

-Super, le chef suprême.

-Lilyana ?

-Oui, Danielle ?

-Tais – toi.

-Ok, je te laisse parler Nico. Que fait - on au " cœur de la forêt " ?

-Bien, c'est ici que je vais vous révéler certaines choses sur notre mission. Nous sommes à présent tous des elfes, mais nous avons la possibilité de choisir la race, entre Noldo, Vanya, Teleri ou Sylvain. Mais d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta un peu et regarda attentivement les autres qui étaient tout ouï à présent. Il reprit, nous sommes quatre groupes qui possèdent chacun des couleur différentes, le bleu ce sont les hommes, le blanc les nains, le rouge les orques et le vert, les elfes. En fait, nous devons vaincre le mal en mettant en place une alliance avec les hommes, mais ceux – ci se méfient de nous et les nains nous haïssent. C'est compris ?

-Hhhhheeeeeeeuuuuuuuu ! Mouais. Répliqua Danielle une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains clairs et de grands yeux verts.

-Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lilyana.

-Nous allons déjà choisir les races auxquelles nous appartenons. Chaque race à ses costumes différents aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Après avoir choisi votre espèce, vous prendrez vos habits et vos armes, je vous préviens tout de suite, elles sont en plastique. Honneur aux dames, à toi Danielle. Tu choisis quoi ?

-J'adore la mer et l'élément liquide, je choisi d'être une Teleri.

-D'accord, je le note. A toi Lilyana, tu veux être quoi ?

-Moi, j'adore la forêt, je choisis les elfes sylvestres.

-Bien, à toi Kevin, tu choisis quoi ?

-Moi, les Noldor.

-Parfait et moi je choisis les Vanyar. C'est justement ce que je voulais être. Bon allez prendre vos habits et aller vous changer.

Chacun prit un petit tas de vêtements et se cacha derrière les buissons pour se changer tout à leur aise. Dix minutes plus tard, pour le plus lent, ils revinrent et s'extasièrent sur leur nouvelle allure.

-Ouaaah ! Les filles, vous êtes vachement bien roulées.

-Kevin, t'en veux une.

-Lilyana, si t'étais pas ma sœur, je crois que je craquerais pour toi. Et je crois que je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire avec toi Dani. T'es superbe, tout ce qui manque, ce sont les oreilles pointues.

-Hey ! les gars, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais vous aussi vous êtes biens. Ces vêtements vous vont à la perfection, on dirait qu'ils ont été taillés sur mesures. Dit Danielle d'une voix songeuse.

-Oui c'est vrai. Lilyana, t'as déjà mis tes armes ? Demanda Nicolas.

-Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que comme ça, tu vas pouvoir partir en éclaireuse tandis que Danielle va aller chercher de l'eau, Kevin du bois pour le feu et moi, je vais dresser le campement.

-D'accord alors à tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille partie sans attendre. Eblouie par la beauté simple de sa tunique, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne laissait plus aucune trace sur l'herbe. Le haut de la tunique avait des tons bruns et verts qui permettaient de se camoufler parfaitement dans la forêt environnante. Le col pouvait être serré par des liens en cuir. Elle avait des manches courtes qui s'arrêtaient au milieu du bras. Elle se terminait en dessous des genoux de Lilyana. Elle était fendue sur le côté et sur le dos donnant une très grande liberté de mouvements. La tunique se composait aussi d'une chemise grise argentée qui tombait largement sous les fesses à mi – cuisses et possédait un col en V. Le pantalon vert près du corps était serré, mais pas moulant. Lilyana portait aussi de bottes hautes en cuir noires qui s'arrêtaient en – dessous du genou. Elle portait aussi des protèges - poignets en cuir noir aussi. Elle effleura doucement le tissu et le trouva toujours aussi doux au toucher. Elle adorait porter cette tunique.

-Quand on rentrera à la maison, je demanderai à Nico si je peux garder ces vêtements, ils sont trop bien. Se dit – elle en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Heureusement qu'il m'a donné des armes.

Elle toucha son arc.

-Pourquoi a – il dit qu'il était en plastique, alors qu'il est en bois.

Elle le caressa sur tout sa longueur, il était en bois noir avec des incrustations argentées qui dessinaient des arabesques et des motifs floraux. La corde qui avait l'air d'être tressée à la main était d'une douce et chaude couleur dorée. Elle remit son arc dans son étui et sorti une flèche qui elle aussi était noire. Elle la rangea dans son carquois et sortit une de ses dagues. Elle en avait deux qui se croisaient au milieu du dos. Elle en sorti une et bava sur la beauté de l'arme qui comme l'arc était noire, avec des incrustations argentés et n'était pas en plastique, mais en bois et en métal.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle marchait quand elle entendit du bruit. C'était des voix et des cliquetis métalliques mais elle ne savait pas d'où cela pouvait venir, c'est comme si c'était tout autour d'elle. Elle écouta avec attention et ne reconnut pas la voix d'un de ses amis, donc ils devaient être un des autres groupes, peut –être celui des hommes, voir des nains. Mais elle espérait que ce ne soit pas des orques, Nico lui avait dit qu'ils se devaient de détester les elfes et que si un seul la trouvait, elle risquait fort de se retrouver toute nue au milieu de la forêt les cheveux teint en vert. Elle s'accroupit, sortit maladroitement une flèche, se débattit pour essayer de bander l'arc et quand ce fut fait, elle écouta les voix qui parlaient dans une langue inconnue qu'elle comprenait pourtant.

-Il y a quelqu'un, j'ai entendu des pas.

-Sire, vous devez faire attention, même si la guerre est terminée, la forêt n'en est pas moins dangereuse et je ne pense pas que notre peuple puisse supporter de perdre à nouveau un roi, votre père venant d'être tué et de plus vous n'êtes pas marié vous n'avez pas de successeur.

-Je sais Lingas, je sais. Répondit une voix lasse et jeune. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a aussi une drôle d'odeur ?

Lilyana se mit à renifler et sentit avec une horreur mêlée d'envie une bonne odeur de marshmallow ( _je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme cela_) grillé.

-Allons voir ! Reprit la voix.

Lilyana acheva de paniquer complètement, se releva à demi, et pointa son arc vers une direction quelconque en priant que se soit la bonne. Elle s'écria en tentant de calmer le tremblement de sa voix :

-HALTE ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, faite demi – tour sur le champ ou soyez prêt à en subir les conséquences.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive en priant que les autres partent sans demander leur reste. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il n'y eut plus que le silence et aucun signe ou bruit de marche arrière. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit une voix forte et légèrement amusée lui répondre :

-Et pour quelle raison vous obéirais – je ?

-Peut – être parce que je vous pointe avec mon arc !

-Pensez – vous que je suis seul ?

Lilyana se demandait vraiment où il pouvait être, parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé, ni l'autre.

-Non, vous êtes deux.

Il y eut soudain un léger gloussement, puis plus rien. C'est drôle, se dit – elle, le gloussement avait l'air de venir de derrière. Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoique se soit, sa flèche ainsi que son arc se retrouvèrent par terre et elle se retrouva ceinturée par des bras puissants qui la soulevèrent de terre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à part se tortiller dans tous les sens et pousser des couinements d'indignation. Une voix d'homme, la voix qui lui avait répondu résonna doucement dans ses oreilles devenus étrangement très sensibles.

-Calmez – vous petite fille ?

-Je…ne…suis…pas…petite, j'ai 17 ans. Cracha - t – elle en se tortillant de plus belle.

-Et moi 6000 alors entre nous, vous êtes petite.

-Vous êtes un elfe. Dit – elle en s'arrêtant momentanément de bouger.

-Et vous aussi que je sache d'après vos oreilles.

-Comment ! Elle arriva à dégager un de ses bras, toucha une de ses oreilles, la senti pointue et s'évanouit de stupeur.

A suivre


	2. La querelle

La querelle Chapitre 2

L'elfe s'étonna de ce fait, mit un bras sous les jambes de la jeune fille et la ramena vers les autres qui furent étonnés de voir une aussi jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Qui est – elle, sire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Lenwë ! Mais en tout cas, elle est plus que débutante dans le maniement des armes et dans l'embuscade.

Lilyana commença à s'agiter dans les bras de l'elfe, ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa le sien. C'était un elfe très grand, avec des yeux de la même couleur que l'océan Atlantique juste après la tempête quand le soleil perce les nuages, il avait des cheveux blond très clair, encore plus clair que ceux de Nicolas et il portait un fin liseré en métal autour du front. Il la regardait à la fois inquiet et moqueur. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle rougit violemment et demanda d'une toute petite voix :

-Que c'est – il passé ?

-Vous vous êtes évanouie jeune fille.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je me nomme Thranduil, et je suis depuis peu le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen et je suis aussi celui que vous avez tenté de menacer très maladroitement, je dois dire.

-Je suis désolé. Dit – elle passant de la couleur rouge écrevisse à celle du lait écrémé.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, et de toute façon, vous ne risquiez pas de me faire du mal, vous êtes une piètre guerrière.

-Pourquoi dites – vous cela ? Ça se voit à ce point. Marmonna – t – elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, parce que vous avez constamment menacer un arbre qui ne vous avait rien fait et de plus, nous étions derrière vous durant tout notre entretient.

La pauvre Lilyana devint rouge de honte et ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-La honte.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Répliqua Thranduil avec un large sourire. Il rajouta : pourquoi ne vouliez – vous pas qu'on avance ?

-Parce que mon frère et mes amis se trouvent là – bas et j'avais peur que vous ne les attaquiez.

-S'ils sont aussi bons que vous pour le combat, je crains pour leur vie et il va falloir donc les protéger. Rit – il entraînant tout le monde sauf Lilyana qui était vexée et honteuse.

Thranduil aurait pu la relâcher, mais il appréciait de l'avoir dans ses bras, elle était aussi légère qu'une feuille et portait avec beaucoup de grâce les vêtements de son peuple. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le feu de camp qui crépitait joyeusement dans un trou fait dans le sol. Ils débusquèrent sans aucun problème Danielle et Kevin qui jouaient à la bataille navale. Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit d'alerter Nicolas qui était en train de faire griller des guimauves. Celui – ci tout à son grillage de sucreries qui faisaient saliver les elfes, demanda en sentant une présence derrière lui :

-Est – ce que Lilyana est arrivé ?

-Oui. Dit – elle en recommençant à se tortiller dans les bras de Thranduil qui n'avait pas l'air dérangé le moins du monde.

-T'as terminé ton exploration des lieux ? T'as rencontré du monde ?

-Heu…oui, on peut dire ça. Soupira – t – elle d'un air désespéré faisant ainsi s'élargir le sourire de Thranduil qui menaçait d'éclater de rire dans pas longtemps. Mais il ne put se retenir quand Nicolas leva la tête et se mit à crier :

-HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-Tiens, c'est amusant ! Pouffa Kevin. Le grand maître des bois crit comme une fille.

-Tu peux parler. Lança Danielle, je voudrais te remettre en mémoire que tu ressemblais à une truite sur l'étale du marchand.

Tous les elfes avaient du mal à respirer tellement ils riaient devant les vannes que se lançaient les quatre jeunes gens. Danielle se tourna vers Lilyana et lui demanda :

-Et toi Lilyana, t'as réagi comment ?

-Moi ? Assez bien. Dit – elle en essayant vainement de retrouver le plancher des vaches et d'éviter le regard moqueur de Thranduil.

-Allez répond.

-Non, c'est non, je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat. Mais je peux vous dire une chose, chuis une elfe.

-Mais bien sûr et moi aussi. Ironisa Kevin.

-Ben ouais, regarde, t'as des oreilles pointues.

Tous touchèrent leurs oreilles et eurent la même réaction au même moment entraînant l'éclat de rire des elfes:

-Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggg !

Thranduil se calmant un peu demanda :

-Comment vous nommez – vous, jeunes gens ?

-Je m'appelle Lilyana Mercier. Dit – elle en recommençant à se tortiller dans les bras de Thranduil qui appréciait de plus en plus la douce chaleur de la jeune fille et son naturel.

-Moi, c'est Kevin Mercier, je suis le frère de Lilyana.

Thranduil était sidéré, frère et sœur se ressemblaient tellement que seul la longueur de leurs cheveux les différenciaient.

-Je m'appelle Danielle Rivière et lui c'est mon frère Nicolas Rivière.

-Et que faites – vous dans mon royaume ?

-Nous ne savions pas que la forêt de Brocéliande était un royaume elfique.

-Bro…céliande ? C'est le nom que vous donnez à notre forêt ?

-Oui, c'est la forêt de Brocéliande. Pourquoi, elle a un autre nom ?

-Oui, celui d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Nicolas eut un hoquet et devant les elfes abasourdis, il s'évanouit de stupeur. Thranduil secoua la tête et demanda à l'un de ses soldats de réveiller le jeune homme. Il murmura :

-Encore, c'est la journée des évanouissements aujourd'hui.

Pendant que l'elfe essayait vainement de réveiller Nicolas qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé le Saint Graal dans son grenier, Danielle expliqua le pourquoi du comment à des elfes étonnés par l'imagination des quatre jeunes gens. Mais ils furent inquiets de savoir que des orques, des hommes et des nains erraient dans la forêt. Le plus inquiétant était les orques, le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient d'innocents joueurs et qu'il ne faudrait pas les tuer. Il remarqua que tous avait un petit brassard vert autour du bras.

-Ce bout de tissus sert à quoi ?

-A savoir dans quelle équipe l'autre en face de soi se trouve. Répondit Lilyana en essayant une nouvelle fois de s'extraire des bras de l'elfe, mais en vain, car il resserra sa prise.

-Arrêtez de gigoter !

Thranduil trouvait cette information importante, car ils pourraient maintenant les reconnaître et les protéger. Il baissa les yeux vers Lilyana qui continuait à gigoter et lui dit :

-Donc, vous êtes l'équipe verte.

-Oui. Répondit une voix un peu vaseuse qui appartenait à Nicolas. Chacun d'entre nous devait choisir une race d'elfe entre les Noldor, les Teleri, les Vanyar et les elfes sylvestres.

-Et qui est quoi ? Demanda - t – il en fronçant un peu les sourcils et en perdant un peu plus pied dans l'univers délirant des quatre jeunes.

-Moi, j'ai choisi les Vanyar, Kevin les Noldor, Dani les Teleri et Lilyana les elfes sylvestres. Et nous sommes devenus ceux que nous avions choisi. Et c'est trop génial !

-Oh ! C'est dingue, ça veut dire que je suis un Noldor.

-Un Noldo, rectifia Nico. Le " R " est le signe du pluriel.

-Oooohh ! Thranduil pouffa devant l'air plus qu'ennuyé de Kevin.

-Et je ne crois pas que les Noldor soient ravis d'avoir un tel allumé comme toi avec eux. Quoique tout compte fait, ils vont te mener à la baguette. Mais on va être tous séparés. Rajouta – t – elle d'un ton triste.

-Ben pourquoi tu dis cela ? Demanda Kevin interrogateur.

-Ben toi, tu vas aller avec les Noldor, Dani avec les Teleri, et Nico avec les Vanyar et moi, je ne sais pas où je vais aller, car je ne sais pas où sont les elfes sylvains.

-Et bien mademoiselle, se sont les elfes sylvains qui vous ont trouvé. Alors vous resterez avec nous, j'espère. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous quitter. Vous pouvez aller là où vous voudriez. Et mon peuple et moi – même vous accueillerons avec joie dans notre royaume.

-Je vous remercie, sire. Dit Nicolas avec un immense sourire.

-Merci, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de mes journées si je ne peux plus faire enrager ma chère sœur. Dit Kevin.

-Péquenot.

-Pouilleuse

-Abruti.

-Oh ! ça suffis maintenant. Dois – je vous rappelez que vous faites à présent parti de la race la plus sage de la Terre du Milieu alors VOUS VOUS CALMEZ ! C'EST CLAIR ! Hurla – t – il faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde.

Thranduil tressaillit quand il sentit Lilyana sursauter, mais surtout trembler comme une feuille. Les colères de Nicolas étaient très rares, mais violentes et terrifiantes, Lilyana avait toujours peur quand il s'énervait et il lui fallait du temps pour se calmer. Elle sentit les mains de l'elfe lui caresser doucement le dos pour tenter de la calmer, il resserra son étreinte et lui demanda avec douceur :

-Dame Lilyana, voudriez – vous venir vous installer en mon royaume ?

-Si je peux marcher, se serait avec plaisir. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous pourriez m'apprendre à ne plus viser un arbre quand je monte une embuscade ?

-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème gente demoiselle. Pouffa Thranduil.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'embuscade ? Demanda Nicolas surpris de voir une rougeur apparaître sur les joues de son amie.

-C'est rien, une histoire entre nous. Dit – elle en rougissant encore plus. Thranduil s'étonna de la facilité à laquelle elle pouvait rougir aussi vite.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Danielle d'un ton suspicieux.

-Heu…environ quarante minutes.

-Et que c'est – il passé durant ces quarante minutes pour que tu te retrouves dans les bras d'un roi elfique rouge comme une écrevisse qui a eut un coup de chaleur

-Il faudra me torturer pour le savoir

-Il y a un moyen plus simple que les tortures. Répliqua Kevin.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Thranduil.

-Raconter à de parfaits inconnus toutes les bêtises qu'elle a faite quand elle était petite.

Lilyana devint rouge d'indignation et se mit à se tortiller de plus belle mais cette fois – ci menaçant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il avait énormément de mal à la retenir, car elle voulait étouffer son frère.

-Tu racontes quoique se soit et je te jure que frère ou non, je te tue de mes propres mains. KEVIN, TAIS – TOI. Hurla – t – elle complètement hystérique pendant que Nicolas faisait goûter aux elfes les guimauves grillées.

-Alors, quand elle avait deux ans, elle trouvait que le chat était laid en marron, alors elle l'a peint avec de la peinture à l'eau. On entendait les cris de la pauvre bête dans la rue. Ensuite, à neuf ans, elle a volé la moumoute du voisin et elle a fait croire à notre mère que c'était une araignée géante. Ensuite dans la même année, elle a mis de l'encre dans le savon du voisin qui est arrivé avec le visage teint en vert.

Tout le monde explosait de rire devant les bêtises de la jeune fille. Lilyana était folle de rage et un coup de pied mal placé faillit anéantir toutes chances pour Thranduil d'avoir des descendants. Il s'effondra sur les genoux en réprimant un gémissement de douleur pendant que Lilyana qui venait enfin de retrouver le plancher des vaches, tentait d'arracher les yeux de son frère. Nicolas la retenait par la ceinture tandis que les elfes soutenaient le roi terrassé par une jeune fille de dix sept ans. Il se releva difficilement et regarda le frère et la sœur se lancer les pires horreurs. Lilyana cria sur son frère :

-A dix ans, tu faisais toujours pipi au lit.

- ça c'est un coup bas.

-Tu veux mieux ?

-Non.

-Alors tu arrêtes !

-D'accord, soeurette...

-Et ne m'appelle pas comme cela, parce que je sais comment ça se termine. Lui cracha – t – elle.

Thranduil se tourna vers Nicolas et lui demanda le souffle encore coupé :

-Ils sont toujours comme cela ?

-Non, avant ils étaient très proche mais une fille, une véritable garce les a séparés.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas on dirait ?

-Si je l'aime, mais je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait. N'est ce pas, Danielle.

-Allez, c'était juste pour rire, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas que Kevin goberait tout ce que je dirais.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as menti ! Hurla Kevin hors de lui.

-Ben oui, qu'est ce que tu crois. Ta sœur n'a jamais dit ces horreurs, c'est Tristan.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aimais et que Tristan aimait ta sœur, mais on savait que vous ne nous accepteriez jamais. Allez, on est quitte.

Kevin ouvrit de grands yeux, puis des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Lilyana qui s'était calmée, le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant. Il posa doucement la tête sur son épaule et sanglota éperdument.

-Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. Je t'aime ma petite sœur chérie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon frère adoré. J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Tu me pardonnes Miou ?

Elle venait de reprendre un surnom que les jumeaux s'étaient donnés quand ils étaient petits.

-Je te pardonne Miou, à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu me pardonnes.

-Considère que ça l'est. Mon frère.

Ils se relevèrent les yeux encore rougies par leur larmes. Kevin se tourna vers Nicolas et lui demanda :

-Je peux ?

-Vas – y, je ne vois rien, ni n'entends rien.

Il se tourna vers Lilyana et lui dit :

-T'y vas ou j'y vais ?

-J'y vais, ce n'est pas à un homme de faire cela.

-Ok, vas – y petite sœur.

Tous se demandait de quoi ils parlaient, jusqu'au moment où Lilyana gifla violemment Danielle et lui lança avec un sourire impertinent :

-Maintenant on est quitte. Nico, les jumeaux terribles sont de retour. Sachez roi Thranduil que tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'étais petite, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans mon frère, c'est lui qui faisait le guet et m'avertissait quand les ennuis s'approchaient. Mais, pourquoi vous êtes tout pâle ? Demanda – t – elle en le regardant reprendre sa respiration. Il lui lança un regard noir. Son frère répondit à sa place.

-Parce que ma chère sœur, tu viens de ruiner tous les espoirs du roi d'avoir des héritiers.

-Comment ?

-Tu te rappelles quand Tristan t'avait embrassé de force. Qu'est ce que tu lui avais fait ?

-Et bien, je lui avais collé un coup de genou dans les … Oh ! Mon dieu. Je suis désolé Sire. Je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Ça c'est sûr, dans l'état où tu les a mise.

-KEVIN. Espèce d'obsédé.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH !

Tous se tournèrent vers le rire et virent Thranduil mort de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Il se calma un peu, mit ses mains sur les épaules de Lilyana et lui dit d'une voix profond et chaude :

-Depuis que je vous rencontre, il ne nous arrive que des catastrophes. Mais je vous pardonne et mon invitation pour un séjour dans mon palais tiens toujours. Êtes – vous tous d'accord ?

-Oui votre altesse. Répondirent – ils tous en cœur.

-Lingas, Lenwë, qu'est ce que vous mangez ?

-Des guimauves votre altesse. C'est délicieux, vous devriez goûter.

A suivre.


	3. la blague

Disclamer : tout appartient à Tolkien enfin sauf les terribles jumeaux ainsi que Nicolas et Dani. Ainsi que toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont fait à leurs familles.

La blague chapitre 3

Ils passèrent la nuit à manger des guimauves pendant que les quatre jeunes gens dormaient du sommeil du juste. Les elfes regardèrent avec attention les habits et les armes des jeunes gens, tous montraient à quelle race ils appartenaient. Thranduil tenait les armes de Lilyana dans ses mains. Il parlait avec son conseiller :

-Lingas, je n'ai jamais vu de plus belles armes et je n'en ai jamais vu de cette couleur.

-Oui, votre altesse, elles sont magnifiques. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient utiles à la Dame Lilyana d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est totalement inoffensive.

Thranduil hocha la tête étant entièrement d'accord avec son conseiller, la jeune fille était plus que débutante dans le maniement des armes, elle ne savait pas utiliser ses sens dans une forêt, elle ne savait pas marcher silencieusement, elle ne savait pas parler doucement comme ses amis d' ailleurs. Que lui aurait – il été arrivé si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé dans la forêt ? Elle aurait été blessée ou même tuée. Pauvres enfants perdus dans un monde qui n'est pas le leur et pourtant ils ne sont pas terrifiés et continuent à vivre comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

Le roi se leva et alla voir les quatre adolescent et fut plus que surpris en entendant des chuchotements venant des couvertures des jumeaux. Il s'approcha silencieusement et entendit une partie de la conversation pendant que les elfes près d'eux pouffaient de rire :

-Donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Oui Kevin, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais il va falloir se lever plutôt que lui et tu sais qu'il se lève avec les poules.

-Y a pas de problème, j'ai demandé à Irmë s'il pouvait nous réveiller un peu avant l'aube.

-Parfait. Bonne nuit petit frère.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur.

Le souverain elfique ne put retenir un sourire en entendant la machination des jumeaux. Le temps passa tranquillement et Irmë alla réveiller les jumeaux qui demandèrent à l'elfe où se trouvait la rivière la plus proche. L'elfe avec une petite garde, les amena vers une petite rivière. Les jumeaux se séparèrent et suivirent chacun de leur côté la rivière à la recherche de quelque chose de particulier. Soudain Lilyana appela :

-Kevin ! Kevin ! J'ai trouvé, viens vite.

Son jumeau arriva en courant comme un dératé et s'arrêta devant Lilyana qui lui dit :

-L'eau est particulièrement glaciale, c'est là qu'on doit la prendre.

-T'as raison petite sœur. Tu les as apportés ?

-Oui. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

Elle montra à ses pieds deux seaux en bois. Lilyana prit son élan et sauta sur une pierre qui avait l'air très glissante. Les elfes retinrent leur souffle, mais elle garda son équilibre. Elle remplit le seau jusqu'à ras bord et le tendit à Kevin qui le posa délicatement au sol et lui donna l'autre vide qu'elle s'empressa de remplir et de le tendre à son frère. Elle retourna sur la berge et les jumeaux mirent au point leur plan. Devant les elfes étonnés, Lilyana noua ses cheveux en chignon, puis elle aplatit sa poitrine en l'enveloppant d'une bande de tissus avec l'aide de son frère. Et enfin, elle mit une cape elfique sur ses épaules et cacha sa chevelure avec. Son frère emprunta des vêtements aux elfes sylvains et cacha ses cheveux avec une cape elfique.

Ils étaient devenu indissociables, les elfes n'arrivaient pas à différencier la sœur du frère. Les jumeaux prirent les deux seaux remplis d'eau glaciale, remontèrent vers le campement, s'arrêtèrent devant la couche de leurs amis et :

-SPLATCH !

-AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG !

Le frère et la sœur se réveillèrent en sursaut trempés comme des rats et grelottants de froid. Nicolas rugit :

-LILYANA, KEVIN ! Je vais vous tuer. Mais qu'est ce que…. ?

Il se retrouvait face à deux elfes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, Il ne savait pas qui était qui et les elfes en voyant son air hébété se tordaient de rire. Nicolas demanda :

-Kevin ?

-Oui c'est moi. Dirent les deux elfes au même instant.

-Oh ! Merde. Et c'est pas marrant. J'aime pas quand vous faite ça. Lilyana ?

-Oui ? Dirent les jumeaux.

-Grrrrrrr ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

-Trouve qui est qui et nous arrêterons.

-D'accord. Voyons ? Toi en montrant l'un des jumeaux, tu es Lilyana et toi tu es Kevin.

-Biippp ! Perdu. A qui le tour ? Demandèrent – ils à la ronde.

Thranduil se gratta la tempe en regardant les jumeaux et s'avança vers eux. Il les regarda droit dans les yeux, puis vit que l'un des jumeaux le regardait droit dans les yeux alors que l'autre regardait derrière lui. Il eut un large sourire et dit :

- Vous, vous êtes dame Lilyana et vous, vous êtes le sieur Kevin.

-Excellent votre altesse. S'exclama l'un des jumeaux. Mais appeler moi Kevin.

-Mais bien sûr Dame Lilyana.

-Et zut ! Comment avez – vous su ?

-Vos regards vous ont trahis. En effet votre frère m'a regardé droit dans les yeux alors que vous, dame Lilyana, vous ne m'avez pas regardé et vos joues ont une légère tendance à rougir.

Les jumeaux retirèrent leur capes et Lilyana libéra ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules tandis que Kevin essayait d'éviter la vengeance de Nicolas et de Danielle qui lui lançaient des guimauves. Les trois amis couraient dans le camp en riant et en se faufilant entre les elfes qui secouaient la tête devant leur exubérance en souriant. Thranduil quant à lui était sous le charme de la jeune fille qui se débattait pitoyablement avec une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était emmêlée autour d'une sangle de son carquois. Il s'approcha de Lilyana en riant, s'arrêta devant elle et avec douceur lui dépêtra sa mèche de cheveux s'émerveillant de leur douceur et de leur longueur. Les cheveux de Lilyana quand ils n'étaient pas attachés lui tombaient à mi - cuisse. Thranduil la prit par la main, la fit asseoir par terre et lui tressa les cheveux afin qu'ils ne lui retombent pas sur le visage et les ramena sur le haut du crâne en une coiffure élégante et pratique qui libérait sa nuque pâle et gracile. Quand il eut terminé de la coiffer, il l'aida à se relever et vit que la jeune fille était encore plus rouge qu'un couché de soleil. Ses trois amis arrivèrent pour voir Lilyana rouge comme une tomate et arborant une superbe coiffure. Nicolas s'approcha d'elle, la regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut et dit :

-Lilyana, t'es vachement sexy. Tu voudrais devenir ma petite amie.

Kevin lui lança un coup d'œil meurtrier sans voir le même regard venant de Thranduil. Kevin la voix grinçante murmura :

-Touche à ma sœur et tu es mort.

Nicolas blêmit subitement, car le jeune homme avait l'air plus que sérieux. Il se tourna vers le roi Thranduil et murmura :

-Pas touche à ma sœur.

-Hé ! Est ce que je t'embête avec les filles que tu ramènes ? Non ! Alors tu m'lâches. C'est compris ?

-T'es qu'une fi….

-PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAFFFFFFF

Une claque retentissante venait de résonner dans toute la forêt. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, sauf la respiration difficile et sifflante de Lilyana qui lui dit :

-Je…ne…suis…pas…qu'une…fille. EST CE CLAIR ?

-D'accord, d'accord. S'affola Kevin, mais calme – toi petite sœur, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses une crise, je n'ai pas apporté ta théophylline.

-Je ne savais pas que Lilyana était asthmatique. S'exclama Danielle qui s'empressa de calmer Lilyana devant les elfes qui ne comprenaient plus du tout l'histoire.

-Elle a fait une réaction allergique à l'aspirine et elle a fait un choc anaphylactique et maintenant elle fait de temps à autre des crises d'asthmes assez violentes, surtout quand elle est contrariée. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû les prendre ses médicaments. Mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle ferais une crise, ça fait un mois qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Expliqua Kevin à ses deux amis.

Le roi s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

-Qu'arrive – t – il à Dame Lilyana ?

-Elle est malade, une maladie qui touche les poumons et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pris les médicaments qui pourraient la soigner. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est l'aider à passer la crise dans le calme.

Le roi Thranduil prit la jeune fille qui s'étouffait et lui massa le dos et la gorge pour la plus grande confusion de la jeune fille qui pour une fois ne faisait pas un mouvement pour que les mains du roi ne dévient pas vers le bas. Après une demi – heure de ce doux traitement, Lilyana s'endormit dans les bras du roi totalement calme, sa respiration étant redevenu normal. Thranduil donna l'ordre à ses troupes de reprendre le chemin vers Eryn Lasgalen. Ils marchaient depuis deux heures quand Thranduil sentit Lily qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième et s'étira de tout son long tandis que le roi commençait à pouffer de rire. Lilyana regarda à droite et à gauche, puis elle vit que ses amis se trouvaient à côté. Elle remarqua que Kevin passait son temps à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Tu dis quoi Kevin ?

-Qu'il y a longtemps que tu as appris à marcher.

Le roi comprit immédiatement le manège du jeune homme qui tentait à tout prix de protéger sa sœur de ses ardeurs. Choses qu'il avait fait plus d'une fois avec sa sœur. Il reposa donc Lilyana avec douceur. Celle – ci le remercia et rétorqua à son frère :

-Kevin, ne lui parles pas comme cela ! C'est pas un copain de fac.

-Oh ! Il t'a tapé dans l'œil, petite sœur.

-Tais – toi Kevain !

-Arrgg ! Je déteste cette prononciation.

-C'est pour cela que je le dit

-Mais c'est très vilain, Lilyana.

-Arrête, tu ressembles à tante Micheline.

-Tu te rappelles quand on lui a fait croire que tu étais moi et que j'étais toi.

-La pauvre, elle en avait fait des cauchemars.

Kevin et Lilyana discutèrent de leurs souvenirs d'enfant. Thranduil pouffait en entendant toutes les diableries des jumeaux.

-Et tu te rappelles aussi de la tante Berthe ?

-La tante Berthe…la tante Berthe… Ah tu veux dire celle qui ressemble à un cheval et quand elle rit on dirait un âne.

-Ouais, celle – là. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on lui avait fait ?

-Oh oui ! Dit Lilyana d'un ton rêveur tandis que les elfes se tordaient de rire.

-On avait remplit un ballon de jus de groseille, pour la couleur et du lisier pour l'odeur et quand elle est passée sous le balcon, on a fait tomber le ballon sur sa tête. Tout le monde s'est enfui en sentant l'odeur. Ses cris ont été entendus jusqu'à la ferme du voisin, même qu'il nous avait demandé de lui garder un bout du cochon qu'on venait d'égorger. Le soir même, elle est repartie pour Mulhouse et elle n'a plus voulu retourner chez Angel.

-Ah tante Angel, celle qui faisait les meilleurs tartes à la framboise. Quand on a fait partir Tante Berthe, on a eut droit à une autre part de tarte.

-Si maman avait appris qu'elle nous payait avec des tartes, je pense qu'on aurait eut de sacré problèmes.

-Je crois aussi Kevin. Tu te souviens d'Alfred ?

-Celui qui avait les oreilles tellement décollées qu'un coup de vent le faisait s'envoler.

-Oui.

-Je me souviens qu'il nous avait demandé notre aide pour qu'il ait une chance avec une fille. Et alors ?

-Et bien on va rater son mariage.

-Oh non ! Je me rappelle quand elle avait dit oui pour le rendez – vous, il s'était évanoui de bonheur, c'était la première fois que maman était fière de nous.

-Et bien jeune gens, je suis désolé d'interrompre cette intéressante discussion, mais nous sommes arrivées à la cité d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Lilyana s'arrêta si brusquement que Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas lui rentrèrent dedans. Tous s'étalèrent par terre dans un grand bruit sous les éclats de rire des elfes qui avaient tout vu avec eux. Surtout Thranduil qui se tenait les côtes de rire. Jamais son peuple ne l'avait vu rire ainsi et autant. Lui qui avait toujours été quelqu'un de réservé, de taciturne et de silencieux riait comme un enfant. La guerre l'avait complètement transformé et en bien. A moins que se ne soit les quatre jeunes gens qui tentaient désespérément de se dépêtrer. Le roi s'approcha du groupe qui se tortillaient à terre et les redressa les uns après les autres. Mais quand il arriva à la dernière jeune fille, il ne la relâcha pas, mais la garda dans ses bras pour la plus grande confusion de la jeune fille qui tentait vainement de retrouver le plancher des vaches sous l'œil noir d'un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. La jeune fille se mit à parler :

-Roi Thranduil, pourriez – vous avoir l'obligeance et l'amabilité de bien vouloir me reposer au sol, s'il vous plaît ?

-Huuuummmmmmmm ! Non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que !

-Sire, je suis immortelle, et vous êtes immortel alors cela peut durer longtemps.

-Mais je l'espère bien, jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? S'exclama Lilyana tandis que son frère devenait rouge de colère.

-Ma sœur a dix sept ans, elle a appris à marcher à dix mois. Alors elle peut marcher toute seule. Alors veuillez retirer vos mains de son corps.

-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez être aussi jaloux, jeune homme. Répliqua le roi amusé par la colère de Kevin.

-Et vous n'avez rien vu, sire. Dit Nicolas en s'écartant de Kevin. Quand ils avaient quatre ans, un petit garçon sensible et doux, et mignon et adorable…moi. ( Il le dit d'un tel ton que tous éclatèrent de rire ) A eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir embrasser la petite jeune fille que vous tenez. Et bien monsieur Kevin ici présent m'a fait reculer à grand coups de pelle avec de temps à autres des coups de seau. J'ai vu trente six chandelles.

Les elfes en les entendant avaient du mal à reprendre leur respiration, ils ne ressentaient plus la douleur de la perte de leurs proches. Ils remercièrent les Valar de leur avoir envoyé ces jeunes gens qui leur apportaient une nouvelle joie de vivre.

-Et tu te rappelles ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? Questionna Kevin.

-Bien sûr, j'ai riposté, à coup de râteau. Et puis lâchement, vous m'êtes tombés dessus.

-Oui, on a fini à l'infirmerie de la crèche. On s'est fait passé un sacré savon par nos parents et on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Acheva Lilyana tandis que Thranduil pleurait de rire.

-Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de nous plaindre. Grogna Nicolas d'une voix boudeuse.

-AHAHAHAHAH ! Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous êtes trop amusant vous tous. Ouf ! Ça va mieux. Dit – il en reprenant son souffle. Puis – je vous demander de rester en mon royaume. Rajouta – t – il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lilyana qui eut l'air de prendre feu. Elle gigota encore plus, surprenant Thranduil qui perdit l'équilibre, la lâcha et lui tomba dessus dans une position plus qu'ambigu, allongé sur elle entre ses jambes, le visage très près du sien.

Pour la première fois, Thranduil rougit violemment alors que Kevin était retenu par Nicolas et Irmë car il voulait absolument étriper le roi elfique. Lilyana n'osait même plus bouger et regardait horrifié la tête du roi à deux millimètres de son visage. Et cependant la seule chose qu'elle se disait c'était que :

-Il a de super beaux yeux quand même. Et puis il est vachement beau et pas lourd pour une carrure pareil.

Quant à Thranduil il se disait :

-Si mon père me voyait dans cette position, mais il me tuerait à la seconde. En tout cas, elle a de très beaux yeux. Pourquoi est – ce que je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard de glace et pourtant si chaud ? Mais réveille – toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester sur elle deux mille ans quand même. Quoique je ne serais pas contre.

Il se releva un peu maladroitement en sentant Lilyana se tendre contre lui. Il se remit sur ses pieds. L'action avait duré moins de dix secondes et pourtant pour les protagonistes, elle avait sembler durer des heures. Il l'aida à se relever. Mais le mal était fait. Les elfes pensèrent que leur nouveau roi venait de ramener la future reine et voyant qu'il tenait la main de la jeune fille furent confortés dans leur erreur.

-VIVE LE ROI, VIVE LA REINE !

-Oh c'est vrai ? Demanda naïvement Lilyana toujours dans la lune. Elle est où ? En regardant dans tous les sens.

-Euh… ! Lilyana, je crois que le roi lui tient la main.

A suivre.


	4. crise de larme et crise de rire

Crise de larme et crise de rire.

-Euh… ! Lilyana, je crois que le roi lui tient la main.

-Kwoa !

Pour la seconde fois de la semaine, Lilyana s'évanouit de stupeur. Le peuple d'Eryn Lasgalen fut transporté de joie en croyant que le couple royal attendait un heureux événement pour dans neuf mois. Thranduil la reprit dans ses bras et la transporta dans le palais en laissant son peuple dans l'ignorance de la vérité. En effet, s'il démentait en disant que la jeune fille n'était pas la future reine, Lilyana serait immédiatement chassée de la cité et traitée comme une pestiférée par tous les elfes. Donc qu'elle le veuille ou non, en espérant qu'elle le veuille, Lilyana deviendra bientôt la nouvelle reine d'Eryn Lasgalen. Il entra dans le palais suivit des autres et la coucha sur un divan puis se tourna vers Kevin et lui demanda :

-Kevin, puis – je vous appeler Kevin ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda – t – il méfiant.

-Voilà, mon peuple croit que votre sœur est ma fiancée et si je démens, sa réputation sera détruite. Elle sera chassée et méprisée par tous les elfes et cela je ne le souhaites pas. J'espère que vous le comprenez. Donc je vous demande la main de votre sœur.

-D'accord. Dit – il d'un ton sérieux. Il ne voulait pas que sa sœur est le cœur brisée et soit chassée de tous les royaumes elfiques et il préférait voir sa sœur entre les mains d'un elfe que celle de Nicolas qui les avait mis dans ce pétrin. Il eut un sourire bizarre en imaginant le réveil de sa sœur. A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Thranduil lui aussi méfiant quand il vit son drôle de sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je pourrais avoir votre couronne quand ma sœur vous aura tué, étripé, massacré et jeté vos restes mutilés dans le feu.

Le pauvre roi blêmit subitement et avala difficilement sa salive en imaginant la colère de la jeune fille et en imaginant de passer l'éternité avec une furie ivre de vengeance. Il pâlit encore plus quand il entendit :

-Mmmhhh ! Où suis- je ? Oh Kevin, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, j'ai rêvé que je rencontrais un elfe, qu'il disait que j'étais nulle en embuscade et que son peuple m'acclamait comme sa reine. Il est con ce rêve hein ? Mais quand elle vit Thranduil qui la regardait, elle poussa un : hhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est pas un rêve, c'est un cauchemar.

Thranduil ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air horrifié de Lilyana. La jeune fille vit rouge et sans plus y réfléchir, elle lui colla une claque magistrale qui résonna dans la pièce devenue étrangement silencieuse. La marque de la main de Lilyana commençait à rougir sur la joue du roi qui sentait que la tempête allait bientôt se déchaîner, cependant pas comme il l'imaginait. En effet, elle se jeta dans ses bras et mouilla sa chemise en pleurant comme une malheureuse. Il se mit à la bercer en l'entendant gémir comme une enfant:

-Je veux voir ma maman. Je suis trop jeune pour être ça. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

-Cccchhhuuuttt ! Calmez – vous. Cela ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans des états pareils. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous allez rester. Mais imaginez que vous restez trois mille ans ou plus, si je démens que vous êtes ma fiancée vous serez traitée comme une paria et vous valez beaucoup mieux que ça. Vous ne croyez pas ? De plus, je pourrais vous apprendre l'art de l'embuscade ainsi, vous ne pourrez plus être prise par surprise. Et je vous apprendrais à utiliser vos armes.

-C'est vrai ? Renifla – t – elle.

-Oui, je vous le promet. Alors, vous acceptez d'être ma femme ? Lui dit - il avec un sourire charmeur. Lilyana lui répondit par un pauvre petit sourire tristounet.

-D'accord. Mais qu'est ce que je dois apprendre ?

-A vous tenir en société, à être une bonne reine et une bonne épouse, l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et des elfes, les différentes langues de la Terre du Milieu qu'elles soient humaines ou elfiques. A monter à cheval, tirer à l'arc, utiliser une épée, des dagues, une lance, à marcher silencieusement, à faire de la broderie, la cuisine, la couture et je crois que c'est tout. Dit – il tandis que Lilyana ouvrait de grands yeux affolés.

-Kwoa ! Mais…mais…mais…

-Oh, une chèvre. Thranduil vous allez épouser une chèvre.

-Kevin, t'es mort.

-Vous devez m'appelez par mon titre. répliqua Thranduil outré.

-Kevin ! Tu fais honte à notre famille. Vous n'avez pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

-Parles pour toi, est – ce que moi qui me suis jeté au cou du premier roi elfique qui passait ?

-Je ne me suis pas jetée à son cou. J'ai tenté de l'agresser avec violence, agressivité et cruauté.

-Et ?

-J'ai visé l'arbre alors qu'il était derrière moi. Je me demandais aussi pourquoi quand il me répondait, il avait l'air si amusé.

-Oh la honte ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit figure – toi et jusqu'à ce qu'on vous retrouve, il n'a pas cessé de me porter.

Le roi Thranduil recommença à rire en se souvenant de la tête de Lilyana. Il reprit la parole et lui dit :

-Comme promis, je vous apprendrais l'art de l'embuscade. Mais aujourd'hui vous devez être fatigués après votre long voyage. ELWEN ! Appela - t – il d'une voix forte. Une jeune elfe vint les rejoindre et le roi continua : Dame Lilyana, Kevin, Nicolas, Dame Danielle je vous présente Elwen. Elle sera votre servante et va vous apprendre ce que vous devez savoir sur le palais, ses habitants et ses habitudes. Dame Lilyana, pourriez – vous rester encore un peu. Je dois m'entretenir avec vous.

-Bien sire.

Elwen demanda d'une voix douce :

-Messeigneurs, mademoiselle si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos appartements?

-Hein ? ( Kevin)

-Kwoa ? ( Danielle )

-J'ai faim ! (Nicolas )

-Bande d'ignares elle vous demande de la suivre, et quant à toi Nico, arrête de penser avec ton estomac. Répliqua Lilyana.

Thranduil éclata de rire devant l'échange des trois jeunes gens et de la phrase totalement décalée de Nicolas. Elwen quant à elle tentait de ne pas montrer son rire afin de ne pas les vexer. Les trois pitres encore grognants contre Lilyana suivirent Elwen et chacun s'extasièrent bruyamment de la décoration du palais.

Quant à Thranduil et Lilyana, ils devaient apprendre à mieux se connaître pour que leur union ne se termine pas en jeu de massacre entre eux. Il lui prit la main maladroitement aussi gêné qu'elle et l'emmena visiter le palais qui serait bientôt sa maison. Il lui parla longuement de ses ancêtres, et de sa famille. Lilyana lui demanda :

-Mais allez – vous dire la vérité aux vôtres ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas pour que vous n'ayez pas de problème.

-Mais pourtant, il n'y a plus de malentendu puisque nous sommes officiellement fiancés ?

-Pour votre malaise, ils pensent que vous allez avoir un enfant.

-Alors là, il faut leur dire la vérité. J'ai toujours dit à ma mère que je ne me donnerai qu'à mon époux, et à personne d'autre. Donc il faut allez leur dire la vérité, que j'ai eu un malaise dû à la…heu…fatigue. Bonne excuse, non ? Et c'est la vérité, car je suis épuisée.

-Bien, je vais les prévenir. Mais d'abord, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de laisser vos amis près de vous. Donc vos chambres sont dans la même aile du palais. La chambre de votre frère est collé à la votre.

-D'accord.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, Lily tentant de marcher avec grâce mais sans y réussir complètement. Ils arrivèrent devant une grand porte en chêne quand ils entendirent les cris désespérés d'Elwen venant de la porte derrière eux :

-Arrêtez, je vous en supplie. Au secours, à l'aide. Quelqu'un aidez – moi !

Thranduil se précipita, ouvrit la porte et……reçut un oreiller en pleine figure lancé d'un geste précis par Nicolas. Le roi choqué par ce manque flagrant de respect envers sa royale personne entendit un éclat de rire, et se retournant, il vit Lilyana appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte en train de pleurer de rire. Mais un autre oreiller envoyé de main de maître par son frère stoppa net ce rire. Lilyana fit demi – tour, se précipita dans sa chambre et apporta à son fiancé des munitions pour la bataille que venait de déclencher les deux amis. Thranduil retira sa couronne qu'il posa avec respect sur une petite table et vit pourquoi Elwen criait comme une pauvre malheureuse, elle avait été attaquée traîtreusement par Danielle qui lui faisait des chatouilles assises sur ses jambes. La pauvre elfe se tordait dans tous les sens en pleurant de rire. Thranduil se redressa de toute sa taille qu'il avait grande et dit d'une voix forte :

-Je n'accepte pas qu'on s'en prenne à l'un de mes sujets. Alors messieurs et mademoiselle soyez prêt à en subir les conséquences.

Et il se jeta dans la mêlée, car Lilyana ne l'avait pas attendu et se battait déjà contre son frère et Nicolas. En peu de temps, la pièce fut un véritable champs de bataille. Les cris d'Elwen retentissaient de temps à autres mélangés par les chocs des oreillers et le bruit des meubles heurtés par cette tornade. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant passer trois gardes qui voyaient leur roi se battre contre un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour reprendre un oreiller. Chacun d'entre eux tenait un bout d'oreiller et tirait comme des dingues de leur côté. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'oreiller se déchira et une nuée de plume recouvrit le champ de bataille aveuglant un instant les gardes et les protagonistes de la bataille. Soudain les cris d'une jeune fille résonnèrent dans la pièce :

-AHAHAHAHAH ! D'accord, d'accord Elwen, vous êtes la plus forte. NON, Non, pas les pieds.

Les gardes étaient sidérés de voir leur roi retomber en enfance. Quant à leur future reine, elle s'acharnait sur un jeune elfe blond qui tentait de se défendre comme il pouvait.. Soudain, un oreiller vola et s'écrasa sur l'un des gardes qui tomba sur son séant éberlué. Là ce fut trop pour les gardes qui explosèrent d'un rire bruyant. Les combattants cessèrent de bouger et regardèrent les gardes se tordre de rire. Lilyana regarda les gardes, puis le lit où il y avait encore quelques oreillers intacts et cria :

-Sus à l'ennemi.

Les pauvres gardes ne purent rien faire et furent submergés par une nuée d'oreiller pendant que le roi aidait Elwen toute rouge à se relever. La jeune domestique remercia abondamment le roi et tenta de s'esquiver, mais c'était sans compter Nicolas qui lança d'une voix rauque :

-Et bien, et bien ? Qu'est ce donc, une elfe qui tente de fuir le combat ?

-Non, mais heu…j'ai énormément de travail. Dit la jeune servante qui regardait la sortie, désirant plus que tout partir et éviter d'autres humiliations.

-Mais ma chère, le roi nous a dit que vous deviez nous apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le palais. Alors vous ne pouvez pas partir. Soyez prête à subir mon assaut.

-Vous n'oseriez quand même pas, monseigneur, attaquer une faible femme. Protesta Elwen d'une voix rendu aigue par le rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

-Hhhhhhhmmmmmm…Si. Mon expérience personnelle m'a montré que les femmes sont toutes sauf faibles. Alors, TAÏAUT.

Il se jeta sur la jeune elfe armé de son oreiller et commença à lui courir après. Les autres étaient morts de rire. Elwen se trouvait désarmée contre Nicolas quand Lilyana cria :

-Elwen, attrapez ça.

-Merci, altesse.

Elle lui lança son oreiller. La jeune elfe l'attrapa vivement et put dévier le coup qui heurta la porte. Nicolas se tourna vers Lily et lui dit :

-Lilyana, pour une fois que j'avais une pauvre petite victime sans défense et innocente en face de moi, maintenant je me retrouve face à un guerrier elfique sanguinaire en pleine possession de ses forces. Comment as - tu osé mmffff...

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par l'oreiller d'Elwen qui put prendre ses jambes à son cou mais se retrouva face à Kevin qui lui dit d'un air de démon mal luné :

-Alors jeune elfe, on veut quitter le lieu du combat. Mais pour sortir du jeu, il faut me combattre. Seul un brave peut y réussir et ma sœur. Tentez – vous votre chance ?

-Oui, monseigneur. Répondit – elle en pouffant de rire.

-Alors sus à l'enmmfff...

Elwen sous les applaudissements de Lilyana et des autres elfes venait de balancer son oreiller à la figure de Kevin qui se retrouva les fesses par terre sous les rires de Lilyana et de Danielle qui se moquaient ouvertement de leurs frères respectifs. Les deux garçons se levèrent, prirent un ton larmoyant en disant :

-C'est de la triche. D'habitude les méchants, ils peuvent finir leur phrases avant de recevoir les coups, alors que là, on a rien pu faire. C'est pas juste.

Lilyana se retenait à Thranduil tellement elle riait. Mais quand elle vit Elwen qui allait partir, elle lui demanda rapidement:

-Melle Elwen, voudriez – vous rester avec nous ? Ainsi vous pourriez nous apprendre l'indispensable pour éviter les bourdes dans les repas et dans les soirées.

-Euh…Et bien je…

-Elwen ? l'interpella Thranduil d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui, votre Altesse.

-Vous pouvez rester avec ses quatre jeunes gens, vous êtes exemptés de tout autre travail. Car face à eux, vous aurez plus de travail que quiconque.

-OOOUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ELWEN AVEC NOUS, ELWEN AVEC NOUS.

La jeune elfe devint rouge comme une pivoine pendant que Nicolas et Kevin faisaient les fous comme d'habitude. Danielle, elle, commençait à jouer avec ses doigts dans l'intention évidente et non dissimulée de reprendre l'avantage face à la jeune elfe. Elwen s'inclina devant le couple royal, enfin le futur couple royal, et leur dit d'une voix rempli de respect :

-Merci, vos altesses. Je serais dignaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car Danielle, encore traîtreusement venait de lui sauter dessus et lui fit encore subir les pires des chatouilles. La pauvre elfe se remit à rire comme une malade en se tortillant dans tous les sens tentant désespérément de s'échapper. Lilyana se redressa de toute sa taille, Thranduil pensa qu'elle allait aider Elwen mais non, elle sauta sur l'elfe en criant :

-Tiens la, Dani.

Les gardes regardaient les jeunes filles se tordre dans tous les sens pendant qu'une pauvre voix aigue appelait à l'aide. Thranduil recommença à pouffer de rire, quand Kevin et Nicolas lui tombèrent dessus et tentèrent de l'assommer à grands coups d'oreiller, le roi réussit à esquiver le premier coup, mais il prit le second en pleine figure. Les gardes purent rattraper leur roi avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre. Thranduil attrapa quatre coussins qu'il donna à ses gardes qui, sur ordre du roi avaient retiré leur armes et se lancèrent dans la bataille ruinant définitivement la décoration de la chambre. Quand les quatre amis acceptèrent enfin la défaite, tous étaient complètement décoiffés et rouges à force d'avoir rigolé. C'était bien la première fois que les gardes pouvaient faire cela, et ils espéraient pouvoir le refaire, comme le roi et les quatre amis. Elwen, quant à elle, était toujours allongée par terre et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle se redressa grâce à l'aide de Nicolas qui lui fit un grand sourire. Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent quand ils entendirent :

A suivre

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! je suis mauvaise et sournoise, je suis mauvaiseté personnifié, mais Sauron est un enfant de cœur par rapport à moi. MOUAHAHA…kof…kof Bon je me calme. Je souhaiterais avoir votre opinion sur cette fic et sur les aventure de nos quatre amis. A pluche.


	5. Anariel

Anaríel

Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent quand ils entendirent :

-Hum, hum ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Elwen, retourne aux cuisines, ta place n'est pas ici.

-Heu…Qui êtes – vous ? Demanda Lilyana d'une voix hésitante devant l'elfe qui venait d'arriver.

Nicolas, Danielle et Kevin cachaient la jeune elfe de leur corps comme pour la protéger tandis que le roi et ses gardes regardaient l'action sans rien dire dans l'ombre, attendant la réaction de Lilyana et de ses amis afin d'aider la jeune elfe.

-Je me nomme Anaríel, je suis la gouvernante et intendante en ce palais.

C'était une elfe très grande avec de long cheveux blond doré et des yeux gris sombres froids comme le métal. Tout en elle respirait une autorité violente, ce que les jumeaux, Nico et Dani ne supportaient pas. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un comme cela, ils se donnaient comme but de le rabaisser et de lui montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui. Et c'est bien ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire. Ce fut Kevin qui ouvrit le bal.

-Ah, super, vous vous occupez des chiards. S'exclama Kevin avec un large sourire tandis que les autres les regardaient calmement.

-Des quoi ?

-Des enfants. Traduisit Lilyana en regardant d'un œil noir la vieille elfe, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas, mais vraiment pas du tout.

-Non, je suis celle qui donne les ordres aux serviteurs. Elwen descend à la cuisine, tout de suite !

-Je suis désolée, Anaríel, mais Elwen reste avec nous. Ordre royal. Et veuillez lui parler plus poliment, c'est pas un chien, c'est une jeune elfe sensible et gentille qui mérite qu'on lui montre un peu de respect. Termina Lilyana d'un ton sec totalement approuvé par son fiancé.

-Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir que du roi. S'exclama Anaríel d'un ton courroucé.

-Oh, la bouffonne. Elle a rien compris au film, on dirait. S'exclama Kevin en se marrant suivit par Nicolas et Danielle qui poussaient Elwen derrière le lit pour empêcher Anaríel de l'enlever.

Elwen blêmissait de plus en plus, elle craignait que les jeunes gens aient de gros problèmes avec elle. Personne n'osait lui parler ainsi, y compris le roi qui craignait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avait énormément de pouvoir dans le palais, elle régnait à la place du roi et beaucoup voulaient que cela change. Mais Elwen ne connaissait pas la réputation des quatre, et surtout des jumeaux.

-Comment m'avez – vous appelez ? S'exclama la gouvernante tremblante de rage personne n'avait jamais osé l'insulter et Kevin se fit un plaisir de remettre une couche.

-BOUFFONNE, BOUFFONNE, BOUFFONNE, BOUFFONNE ! Ça te va ou t'en veux plus bouffonne ( _pour la prononciation accentué bien sur le "bou"_). Chantonna Kevin se moquant éperdument de ce que pouvait ressentir l'elfe.

-Kevin, arrête de l'embêter, tu vois bien que cette vieillarde n'a plus toute sa tête. Cela se voit bien qu'elle a oublié de passer son contrôle technique et de faire sa révision des spt mille ans. Combien de fois dois - je répéter que les vieux elfes mal réglés pètent les plombs aux moindres cahots de la vie et finissent totalement séniles devant un feu en marmonnant des chansons bizarres et à lancer des sourires idiots à tous ceux qu'ils croisent, les réels et ceux qui habitent dans leur cerveau ramolli par l'âge ?

Les trois3 autres étaient amusés de voir l'elfe comparée à une voiture et les autres ouvraient de grands yeux face à l'insulte qui pourtant les faisaient sourire, car ils savaient que cette insulte n'était adressée qu'à Anaríel et à personne d'autre. Thranduil ne comprenait pas pourquoi les jumeaux tentaient de la faire sortir de ses gongs, soudain, il comprit. Ils voulaient qu'elle insulte Lilyana et puis lui clouer le bec en dévoilant que Lilyana était sa fiancée et pouvoir ainsi protéger Elwen en la forçant à se rabaisser. Mais cela ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu. La gouvernante fit ce qu'il ne fallait pas, mais vraiment pas, car au lieu d'insulter Lily, elle insulta le roi :

-Je ne vous parle pas à vous putain, à part votre frère, vous n'avez rien ni personne. Vous resterez toujours seule quand il partira vivre sa putride existence autre part et seul un bâtard sans cervelle vous épousera, vous une fille des rues une moins que rien et vous éleverez vos marmots dans la boue comme des porcs.

-Oooooooohhh ! Lilyana, j'aimerai pas être à sa place. Dit Kevin d'un ton joyeux qui cachait presque la rage qu'il ressentait envers l'elfe.

-Oui, t'as bien raison petit frère. Dit – elle avec un sourire forcé, les insultes avaient frappé là où ça faisait mal, très mal.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Anaríel d'un ton sec se réjouissant de la douleur qu'elle voyait poindre dans les yeux de Lilyana.

-Tout simplement parce que ma petite sœur chérie est fiancée, et pas avec un bâtard sans cervelle, mais à un gars super bien et je suis super content qu'il entre dans la famille. Car il a la plus belle qualité, il a de l'humour, il est gentil et le plus important, il respecte ma soeur. Dit Kevin avec un grand sourire que démentait son regard noir.

-Et qui est cette pitoyable créature qui a eut la stupidité de vouloir vous épouser! S'exclama Anaríel avec sarcasme et méchanceté.

Thranduil sortit de l'ombre en tremblant de rage, une misérable servante venait de l'insulter deux fois de suite ainsi que sa fiancée, ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Il dit d'une voix froide et puissante remplie d'une colère noire qui n'allait pas tarder à se déverser sur la servante :

-Le bâtard sans cervelle et la pitoyable créature qui a eut la stupidité de vouloir l'épouser, c'est MOI.

Anaríel devint blanche comme un linge en reconnaissant le fils du roi. Le prince Thranduil était connu pour ses colères, rares, mais terribles et redoutables. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire plier. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'elle se rapproche de son père à la mort de sa mère et la haïssait à un point tel qu'il ne pouvait pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle sans se mettre en colère. Et là, elle risquait gros, car s'il portait sa couronne de prince, elle comprit rapidement que son amant le roi Oropher n'était plus et que sa position au palais était plus que compromise. Elle regarda les jumeaux et les vit la regarder avec un immense sourire qui étirait leurs lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux de honte s'attendant à être condamnée à mort pour crime de lèse-majesté. Au moment où le roi allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner son jugement, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille et le roi eut un sourire réjoui et un peu sadique. Il regarda la gouvernante avec mépris et lui dit :

-Vous venez d'insulter par deux fois votre roi. Mon père n'est plus là pour vous sauver la mise, mais ma fiancée si. Vous avez la vie sauve, mais vous resterez à nettoyer les latrines ( _les chiottes_) et je vous rabaisse au rang de simple domestique, au plus bas échelon sans possibilité d'avancement. Et quant à vous Elwen, vous êtes à présent la dame de compagnie de ma fiancée, la princesse Lilyana la future reine d'Eryn Lasgalen, vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire.

Elwen remercia abondamment le roi et la princesse qui lui fit un large sourire ravi de la tournure des évènements. Lilyana regarda le roi et doucement, remit une mèche blonde qui avait tendance à lui tomber sur le nez, derrière sa belle oreille pointue. Le roi devint rouge de confusion devant cette petite marque d'affection inattendue tandis que Kevin se moquait gentiment de lui. Mais il n'en prit pas ombrage, car il avait apprécié ce que le jeune homme avait dit de lui et de toute façon, c'était son caractère et il ne pouvait pas en changer. Il reprit son sérieux quand il ordonna aux gardes d'amener Anaríel à son nouveau poste. Puis il fit attention à la pièce qui n'avait plus de chambre que le nom. Il demanda :

-A qui était destiné cette chambre ?

-Heu... je crois qu'elle était pour moi. Dit Danielle en se marrant. Arrête Elwen, c'est peine perdue, c'est comme essayer de ranger ma chambre. Par comparaison, la Moria est mieux rangée. Dit - elle à la jeune elfe qui tentait de ramasser les polochons qui traînaient par terre.

Le roi pouffa à nouveau et leur dit :

-Le repas aura lieu dans vingt minutes, vous avez juste le temps de vous changer et de vous rafraîchir. Elwen, tu montreras à Dame Danielle sa nouvelle chambre. Je pense que celle – ci va servir de défouloir pour eux et pour nous aussi, je pense.

-Bien Altesse. Venez, suivez moi Dame Danielle.

-Arrggg ! Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, ça fait vieux. Appelle-moi Dani et tu peux me tutoyer aussi.

-Bien Dani. Suis-moi, la pièce est un peu plus grande, et elle est accolée à la chambre de ton frère.

-Super. Mais on ne pourrait pas avoir des chambres accolées les unes aux autres, sans avoir à ouvrir la porte qui donne au couloir ? Ah et tu peux m'appeler Nico ou Nick si tu veux. Dit Nicolas avec un grand sourire.

-Heu…Si, dans l'aile ouest, mais les chambres ne sont pas aussi belles et elles sont moins confortables, Nico.

-C'est à qui la chambre en face ? Demanda Dani et Lilyana dans un parfait ensemble. Elles se regardèrent et se mirent à chanter en même temps : Nous sommes des sœurs jumelles nées sous le signe des gémeaux.

Les garçons secouèrent la tête l'air de dire, elles ont encore pêté les plombs. Thranduil se retint à nouveau d'éclater de rire et Elwen répondit d'une voix douce :

-C'est la chambre du roi.

-Hhmm ! C'est très intéressant comme information. Et ont – elles une porte commune ? Dit Lilyana avec un grand sourire en regardant ses amis qui avaient immédiatement compris son idée.

-Oui, votre altesse. Répondit Elwen sans trop comprendre le nouveau comportement de la jeune fille.

-Oh ouais, c'est une super bonne nouvelle. Répliquèrent les trois autres tandis que le roi secouait la tête en se demandant quelle catastrophe allait encore lui tomber dessus.

Elwen pouffait de rire. Et leur dit de sa voix douce qui calmait les jeunes gens :

-Je vais vous mener à vos chambres, suivez-moi.

Tous la suivirent sauf Lilyana et Thranduil qui soupirait comme un pauvre malheureux.

-Allez, c'est pas si grave. Mais j'y pense, vous ne m'avez pas fait visiter ma chambre.

-Ah ! oui, c'est vrai. Ils sortirent de la pièce dévastée et entrèrent dans celle de Lilyana qui ouvrait de grands yeux en s'extasiant sur le lit. Elle courut jusqu'à celui – ci et sauta dessus comme une enfant de cinq ans sous le regard rieur du roi attendrie par son exubérance enfantine après tout, elle n'avait que dix sept ans et sortait tout juste de l'enfance. Puis elle retomba sur ses pieds et se précipita sur le balcon.

-Ouaaaaahhh ! C'est magnifique. Oh merci Thranduil, elle est trop magnifique.

Sans y penser, elle lui sauta au cou en riant, l'embrassa sur la joue puis se précipita vers une autre porte. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et se trouva devant Kevin qui venait aussi d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. L'elfe la suivit avec un large sourire aux lèvres une main à l'endroit du baiser et regarda le frère et la sœur s'extasier de leur chambre respective. Soudain tous entendirent un :

-OOOUUUAAAAHHHH ! LILYANA, KEVIN ! VENEZ VITE VOIR.

Les jumeaux coururent retrouver le frère et la sœur qui se trouvaient dans la chambre du roi. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, Elwen tentant désespérément de les calmer mais en vain. Ils regardaient toutes les pièces attenantes, puis ils arrivèrent dans un immense bureau plein de papiers sur le sol et les meubles. Sans le vouloir, Lilyana se mit à tutoyer le roi, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui – ci.

-Et c'est maintenant là que tu vas vivre Thranduil, c'est vachement grand.

-Y en a qui ont de la chance. Mais y faudrait tout ranger, pour pouvoir voir le sol. Songea Nicolas.

-Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici, s'affola Elwen. C'est le bureau du roi.

-Oui et alors, le roi est là, et il ne nous a pas interdit d'entrer. On range tout. Ordonna les jumeaux.

-OUAIS ! Hurlèrent les autres.

Et avant que Thranduil ait tout compris, les quatre se mirent au travail. Ils venaient de trouver la pièce parfaite pour des réunions secrètes pour mettre au point des blagues ou des revanches. En une demi heure, la salle était propre et parfaitement bien rangée.

Mais le repas avait été légèrement oublié et les invités se demandaient où se trouvait le roi qui de guerre lasse ramena tout les squatteurs dans leur chambre par la peau du cou pour qu'ils se changent et se lavent. Ils ne furent pas trop en retard, à peine deux heures, car en plus ils avaient mis un temps fou pour se laver sachant que Nico chantait dans son bain et chantait très faux, un martyre pour les oreilles elfiques. Ils mirent aussi énormément de temps pour choisir leurs vêtements, mais ils firent sensation à leur arrivée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assaillis par des questions venant des femmes elfes qui étaient très intéressée par les deux jeunes elfes. Ils étaient habillés pour Kevin d'une tunique argentée avec une ceinture blanche qui allait très bien avec ses yeux et ses cheveux en bataille et pour Nicolas d'une tunique, bleue clair avec de légers reflets argentées, qui contrastait avec ses yeux vert foncé. Les deux tuniques dévoilaient la musculature puissante et nerveuse des deux garçons. Puis après l'arrivée des garçons, se fut Danielle qui entra dans la pièce, devenant le centre d'attraction des elfes mâles. Elle avait une longue robe vert sapin avec un corset couleur chocolat. Les elfes la regardaient avec un drôle de regards, elle était belle, mais elle avait un petit air mélancolique qui ne la quittait jamais quand elle était avec l'espèce du sexe opposé, elle avait découvert que ce petit air faisait craquer les hommes et accessoirement les elfes. Puis enfin arrivèrent le roi et sa fiancée dont les cheveux encore un peu humides tombaient lourdement à mi – cuisse. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui contrastait terriblement avec ses longs cheveux noirs et qui rehaussait le bleu de ses yeux. Sa taille fine et ses muscles bien fait étaient sublimés par la coupe de la robe. Tous firent une révérence au futur couple royal et leur souhaitèrent tout le bonheur du monde certains elfes regrettèrent de n'avoir pas rencontré la jeune femme avant le roi enfin future roi, car le couronnement aurait lieu en même temps que le mariage dans un mois. Une elfe habillée d'une belle et longue robe violette leur demanda :

-Vos altesses, quand allez – vous nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?

-Comment ? Demanda Lilyana.

-Votre enfant ?

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait eut un malentendu. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Le trajet a été très long, et épuisant. Et votre accueil plus que chaleureux m'a surprise, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et je me suis évanoui de joie et d'épuisement. Je suis comme la neige des plus hautes montagnes.

-Et ça veut dire quoi? Demanda Kevin avec un petit sourire narquois qui n'échappa pas à sa sœur. Celle - ci avec le même sourire lui lança :

-Tu veux un dessin ?

-Ouais, je veux bien. Répondit son frère avec un regard de vieux lubrique baveur.

-Et celle là tu la veux.

-PAF !

Il reçu une claque, pas très forte sur la joue mais il se mit quand même à se lamenter comme un pauvre malheureux.

-AIEUH ! Et je vais le dire à ton fiancé que tu es hyper violente.

-Et moi à ta future femme que tu es un pervers doublé d'un obsédé.

Le roi des elfes recommença à pouffer de rire devant la dispute fictive des jumeaux. Les autres elfes étaient sidérés par la dispute, ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un démarrer une dispute aussi rapidement. Le frère et la sœur continuaient à se chamailler allègrement quand le roi mit son bras autour de la taille de Lilyana et lui dit d'une voix douce, son souffle lui chatouillant agréablement l'oreille ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire monter le sang dans les joue des Lilyana et de créer des frissons qui descendaient du cerveau jusqu'à la pointe des pieds :

-Lilyana, Kevin, vous pourriez reprendre cette intéressante discussion tout à l'heure ? Nous avons des invités qui attendent.

-Oh! oui, nous vous prions de nous pardonner. S'excusèrent les jumeaux en prenant pour une fois un air sérieux qui surprit Thranduil peu habitué à les voir ainsi.

A suivre


	6. un drôle de repas

Merci pour l'histoire, je l'ai un peu modifié pour qu'elle entre dans le récit, mais je te remercie Debbie, ça m'a vraiment aider, j'étais en manque de bêtises faites par les jumeaux terribles. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Et va plaire aux autres lecteurs.

o

o

o

Un drôle de repas.

o

o

o

Le dîner fut beaucoup plus calme et les invités découvrirent d'autres facettes de la personnalité des jeunes gens. Nicolas était le plus fasciné et le plus savant dans l'histoire de la Terre Du Milieu et il en savait beaucoup, autant voir plus que Thranduil. Danielle était en pleine discussion philosophique avec un assez beau garçon, en fait, avec Lenwë le conseiller du roi. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait montrer qu'elle avait de l'intelligence, elle ne se gênait pas séduisant par son franc parler et sa gentillesse le jeune elfe qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et en oubliait complètement le repas devant lui. Kevin, lui discutait avec une belle jeune elfe qui avait des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Thranduil, elle se nommait Lyana et se trouvait être la sœur de Thranduil. Lilyana, elle discutait avec le roi afin de le connaître et de connaître ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il détestait. Les autres discutaient ensemble mais de temps à autre regardaient vers Lilyana et Kevin qui se ressemblaient terriblement.

Mais Lilyana s'en moquait et riait d'entendre les histoires d'enfance de Thranduil.

-Je me souviens, je ne devais avoir que mille ans et ma sœur trois cent ans quand elle est revenue avec un garçon d'à peu près du même âge qu'elle, couvert de boue de la tête au pied. Elle a dit bille en tête à mes parents qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui que s'était l'amour de sa vie. Mon père a fait une de ces têtes je devais me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. Une semaine plus tard, elle est revenue avec un autre garçon et elle a dit la même chose, jusqu'à ce que mon père accepte de lui dire comment on faisait les bébés. Elle a toujours été très obstinée, quand elle veut quelque chose quoiqu'elle fasse, elle l'obtient. Et vous avez – vous fait la même chose, avec vos parents ?

-Non, mais quelque chose de plus amusant. Chez nous, on apprend comment on fait les enfants à l'école. Mais nous, on était assez précoce, à quatre ans et demi on savait déjà comment faire les bébés pour avoir surpris le jardinier avec la voisine. ( Thranduil se mit à sourire en l'écoutant et les autres se turent et écoutèrent aussi l'histoire.) Puis un jour durant l'anniversaire d'une de mes tantes, je ne sais plus laquelle, je crois que c'était la tante Marguerite.

-Ah ! celle qui avait la moustache même que les enfants l'appelaient monsieur. Lança Kevin qui écoutait la discussion comme tout le monde.

-Oui, celle – là. Mais elle au moins elle était gentille c'était pas comme la tante Hortance, une véritable teigne celle - là. Donc c'était pendant l'anniversaire de Tante Marguerite on devait avoir cinq ans quand un des mes cousins, le plus stupide qui avait trois ans de plus que nous mais l'intelligence d'une plante verte s'amena vers nous et nous lança, je cite : " Hey les morveux, moi je sais comment on fait les bébés et pas vous ". On s'est regardé et on lui a dit : nous aussi on sait, on a vu tante Pimprenelle et tante enfin je veut dire tonton Marguerite le faire " (Kevin se mit à pouffer de rire pendant que les autres se demandaient quelles horreurs ils avaient bien pu faire à leur pauvre famille) Alors Lionel nous a répondu : "pourquoi tu dis tonton, c'est tante." Mais je lui est répondu, "t'as vu sa moustache, tu as déjà vu une femme avec une telle moustache. Dis – lui que c'est un homme et tu verras sa réponse ". Il est allé voir la tante Marguerite, nous, pas fou nous nous étions réfugiés dans le jardin et on l'a entendu chantonner : " Tante Marguerite est un homme " Il a reçu une de ses claques, elle a résonné dans toute la maison. On est resté dans le jardin toute la nuit, puis on a eu une idée assez méchante pour se sortir de ce guêpier. On s'est entre – ligoté et entre - baillonné. Nos parents nous ont cherché dans le jardin et ils nous ont retrouvé accrocher à dix mètres l'un de l'autre les yeux pleins de larmes. On a cru pouvoir échapper de cette manière à nos parents. C'était complètement raté, on a reçu une de ses fessées je m'en souviens encore. On avait laissé de grande marques sur le sol qui montrait bien que Lionel n'avait rien à voir. Mais cette expérience à porter ses fruits. Tante Marguerite s'est rasé la moustache et nous avons appris à ne pas laisser de traces nous compromettant.

Le roi était mort de rire :

-Mais on a fait pire. C'était une de nos cousines, gentille, mais un peu trop pot de colle. Son frère nous a dit en riant qu'elle avait une peur panique des serpents. Là, on a vraiment été ignobles. Tu continues Kevin ?

-Pas de problème Lilyana. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui… Margot, d'une curiosité incroyable, il fallait toujours qu'elle nous demande ce que nous faisions ou ce que nous voulions faire. Alors un jour que nous étions tous à la campagne, on a emprunté le boa de notre cher ami Tristant. On l'a caché dans une boîte et on l'a laissé dans notre chambre qui se trouvait au premier étage. On discutait tranquillement sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait venir fouiner et nous demander ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte. Au bout de deux minutes d'attente, elle a ouvert la porte en grand sans frapper et nous a demandé :

-C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Lilyana et moi on s'est regardé dans les yeux et on lui a dit que c'était le cadeau de Jackie son frère. Alors elle s'est jetée dessus et a ouvert le couvercle et là on a littéralement hurlé de rire. Elle a hurlé de terreur quand le serpent est sorti de sa cage. Elle a paniqué et comme une idiote elle a sauté par la fenêtre.

Il y eut des exclamations d'horreur dans l'assemblé, mais les jumeaux étaient morts de rire et Kevin avait un mal fou à continuer à raconter l'histoire.

-Ensuite, ensuite… Je peux plus, Lilyana continue.

-D'accord. Donc elle a sauté par la fenêtre et elle est tombée sur l'oncle George. AHAHAHAH ! Et puis, et puis sous le choc, sa moumoute s'est envolée et a atterri sur la tête du chien de la tante Ortance, un énorme rotweiller. On était mort de rire.

-Mais vous êtes terrible, votre mère ne regrette pas de vous avoir mis au monde des fois ?

-De temps à autre, oui. Mais, il n'y a pas longtemps, je crois que c'était l'année dernière. Oui, c'était l'année dernière en janvier parce que le nouvel an venait juste de passer, un type est venu sur notre pelouse et son chien nous a laissé un beau cadeau bien fumant et bien puant. Notre mère était furieuse. Elle est venue nous voir et nous a demandé de venger l'honneur de la famille. Raconta Kevin.

-Et qu'avez – vous répondu ? Demanda Lyana.

-Qu'on était fatigué, qu'on devait faire nos devoirs. Mais que pour une modique somme d'argent, on le ferait.

-Mais c'est atroce, c'est du chantage. S'exclama un elfe du nom de Glorfindel outré.

-N'ayez crainte, notre mère nous connaît comme si elle nous avait fait et comme c'est le cas, elle savait qu'on lui répondrait un truc dans le genre. Alors d'une voix douce, elle nous a dit je cite : " c'est le grincheux qui habite la maison au bout de la rue, vous savez Mr Jess Trangle. Vous lui faite son affaire et moi, je vous couvre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. " On a immédiatement répondu présent. Mais nous avons d'abord mis au point un plan d'attaque imbattable. Il nous a fallu trois semaines pour le faire. Notre mère était ravie, car plus la riposte tardait à venir, plus elle était forte et humiliante. Tous les voisins attendaient le coup qui arriva un jour pluvieux. Tu continues Lilyana.

-Pas de problème petit frère. Vous devez savoir d'abord que cet homme était détesté par toute la population du quartier. Notre voisine, une petite vieille très gentille et très douce a vu son chat être bouffé par le chien de Jess, il s'appelait Adolphe le chien, une véritable teigne. Tous les enfants de la rue auraient bien voulu le voir écraser sur le bord de la route. Pour consoler notre voisine, on lui a offert un petit chaton et on l'a prévenu de regarder dehors pour une merveilleuse vengeance perpétrée par les jumeaux terribles. Elle était vraiment contente. Le jour de la rencontre jumeaux contre maître et chien, il pleuvait des cordes. On a demandé l'aide de tout le quartier afin de l'empêcher de rentrer chez lui. Une de nos petites voisines a réussit à décrocher le chien sans que son maître soit au courant et c'est là que nous sommes entrés en scène. Nous avons attrapé le chien, un berger Belge avec de très long poils et on l'a tondu. Le voisin d'à côté était au courant et a mis la musique le plus fort possible pour que tous les cris soient étouffés. Quand se fut terminé et que la boule de poil ressemblait à un mouton après la tonte, on l'a peint.

-Mais vous êtes atroce. Dit Glorfindel totalement effaré, tandis que Thranduil s'esclaffait sur son repas ainsi que Dani, Nico et Lyana.

-Et vous ne connaissez pas la suite. Donc nous l'avons peint en vert avec des petites taches violettes. Ensuite, nous sommes allés chez Jess et nous avons rempli un seau de mélasse mélangé à du colorant bleu et à du jus de putois, un des voisins avait une moufette et a réussi à extraire assez de sécrétion pour parfumer le royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen pendant six mois. Puis nous l'avons mis par un système ingénieux au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Comme cela, si quelqu'un ouvrait, il serait aspergé de la tête au pied devant tout le monde. Ensuite, nous sommes retournés à notre garage, nous avons effacé toutes les traces de notre forfait et nous avons relâché le chien. Madame Gobert a éclaté de rire et nous a félicité. D'après nos voisins, Jess a erré dans les environs car il a suivi les indications totalement fausses de tout le quartier. Quand enfin après quatre heures d'errance il est rentré chez lui, et quand il a ouvert la porte, tout le liquide lui est tombé dessus devant tout le quartier qui s'est moqué de lui. Le type était fou de rage, il est allée voir notre mère pour se plaindre, Tout le monde hurlait de rire en se bouchant le nez, parce que l'odeur était vraiment nauséabonde. Il avait le visage bleu et ses cheveux étaient collés par la mélasse. Puis, sur le chemin, il a rencontré une chose verte et nue et il a reconnu son chien. Il est parti le lendemain, le visage toujours bleu, la même odeur le poursuivant et chauve comme un oeuf. Il a prit son chien et on l'a plus revu. C'est une charmante petite famille qui a repris la maison et le quartier n'a jamais été aussi calme, parce que les gens du quartier menacent les vandales qu'ils risquent de se retrouver nus en plein milieu de la ville et ça les fait réfléchir. Mais en tout cas, j'ai adoré faire ça.

-Moi – aussi petite sœur. Renchérie Kevin en faisant un clin d'œil à Lyana qui se mit à rougir.

-C'est intéressant, vous seriez d'excellents meneurs de soldats. Dit le roi avec un air songeur.

-Merci. Mais nous n'arrivons pas à aller sur le terrain, nous fonctionnons souvent à deux et ils nous faut énormément de temps pour créer une stratégie et en guerre ce qui compte, c'est la rapidité de mouvements et de réactions.

-C'est dommage. Mais vous avez l'air de bien connaître la guerre, comment cela ce fait – il ?

-Notre grand père était un général et il avait ordonné que tous les enfants de la famille sachent jouer aux échecs afin de savoir comment manœuvrer une armée. Mais personne n'a jamais pu le battre, sauf nous. On l'a battu sans tricher l'un après l'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, et il est parti trois jours plus tard et on a jamais su ni où ni pourquoi. Il nous a laissé une lettre bizarre écrit dans une langue bizarre que personne n'a jamais pu déchiffrer. C'était le meilleur grand père qu'on a jamais eu, il nous manque encore un peu. C'est lui qui nous a poussé dans cette voie, il trouvait que nous avions des prédispositions à l'art militaire et qu'en temps de guerre nous pourrions faire des ravages. répondit Kevin.

-D'accord. Et avez-vous d'autres histoires dans le genre ?

-Heu…Notre père. Quand on était petit, mon père avait la détestable habitude de fumer en mangeant et vous pouvez nous croire, son tabac puait, une véritable infection. Notre mère ne faisait que de lui dire : arrête, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Mais notre père ne l'écoutait jamais et ça se terminait en disputes énormes et on détestait entendre nos parents se disputer parce qu'on se disait qu'ils allaient se séparer et qu'on ne les verrait plus jamais. Alors un peu avant le dîner, nous avons vidé la pipe de son tabac et à la place on a mis un mélange d'herbes qu'on avait trouvé dans le jardin.

-Et que c'est – il passé ? Demanda Lenwë qui avait abandonné momentanément la discution avec Dani, curieux.

-Il a été malade trois jours de suite et il a définitivement arrêté de fumer. Quant à notre mère, elle nous a donné une fessée pour avoir rendu notre père malade et nous a offert nos premiers cours de boxe thaï. Mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi on voulait ces cours. Dit Lilyana d'un air songeur.

-William Baltringue dit Billy la brute. La terreur du primaire. Et comme on était les plus petits, ça nous tombait toujours dessus. La plupart du temps on arrivait à éviter la bagarre mais des fois on rentrait à la maison avec des bleus voir même des blessures saignantes. Lui il préférait attaquer Lilyana car comme il disait, les filles c'est bête et ça ne se défend pas.

-Oui, jusqu'au moment où nous avons appris la boxe thaï. Là tout à changer on était plus les pauvres victimes. On l'a attendu à la fin des cours et on lui a donné rendez – vous pour lui coller une de ses raclées qu'il n'oublierai pas de sitôt en lui décrivant toutes les horreurs qu'on allait lui faire. Pendant dix minutes on s'est ingénié à inventer les tortures les plus horribles en le regardant avec un air de sadique dégénéré. Complètement terrifié, il est rentré chez lui en courant comme un lapin poursuivi par une meute de loup affamés, avant de partir, on a remarqué que le devant de son pantalon était tout humide et qu'il y avait une flaque à ses pieds. Le lendemain, il est arrivé avec son père, le cafteur et il a dit d'une voix criarde je cite : " C'est eux qui veulent me faire mal ". On a regardé son père avec un regard empli d'une innocence depuis longtemps envolé et il a reçu un regard méprisant de son père qui lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire moucheron et que les deux pitoyables êtres en face de lui, nous, étaient incapable de faire le moindre mal. Il est parti. Quant à Billy, il a cessé définitivement de nous agresser. On est les plus fort.

-Et surtout les plus malins. Rigola Thranduil vous n'avez pas utilisé la force, mais vous lui avait fait croire le contraire et il y a crut. C'est bien joué.

-Merci du compliment. Dirent le frère et la sœur au même instant.

Nicolas détourna un peu la conversation en s'intéressant au repas. Il demanda :

-C'est quoi ? En goûtant l'un des plats devant lui.

Lilyana eut une idée bien vicieuse et son sourire sadique mit mal à l'aise les elfes mais fut comprit par son frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Lilyana redevint la jeune fille toute innocente de toute à l'heure ce qui mit encore plus les elfes mal à l'aise et lui dit d'un ton de conversation :

-Tout à l'heure avec le roi Thranduil, nous sommes allés en cuisine et j'ai demandé au cuisinier ce que c'était.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Dani curieuse.

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé et lui demanda d'un air songeur et un clin d'oeil :

-Qu'avait – il dit déjà chéri ? Ah oui, je me souviens. C'est de la panse de warg farcie à la cervelle de troll, d'où la coloration verdâtre, plus c'est vert, meilleur c'est. Surtout quand il y a des grumeaux. N'est ce pas chéri ?

Le roi entra dans son jeu et lui répondit devant Dani et Nico qui devenaient vraiment blancs :

-Oui, mais le meilleur dans la panse de warg, c'est les vers d'orques, c'est plus fins que ceux tirés des gobelins qui ont un goût un peu terreux.

Danielle et Nicolas avaient l'air de fantômes. Les autres elfes avec un sourire entrèrent dans le jeu des fiancés et commencèrent à expliquer avec force de détails comment retirer la cervelle du troll et les asticots des corps mutilés et putrescents des orques. Là se fut trop pour les deux jeunes qui se sauvèrent avant de vomir sur la table. Lilyana et Kevin étaient morts de rire, leurs amis n'avaient pas marché, ils avaient couru. Quand ils revinrent un peu moins malade, Thranduil toujours riant leur dit la vérité :

-C'est une salade de pâte. Vous ne verrez jamais de viande sur notre table et encore moins de la viande de troll, d'orque ou de warg. Mais il était amusant de voir à quel point vos jeunes amis sont capable de vous faire croire n'importe quoi.

-Je sais sire. Nous sommes naïfs. Mais nous savons qu'ils ne nous mentiraient jamais.

-Ils viennent de faire quoi là ?

-De nous raconter une histoire. Nous savions depuis le début, mais ils ont compté sur notre imagination plus que fertile pour nous rendre malade et ça a marché comme d'habitude.

Le repas se termina comme il avait commencé, dans les rires. Les elfes n'avaient jamais vu des jeunes aussi amusants, ils arrivaient à leur faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre contre Sauron qui s'était soldée par la mort du roi Oropher, le massacre des armées des elfes des Bois ainsi que la mort du roi des Noldor et du roi des hommes. Ils étaient heureux que les jeunes gens soient arrivés mais furent déçus que le repas soit déjà terminé.

En effet, Lilyana, Kevin, Dani et Nico dormaient littéralement debout. La tête de Lilyana avait tendance a heurté l'épaule de Thranduil et à y rester. Thranduil secoua légèrement Lilyana pour la réveiller et fut attendrie par son air endormi.

-Lilyana ma mie ? Nous allons nous coucher.

-D'accord. Murmura – t – elle en dormant à moitié.

Ils se levèrent de table et la jeune fille souhaita une bonne nuit à tous les elfes avec un sourire ensommeillé et suivit docilement le roi vers sa chambre. Devant la porte, il la serra brièvement contre lui et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Il la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre en titubant de fatigue et vit que Kevin, Nicolas et Danielle étaient dans le même état. Elwen aida Lilyana à se changer, et eut un sourire indulgent quand la jeune fille s'endormit comme une marmotte dans le creux des couvertures, serrant un de ses oreillers contre elle.

Thranduil le sourire aux lèvres descendit rejoindre ses invités. Mais quand il vit le regard de sa sœur et celui des autres elfes, il comprit qu'il devrait répondre à quelques questions. Ce fut Lyana qui ouvrit le bal :

-Ce ne sont pas des elfes, n'est – ce pas mon frère ?

-Leur histoire est trop farfelue pour être un mensonge. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde et qu'ils sont des humains. Quand nous leurs avons dit ce qu'ils étaient, ils ont paniqué, je n'ai jamais vu une réaction pareille. Une chose, des hommes, des nains et des orques rôdent dans les bois. Avant de tirer, vérifié s'ils n'ont pas de tissus autour du bras, le bleu ce sont les hommes, le blanc les nains, le rouge les orques. Il faudra nous les ramener en vie afin de pouvoir au moins essayer de leur rendre leur forme humaine ou de les ramener chez eux.

-Tu les crois vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne les connais que depuis peu de temps, mais je leur fais entièrement confiance.

-On arrive à la seconde question qui est, êtes - vous réellement fiancé à la Dame Lilyana ? Demanda Glorfindel avec un regard pénétrant.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le royaume, non ! Elle a paniqué quand je lui ai dit ce qu'elle risquait. Maintenant, nous sommes fiancés et cela, officiellement.

-Les anciennes coutumes, j'espère que tu arriveras à les supprimer mon frère car elles gâchent vraiment nos vies. Mais je n'aime pas ne pas connaître ma future belle – sœur. Je suis un peu jalouse, cela fait sept ans que je ne t'ai vu et tu reviens sans père mais avec quatre jeunes gens qui ne pensent qu'à rire et à s'amuser pour un rien. Et je tremble à l'idée qu'ils vont rester avec nous. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'ils ont fait à leur famille, alors, que vont – ils nous faire à nous, des étrangers ?

-Ma sœur, tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette innocence et cette exubérance peut nous soulager des horreurs que nous avons vu à Dagorlad et devant l'Orodruin. A la minute où je les ai vus, j'ai senti la fatigue et ma tristesse disparaître. Ce sont les Valar qui les ont envoyés, j'en suis sûr.

-Mais que feras – tu quand ils partiront. Ils vont souffrir autant que nous.

-Là je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas encore y penser. Je crois que j'aime Lilyana.

-Cela se voit, mon frère. Si père t'avais vu couché sur elle en plein milieu du chemin, il t'aurait donné la pire des punitions.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Bon, je vais vous laisser et aller me reposer. Ces quatre jeunes gens m'ont épuisé. Il est plus difficile de les garder que de combattre une troupe d'orques du Mordor déchaînés. Je vous donne un bon conseil messieurs, méfiez – vous des oreillers.

Le roi les salua et partit dans sa chambre se reposer. Les autres se regardaient se demandant pourquoi faire attention aux oreillers.

A suivre


	7. baisé et vengeance

Baisé et vengeance chapitre 7

o

o

o

o

Le lendemain fut un réveil en fanfare. Tous sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un :

- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!

Le roi Thranduil se leva d'un bond de son trône en reconnaissant la voix de sa fiancée et fut surpris quand il la vit dévaler les escaliers, slalomer entre les elfes et se poster devant lui ses yeux remplis de larmes et d'effroi. Il lui demanda d'une voix douce et inquiète :

- Mais que vous arrive – t – il ma mie ?

Tous les elfes présents étaient intrigués, mais à la fin de l'explication, ils étaient tous sortis en courant pour extérioriser leur fou rire :

- Non ! Hurla – t – elle d'un ton strident.

- Comment ça, non ? Demanda Thranduil qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je ne veux pas qu'un vieux dragon avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille et une voix hyper aigu qui casse les verres me donne des cours et pas non plus un vieux lubrique qui a la tremblotte et qui passe la journée à baver sur sa chemise et encore moins une vieille punaise qui sent le renfermé et qui va me taper sur les doigts toutes les trois secondes pour un oui ou pour un non. Je ne veux pas que mon professeur soit la réplique de mémé Marie - Gilberte, même Sauron tremblerait devant ce monstre de cruauté.

Le roi se mordit les lèvres tandis que les témoins s'esquivaient rapidement, et explosa d'un rire bruyant. Il se tenait les côtes et sentait une douleur au ventre tellement il riait. En hoquetant, il lui demanda :

- Mais que vous a - t - elle fait pour que vous réagissiez de la sorte?

- Quand on était petit Kevin et moi, elle nous forçait à manger nos choux de Bruxelles et en plus on était obligé de prendre nos bains dans la rivière gelé parce que ça nous fortifiait l'âme. Elle est folle, elle s'amuse à nous fouetter le dos avec des branches de houx et nous laisse dormir dehors en plein hiver. Mais personne ne veut nous croire!

- Mais c'est un monstre?

- Et si vous pouviez voir sa tête, Sauron s'enfuierait en hurlant de peur!

- Mais qui vous a fait croire cela ?

- Personne, j'ai fait des hypothèses que votre sœur a approuvé je dois dire.

- Je comprend maintenant. Vous devez savoir que ma sœur a le même caractère possessif que votre frère et qu'elle vous en veut de m'épouser.

- Ah oui ! Vengeance… Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire sadique.

- Et qu'avez – vous l'intention de faire ? Demanda Thranduil un peu calmé en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai l'intention de faire…. Ça !

Elle attira sa tête vers la sienne et l'embrassa passionnément. Thranduil resta d'abord les bras balants surpris de l'action de sa jeune fiancée puis se réveillant, il l'enlaça, la serra fort contre lui en approfondissant le baiser et en fermant les yeux. Lilyana avait un peu honte d'elle, mais elle adorait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Elle sentait des frissons lui remonter toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et s'abandonna entièrement au baiser de Thranduil lui caressant doucement la nuque. Si elle avait réagi de la sorte, c'est qu'elle avait vu Lyana au pas de la porte alors en attendant un meilleur plan, elle l'avait fait pour la faire crever de jalousie.

Dans un semi – brouillard, elle entendit des sifflements aigus et des applaudissements. Les elfes se demandèrent d'où venait ce tapage et virent leur roi embrassant passionnément sa jeune fiancée mais durent se mordre la lèvre en entendant :

- SUPER ! VAS – Y, LILYANA ! OUAIS ! TU VAS LE NOYER !!!

La magie s'envola et leur baiser s'arrêta d'un coup quand Thranduil pouffa de rire au même titre que Lilyana qui s'accrochait à lui, le visage caché dans sa tunique. Après un fou rire de cinq minutes, Lilyana se tourna vers Kevin et lui lança :

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher.

- Non. Et tu sais qu'on pourrais t'arrêter pour régicide. Tu as faillit noyer un grand roi.

- Lui aussi que je sache !

- Peut – être, mais d'après Lyana, c'est toi qui lui a sauté au cou et non le contraire.

Thranduil la serra fort contre lui en riant. Elle s'adossa à son corps puissant et l'entendit murmurer en lui embrassant l'oreille :

- Où était ma sœur ?

- Au pas de la porte. Répondit Lilyana du même ton.

- Hey les tourtereaux, c'est l'elfe qui murmurait à l'oreille de sa fiancé.

- Non pas l'elfe, le roi. Répondit Thranduil avec un petit sourire en embrassant le cou de Lilyana qui rougissait doucement.

- Mais c'est vrai ça ! Donc je suis un prince par alliance.

- Non, t'es un con.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi méchanteuh ! Répondit – il d'un ton plaintif.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit dans les bois, c'est mon but ultime dans la vie, pourrir la tienne petit frère.

- Maieuh, t'es méchanteuh. J'vais le dire à mon grand frèreuh.

- Mais on a pas de grand frère ?! S'exclama Lilyana surprise.

- Pas encore, mais quand tu vas te marier, tu vas avoir un petit mari et moi un grand frère qui va m'apprendre à être un véritable elfe.

- Et ben, il va avoir du boulot. Tu veux rester ici ?

- Pour l'instant oui. Dit – il avec un sourire joyeux.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi joyeux ?

- Pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être joyeux ?

- Tu caches quelque chose. C'est quoi ?

- D'accord, je suis amoureux.

- Laisse – moi réfléchir……Lyana.

- Comment tu le sais ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- C'est très simple, quand tu lui parlais, on pouvait presque voir un filet de bave couler de ta bouche. Question, est - ce qu'elle est fiancée ? Et deux, sentiments réciproques ?

- Non, et non je ne sais pas.

Le roi ne fut pas étonné de savoir que sa petite sœur avait tapé dans l'œil de Kevin. Il embrassa à nouveau le cou de sa fiancée et lui murmura tendrement :

- J'aimerais te garder contre moi l'éternité, mais mon devoir m'appelle et j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- D'accord, mon aimé. J'ai toujours voulu dire ça. Dit – elle avec un grand sourire. Si tu nous cherches, on sera dans la salle du conseil ! Ô Grand Sachem.

Kevin éclata de rire et partit rejoindre sa sœur sous le regard attendri de Thranduil qui tombait de plus en plus amoureux de sa jeune fiancée. Une semaine passa et Thranduil était officiellement fou amoureux de Lilyana, il passait son temps à penser à elle et certaines fois dans des positions plus que révélatrices de son désir pour elle.

Alors qu'il discutait avec Lenwë. En fait que Lenwë était en train de discuter avec le roi. Enfin plutôt un mur, car le cerveau de Thranduil était aux abonnés absent, trop occupé à penser au baiser passionné que Lilyana lui avait donné, à ses lèvres douces et chaudes, à son corps souple et svelte. Tout en elle le faisait craquer. Plus d'une fois Lenwë dut le ramener sur terre, mais celui – ci n'était pas vexé de ce manque d'attention. En fait, il était heureux que le roi ait trouvé une princesse digne de lui. Elle était très jeune, mais elle serait toujours là pour lui quand il en aurait le plus besoin et cela, il en était persuadé.

Il en était à ses réflexions quand un garde arriva en courant, des plumes pleins les cheveux et un air passablement effrayé. Il s'arrêta devant le roi Thranduil et lui dit d'une traite ( _de vache… AHAHAHAHAÏEUH ! D'accord j'arrêtes, pppffuu, les elfes, aucun sens de l'humour. bon reprenons._), donc il dit d'une traite :

- Votre altesse, la princesse Lilyana et ses parents et amis nous ont attaqué sans aucune raison !

- Ils voulaient s'amuser, c'est tout. Que c'est – il passé ?

- Ils nous sont tombés dessus dans le couloir de l'aile Ouest.

- Combien étaient – ils ? Demanda Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils étaient cinq. Dame Lilyana, Elwen et Danielle ainsi que les sieurs Kevin et Nicolas.

- Elwen était avec eux ?

- Oui, sire. Ils nous ont attaqué avec des oreillers, ils ont capturés les autres et menacent de les tondre comme des moutons si je ne vous apportais pas leur message.

- Et quel est – il ?

- Et bien, ils ne me l'ont pas donné parce qu'ils l'avaient oublié.

- AHAHAHAH ! S'esclaffa Thranduil. Mais ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Bon je vais y aller et voir dans quel état ils ont mis mes gardes.

Il monta vers l'aile où se trouvaient les cinq terreurs si on comptait Elwen. Dans le couloir, il entendit des rires masculins qui semblaient venir de sa chambre. Il entra silencieusement dans sa chambre, se prit les pieds dans une corde et s'étala par terre en faisant un bruit possible. Quand il releva la tête, il vit deux grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec amour mais aussi amusement, elle lui dit :

- Mais voyez – vous ça ! Nous avons capturé un grand roi elfe qui va se faire une joie d'incorporer notre association.

- Et qui est ? Demanda – t – il méfiant.

-L'AEPSVDLGQATECUCEITBREQJA.

-Comment ?

-L'association elfique pour se venger de la grosse vache qui a traité Elwen comme un chien et insulté un très beau roi elfe que j'adore.

Thranduil rougi légèrement en entendant la façon dont elle l'avait appelé et se releva pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il ne put se retenir et se mit à l'embrasser avec une ardeur et une passion décuplée. Lilyana lui caressait la nuque et le dos. Mais ils durent rompre le baiser quand ils vinrent à manquer de souffle. Lilyana s'écarta un peu de lui, le souffle court et les yeux brillants d'un amour profond pour le roi. Il y eut soudain des rires qui semblaient venir du bureau de son père. Il voulut y aller mais il fut retenu par Lilyana.

-Désolé amour, mais pour entrer dans ce cercle très fermé, il faut faire un serment de confidentialité.

-Et en quoi cela consiste – t – il ?

-Ce sont des épreuves qui mettront votre courage, votre intelligence et votre sensibilité à rude épreuve. Êtes – vous prêt à relever le défi et à prouver à Kevin que les elfes ne sont pas de pauvres petites créatures inoffensives qui passent leur temps à se pouponner devant la glace ?

Tranduil se releva d'un bond, sa fierté venant d'en prendre un coup sévère. Il allait prouver à ce jeune présomptueux ce dont était capable les elfes. Lilyana avec une douceur inconnu lui retira sa couronne et la posa délicatement sur la table de nuit. Puis elle caressa doucement la joue de son fiancé qui ferma les yeux de plaisir et lui noua avec une extrême douceur un foulard sur les yeux. Thranduil se laissa docilement guider dans le palais et quand elle le lui demanda, s'arrêta et se tînt parfaitement droit au milieu de la pièce. Une pièce qui n'était pas la chambre, car il avait descendu et monté un escalier et marché très longtemps. Ça avait l'air d'être une pièce assez vaste. Le sol crissait désagrablement à ses oreilles et l'atmosphère était humide. Il sentait des courant d'aire froids lui chatouiller la nuque et il entendait une respiration rauque et lourde près de ses oreilles. Après cinq minutes de ce cauchemar, il entendit des pas près de lui, et se sentit bientôt entouré par des créatures qui ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Bientôt, il sentit une horrible odeur et une cuillère pleine d'une mixture gluante et puante se retrouva près de sa bouche. Il comprit qu'il devait avaler ce truc. Il la prit dans sa bouche et frissonna de dégoût quand le produit piquant, froid et gluant limite morveux lui toucha la langue. Il prit son courage à deux mains et l'avala. Dans le silence quasi – religieux, il sentit des mains lui retirer le bandeau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit les gardes, Elwen et tous les autres le regarder avec un immense respect. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était dans son bureau quand il baissa les yeux, il était sur des biscuits secs d'où le crissement sous ses pieds. Il regarda vers Lilyana et vit qu'elle portait un bol rempli de blanc d'œuf soupoudrer de poivre et assaisonner d'huile de foie de morue et de grumeaux de farine. Il releva les yeux et vit le garde qui l'avait prévenu, il se nommait Lindion. Il souleva un sourcil et le garde rougissant balbutia :

-Je suis désolé sire, C'est la princesse Lilyana qui me l'a ordonné.

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Demanda Thranduil avec un petit sourire.

-Tout à fait sire et je dois dire que ma sœur à des arguments frappant surtout avec un oreiller.

-Il vous a été fidèle jusqu'au bout et c'est quand elle l'a menacé de le tondre comme un mouton qu'il a abandonné la lutte. Dit Danielle pour défendre le garde.

Le pauvre garde regardait ses pieds sans oser regarder le roi. Lilyana déposa le bol sur une table, se tourna vers son fiancé et lui dit en souriant :

-Alors là, vous m'épatez ! Vous êtes le seul qui est réussi à avaler cette mixture. Félicitation vous êtes digne d'entrer dans notre petit club qui a pour siège Eryn Lasgalen. Elle se tourna vers les autres et reprit : Notre but ultime dans la vie est de faire regretter à cette grosse vache d'Anaríel tout ce qu'elle a dit et fait contre tout le monde et surtout sur Elwen, Thranduil, Kevin et moi. On va lui pourrir la vie.

Tous approuvèrent cette ligne de conduite, même le roi, même s'il était réticent à l'avouer.

-Vous avez raison Dame Lilyana.

-Ah ! Il est en colère. Ricanna Kevin.

-Mais non ! S'offusca Thranduil outré.

-Et en plus, il est de mauvaise foi ! Renchérit Nicolas.

Thranduil eut l'air de prendre feu tellement il était rouge.

-Je…je…je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

-Mon cher et tendre. Sussura Lilyana à l'oreille de son fiancé. Vous m'appelez Dame Lilyana lorsque vous êtes en colère et seulement à ce moment. Par exemple, comme hier, quand j'ai involontairement laissé tomber l'horr…heu je veux dire le beau vase de grand maman du haut de la balustrade et que mal…heu je veux dire heureusement, j'ai raté de deux centimètres la tête d'Anaríel.

-Oh ! Lilyana. Comment as – tu osé ? Tu aurais pu m'attendre. S'offusca Kevin tandis que tous les autres se marraient comme des dingues.

Lilyana et son frère se turent quand ils entendirent Danielle vanter les mérites de Lenwë le conseiller du roi. Elle se tourna vers Lilyana et lui demanda :

- Lilyana, Kevin je voudrais vous demander. Est – ce que vous pourriez faire en sorte que Lenwë me regarde autrement que comme une amie ?

-Tu veux donc qu'il se mette à baver sur toi à chaque fois qu'il te verra quoi. Dit Kevin avec un grand sourire.

-Heu…oui.

Thranduil pouffa d'un rire léger et dit à Danielle :

-Il faudrait que vous demandiez autre chose à vos amis, Dame Danielle. Car Lenwë m'a ennuyé toute la journée d'hier en vantant votre beauté et votre intelligence. Il vous trouve toutes les qualités du monde.

Danielle devint rouge de bonheur et de joie. Elle sauta au cou de Thranduil récoltant un regard noir venant de Lilyana qui après que Dani ait lâché son fiancé, l'embrassa passionnément montrant ainsi à tous qu'il lui appartenait. Le baiser dura bien dix minutes. Elwen et Dani les trouvaient adorables et c'était vraiment romantique. Les gardes eux étaient heureux que la reine soit aussi jolie et gentille. Et quant à Nicolas et Kevin, ils jouaient à la bataille en grimaçant sur la longueur du baiser. Au bout de douze minutes de transfusion de salive, Kevin en eut assez et gronda :

-Ça y est, vous vous êtes bien échangé votre bave, c'est bon on peut continuer. Dans deux semaines, vous pourrez échanger autre chose.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, et Lilyana lui lança :

-Ouais. Rappelle – moi de t'interrompre à tout bout de champs quand tu seras avec Lyana.

Le frère et la sœur se défièrent du regard et se fut Kevin qui baissa les yeux en premier. Lilyana lui adressa un peit sourire de vainqueuse.

-Bon c'est amusant votre concours, mais je vous rappelle que nous devons faire payer à une sale punaise ses vacheries et ses insultes. Dit Danielle d'un ton de professeur.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Grondèrent les jumeaux. Qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire contre elle ? Cela doit toucher surtout psychologiquement. La rendre folle. Il faut la rendre folle où lui faire croire qu'elle devient folle. C'est mieux ça.

-Oh ouais. Ça c'est une bonne idée. Mais comment ? Demanda Nicolas.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais il faut lui faire payer les insultes contre le roi.

Tous les elfes hochèrent la tête totalement d'accord avec Lilyana.

-Voyons que pourrait – on lui faire ? Quelque chose de vicieux et de sournois. Dit Kevin en réfléchissant tout haut. Tous les autres étaient aussi dans une intense réflexion.

-Je sais ! S'écria Lilyana. Non, ça va pas.

-Je sais ! Ah Merde, je viens de perdre l'idée se lamenta Kevin.

-Hhhmmm ! Tous réfléchissèrent à une vengeance quand l'un des gardes Albion demanda :

-On le fera tous les ans ?

-Je ne crois pas. Celui là est le premier et sera le plus dur à mettre en place, mais les autres serons fait du matin pour le soir par rapport à ce qu'elle aura fait.

-Et qu'allez – vous faire, princesse ?

-Je n'en sais rien laissez nous réfléchir. Quelle heure est – il ?

-Heure de Paris, il est 22h30 Dit Nicolas et le soleil s'est couché depuis longemps et comme la nuit porte conseil, allons nous reposer.

Tous acceptèrent avec joie et les gardes ainsi que Lenwen allèrent aussi se coucher. Lilyana allait sortir de la chambre royal quand Thranduil l'attira contre lui, lui embrassa les lèvres et le cou et sussura à ses oreilles :

-Dans deux semaine ma mie, tu vivras avec moi dans cette chambre. Et nous dormirons tous les deux dans ce vaste lit. Trop vaste pour une personne seule. J'ai tellement hâte Lilyana, ma chérie.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Mais je suis fatiguée et je dois aller me coucher. Bonne nuit amour. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la pièce laissant le roi seul.

Il fallu une semaine aux jumeaux pour trouver un bon plan pour faire regretter à Anaríel d'être venue au monde. Ils décidèrent de lui faire croire que Nicolas était un loup-garou mais en faisant en sorte que tous les autres ne le sachent pas et qu'ils la prennent pour une folle. Tous les membres de l'association "faisons payer à une saleté" furent mis à contribution, les gardes virent leurs heures de gardes modifiés et ils gardaient toujours les chambres des quatre félés. Danielle et Lenwen étaient chargés du maquillage, le cuisinier d'apporter le sang et le roi de tenir son rôle de roi. Lilyana et Kevin cherchèrent le meilleur déguisement pour Nicolas, mais surtout le plus réaliste. Ils allèrent voir Glorfindel afin de lui demander des renseignements sur le physique des loups-garou du premier âge. Glorfindel les regarda d'abord avec méfiance, alors Lilyana et Kevin lui firent faire un serment de ne rien dire. Ensuite, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils voulaient venger l'honneur du roi en la faisant passer pour folle. Ils crurent que l'elfe allait refuser, mais il n'en était rien, car Anaríel l'avait un jour accusé de l'avoir violenté ce qui était totalement faux. Mais Glorfindel avait été traité comme un paria chez les autres elfes jusqu'au moment où la véritable nature d'Anaríel avait été mis au grand jour ainsi que la vérité dite par un jeune domestique qui avait été témoin de toute la scène. Il était ravi de l'idée des jumeaux et allait pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette vieille chèvre. Il apporta toute sa contribution au plan machiavélique des jumeaux. Il décrivit avec précision un loup-garou adulte. Kevin fit un dessin d'après les informations données et Glorfindel lui apporta les détails manquants. Après quatre heures, le monstre fut totalement terminé, il devait mesurer dans le mètre quatre vingt et peser plus de cent kilogrammes. Ce qui tombait bien, car Nicolas mesurait un mètre quatre vingt cinq mais ne pesait que soixante dix kilogrammes. En un mot, il était grand, sec et très maigre. Mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était faible. Oh que nenni ! Il était aussi fort que Kevin et quand ils commençaient à se battre, le combat se terminait faute de combattant. Devant ce problème de poids, il fut décidé de faire prendre au moins vingt kilogrammes de muscles au jeune homme qui le prit très bien mais doutait fortement de l'entreprise.

A suivre.


	8. Les humains

Les humains

o

o

o

Le soir même, la congrégation se réunit à nouveau pour discuter du temps probable de l'aboutissement de cette vengeance. Ils regroupèrent toutes les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession et le chiffre tomba: six mois. Il leur faudrait six mois pour être totalement prêt. Il fut décidé que jusqu'à la fin de la blague, Nicolas irait se promener avec Glorfindel dans la forêt les nuits pour que personne ne se doute du piège fomenté par le groupe. Ils commencèrent par le plus simple, étoffer Nico le plus rapidement possible. Mais là, Lilyana ne put l'aider, car elle avait son propre mariage à préparer. De plus d'après les anciennes croyances, la fiancée, n'avait pas le droit de voir un homme pendant une semaine, et même Elwen ne pouvait l'aider puisque Lilyana n'avait pas le droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec la gente masculine, même les messages étaient interdits. Pendant une semaine, la pauvre Lilyana dût rester qu'avec des femmes et sans voir la possibilité d'embrasser son fiancé. Elle passa sept jours à tourner en rond en maudissant les lois de ce royaume sans savoir que Thranduil aussi maudissait les mêmes lois.

-Lenwë! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Cela fait cinq jours que mon amour se trouve dans sa chambre et je ne peux même pas venir la voir.

-Calmez vous votre altesse. Il ne reste plus que deux jours et dites - vous qu'elle doit aussi vous attendre avec impatience.

-Vous avez raison Lenwë. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas la voir? Allez, s'il vous plaît, une petite minute.

-Comme il y a dix minutes, la réponse est non ! Vous ne pouvez aller la voir votre altesse, les règles sont strictes même votre père n'a pu s'y soustraire !

-Mais deux jours, c'est horrible je n'arrive plus à me reposer, je ne fais que penser à elle tout le temps. Quand je ferme les yeux c'est elle que je vois quand je me concentre, c'est elle qui investit mon esprit et non le calme de la concentration. Mais vous ne pouvez me comprendre. Dit le futur roi en se prenant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Son plus fidèle conseiller eut un sourire ravi quand il vit le sévère prince d'Eryn Lasgalen ressembler à un jeune adolescent amoureux. Il comprenait tout à fait le prince, car lui aussi ressentait les mêmes sentiments envers Dani, il lui trouvait toute les qualités, elle était peut - être encore jeune, mais il l'aimait et serait prêt à tout pour elle. Mais pourtant, il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et cela lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et il en souffrait.

**Dans la chambre de Lilyana**.

Cette dernière était en plein conversation avec Danielle assise sur le lit de Lilyana.

-Dani, j'en ai marre d'attendre, plus que deux jours et je vais le revoir, plus que deux petits jours, quarante huit heures, deux mille huit cent quatre vingt minutes, cent soixante douze mille huit cent secondes, dix sept millions deux cent quatre vingt mille centièmes. Murmura Lilyana d'un ton rêveur et pourtant las.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligée de rester avec toi, je pourrais être auprès de mon Lenwë ? Bougonna Danielle en regardant la porte.

-Peut - être que tout simplement parce que vous voulez vous marier en même temps que nous ?

-Oui, c'est une raison valable ! Tu crois que je devrais lui dire pour notre association contre Anaríel ?

-Il sent que tu lui caches quelque chose et ça le destabilise, il serait bien que tu le fasses.

-Alors je vais repousser notre mariage d'une semaine, je veux qu'il sache tout de moi, comme ce que tu as fait avec Thranduil.

-Fait ce que tu sembles le mieux pour toi et pour lui. Dit Lilyana avec une étrange sagesse.

-Tu t'es écoutée, tu ressembles à de plus en plus à une véritable elfe, tu en as la sagesse. Je ne te reconnais pratiquement plus. C'est l'influence de Thranduil qui fait son effet sur toi, ou quoi?

-Oui, c'est peut - être ça. Aller, fonce voir ton homme.

-Merci Lilyana. Dit Danielle en embrassant la joue de Lilyana toute joyeuse.

Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, dégringola les escaliers et devant les deux elfes surpris, elle sauta au cou de Lenwë et l'embrassa passionnément pour la plus grande joie de l'elfe qui lui rendit son baiser. Devant un prince rêveur, ils s'embrassèrent durant cinq minutes puis se rappelant l'endroit, se séparèrent.

-Je suis désolé votre altesse. Dit Lenwë avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend. Mais Danielle, que faites vous ici?

-J'ai décidé de repousser notre mariage, pour avoir le temps de révéler tous mes secrets à Lenwë. Je ne veux pas que notre union soit minée par des secrets insignifiants.

Lenwë avait un peu blêmit en entendant sa volonté de repousser le mariage. Mais en apprenant son vœu, il la prit délicatement contre lui et la berça avec douceur pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui lui renvoyait son étreinte. Thranduil regarda en poussant un lourd soupir vers l'étage où se trouvait sa fiancée.

-Elle aussi en a assez de vous attendre, elle voudrait ouvrir la porte et vous sautez dessus.

-Plus que deux jours. Marmonna le prince d'un ton chargé d'une lourde et triste impatience.

-Bon au lieu de se morphondre comme de pauvres petits elfes amoureux, mettons en commun nos informations sur le plan ! Dit Danielle avec un sourire sadique qui ragaillardit le prince pour la première fois en une semaine.

-Quel plan? Demanda Lenwë avec un regard interrogateur.

-Pour cela mon aimé, il va falloir passer par de terribles épreuves. Le roi ici présent les a passé haut la main.

Devant le prince hilare, Lenwë passa la même épreuve mais ne put avaler le mélange. Il le recracha dès qu'il l'eut en bouche. Quand il vit qu'il était dans le bureau du roi, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Après l'épreuve, elle lui raconta tout y compris les insultes envers le roi. Quand il apprit cela, il fut fou de rage et jura d'aider au mieux pour la punir. Soudain il lui demanda:

-Amour, as - tu rencontré quelqu'un autre que nous en sortant de la chambre de la princesse ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas attendre encore une semaine. Tu vas rentrer dans la chambre et nous, on va faire comme si on ne t'avait pas rencontré, d'accord.

-Mais et les gardes?

-Ils n'ont rien vu, n'est ce pas messieurs ? Demanda le prince.

-Tout à fait monseigneur ! Répliqua l'un des gardes un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparu quand le garde lança : Quelqu'un s'approche votre altesse.

Dani fonça dans la chambre de Lilyana après un baiser tendre sur la bouche de son fiancé et n'y bougea plus. La personne ou plutôt les personnes qui montaient, était Glorfindel avec un Nico métamorphosé, le petit squelette avait pris bien vingt kilogramme de muscle, il ne ressemblait plus à un rachitique bout de bois, mais de plus en plus à un elfe en pleine santé. Le jeune elfe était content de la transformation et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un large sourire ravi. Elwen qui sortait de la chambre de la princesse ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la nouvelle musculature du jeune elfe, déjà qu'elle le trouvait beau, mais là, il était carrément craquant. Mais son expression s'attrista quand elle se dit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui, elle une insignifiante domestique. Nico en voyant sa réaction ne comprit rien et cru qu'il l'avait perdu parce qu'il était devenu trop baraqué et qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Lenwë et Thranduil eurent un léger sourire en comprenant ce que ressentait les deux jeunes gens l'un pour l'autre.

-Eh bien, mon cher Nicolas que vous arrive - t – il? Est - ce cette jeune personne qui vous trouble ?

-Comment…comment le savez vous votre altesse ? Demanda - t - il éberlué

-Nous sommes des elfes, nous comprenons pleins de choses. Y compris le puissant sentiment que vous ressentez pour elle.

-Merci votre altesse. Vous savez, Lilyana a vraiment de la chance de vous épouser.

-Mais moi aussi j'ai de la chance d'avoir rencontré une jeune femme aussi belle et douce. Et je remercie tous les jours les Valar de vous avoir amené à nous. Mais vous vouliez nous voir pour quelle raison? Et n'ayez crainte, Lenwë a été mis au courant de notre entreprise.

- Ben, nous sommes venu pour vous dire que le plan loup-garou va être mis en place ce soir et nous reviendrons la veille de votre mariage.

-Le plan loup-garou ? Demanda Lenwë.

-Venez, nous allons parler dans le bureau de mon père. Gardes !

-Oui, altesse !

-Vous allez gardez ce couloir, que personne n'y entre. Le seigneur Elrond doit arriver aujourd'hui avec la délégation des Noldor. Elwen, je souhaiterai que tu restes avec la princesse.

-Bien votre altesse. Elle adressa un doux sourire à Nico un peu rouge qui lui répondit par un sourire un peu bêta et un signe de la main.

Les deux elfes pouffèrent un peu de rire quand ils virent la tête de Nicolas. Tous les quatre partirent vers le bureau du roi, et discutèrent du plan loup-garou.

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, en quoi consiste le plan loup-garou? Demanda Lenwë vraiment très intrigué.

-Voilà, Nicolas ici présent va devenir ce soir l'un de ces monstres de cruauté qui ont hanté le Beleriand du temps de Doriath. Ma chère petite fiancée a eut la brillante idée de vouloir rendre folle Anaríel pour se venger de ce qu'elle m'a dit.

-Un loup-garou, il va devenir un loup - garou.

-Oui, et grâce au seigneur Glorfindel, j'ai pris des muscles pour vraiment avoir l'air d'être totalement différent. Mais Anaríel ne m'as pas vu pour qu'elle soit choqué par le changement. Ce soir, le Seigneur Glorfindel et moi allons partir pour la forêt et on va faire croire que j'ai été attaqué par un de ces monstres, mais il aurait été tué par le seigneur Glorfindel.

-Tout a été prévu ! Dit Lenwë en souriant.

-Oui, tout y compris le déguisement qui est en train d'être créé par Elwen, Danielle et Lilyana, tout devrait être prêt pour dans cinq mois d'après nos calculs. Anaríel va avoir la trouille de sa vie. Termina Nicolas avec un sourire sadique.

-Ensuite, quand nous seront dans la forêt, je vais le barbouiller de sang de bœuf pour faire croire qu'il a été mordu. Mais faire en sorte que seule Anaríel le voit dans cette état. Les autres le verrons normalement, mais avec vingt kilos de muscles en plus. Pendant cinq mois, tous les soirs de pleine lune, Nicolas et ses amis feront on sorte que le jeune homme ait des crises de colère. Puis dans cinq mois, il va s'enfuir dans la forêt et ce jour là, Anaríel par ordre du cuisinier va chercher des œufs ou quoique se soit d'autre et tomber sur un loup-garou en furie. Elle va avoir la peur de sa vie. Comme elle a souvent menti, personne ne voudra la croire et tous se moqueront d'elle et la prendront pour une hystérique. On n'aura que peu de temps pour retirer le déguisement de Nicolas. Il arrivera avec Dame Lilyana et son frère, Dame Danielle et Dame Elwen qui parleront avec lui comme s'ils étaient toujours restés ensemble. Expliqua Glorfindel à Lenwë qui en pleurait de rire.

-C'est un plan audacieux et c'est Dame Lilyana qui l'a fait ! S'exclama Lenwë.

-Oui, avec son frère, ils l'ont mis au point en une semaine. J'avais raison depuis le début. En guerre leurs ennemis n'auraient aucune chance. Bon il faut que je prépare l'arrivée du Seigneur Elrond. Et vous messieurs que vous créiez un loup-garou. Dit Thranduil avec un léger sourire.

-Bien votre Altesse. Répondirent tous les elfes.

Glorfindel et Nicolas sortirent les premiers de la pièce pour aller dans la forêt. Lenwë et Thranduil allèrent dans la salle du trône après avoir salué les gardes. Des rires et des cris résonnaient dans la chambre de Lilyana.

-Bataille de polochons. Et dire que je ne peux pas y assister. Dommage !!! Soupira Thranduil d'un ton un peu triste.

Les gardes eurent aussi une expression déçu, car ils auraient bien voulu en faire une autre. Ils secouèrent un peu la tête et descendirent vers la salle du trône.

Dans la forêt, Glorfindel emmena le jeune homme dans la forêt d'Eryn Las Galen afin de faire croire à Anariel que le jeune homme venait d'être attaqué par un loup-garou.

Glorfindel demanda à Nicolas de se déshabiller afin de le maquiller comme s'il avait été attaqué par un animal sauvage. Alors, en caleçon, le corps badigeonné de sang, Nicolas vit venir vers lui un grand elfe avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et l'air effaré.

-Mais…mais…Seigneur Glorfindel, que faites vous à ce jeune elfe ?!!

-Ah Seigneur Elrond ? Répondit Glorfindel avec un sourire un peu tendu.

Elrond les regardait sans rien comprendre à l'état de Nico. Soudain des rires résonnèrent dans la colonne d'elfes. Nicolas s'arrêta de bouger, les oreilles aux aguets, il reconnaissait cette voix et devant Glorfindel, il devint encore plus blanc qu'Elrond.

-Heu…Glorfindel, je crois que nous sommes restés trop longtemps ici. Dit - il d'une voix effrayée.

-Mais que vous arrive - t - il Nicolas? Demanda l'elfe.

-Cette voix…cette voix….

-Oui, cette voix?

-C'est celle de mon frère, de mon grand frère… Il va faire une tête quand il va me voir…

Soudain, il eut la même tête que Lilyana et son frère quand il venait d'avoir une idée vicieuse. Glorfindel éclata de rire et expliqua à Elrond qui était le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui prit la poudre d'escampête, s'approcha de son frère et….

-BBOOOOOOUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!!

-AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!!! Hurla un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année blond comme les blés et aux yeux vert.

-AHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Ça y est, j'ai enfin eut ma vengeance grand frère.

-Mais qui êtes - vous ? Demanda – t – il encore apeuré tandis que Nicolas et les autres elfes se marraient comme des dingues.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas frérot? Pourtant je n'ai pas si changé ? Tout ce que j'ai en plus c'est une paire d'oreilles pointues.

-Nicolas?

-Non, en fait, je suis la fée des bois.

Nicolas se retourna en entendant un rire quasi – hystérique et vit Glorfindel se tenir à un arbre et tenté désespérement de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Elrond le regardait l'air plus qu'étonné. Le Seigneur elfique descendit de cheval et tapota le dos du guerrier elfe en lui disant :

-Mais calmez – vous mon ami ? Que vous arrive – t – il ?

-Je...je...ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Le pauvre Elrond ne put qu'avoir cette toute petite réponse. Toute l'escorte se regardait et jetait un coup d'oeil vers l'elfe mort de rire qui n'arrivait même plus se tenir à un arbre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'effondra à genoux et poussa littérallement un hurlement de rire. Lui qui avait toujours été le plus froid et celui qui avait le moins d'humour. Nicolas, toujours torse nu et couvert de sang s'approcha d'Elrond et de Glorfindel et dit d'un ton de médecin :

-Hhhmmm !!! Très intéressant. Alors Lilyana avait raison, les vieux elfes vieillissent mal.

Glorfindel arrêta net de rire et se redressa d'un bond, gravement blessé dans sa fierté d'elfe et s'écria outré.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les vieux elfes ne vieillissent pas mal !!!

Elrond regardait les deux elfes ne comprenant de moins en moins l'affaire. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi le jeune elfe était couvert de sang et surtout pourquoi Glorfindel s'était amusé à le couvrir de sang. Nicolas, lui, revint vers son frère et se remit à se moquer de lui :

-Alors grand frère, on a peur du vilain petit elfe.

-Le vilain petit elfe? Je dirais plutôt l'andouille qui nous a fourré dans le pétrin. Tu vas voir ta tête si je t'attrape espèce d'abruti. Je vais te...

A suivre


	9. l'arrivée

L'arrivée

o

o

o

-Le vilain petit elfe? Je dirais plutôt l'andouille qui nous a fourré dans le pétrin. Tu vas voir ta tête si je t'attrape espèce d'abruti. Je vais te...

Il voulu se jeter sur lui, mais les elfes et les trois autres humains le retinrent.

-Calme – toi Greg. Dois – je te rappeler qu'il est dans la même galère que nous?

Elrond s'approcha de Nicolas et lui demanda :

-Vous connaissez ces jeunes humains ? Nous les avons trouvé en train de errer dans la forêt et ils nous ont raconté une histoire abracadabrante sur un jeu qui se passerait ici. Mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Couina une voix aigue et larmoyante qui appatenait à une jeune femme brune aux yeux marrons.

-Oui, seigneur Elrond. Ce qu'ils disent est la vérité. Sinon, vous pouvez demander confirmation à Thranduil... heu ... je veux dire au roi...heu... prince Thranduil.

-Je le ferais! Mais Comment connaissez – vous ces jeunes gens ?

-Eh bien, le jeune homme blond qui crie comme une fille, c'est Gregory Bernier mon grand – frère adoptif. La petite brune paniqué c'est Laura Bernier la soeur naturelle de Greg. Le grand roux, c'est Fabien Bernier mon autre frère adoptif et la grande blonde aux yeux gris, c'est la soeur de sang de Fabien, Nathalie.

-Nicolas, où sont les autres ?

-Lilyana et Danielle préparent leurs mariages. Et...

-KWOA ?! Hurlèrent les quatre humains. Mais elles se marient avec qui ?

-Alors Lilyana va se marier avec le prince Thranduil qui deviendra en même temps roi d'Eryn Lasgalen. Danielle, elle va se marier avec Lenwë le conseiller du futur roi. Kevin est en train de séduire Lyana la soeur du prince et moi, je vais demander la main d'Elwen, la dame de compagnie de Lilyana.

-HEIN ?! ( Fabien )

-KWOA ?! ( Laura )

-C'EST PAS VRAI ?! ( Nathalie )

-C'est quand qu'on mange, j'ai faim ! ( Gregory )

Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de cette phrase totalement décalé et regardèrent avec stupéfaction le jeune homme qui se massait le ventre.

-Eh ben! Greg, tu penses toujours avec ton estomac ! Ricana Nicolas.

-Hey ! Tu peux parler p'tit frère. Dois - je te rappeler que tu es pire que moi !

Elrond s'approcha des deux frères et stoppa la discussion qui allait vite devenir dispute et demanda plus qu'étonné :

-Comment pouvez – vous êtres frères alors que l'un d'entre vous est un elfe et l'autre un homme ?

-Oui, nous somme frères. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. Répondit Nicolas.

-Mais c'est impossible s'exclama Elrond qui commençait et se dire qu'il avait mis le pied dans la quatrième dimension. Il avait le même air perdu que Thranduil quand il avait rencontré les quatre zouaves.

-Bon Seigneur Elrond, je crois qu'il va falloir installer le campement, parce qu'on est pas encore arrivé.

-D'accord ! Elrond donna l'ordre de monter le campement et d'allumer un feu et surtout de détacher les humains.

Les elfes descendirent de cheval et montèrent le camp. Il ne leur fallut que vingt minutes pour tout faire et quand ce fut terminé, Elrond enjoignit Nicolas à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Les elfes regardèrent les étrangers avec la bouche ouverte, incrédules devant l'histoire délirante des jeunes. Cependant, Elrond dut se rendre à l'évidence, les jeunes avaient dit la vérité, les histoires collaient parfaitement l'une à l'autre. Il réfléchissait à l'histoire des jeunes et surtout au fait de devoir laisser vivre des orcs quand Gregory demanda à son frère:

-J'ai oublié de te demander, qu'est ce que tu fais à moitié nu en plein milieu de la forêt et couvert de sang? C'est la nouvelle mode chez les elfes.

Gregory se mit à se marrer tout seul tandis que les autres lui lançaient un regard noir. Laura s'approcha doucement et lui colla une claque derrière la tête en lançant :

-Tais – toi! Espèce de crétin !

-Bonne suggestion, Laura. Répliqua Nicolas avec un sourire. Non, en fait ce n'est pas la nouvelle mode à Eryn Lasgalen. Tu connais la soeur de Kevin, une fois qu'elle déteste quelqu'un, elle le lui fait regretter chèrement. Mais vois – tu, on a rencontré une elfe acarîatre qui a réussit à se faire détester par Lilyana en trois secondes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, cette pouffiasse a insulté les jumeaux et le roi. Il était furieux, et Lilyana encore plus.

-Oui, et comment elle s'appelle c'te pouff ?

-Anarìel.

-ANARÌEL ! Hurlèrent – tous les elfes dans un magnifique choeur d'opéra.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Nicolas interloqué.

-Oui, c'est la honte de la race des elfes. Il n'y a pas de preuve bien sûr, mais d'après une rumeur qui court. La reine n'aurait pas eut cet accident toute seule, et elle l'aurait bien aidé à avoir cette chute de cheval. Expliqua un jeune elfe tandis qu'Elrond réfléchissait le regard plongé dans dans les flammes.

-Mais que veut faire Lilyana ? Demanda Laura d'une voix aigüe, posant la question que tous les elfes se posaient.

-Tout d'abord, on a l'intention de lui faire une peur bleue en lui faisant croire que j'ai été attaqué par un loup-garou et que je vais en devenir un. On a calculé qu'il nous faudra six mois pour tout préparer avant que le plan ne soit totalement finalisé enfin cinq maintenant. Sont dans la confidence quatre gardes, le roi, et son conseiller, un cuisto et vous. Il ne faut surtout pas en parler, même entre vous. Car tout le monde doit croire qu'elle est devenue folle.

-Nous pouvons vous aider si vous voulez ?

-Heu... Déjà vous allez tous jurer que jamais vous ne dévoilerez ce plan.

Tous les elfes firent le serment de ne jamais dévoiler quoique se soit. Puis, Nicolas se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

-Vous allez aussi faire serment de ne rien dire.

-Et si on ne veux pas ? gronda Greg.

-C'est très simple, si vous ne faite pas ce serment, je demande aux jumeaux de vous faire les pires horreurs.

-Tu n'oserais pas, hein petit frère chéri que j'aime. Dit Greg avec un sourire un peu tremblant.

-N'essaie pas de m'attendrir, frérot. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire. Alors jure – le, sur la tête de ta mère ! Dit Nicolas inflexible.

-D'accord, je te jure sur la tête de ma mère que je ne dirais rien.

-Parfait. A toi, Fabien.

-Je te jure sur la tête de ma grand - mère que je ne dirais rien. Dit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

-Tu veux dire la grand – mère que tu haïssais, celle que tu voulais voir trois flèches dans le dos ? Héhéhé !!! Jure – le sur l'âme de ton père.

-T'es dégueulasse!!! Hurla le jeune homme outré.

-Tu adorais ton père, donc, comme cela, je suis sûr que tu tiendras ta promesse!

-Ok! Je le jure !!!

-Non, non, non !!!

-D'accord, je te jure sur l'âme de mon père que je ne dirais rien.

-Parfait et de deux ! A vous les filles ! Dit Nicolas en se tournant vers les deux autres humaines devant les elfes qui pouffaient de rire. Laura, tu vas jurer de ne rien dire.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Parce que si tu dis quoique ce soit, je dirais à tout le monde se que tu faisais avec Edgard Grenshco dans les bois à trois heures du matin.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Dit la jeune femme d'un air outrée.

-Comme je l'ai dis à mon cher frère, je vais me gêner !

-D'accord, d'accord ! Je te jure que je ne dirais rien. Tu es content.

-Ravi, et toi Nathalie ?

-Je te jure que je ne dirais rien. Je peux vous emprunter un couteau ? Demanda la jeune femme à un elfe.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Elrond qui accepta d'un signe de tête et l'elfe donna un couteau à la jeune femme.

-Merci. Bon reprenons ! Je te jure que je ne dirais rien, sur mon sAÏE !!!! Mais ça fait mal !!! Hurla – t – elle devant tout le monde qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es coupé le doigt aussi ? Demanda Gregory en haussant un sourcil.

-Ben, c'est ce que font toujours les héros quand ils font des serments!

-N'importe quoi ! Ria Nicolas et Laura tandis que les autres secouaient la tête d'un air désespéré.

L'un des elfes prit un pansement et commença à la soigner les épaules secouées par le fou rire. De sa longue existence, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire une telle stupidité. Il dut s'y prendre à quatre fois avant de réussir correctement le bandage. Même Elrond, qui pourtant avait l'air terriblement sérieux, avait énormément de mal à contenir son fou rire. Tous s'endormirent profondément, terriblement fatigué par la journée mouvementé qu'ils avaient vécu. Le lendemain, tous furent réveillés par un hurlement :

-Oh ! Non merdeuh !!!! Il a plu, tout le sang est parti. Tout est à recommencer! Ah !! Chuis dégouté !

-Pppffffffuuuuuuu !!!! Je vous avait dit pourtant de rester sous l'arbre. Dit Glorfindel d'un ton las.

-Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, le problème, c'est que quelqu'un c'est amusé à bouger la branche et un déluge m'est tombé dessus ! Grogna Nicolas.

-Bon, attendez, on va vous aider. Proposa Elrond avec un petit rire.

-Merci.

-Ne nous remerciez pas, tout à l'heure, on ne va pas vous reconnaître. Fit le seigneur elfique avec un sourire que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son noble visage.

En trois heures, Nicolas eut l'air d'avoir été agressé par une soixantaine de loup – garou au bas mot et s'entraînait à se traîner pitoyablement sous les applaudissements nourris des elfes et des humains. Ils étaient très impressionnés par son talent d'acteur.

-Ouahhhh ! Super, Nico, tu rampes comme un pro. Maintenant, il faut t'entrainer pour les gémissements de douleur.

-Heiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!! Souffla le jeune homme d'un ton de moribond.

-C'est presque ça, mais il manque quelque chose ! Marmonna Elrond d'un air songeur.

-Attendez je vais recommencer... hum, hum... haaaaa !!! Il se mit à gémir comme un pauvre mourant.

Il lui fallut la demi – journée pour avoir un gémissement convenable, et le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient vachement en retard, car ils étaient éloignés d'une demi – journée des portes du royaume Sylvestre. Elrond ordonna d'aller au galop pour rattraper le temps perdu. Nicolas était derrière un cavalier quand soudain, il cria :

-Oh non!

-Que se passe – t – il ? Demanda Elrond.

-Vous avez déjà vu un mourant s'accrocher à un cavalier ?

-Oh ! Mais c'est vrai ! Seigneur Glorfindel, vous allez prendre ce jeune elfe mourrant devant vous.

-Bien seigneur Elrond. Répondit Glrofindel en riant.

Le guerrier prit Nicolas devant lui et ce dernier à l'approche d'Eryn Lasgalen devint tout flasque dans les bras de l'elfe qui fut vraiment impressionné par le talent du jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent très tard au royaume. Nicolas et Glorfindel entrèrent par une autre porte et passèrent devant Anariel et le cuisinier qui faisait bizarrement autre chose. Anariel les regardait horrifié quand elle vit le sang et les griffures qu'il y avait sur tout son corps. Comme s'il avait été attaqué par un animal sauvage. Quant à Glorfindel, il avait l'air inquiet, même très inquiet. Il monta en courant vers le bureau du roi et arrivé là – bas, il poussa un sifflement qui retentit dans la pièce permettant à Lilyana de savoir que la première partie du plan était terminée. Elle, Dani et Elwen trèpignèrent de joie, puis recommencèrent leur discussion si importante, en un mot les qualités de leurs elfes respectifs.

A suivre


	10. Le mariage royal 1erè partie

Le mariage royal première partie

o

o

o

Du bureau du roi, Nicolas alla directement à sa chambre et expliqua à Thranduil que les humains de leur jeu venait d'être découvert par les Noldor qui les attendaient dans la salle du trône. Thranduil et Lenwë le remercia et partirent tous deux voir Elrond qui les regardait arriver avec un sourire joyeux. Le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen regarda les humains et se présenta:

-Bonjours messieurs, et mesdemoiselles. Je me nomme Thranduil prince d'Eryn Lasgalen.

-Ah ! C'est vous le petit ami de Lilyana. Rugit Gregory d'une voix tonitruante.

-Je vois que Nicolas et ses amis ne sont pas les seuls à avoir ce caractère exhubérant. Dit Thranduil en lançant un regard de conivence aux autres elfes qui pouffèrent de rire. Laura eut un doux sourire et leur dit :

-Vous trouvez que Kevin et Lilyana sont terribles, attendez de voir les autres. Les orcs, oh! Ce sont les pires. Ils ont promis de tous nous attraper et de nous abandonner tous nus les cheveux teint en vert en plein milieu de la forêt.

-Oh ! Non. C'est pas vrai!!!! Se plaignit Thranduil en secouant la tête l'air désespéré.

-Mais pour ceux qui représentent les nains, il n'y a pas plus chiant. Même le Seigneur Elrond a plus d'humour. Ricana Fabien.

Ricanement qui s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard noir d'Elrond se poser sur lui. Il avala difficilement la salive et lui fit un sourire hypocrite à la ultra – brite, entraînant un demi – sourire à Elrond qui se demandait comment des illuminés pareils pouvaient exister. Ils discutèrent longtemps, puis un domestique montra aux jeunes humains leurs chambres.

Le lendemain, deux couples étaient rongés par l'impatience et attendaient difficilement le moment où leur longue attente serait enfin terminé. Lilyana était habillé par Elwen d'une longue robe blanche sans manche en dentelle nacré avec des broderies dorées sur le décolleté un peu plongeant mais pourtant pas du tout vulgaire. Lilyana avait de longs gants qui s'arrêtaient au – dessus du coude. Elwen était en train de mettre la dernière touche à la robe de Lilyana, le voile. Le voile qui se transmettait dans la famille royale depuis des millénaires. Lilyana tremblait légèrement et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Dani qui se préparait elle – aussi lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu pleurs Lilyana, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, tu devrais être contente ?

-Oh ! Je le suis. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait mon père qui m'amènerait vers l'autel et ce ne serait pas le cas.

-Je peux le remplacer si cela vous inquiète. Murmura une belle voix masculine.

Toutes les jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Elrond qui les regardait avec un petit sourire. Lilyana descendit du tabouret et lui demanda :

-Mais qui êtes – vous?

-Je me nomme Elrond d'Imladris et je...

Mais il fut coupé par Lilyana qui entendit la nouvelle gouvernante très collet – monté arriver. Le pauvre elfe ne comprit pas grand chose, mais se retrouva propulser dans une chambre. Il entendit la gouvernante parler :

-Altesse, j'ai cru entendre une voix d'homme !

-Une voix d'homme ?! Répéta Danielle.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a que des elfes ici. Dit Lilyana avec un petit sourire nerveux.

-Ahahahah !!! Très amusant altesse. Mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de voir des êtres du sexe opposé. Alors Seigneur Elrond, vous sortez de cette chambre et vite avant que je ne décide de tout faire annuler.

Le seigneur elfique sortit de la chambre, ne comprenant toujours pas, sauf que la gouvernante avec un sourire leur dit :

-Heureusement que je suis un peu sourde et vieille, je ne vous vois pas.

Le seigneur la salua et quitta la pièce. Quant à Lilyana et Danielle, elles serrèrent la nouvelle gouvernante dans leurs bras et l'embrassèrent pour la plus grande confusion de l'elfe qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Merci, dame Mirilwen. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille. Je vous adore.

-Mais ce n'est rien. Et je trouve que le seigneur Elrond est très aimable de se proposer.

-Oui. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui donner un message, mais pourriez – vous lui dire que j'accepte qu'il me mène à l'autel. Après tout, vieux comme il est, il a l'âge d'être mon ancêtre.

-Princesse ! S'écria la gouvernante d'un ton outré.

-Je rigole. Remerciez – le pour sa généreuse proposition.

-Bien princesse. Vous êtes vraiment très belle. Le prince Thranduil ne va pas en revenir.

Lilyana rougit d'un coup, son visage cramoisi contrastant avec la blancheur de sa robe et de son voile. Pendant ce temps, Elrond revenait vers Thranduil.

-Alors, vous lui avez donné mon message ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, la nouvelle gouvernante est arrivée trop tôt. Mais vous allez être époustouflé par la beauté de votre promise.

-Comment était – elle ?

-Ah! Mon cher, je vous en laisse la surprise.

-Elrond! Comment pouvez – vous me faire cela après tout ce que nous avons vécu durant la guerre ! S'exclama Thranduil d'un air déçu.

-Héhéhé !!! Oh! Dame Mirilwen! Comment allez – vous ? Dit Elrond ravi que la gouvernante le sauve de ce mauvais pas.

-Hmf ! La princesse me fait vous dire qu'elle accepte avec joie votre proposition.

-J'en suis ravi !!! Dit Elrond un peu gêné par le regard noir que lui lançait Thranduil.

-PRINCE !!!!

Thranduil sursauta violemment en étant ainsi apostrophé. Il sentit des doigts sévères lui attraper l'oreille et le tirer vers sa nouvelle chambre. Le pauvre prince grimaçait de douleur tandis que Mirilwen continuait à maugréer contre la stupidité des hommes avant le mariage. Thranduil la laissait faire, car il l'adorait, elle avait été sa nourrice, puis sa confidente et surtout sa meilleur alliée. Pour la remercier, elle était devenue la nouvelle gouvernante. Elle avait eut à faire aux terribles jumeaux et tout ce qu'elle avait eut, c'était des baisés sur la joue à chaque fois que l'un des jumeaux la voyait. Eux aussi l'adoraient et même l'idôlatraient. Il entendit un petit rire et vit Elrond le suivre en riant.

-Thranduil, je vous avais connu beaucoup plus ombrageux. Où est – il passé ce prince elfique qui rugissait tel un lion en colère?

-Ah ! Mon cher Elrond, Mirilwen est la seule qui puisse me dompter avec ma chère fiancée.

-Comment cela se fait – il ? Demanda Elrond, qui n'avait jamais vu Thranduil aussi serein.

Le prince d'Eryn Lasgalen attrapa Mirilwen et la serra fort contre lui pour la plus grande confusion de l'elfe et répondit au semi – elfe :

- Mirilwen fut ma nourrice, puis ma confidente et ma meilleure amie. Je lui fait entièrement confiance. Et elle a réussit en moins d'une minute à se faire adorer par les jumeaux. Quand ils l'ont vu arriver, ils lui ont sauté dessus et l'ont couvert de baisés. Ils ont dit qu'elle ressemblait à une tante qu'ils adoraient. Et ma princesse lui a même préparé une fête d'anniversaire.

-La princesse et son frère sont tellement gentils. Ils m'ont defendu quand j'ai eut une altercation contre Anariel. Ils ont été atroces, je ne l'aime pas, mais quand elle est repartie elle était couverte de farine et d'oeuf pas frais.

Les deux seigneurs éclatèrent de rire suivit par Mirilwen qui était plus discrète que les deux elfes. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Thranduil qui dut aller se laver et se changer en discutant avec Elrond qui lui demanda si Mirilwen était au courant de l'affaire :

-Non, elle n'est pas dans la confidence. Les jumeaux ne veulent pas l'entraîner dedans. Ils l'aiment trop. Voilà ! Comment me trouvez – vous Elrond ?

Il portait une tunique blanche avec des broderies argentées. Le tissus près de la peau épousait le torse puissant du prince et s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Elrond tourna autour de lui et lui dit en lui tapotant le dos :

-Vous n'êtes pas mon genre, mais votre princesse ne va pas vous lâcher des yeux. Vous pouvez en être sûr mon ami.

-Merci. Merci pour tout. Combien de temps avez – vous l'intention de rester ici ?

-Je ne sais pas ? Je souhaiterai rester pour avoir le plaisir de voir la fin de votre blague. Imladris est entre de bonne main. Et j'ai hâte de rencontrer les amis orcs des jeunes humains.

Thranduil eut un sourire qui devint plus tendu quand il eut les derniers doutes, et si elle disait non au dernier moment, et si elle ne l'aimait pas et si elle tombait amoureuse d'un autre et s'enfuyait avec, et si... Ses questions durent se lire sur son visage, car Elrond le regarda et lui dit avec un sourire apaisant :

-Elle vous aime, j'ai vu l'amour qu'elle vous portait dans son regard et il est immense.

Il fut vraiment soulagé de le savoir. Soulagement qui disparu bien vite quand arriva Mirilwen pour l'amener devant l'autel. Elrond fit un autre sourire au futur marié et repartit afin d'amener la promise devant l'autel. Thranduil alla rapidement dans le jardin où allait être effectué le mariage enfin les mariages de l'année qui seront célébrés par le roi de la Lothlorien Celeborn. Les premiers à être mariés seraient Danielle et Lenwë ensuite, se sera le mariage royal et le couronnement du prince Thranduil. Lenwë se trouvait devant l'autel en tremblant comme une feuille. Thranduil passa le bras autour de son épaule et lui dit :

-Allez, calmez – vous !

-Je...je et si elle ne voulait plus m'épouser. Je...

Une musique douce commença à résonner dans la clairière. Lenwë se tut et regarda fébrilement vers l'ouverture du chemin de fleur. Il pâlissait de plus en plus menaçant de s'évanouir, quand arriva Danielle habillée d'une longue robe blanche avec des manches à pagode. Elle avait un long voile retenu par une couronne de fleurs de cerisiers. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs de mallorn. Elle fermait les yeux pour que les larmes de joie ne fassent pas couler son rimel jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de rimel, ni de maquillage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et à travers le voile, Lenwë croisa un beau regard vert légèrement rougit par les larmes. Elle murmura pour lui seulement :

-Je t'aime.

Quand elle arriva à son niveau, elle fit abstration du monde entier à part l'elfe qui la regardait avec des yeux énamourés. Thranduil eut un sourire qui disparu bien vite en voyant qu'_elle_ n'était pas là. Peut – être ne voulait – elle plus l'épouser ? Il était tellement dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas que le mariage de Danielle et Lenwë allait se terminer et qu'ils avaient besoin des alliances qu'il portait. Kevin qui était à côté de lui, lui donna un petit coup de coude qui le ramena dans sur terre. Il donna les alliances et apporta sa bénédiction au jeune couple qui s'embrassait heureux de pouvoir le faire sans interdiction d'aucune sorte. Mais après leur mariage, ils durent être séparés par l'allée qui menait à l'autel. Ils furent félicités par les jeunes humains. Danielle les serra contre elle, car avant, elle était amoureuse de Fabien, mais d'un amour superficiel. Alors que celui qu'elle ressentait envers Lenwë était plus profond que les profondeurs du monde.

A suivre


	11. Le mariage royal 2ème partie

Mariage royal deuxième partie.

o

o

o

Le mariage royal ainsi que le couronnement allait pouvoir commencer. La même musique que précédemment retenti de nouveau dans la clairière et Thranduil vit arriver l'amour de sa vie au bras d'Elrond qui souriait ravi de l'évènement. Sa longue chevelure noire était coiffée avec beaucoup de distinction et retombait élégamment sur sa nuque gracieuse et gracile. Elle portait une tiare qui appartenait à la famille de royale depuis des milliers d'années. Le voile était accroché à la tiare et retombait élégamment sur le visage gracieux de la future mariée. Pour lui, elle était plus belle que toute les femmes elfes du monde, elle était la seule à arriver à le dérider, la seule à lui faire battre son coeur de cette manière, la seule qui lui fasse oublier la mort de ses parents, et la guerre, la seule qui possédait la clé de son coeur. Il l'aimait tellement, il en tremblait de tout son corps, il ne pouvait croire que cette ange allait être son épouse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle sera la mère de ses enfants et une excellente épouse et reine. Il entendit Kevin retenir un sanglot. Quand il se tourna vers son futur beau – frère, il vit celui – ci avec les yeux rouges. Kevin murmura :

-Elle est encore plus belle que maman. Nos parents seraient tellement fiers d'elle. Rendez – la heureuse, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Je vous le promet, je ne lui briderais ni son âme, ni sa vie.

-Merci. Thranduil sursauta quand Kevin le serra contre lui et lui embrassa la joue. Il rajouta : Merci, grand frère.

Bientôt, Elrond lâcha la main de la fiancée enfin de la future femme et accessoirement future reine et se mit du côté des hommes. Et regarda avec un sourire le mariage. Lilyana, elle était sur un petit nuage et ne voyait que Thranduil. Son esprit complètement à la masse lui disait « Oh! La vache, il est vachement sexy, et il a de ces yeux, et de ces fesses... Et il est rien qu'à moi. ». Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi Thranduil devenait rouge comme une tomate tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire. Puis Danielle lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Lilyana la prochaine fois, pense plus silencieusement.

-Oups. Désolé ! Dit – elle avec un petit air d'excuse.

Elle devint rouge écarlate rivalisant avec Thranduil qui lui aussi la trouvait, comment avait – elle dit ? Ah oui, vachement sexy. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Les témoins, Danielle et Lenwë les réveillèrent pour que le mariage puisse vraiment commencer. Elle baissa pudiquement les yeux ne voyant pas le regard éperdu d'amour que lui lançait Thranduil. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Celeborn et le mariage du siècle put commencer dans un silence respectueux seulement interrompu par les sanglot de Mirilwen et de Kevin qui voyait sa petite soeur devenir grande et se séparer de lui. Le mariage pouvait enfin commencer.

Lilyana répétait les paroles consacrées avec un sourire distrait en regardant son amour droit dans les yeux. Et quant à lui, il avait une voix forte et amusée en voyant le regard amoureux de sa future femme. En le regardant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler un peu en pensant que maintenant ce bel elfe était à elle, et cela pour toujours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec un immense amour. Il était son premier amoureux, c'est lui qui lui avait donné son véritable premier baisé. Il était tout pour elle et elle était tout pour lui. Il représentait toute sa vie présente et future. Une longue et magnifique vie. Elle porterait ses enfants et leur apprendrait tout ce qu'elle savait en matière de blagues et de stratégie. Elle était vraiment heureuse et rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher cette journée féérique.

Enfin, Celeborn demanda les alliances pour les unir devant les elfes, les Valar et Eru. Kevin, en tremblant légèrement devant sa soeur étonnée, apporta les alliances sur un coussin blanc. Lilyana prit l'alliance qui serait celle de Thranduil et fut soufflée par sa beauté en fait, par leurs beautés. C'étaient des anneaux d'or, celle de Thranduil était légèrement plus épaisse que celle de Lilyana. Elles avaient toutes les deux des gravures fleuries d'une telle finesse qu'on pouvait croire que les fleurs et les feuilles allaient bouger. Elle se tourna vers Thranduil, prit la main de son futur époux et dit d'une voix douce:

-Moi Lilyana Eärenwen Mercier par cet anneau, je te prends pour époux. Je te jure de te rester fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté pour l'éternité.

Elle passa avec tendresse l'anneau à l'annulaire de Thranduil en lui faisant un petit sourire impertinent. Lui en réponse lui fit les gros yeux comme un père fait les gros yeux à sa fille turbulente. Lilyana eut un petit rire adorable qui fit fondre Thranduil. Celui – ci avec un sourire, prit l'anneau qui allait prendre place à la main de sa belle et dit :

-Moi Thranduil Firnlindë Calengalenass par cet anneau je te prends pour épouse. Je te jure de te rester fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, dans la joie ou dans la peine, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté pour l'éternité.

Il ne relâcha pas la main de Lilyana, mais la garda comme pour reprendre courage. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Celeborn qui dit d'une voix forte :

-Ces deux elfes se sont jurés fidélité et amour éternel, si une personne ne consent pas à cette union, qu'elle parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Celeborn se tut, observa toute l'assemblée d'un air sage et fier. Tous se taisaient. Kevin ouvrit la bouche et avant que le moindre son ne sorte de ses lèvres, Nicolas et Lenwë le baillonnaient pour qu'il ne sorte aucune bêtise. Les elfes étaient amusés de voir ce jeune elfes frère de l'épouse de Thranduil, baillonné par deux autres qui regardaient l'air de rien Celeborn. Ce dernier souleva un sourcil assez étonné de l'action qui avait eut lieu devant lui. Et donc comme personne ne disait quoique ce soit, il reprit d'une voix forte :

-Alors Lilyana Eärenwen et Thranduil Firnlindë je vous déclare mari et femme. Il regarda Thranduil et lui dit avec un sourire : Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Thranduil se rapprocha doucement de son épouse, prit délicatement le voile elfique et le rabattit en arrière afin de voir le visage de sa bien aimée. Il plaça doucement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et avec tendresse lui effleura les lèvres. Mais Lilyana en voulait plus, elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Thranduil et brusquement le plaqua contre elle accentuant la pression du baisé. Thranduil lui entoura la taille qu'elle avait fine et l'embrassa passionnément. Tous attendaient que les deux jeunes mariés finissent de se malaxer mutuellement la langue. Ce qui pourrait bien prendre le reste de la journée. Pour une fois Kevin ne les sépara pas, ils le firent très bien tous seuls. Ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

Lilyana se mit près de Danielle tandis que Thranduil recevait des mains de Celeborn la couronne des elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen. C'était une couronne en or, formée de feuilles de hêtre entrelacées. Thranduil s'agenouilla devant le roi de la Lothlorien qui lui posa la couronne faisant de lui le nouveau roi d'Eryn Lasgalen. Quand il se releva, Lilyana eut l'impression qu'une charge venait d'être posée sur les épaules de son époux en même temps qu'une impression de grande sagesse. Celeborn salua le nouveau roi et se plaça près d'Elrond. Thranduil d'un geste de la main demanda à Elwen de s'approcher. En effet, la jeune elfe tenait un coussin rouge et sur celui - ci se tenait la couronne de la reine. C'était une couronne très fine, représentant des fleurs de cerisier en argent entremélées de feuilles de hêtre en or. Il prit la couronne avec respect et demanda à sa chère et tendre épouse de s'approcher de lui:

-Viens mon aimée, ma princesse.

Lilyana rougit légèrement et s'approcha de son roi. Elle se mit gracieusement à genou et Thranduil déposa pour la plus grande joie des elfes et pour la plus grande rage d'Anariel la couronne sur sa tête. Il lui prit la main et la releva. Face à face, Lilyana plongea son regard dans celui de Thranduil puis sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Thranduil répondit d'abord à son baiser, puis se dégageant, il éclata de rire et la berça en la serrant fort contre lui. Puis il la relâcha. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui et mit sa main sur son bras. Côte à côte, les nouveaux souverains d'Eryn Lasgalen avançaient avec grâce vers la salle où aurait lieu le banquet. Les elfes s'agenouillaient devant le couple royal faisant ainsi allégeance à leurs nouveaux souverains. La seule à ne pas du tout être contente était Anariel, tous ses plans venaient de foirer lamentablement. Si elle ne disait rien, c'est qu'elle regardait effrayer Nicolas qui n'avait plus aucune blessure alors que la veille il était limite mourrant et en plus il était beaucoup plus massif qu'avant. Et surtout, il la regardait bizarrement avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Lilyana avait bien remarqué la frayeur sur le visage d'Anariel et se penchant vers son époux, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-La phase une du plan loup-garou est un succés.

-A ce point mon amour ? Demanda son amoureux en regardant devant lui mais avec quand même un léger sourire.

Il leur fallut dix minutes pour arriver dans la salle du banquet. Là se trouvaient de nombreuses petites tables rondes et une grande table qui surplombait toutes les autres, la table royale comme l'avait demandé Lilyana pour que se soit plus conviviale. A la table royale, étaient disposés quatorze places, le trône du roi et de la reine au centre et douze chaises pour la famille et les amis proches de Thranduil et de Lilyana, Du côté de Thranduil, se trouvait Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrian, Elrond, Lingas et Glorfindel. Du côté de Lilyana, il y avait Kevin, Lyana, Danielle, Lenwë, Nicolas et Elwen qui était rouge de confusion, elle était avec le roi et traité par la reine comme une égale. Elle adorait la nouvelle reine qui le lui rendait bien. Le repas fut très chaleureux et les musiques extrêmement entraînantes. Kevin passa une grande partie de la soirée à danser avec Lyana tandis que Danielle et Lenwen passaient leur temps à se bécoter attendant la fin du bal pour pouvoir être enfin seuls. Sentiments que partageaient Lilyana et Thranduil qui se tenaient amoureusement la main oubliant que le repas de noce les attendaient. En fait, eux attendaient plutôt la nuit de noce comme Danielle et Lenwë.

Soudain, Thranduil se leva, prit la main de sa jeune épouse et tous les deux se mirent à valser parmis les invité qui les saluaient avec respects quand ils arrivaient à leur hauteur. Mais bientôt, personne ne fit attention que le couple royal avait tendance à se rapprocher de la porte. Puis soudain, ils disparurent. Thranduil emporta sa jeune épouse dans ses bras tandis que cette dernière pouffait de rire. Les gardes firent comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vu monter dans les escaliers en riant comme des dingues. Thranduil ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la referma tout aussi vite. Il plaqua sa jeune épouse contre la porte et l'embrassa tendrement et profondément, mettant tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle dedans. Ils se séparèrent quand l'oxygène commença à se faire rare. Soudain Lilyana s'écarta deThranduil, et alla courir vers l'une des portes et la ferma. Avisant un meuble, elle demanda à son cher et tendre de l'aider. Il la regardait avec des grands yeux. Lilyana lui dit :

-Je connais mon frère et je sais qu'il va vouloir nous faire un vacherie le soir de nos noces.

-Je te fais confiance mon amour.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et poussa le meuble assez lourd quand même contre la porte, puis alla pousser un autre meuble contre l'autre porte. Puis il ordonna aux gardes d'empêcher les autres de les ennuyer jusqu'au lendemain. Sous peine d'un pêtage de plomb magistral. Les gardes firent un signe de tête et se postèrent devant la porte la bloquant efficacement.

De retour dans la chambre, Thranduil eut un sourire enjoleur à sa femme qui éclata de rire. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas chaloupé en retirant un à un ses vêtements. Lilyana le regardait en bavant sur ce corps qui était en train d'apparaître devant ses yeux éblouis. Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus qu'un espèce de caleçon et sa couronne. Avec un sourire, Lilyana prit la main de son époux et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis avec lenteur, elle retira un à un ses vêtements, ne gardant que son voile et son corsage en observant Thranduil qui se tortillait sur le lit de plus en plus excité par ce qu'il voyait. Après cinq minutes d'effeuillage, Lilyana se mit dos à lui pour qu'il lui retire le corsage qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle frissonnait en sentant ses mains douces et chaudes lui retirer le lacet qui courait sur son dos. Quand se fut fait, elle se retourna vivement et se serra contre lui, vraiment très effrayée, car c'était la première fois pour elle.

Thranduil lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il lui parlait avec tendresse, lui embrassant le front. Puis peu à peu les tremblements se calmèrent et elle eut enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers lui. Il la sentait se détendre et sourit quand il croisa les yeux de glace de sa jeune épouse. Il approcha doucement le visage du sien et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit ses mains chaudes courir sur sa peau et lui caresser le torse, puis remonta vers le cou en déclenchant des frissons là où ses mains étaient passés. Lilyana mit ses mains baladeuses autour du cou de son époux et le força gentiment mais fermement à accentuer le baiser qui devint profond et passionné. Toujours en embrassant son mari, elle lui retira sa couronne et la jeta sur la table de nuit. Thranduil lui dévorait les lèvres avec de plus en plus de passion. Soudain, il fit remonter ses mains vers la tête de Lilyana et lui retira le voile qui se retrouva accroché on ne sait comment en haut du lit à baldaquin, et lui enleva sa couronne qui alla retrouver l'autre sur la table.

Ensuite, ses mains recommencèrent à parcourir le corps plein de vie de Lilyana. Elle laissait ses mains partir vers une partie plus basse de son anatomie. Elle passa en hésitant sa main sous le caleçon de Thranduil et là le roi ne put le supporter, et amena sa jeune épouse au milieu de lit pour une nuit d'amour torride qui ferait fondre toutes les glaces de l'antartique. Ils se caressaient avec passion et tendresse, puis Thranduil se hissa sur elle et s'enfonça doucement en elle ralentissant un peu quand il entendit le cri de Lilyana et ressentit sa soudaine crispation dû à la douleur de son hymen déchiré. Il la serra fort contre lui et commença doucement ses vas et viens lui faisant découvrir un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Après un cri de plaisir, Lilyana plus que ravi se jeta sur Thranduil pour recommencer. Quand le soleil daigna se lever, Thranduil épuisé dormait profondément dans les bras d'une Lilyana rompue de fatigue mais aussi plongé dans la béatitude la plus complète.

Vers dix heures, les gardes n'eurent pas le courage de réveiller les deux tourteraux. Mais Kevin n'eut pas cette noblesse d'âme et les elfes furent surpris de le voir monter dans la chambre royal avec un seau d'eau glacé. Devant Elrond qui ouvrait de grand yeux, Kevin eut un sourire machiavélique et sussura délicatement à l'oreille de sa soeur :

-Ma petite soeur chérie, tu dois te réveiller.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-D'accord. Alors...

Il balança l'eau glaciale sur les souverains qui se réveillèrent en sursaut et Lilyana en hurlant:

-KEVIN ESPÈCE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉ !!!! ATTENDS QUE JE T'ATTRAPPE.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!! Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller petite soeur.

A suivre


	12. la claque

La claque.

o

o

o

Tout content de lui, le farceur repartit en chantonnant gaiement tandis que sa soeur trempée murmurait des menaces envers sa personne. Thranduil encore fatigué, se recoucha et entraînant sa reine dans ses bras chauds et musclés se rendormit. Ils se réveillèrent naturellement quatre heures plus tard en pleine forme. Mais Lilyana n'avait pas changé de décision et allait se venger de son frère. Le roi et la reine commençaient à en avoir marre, surtout Lilyana, car ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser sans qu'un importun du nom de Kevin vienne les importuner ( _rôle qui échoit naturellement à l'importun_ ). Celeborn et Elrond allèrent dans la salle du trône pour parler au roi quand ils virent Thranduil et Lilyana en pleine musculation de la langue. Elrond toussota pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, et ce fut comme si l'orage s'était déchaîné. Lilyana folle de rage hurla qu'ils étaient maudits et il fallut toute la force de Thranduil pour l'empêcher de leur sauter dessus et de les étrangler.

Ils prirent tous les deux leurs jambes à leur cou et sortirent précipitament de la salle. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Pourtant Thranduil était au courant de leur rendez – vous. Ils discutaient de leur mésaventure quand Kevin arriva avec un grand sourire. Elrond compris immédiatement qu'il était responsable de la crise de rage de la jeune reine. Il lui lança un regard noir et lança:

-Dois – je comprendre que vous êtes responsable de cette colère qui s'est retourné contre nous ?

-Ça se pourrait bien oui. J'adore embêter ma soeur. Elle démarre toujours au quart de tour et puis de toute façon il y a toujours son petit mari qui est là pour la retenir et...

-PPAAAAAFFFFF !!!! Il reçut la plus grosse claque depuis la création de ce concept.

-Ah! Ça t'amuse de m'énerver et là, ça t'amuse encore espèce de dégénéré.

-Calme – toi ma chérie. Dit son époux en la regardant avec un regard énamouré. Il se tourna vers Elrond et Celeborn et leur dit avec un sourire béa aux lèvres :

-Elle est encore plus belle quand elle est énervée.

Les deux souverains eurent la même réaction au même moment, un sourcil soulevé. Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule du roi et lui dit:

-Altesse, nous avions une réunion entre nous.

-Oh oui, cela est vrai. Tu restes avec ton frère ma chérie ?

-Pour être reconnu coupable d'homicide sur la personne de mon abruti frère, non merci. Et je pourrais t'être de bon conseil.

-D'accord. Allez viens, nous allons retourner dans la salle du trône.

Dans la salle du trône où Thranduil discutait avec Elrond et Celeborn, Lilyana confectionnait une bombe en papier. Les elfes arrêtèrent toute discussion quand la jeune fille se mit à remplir le papier d'eau colorée en vert et fonça vers le balcon. Arrivée à destination, et devant son époux mort de rire, elle laissa tomber le projectile qui explosa en entrant en contact avec la tête de Kevin ruinant définitivement sa coiffure devant Lyana qui riait comme une malade. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire en voyant les cheveux mi – long de Kevin lui tomber sans aucune grâce sur le visage.

Lilyana très fière d'elle, repartit la tête haute et le pas altier. Thranduil avait énormément de mal à reprendre sa respiration et il devait se retenir à Elrond pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre. Les deux hauts elfes avaient eux aussi du mal à se retenir de rire. Mais quand des rires bruyants commencèrent à résonner dans les couloirs, et que la raison de ses rires apparut fulminante de rage, les trois elfes éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant. Kevin tremblant sentait le liquide lui couler sur la tête et tomber dans le col de sa chemise. Tandis que sa soeur le regardait avec un air malicieux et innocent. Il avait l'air de vouloir la tuer et les gardes se mettaient en position au cas où la reine serait en danger, mais Kevin redressa la tête et dit avec un sourire aussi malicieux:

-Bien jouer Lilyana, très bien jouer. Tu n'as pas perdu la main pour les bombes en papier. C'est dingue que je n'y arrive jamais.

-Question de volonté cher frère. J'ai bien envie de réessayer sur Anarìel.

-On va pas gâcher de l'eau pour elle.

-Qui te dit que l'on va utiliser de l'eau. Hein ?!

-Lilyana tu es atroce. On prend quoi ? Demanda - il avec un sourire sadique.

-Je n'en sais rien, sang de boeuf s'il en reste. Ouuuu!! Oui, mélasse assaisonné de lisier.

Elle eut un sourire sadique et tous les deux partirent en se marrant comme des dingues. Celeborn se tourna vers les deux autres elfes et leur demanda :

-Mais de qui parlent – ils?

-Anariel. Répondit Elrond avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

-Elle est encore ici ? Et qu'a – t – elle fait cette fois – ci ? S'exclama le roi de la Lothlorien très curieux.

-Elle m'a insulté, et a insulté ma reine. Dit Thranduil avec un air sombre, il n'avait toujours pas digér ces insultes.

-Et ils se vengent à leur façon. Dit Elrond avec un petit rire en pensant au piège maquiavélique des jumeaux.

Soudain ils virent arriver Elwen et Lenwë qui saluèrent les souverains puis Danielle et Nicolas qui avaient l'air de fort méchante humeur.

-Je te jure, meleth nin que cette saleté l'a fait exprès.

-Mais non, c'était un accident. Dit Lenwë avec une voix douce tentant de calmer son épouse.

-Heuuuu... Je parle d'Anariel là. Celle qui a réussit à se faire haïr par Lilyana en deux secondes. Celle qui d'après mes renseignements a provoqué le regrettable accident qui a tué la reine. Celle qui a traité Lilyana de putain et tout le taintouin. Et en plus...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Tous arrêtèrent de parler quand ils entendirent le hurlement de rage et de surprise qui raisonna dans le palais. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la reine suivit par son frère s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et se cachèrent derrière Thranduil et Elrond. Celeborn demanda :

-Mais que vous arrive – t – il, Altesse?

-Héhéhéhé!!!! Attendez de voir notre dernière réussite, c'est une véritable horreur. S'exclama Kevin en riant comme un dingue tandis que Lilyana continuait à hoqueter.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Anariel qui avait une belle teinte verte et dégageait une délicate odeur d'oeuf pourris entra folle de rage. Elle avait dû oublier sa place car elle dit d'une voix froide :

-Qui as fait cela ?

Lilyana sortit de derrière son chère et tendre et dit à l'elfe:

-Mais que vous arrive – t – il Anariel ? Vous n'aimez pas votre nouveau parfum ? Pourtant, c'est votre élément, vous ne devriez pas être trop dépaysée.

Thranduil éclata de rire suivit par Kevin, Danielle, Lenwë et Nicolas tandis que Celeborn et Elrond les regardaient avec des yeux ronds sans comprendre la raison de cette hilarité. Thranduil arriva à calmer son fou rire et leur dit avec un grand sourire:

-Anariel nettoie maintenant les latrines.

Les deux rois explosèrent de rire et comprirent que les jumeaux étaient dans le coup et comprirent aussi ce qui faisaient des deux jeunes gens des personnes uniques. Elrond dit à Anariel qui était rouge de honte, d'humiliation et de colère :

-Vous voyez, Anariel. Vous avez récolté ce que vous avez semé. Vous ne devez vous en prendre qu'à vous même et à personne d'autre.

-Bien dit ! Rigola Kevin qui fit un clin d'oeil à Elrond qui lui répondit par un sourire.

-Vous êtes bien Kevin, le frère de la reine ? Demanda Celeborn.

-En effet, je suis l'un des jumeaux terribles qui ont réussit à vaincre le cerbère ici présent.

Les elfes explosèrent de rire enfouissant Anariel dans la honte la plus grande. Des larmes pointèrent dans ses yeux remplis de haine et de rage. Mais tant qu'elle ne ressentirait aucun remord ni aucune tristesse, les jumeaux lui feraient la vie dure et cela les elfes l'avaient compris. Elle regarda Thranduil avec une haine palpable et cela Lilyana ne le supporta pas. Avec une voix d'un froid à congeler un balrog, elle lui dit :

-Anariel, si vous ne voulez pas finir à vous occuper des cochons, allez continuer votre travail et ne revenez plus puant le bouc. L'eau ne sert pas qu'à boire, mais aussi à se laver.

-Oui. Répondit l'elfe d'un ton sec et froid que n'appréciait pas Thranduil.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il vit que Kevin avait un drôle de regard. Il comprit que les jumeaux avaient encore une fois tout planifié pour le plus grand amusement de Thranduil et des autres qui découvraient ce qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps.

-Oui qui ? Sussura Kevin.

-Oui votre altesse. Je ferais comme vous voudrez!

-Vous voyez, ça ne vous a pas bouché le cul de le dire. Et la prochaine fois ayez l'air plus convaincue et plus convaincante.

-KEVIN !!! Hurla Lilyana choqué. Parles avec plus de politesse, même si c'est avec cette elfe. C'est clair !!!

Tous se tournèrent vers Lilyana et eurent l'air plus qu'étonné même Kevin qui ne comprenait plus. Il décida de continuer à jouer le rôle et ricanna :

-Oui, maman !

-Si j'étais maman, cela fait longtemps que je t'aurais collé une claque.

-Ouuuuhh !!! J'ai peur !!!!!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF !!!!

Lilyana lui balança « la » claque du millénaire. La joue de Kevin devint rouge et le jeune elfe eut l'air vraiment choqué. Et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Quand il la regarda, il remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle avait le même regard que leur mère et pour la première fois, il ne lui répondit pas. Anariel partit avec un petit air victorieux tandis que les rois fronçaient les sourcils. Mais elle ne vit pas le sourire sadique de la jeune reine. Lilyana se tourna vers Kevin et lui dit :

-Petit frère, tu te rappelles ce que disait grand – père ?

-Heuuu...

-Si tu veux capturer la souris il faut lui faire croire que le chat dort.

-Et nous sommes le chat, c'est cela?

-Tout à fait. Elle croit avoir semé la zizanie entre nous et la tempête qui va lui tomber dessus va la secouer. Dit Lilyana avec un petit sourire en coin qui disait bien que le début des horreurs contre Anariel ne faisait que commencer.

Les rois et les elfes présents sourirent tous devant le plan maquiavélique de Lilyana ainsi que Kevin qui se frottait la joue en grimaçant de douleur. Sa soeur lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Je suis désolé Kevin, mais pour qu'elle croit que c'était la vérité, il fallait que je frappe fort.

-Ah bah! Chuis bô maintenant !!!! Et qu'est ce que je vais dire à Lyana, hein ?

-Bah heu... qu'une elfe en furie t'a agressé parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi alors que toi tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Inventa Lilyana qui avait vu que Lyana se trouvait derrière Kevin. Celui – ci fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

-Je ne lui mentirais pas. Ce ne serait pas bien et puis on ne peut pas fonder quelque chose de durable sur un mensonge. Et je préfère lui dire la vérité à savoir que ma sale peste de soeur m'a battu moi un pauvre petit noldo sans défencse et innocent.

Elrond, Thranduil et Celeborn éclatèrent de rire ne l'imaginant pas innocent. Leurs rires s'intensifia quand Kevin poussa un couinement de surprise. En effet, Lyana venait de lui entourer la taille de ses bras et de poser son visage sur son dos comme elle avait vu faire Lilyana avec son frère. Elle poussa l'audace jusqu'à lui embrasser la joue ce qui entraîna une autre rougeur sur le visage pâle du jeune elfe. Lilyana éclata de rire récoltant de son frère un regard noir et de son époux une main bien placé sur les fesses qui stoppa net son rire et lui fit pousser un couinement strident. Elle se retourna vivement pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais son flots de paroles furent interrompu par les lèvres de Thranduil. Kevin ouvrit la bouche pour les séparer, mais Lyana le coupa dans son élan en imitant son frère et en s'emparant de sa bouche.

A suivre


	13. Grand – père ?

Grand-père ?

o

o

o

Celeborn, Elrond et les autres se sentant de trop partirent se promener dans la cité sylvestre. Mais Celeborn et Elrond firent demi – tour quand ils entendirent des hurlements de rage. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir Kevin être retenu par sa fiancé tandis que Lilyana pleurait de rire dans les bras de son époux. Les insultes volaient du côté de Kevin et Lilyana s'esclaffait encore plus entraînant son mari qui était plié en deux de rire. Ils partirent tous les deux en chancelant sous les vociférations de Kevin.

-Thranduil que c'est – il passé ? Demanda Celeborn plus qu'étonné.

-Alors que j'embrassais mon épouse, elle s'était dégagé et lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils avaient une drôle de façon de soigner leurs amygdales. Lyana a éclaté de rire et Kevin s'est mordu la langue. C'était très amusant.

Lilyana s'échappa de l'étreinte de Thranduil en faisant un petit pas de danse. Puis se mit à foncer en zigzagant dans les couloirs poursuivit par son frère qui continuait à vociférer qu'elle était la honte de la famille et que s'il l'attrapait, elle ne pourrait plus s'asseoir pendant trois cent ans minimum. Les elfes étaient pliés et Thranduil comprit où allaient le frère et la soeur.

-Elrond, Celeborn. Cela vous dit d'aller vous battre ?

Les deux hauts elfes répondirent :

-Je suis désolé Thranduil... Commença Elrond

-Mais nous sommes fatigués de nous battre. Nous ne désirons qu'une chose, nous reposer. Acheva Celeborn d'un air las.

-Mais moi aussi mes amis. Mais ces deux jeunes gens ont une façon bien à eux et bien plaisante de se battre. Venez, suivez – moi! Leur dit Thranduil avec un sourire mystérieux.

Les deux elfes un peu étonnés suivirent le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen et arrivèrent dans le couloir de la chambre royal et ils virent encore plus étonnés une table basse recouverte d'oreiller. La table se trouvait devant la première porte du couloir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce couloir. Soudain, les elfes comprirent. Les gardes. Il n'y avait aucune trace des gardes. Les elfes furent encore plus étonnés quand Thranduil attrapa deux oreillers qu'il donna aux autres elfes qui se demandaient pourquoi ils se retrouvaient avec des oreillers dans les mains. Thranduil avec un sourire, prit un autre oreiller et leur dit :

-Cette pièce est la chambre de défoulement. Les seuls armes autorisées sont les oreillers. Il faut rentrer rapidement et essayer de les battre. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux elfes se regardèrent et acceptèrent avec joie d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce fut Elrond qui rentra le premier et il ressortit tout aussi rapidement sa coiffure défaite et le souffle court. Les trois elfes se regardèrent et foncèrent dans la pièce et furent acceuillit par une reine, son frère, et quatre gardes qui pour la première fois pouvaient se battre contre des rois. Rois qui s'amusaient comme des enfants. Les rires résonnaient dans le palais, quand soudain, Danielle, Lenwë, Lyana et Nicolas se jettèrent dans la mêlée ruinant les coiffures des elfes. La bagarre durant trois longues heures quand enfin les gardes s'avouèrent vaincus, car les rois, le conseiller et les quatre dingues s'étaient ligués contre eux. Ils avaient crié à l'injustice ne récoltant que des coups d'oreiller supplémentaires. Les protagonistes se regardaient quand Lilyana lança son oreiller au visage de Celeborn qui se retrouva assis sur le plancher, un oreiller sur la tête. Elrond éclata de rire et reçut l'oreiller de Celeborn en pleine tête. Et là se fut chacun pour soit, les plumes volaient dans tous les sens.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et la Dame de la Lothlòrien reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Projectile lancé par son cher et tendre qui arrêta tout mouvement tandis que Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas se marraient comme des possédés. Galadriel plus que choquée leur lança un regard noir. Ne récoltant qu'une augmentation du niveau sonore des rires. Les souverains des diverses royaumes elfiques avaient eux – aussi du mal à retenir leur rire. Galadriel, du haut de ses deux mètres ( _elle est vachement grande comme tous les noldor du premier âge_) et de ses dix mille ans, prit l'oreiller qui l'avait frappé et avec une grâce rare, l'écrasa sur la tête ...

...d'Elrond qui répliqua avec le sien. Elwen qui n'avait pas oublié l'humiliation des premiers jours tenta de s'esquiver, mais c'était sans compter Nicolas qui l'attrapa et la jeta dans les bras de Danielle qui lui fit subir les pires chatouilles. Les rires, les cries et les bruits de déchirements des oreillers résonnaient dans la salle. Il fallut attendre le gong annonçant le repas pour que la bataille s'arrête. Tous étaient dans un état pitoyable. Avec un rire, Lilyana attrapa Thranduil et l'entraîna dans leur chambre pour prendre un bon bain. Elwen fut entraînée par Nicolas et Kevin attrapa Lyana comme un sac à patate et l'emmena toute gigotante jusqu'à sa chambre sous les rires des Hauts elfes qui adoraient de plus en plus ces quatre dingues. Quant à Danielle et Lenwë ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser sous le regard attendrit des grands elfes. Mais une plume impertinente se mit à les faire éternuer et ils durent rentrer dans leur chambres pour se débarasser des plumes superflues. Les gardes totalement ébouriffés, saluèrent les hauts elfes et se remirent à la garde des chambres. Celeborn regarda son épouse avec un étrange sourire, puis imitant Kevin, attrapa Galadriel, la jeta sur son épaule et la transporta dans tout le palais comme un sac à patate tout gigotant devant la délégation des elfes de la Lothlòrien qui les regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs souverains se comporter comme des enfants. Arrivé chacun dans leurs chambres respectives, ils se préparèrent pour le dîner. Puis enfin avec cent vingt minutes de retard ils arrivèrent, Thranduil, Lilyana, Danielle, Lenwë, Celeborn et Galadriel légèrement plus en retard que les autres. Les femmes avaient une étrange rougeur persistante sur leur visage et les hommes un petit air béat qui ne trompait personne quant à leur activité durant ces deux heures.

Lilyana tenait la main de son amour de roi et quand elle vit les célibataires le regarder, elle pensa:

-Même pas en rêve les filles. Il est à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi.

Les filles la regardaient avec des yeux ronds tandis que Thranduil devenait rouge comme une pivoine. Kevin s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec un sourire :

-Heu... Lilyana?

-Oui?

-On sait qu'il est à toi.

-Comment sais – tu ce que je pensais?

-Parce que tu as pensé tellement fort que je crois que même Sauron a dû t'entendre.

-Ahah ! Très amusant, et très spirituel.

-Les enfants s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce démon qui heureusement est détruit à tout jamais. Dit Celeborn avec un air grave.

Les quatre dingues et les quatre zhumains se regardèrent et Gregory dit aux jumeaux :

-Vous êtes prêts les enfants.

-Ouais. Répondirent Lilyana et Kevin avec un sourire.

-Petit poème. Lança Greg avec un grand sourire.

-_C'est un roi qui devait faire un choix_. Commença Lilyana.

-Dans la lave le mal devait à jamais être détruit. Continua Kevin.

-_Mais l'humain dans son infini stupidité, garda la rondelle._

_-_Et cela permis au mal de perdurer.

-_Et des rois la lignée fut brisée._

_-_Trois mille ans devaient passer avant que Sauron ne pointe son nez.

-_Et là un hobbit de la lointaine Comté est arrivé. Poilu de la tête aux pieds._

_-_La rondelle ayant été retrouvée par une bestiole mal lunée.

-_Le début de la fin venait de commencer._

_-_Nous pourrions vous raconter la suite mais cela ne nous est pas autorisé. Mais pour satisfaire votre cusiosité, nous allons vous dire une autre vérité.

-_Pour lutter contre ce dégénéré, une communauté sera constitué. _

_-_Réunissant de valeureux guerriers de toutes les contrés.

-_Et peut – être que le mal sera finté, par un représentant d'un peuple si dénigré qui sa vie aura sacrifié. C'est ça l'amitié. _

Danielle, Nicolas, Gregory, Laura, Fabien et Nathalie les applaudirent à tout rompre tandis que les elfes mirent un temps pour comprendre l'horreur de la situation. Thranduil, s'affaissa sur son siège avec une expression horrifié sur le visage, de même qu'Elrond. Celeborn et Galadriel les regardaient avec étonnement. Comment ces jeunes gens pouvaient connaître le futur ? Mais sinon, le sentiment des elfes étaient le même, cette guerre avait été un désastre puisque le mal n'était pas vaincu, juste repoussé. Et pour combien de temps? Trois mille ans. Quelle horrible perspective d'avenir. Et ses jeunes qui ne pensaient qu'à rire et à s'amuser. Soudain toutes les pensées morbides et tristes s'évanouirent quand les huit jeunes se mirent à se disputer pour un biscuit. La dispute était terrible, puis Danielle alla s'asseoir près de Lenwë, Nicolas près d'Elwen, Kevin près de Lyana et Lilyana près de Thranduil. Et alors que les autres continuaient à se disputer, Lilyana prit une voix remplie de sagesse qui fit pouffer de rire Thranduil et lança :

-Les enfants, ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer.

Tous se tournèrent vers la reine qui tentait désespérément de ne pas rire. Les quatre humains s'arrêtèrent de se disputer et comprirent qu'ils venaient encore de se faire avoir. Avec un soupir exaspéré, ils s'assirent et Laura demanda:

-Lilyana, Kevin. Comment faites – vous pour nous piéger ? A chaque fois, vous déclenchez la bagarre et se sont les autres qui prennent tout.

-L'expérience ma chère et aussi un grand – père génial qui pouvait te créer une stratégie de combat en cinq minutes et pièger toute la famille en un rien de temps. Nos plus beaux souvenirs c'était avec lui, il nous a appris tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il nous a montré la voie de la sagesse. Et nous a poussé à continuer dans la voie de l'humour et des mauvais coups.

-J'aurais bien voulu le rencontrer. Dit Thranduil avec un sourire.

-Lilyana, je ne savais pas que Thranduil t'avais donné un surnom elfique. Demanda Danielle. Les elfes se tournèrent vers le couple royal.

-Mais il ne m'en a jamais donné. Répliqua Lilyana étonnée.

-Pourtant, Au mariage, le roi Celeborn t'a appelé Lilyana Eärenwen. Continua Nicolas.

-Oui, c'est mon grand – père qui a ordonné que nous ayons des noms elfiques. Moi c'est Lilyana Eärenwen et mon cher frère, c'est Kevin Ereinion. Mes parents se sont toujours demandé pourquoi, mais moi, j'aime bien ces noms c'est différents de Paul ou Jeanne.

-Et comment s'appelait votre Grand – père ? Demanda Elrond plus qu'intrigué. Ce fut Kevin qui répondit avec un sourire :

-On l'appelait Grand pépé C. Il supportait pas et il nous criait :

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et une voix grave et rocailleuse s'éleva :

-Ayez un peu de respect pour les anciens jeunes présomptueux et arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, je m'appelle Cìrdan et pas autre chose.

-Bah Comment vous le savez ? Lilyana pourquoi t'es toute blanche. S'étonna Kevin qui n'avait pas tout suivi.

Lilyana se leva lentement, s'écarta de la table et s'approcha lentement de l'apparition, puis se mit à courir et se jeta en larme dans ses bras:

-Grand – père !! Grand - Père !!! On a tellement eut peur que tu sois mort.

-Grand – père ? Demanda Kevin d'une toute petite voix d'enfant perdu. Il se releva soudain d'un bond fit tomber sa chaise et lui aussi fonça dans les bras de son grand – père pour pleurer tranquillement consolé par le souverain des Teleri d'Arda.

-Cirdan ? Pour vous, qui sont – ils ? Demanda Elrond qui était un peu perdu.

-Ce sont mes petits enfants. Je les ai entrainés pour l'âge et les épreuves qu'ils vont avoir à supporter.

-Mais alors ?

-Ce sont des semi – elfes, mais ils n'ont jamais eut un choix à faire comme vous Elrond. Mais ils ont fait leurs choix quand ils sont entrés dans la forêt ainsi que Danielle et Nicolas qui sont vos cousins.

Les elfes ouvraient des yeux énormes quand ils comprirent ce que cela incluaient, les quatre étaient des semi – elfes comme Elrond. Lilyana demanda :

-Mais pourquoi on a jamais su que Nico et Dani étaient de la famille ?

-Leur mère est morte en les mettant au monde. Même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils sont jumeaux eux aussi.

-Super ! On est de la même famille ! Crièrent – ils tous en choeurs. 

A suivre


	14. Bataille rangée

Bataille rangée

o

o

o

Les cousins nouvellement découverts se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres et papotèrent oubliant totalement qu'un dîner les attendait sous le regard totalement désorienté de tous. Lilyana était dans les bras de Cirdan et ne voulait pas y descendre. Kevin se tourna soudain vers son grand – père et lui demanda :

-Grand – père, pourquoi as – tu disparu ? Maman t'as fait chercher partout. Elle a eut tellement peur. Comme nous.

-Mon chéri, cette question aura sa réponse un autre jour. Dit le roi des Téléri avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu ne vas pas nous quitter, hein grand – père ? S'inquiéta Lilyana.

-Mon royaume se trouve tout à l'ouest, de l'autre côté des mont Brumeux. Mais nous pourrons nous voir de temps à autre.

Cirdan serra fort sa petite fille contre lui et lui dit :

-Oui, tu pourras me voir quand tu le voudras.

-Je t'aime grand – père. Tu es le meilleur grand – père qu'on ait jamais eut.

-Ahahaha ! Et vous quatre, vous êtes les meilleurs petits enfants que j'ai eut. Ah, Lilyana tu ressembles tellement à ta grand – mère. Elle était aussi belle que toi. Mais il lui manquait une chose, l'immortalité. J'avais prévu d'abandonner mon immortalité pour elle, mais les Valar ont refusé ce don et m'ont laissé elfe.

-Grand mère Angélique était très belle, et d'après maman, elle était très gentille. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir connu. Dit Lilyana d'une voix douce en se pressant contre la poitrine de son grand - père.

-Oui, c'est dommage. Dit Kevin d'une voix étranglée. Tu devais vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, grand – père. Ça a dû être très dur de lui dire au – revoir.

-Oui, et sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté, mais je la revois vivre en vous. Dit Cirdan avec un doux sourire.

-Grand – père, on te promets qu'on restera ici et puis on viendra te voir le plus souvent possible. Juré craché.

-Lilyana ne crache pas par terre, s'il te plaît. Demanda Cìrdan avec un regard rendu flou par l'émotion.

-Héhéhé !!! Grand pépé C. Ricanna Kevin pour essayer de leur remonter le moral qu'il savait bas surtout pour son grand – père.

Cirdan lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers lui en lui disant:

-Oh ! Toi je vais te...

-Lilyana, Aide – moi ! Couina Kevin qui était poursuivi par Cirdan dans toute la pièce.

-Non, je ne t'aiderais pas! Tu n'avais qu'à pas énerver pépé! Répondit – elle en entrant dans le jeu de son frère.

-Oh vous deux espèces de sales petits monstres. Thranduil chargez – vous de votre femme et moi je m'occupe de mon petit-fils.

-D'accord mon ami! Répliqua Thranduil en riant. Il se leva et se mit à poursuivre son épouse sous les rires de toute l'assemblée.

Lilyana se mit à courir dans tous les sens, mais Thranduil trop rapide l'attrapa et la jeta toute gigotante dans l'eau d'une fontaine. Mais c'était sans compter l'astuce de la jeune reine qui le fit basculer dans l'eau froide. Tous les deux étaient trempés. Kevin lui tentait d'échapper à Cirdan, mais il avait du mal car il en avait pas l'air, mais son grand - père était sacrément rapide et comme Kevin se marrait comme un dingue, il n'eut aucune chance d'échapper au roi elfique. Et se retrouva balancé sur l'épaule de son grand – père la tête en bas comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Les elfes étaient mort de rire de voir les nouveaux souverains d'Eryn Lasgalen trempés de la tête au pied et le frère de la reine qui couinait comme un pauvre malheureux. Cirdan passa devant sa petite fille, lui fit un grand sourire et jeta Kevin dans l'eau. Il y eut une grande gerbe d'eau qui arrosa tout le monde autour. Les jumeaux bien mouillés se mirent à arroser copieusement leur grand – père qui battit retraite en riant.

-Grand – père?

-Oui, Ereinion?

-Beurk, ne m'appelle pas comme cela, mon nom est Kevin et pas Ereinion. Répondit son petit-fils en faisant la grimace.

-Héhéhé!!! Rejeton des rois ! Ricanna Lilyana. Tandis qu'Elrond souriait tristement en se rappelant que l'homonyme de Kevin avait sacrifié sa vie pour lutter contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu peux parler fille de la mer ! Répliqua Kevin en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Je préfère être fille de la mer que rejeton des rois.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous chamailler ! Grogna leur grand – père.

-Mais non, grand pépé...heu... grand père. S'esclama Kevin en lui faisant le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il avait.

-Mais bien sûr. Je me demande comment votre mère a réussi à vous supporter !

-C'est un des mystères de l'univers, comme comment les elfes peuvent avoir les cheveux propres même en pleine bataille? Se demanda Kevin l'air très serieux tandis que son grand – père soupirait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-N'importe quoi! S'esclaffa Lilyana. La vrai question, c'est pourquoi les elfes ne s'enfoncent pas dans la neige. Les elfes commençaient à rire devant les questions immatures des deux jeunes.

-Ça c'est LA question philosophique Dit Nicolas en se frottant le menton.

-Ouais et pourquoi les hommes sont poilus comme des gorilles alors que les elfes on dirait qu'ils sortent d'une manicure. Pouffa Danielle recoltant un regard noir des elfes et une claque sur les fesses par Lenwë. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa, ravie.

-Hey! On est pas poilu ! S'exclama Greg d'un air outré.

-Si les elfes vous ont trouvé dans la forêt de nuit, ils ont faire le remake de gorilles dans la brume. Lança Lilyana.

Là, se fut l'explosion de rire du côté des elfes tandis que les quatre humains grognaient.

-Les hommes sont peut – être poilues, mais nous au moins, on connait les vertues de l'eau pour se laver. On est pas comme ce gros dégueulasse d'Isildur ! Grogna Laura.

-Il est pas dégueulasse ! S'emporta Nathalie qui avait toujours eut un faible pour lui dans le film.

-Si il est dégueulasse et c'est à cause de lui que Sauron va revenir. S'exclama Laura un peu énervée.

-L'erreur est humaine. Bougonna Nathalie

-Ouais, ben une erreur pareil, on aurait bien voulu y échapper. Grogna Lilyana soutenu par tous les elfes.

-T'as raison soeurette, la crevette qui p...! Ricanna Kevin.

-T'es mort ! Coupa Lilyana en le menaçant avec une cuilléré de purée.

-Tu n'oserais pas ma petite soeur chérie que j'adore. Tenta Kevin avec un doux regard pour l'amadouer.

-Hhhmmmmmmmmm... SI !!!! SUS A L'ENNEMI !!!!! Hurla – t – elle.

Elle lui balança la purée dans la figure. Kevin se leva, et lui jeta des pâtes, mais elle se baissa au bon moment, mais Elrond non et reçut les pâtes gluantes en plein milieu du visage. Fulminant, il prit une poignet de purée et la lança sur Kevin qui s'écarta et se fut Celeborn qui la reçut. Les elfes se regardaient, puis se fut le départ de la plus grosse bataille de nourriture de la Terre du Milieu. Les jets de purée volaient dans tous les sens et plus d'une fois un garde dût se baisser pour ne pas en recevoir. Mirilwen abandonna toute volonté d'arrêter le carnage et même y participa quand elle reçut des pâtes sur la tête. Elle fonça dans la cuisine, et ordonna de ramener le plus de purée possible. Elle ramena tout un saladier et posa le plat en plein milieu de la table à égale distance des protagonistes afin de les calmer. Les adversaires en manque de projectiles s'arrêtèrent de combattre, mais c'était sans compter Kevin et Lilyana qui voulaient absolument le saladier. Deux camps s'étaient formés, d'un côté les alliés de Kevin, Celeborn, Lenwë, Greg et Laura et tous ceux qui se trouvaient du côté de Kevin et ceux de Lilyana, Thranduil, Galadriel, Elrond, Danielle et tous ceux qui étaient du côté de Lilyana sauf Cìrdan qui avait été mis à part, car il était l'arbitre.

Dans son camps, Lilyana prit le commandement des troupes, elle était toute excitée, car c'était la première fois qu'elle combatterait son frère. Lui de son côté avait le même sentiments. Pour commencer et avoir une bonne base de combat, elle avait prit une grosse poignée de purée, l'avait étalé sur un plat qu'Elrond au péril de ses cheveux, avait réussit à prendre de la table. Elle avait demandé à Glorfindel d'espionner le camps adverse et de dire comment il était disposé afin d'avoir une chance de les vaincre. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec les précieux renseignements. Elle dessina sur la purée une carte d'un réalisme troublant et installa les « ennemis » dessus. Elle mit en place une tactique à la fois défensive et offensive. Elrond entendant la stratégie fut grandement impressioné par la jeune reine. En vingt minutes, toutes ses forces étaient mise en place afin de s'emparer du Saint Saladier de Purée. Devant, les premières défenses, assiettes, plats plats et derrière les attaquants avec devant eux beaucoup de munitions, car Lilyana avait demandé de ramasser les pâtés de purée et ils avaient réussit à en prendre suffisamment pour lutter contre le camps adverse. Deux elfes avaient été désignés pour ramasser les aliments et ainsi toujours avoir des munitions. Et deux autres pour les mettre en boulettes, plus facile à lancer. La salle à manger était devenue un échiquier géant et les deux chefs mettaient en place les pièces stratégiques qui leur permettraient d'atteindre le S.S.P ( _Saint Saladier de Purée pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris_ ).

Elle demanda à Cìrdan un moment de répis pour que tous se lavent et qu'on reconnaisse ceux qui avaient été touchés par des boulettes de purée. Cìrdan accepta et les troupes allèrent se se refaire une beauté. Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard propres et secs. Lilyana dit aux troupes de chaque côté :

-Messieurs et mesdames elfes et humains, je vous remercie de participer à cette partie d'échec grandeur nature. Si ce jeu vous plaît, la prochaine fois, nous le ferons dehors et cela se nommera du paint ball. Moyen très simple de s'amuser à des jeux guerriers sans qu'il y ait le moindre blessés. Maintenant que mon petit discour est terminé, que les moins bons perdent.

Avec un sourire, tous se préparèrent pour la bataille finale pour la prise de contrôle du S.S.P. La bataille fut terrible et dura une grande partie de la nuit pour la plus grande joie des participants. La tactique de Lilyana lui avait permis de gagner beaucoup de terrain et se rapprochait inexorablement du S.S.P. Kevin avait opté pour une stratégie plus offensive. Mais ils se retrouvèrent vite à cours de munitions et dans une ultime attaque héroïque, son armée fut défaite. Et Lilyana ainsi que son armée gagna le S.S.P pour la plus grande joie de la jeune reine. Mais le problème, c'est que la purée était froide et avait une sale odeur. Lilyana regarda cet amas de purée et eut un air dégouté, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Cìrdan alla féliciter Lilyana pour sa victoire et aussi Kevin. Ce dernier se répétait :

-Comment j'ai pu faire une erreur aussi stupide. J'ai fait une erreur que même le plus stupide des soldats ne ferait pas.

-Et qu'elle est cette erreur ? Demanda Celeborn qui avait de la purée partout et s'était bien amusé de même que son épouse qui n'avait plus un cheveu de propre.

-J'ai sous – estimé mon adversaire, je n'ai compté que sur l'attaque sans mettre au point une bonne base de défense. Pourtant Grand – père ne faisait que me le rabâcher. Je suis un idiot. Et en plus, j'ai sacrifié toute mon armée pour trois centimètre. J'ai encore du boulot avant d'être en mesure d'égaler grand – père et Lilyana.

-Vous avez trouvé vos faiblesses, et vos erreurs. Je trouve que cette petite bataille nous a été très instructive. Car voyez vous, votre soeur a misé sur une stratégie de guerre de longue durée avec un approvisionnement efficace et un bon service de renseignements. Tandis que vous, vous avez misé sur une attaque rapide et meurtrière et ça a échoué. Sachez que ces deux stratégies sont complèmentaires, d'un côté les grandes armées qui attaquent classiquement, et de l'autre les contre - attaques fulgurantes de petites troupes séparées pour destabiliser votre adversaire. En un mot, vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents tacticiens et je tremble à l'idée de me mesurer à vous. Si nos groupes se combattaient, je ne pense pas que nous serions vainqueurs. Professa Celeborn remontant le moral de Kevin qui était bien bas.

Lilyana après avoir embrassé son époux et s'être fait féliciter par ses hommes et par ses « ennemis », sauta au cou de son frère en lui disant :

-C'était super, j'aimerais bien qu'on recommence. Et tu sais petit frère. A un moment donné, j'ai cru que tu allais nous battre. Il y a eut un petit flottement quand tu as attaqué, sans Elrond et Thranduil, je crois que je me serais laisser battre. Cette petite bataille m'a donné une bonne leçon. Un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance, un seul homme peut faire la différence entre victoire et défaite. Tu sais, tu as un charisme fou. Ceux qui étaient sous tes ordres t'auraient suivi au fin fond des bois perdus si tu leur avais demandé.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-J'ai encore besoin de cours. Je crois que je vais demander de l'aide à grand – père. Il faut que je m'améliore, on est jamais trop prudent. Tu connais l'adage prudence est mère de sûreté.

-Tu as raison petit frère. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une cervelle dans ce crâne vide.

-Attend sale peste.

Le frère et la soeur se coururent après dans la pièce sous le regard amusé des elfes. Ils représentaient la joie de vivre et l'innocence. Notions qu'ils avaient perdus sur les champs de batailles. Ils étaient tellement contents de les voir, même Elrond et Celeborn pourtant assez froids ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire de leur facétie. Les quatre dingues et leurs homologues humains décidèrent avec l'aide de Mirilwen de préparer un repas typiquement humain. Du côté des humains, Greg fit quatre tourtes aux légumes des quatre saisons, Laura quatre pizza, Fabien trois gratins d'aubergine et Nathalie plus productive et mieux organisé fit quatre tartes aux poireaux, deux tartes aux oignons, une fondue de légumes et des beignets de courgette. Du côté des elfes, Danielle fit cinq tartes aux pommes meringuées, elle avait utilisé la force et l'endurance de son mari pour monter les blancs en neige, Nicolas fit deux tartes aux citrons et une crème aux oeufs, Kevin voulant montrer ses dons culinaires fit quatre îles flottantes sur un lit de crème anglaise et quant à Lilyana, elle fit une grosse charlotte aux fraises et deux très gros Saint – Honoré. Il leur avait fallu toute la nuit et la matiné pour tout faire et gare à celui qui osait entrer dans la cuisine, il en était chassé manu militari. La table était prête et les huit dingues sortirent de la cuisine en baillant, couvert de farine, de sucre et d'autres ingrédients qui intriguaient les elfes.

A suivre


	15. l'arrivée des orques et des nains

L'arrivée des orques et des nains

o

o

o

Le déjeuné commença après qu'ils aient pris une bonne douche. Thranduil embrassa passionnément sa jeune épouse, car il n'avait pas pu le faire de toute la nuit. Tous s'installèrent à leurs sièges respectifs et commencèrent à se servir. Les elfes qui n'étaient pourtant pas de gros mangeurs reprirent de tous les plats jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Les dessert furent très prisés et nombreux furent ceux qui demandèrent les recettes. Thranduil mangeait avec délice les parts de charlottes et de saint honoré qu'il avait dans son assiette. Elrond fermait les yeux de plaisir et félicitait les jeunes gens pour leur repas. Celeborn ainsi que Galadriel discutaient avec les quatre humains et apprirent avec intérêt leur différence de vie. Les conversations allaient bons train et tous les elfes présents vantaient les mérites de ce délicieux repas. Les huit jeunes étaient vraiment très fiers d'eux. Tous étaient plongées dans un bonheur gustatif. Les deux paires de jumeaux se demandèrent pourquoi leur grand – père avaient les larmes aux yeux et ils crurent avoir râté quelque chose. Mais ils furent ravis quand Cìrdan leur répondit :

-Vous cuisinez aussi bien que votre grand – mère. C'était un véritable cordon bleu. Elle ne ratait jamais ce qu'elle faisait.

-Grand – père, parle nous de grand – mère Angélique, on a aucun souvenirs d'elle ? Demanda Kevin.

-C'est normal, elle est morte alors que vous n'aviez que deux ans.

Il commença à raconter ses souvenirs écoutés religieusement par les cousins qui ne le dérangeaient pas. Le repas fut superbement calme et légèrement teinté de nostalgie pour Cìrdan qui racontait tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son épouse adorée durant plus de quatre vingt ans. Après le repas, les quatre dingues se rendirent dans le bureau tandis que leurs homologues humains allèrent se reposer ou papoter avec les souverains elfiques. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et prirent la décision de dérider Cìrdan, de lui rendre la joie de vivre, car c'était triste de voir cette douleur au fond de ses yeux. Thranduil qui discutait avec Celeborn et Elrond éclata de rire en entendant le plan des jumeaux. Il leur dit :

-N'oubliez pas que vous avez Anarìel à punir.

-Ah, c'est vrai, on l'avait oubliée cette grosse truie. Bon le costume avance vite, on a presque terminé, je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite. S'exclama Lilyana.

-Pour la grosse, à chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle s'enfuit en courant et en couinant de terreur, les autres commencent à douter de sa santé mentale. Rit Nicolas suivit par tout le monde, y compris les elfes.

-Vous pensez avoir terminé quand ? Demanda Elrond qui avait dû mal à retenir ses rires.

-Au train où vont les choses, la prochaine pleine lune, tout sera terminé. Oh j'oubliais, Nicolas j'espère que tu es bon acteur.

-C'est un excellent acteur, comme dirait le jeune Gregory, il rampe comme un pro. S'esclaffa Elrond.

-Parfait, parce que la phase trois va commencer et tu vas devoir faire des crises de rage. Surtout Elwen, tu vas devoir apprendre des notions de théatre.

-Pourquoi altesse ? Demanda la jeune servante.

-Parce que TU vas être la première victime de Nicolas. On va te maquiller pour que tu aies l'air d'avoir été battue. Ensuite, tu jetteras des coups d'oeil affolés vers Nicolas à chaque fois qu'il va rentrer dans une pièce et tu vas surtout rester à côté de nous, comme si tu voulais te protéger de lui. D'accord ?

-Pourquoi ? Jamais je ne lui ferai du mal. S'exclama Nicolas outré.

-C'est pour cela qu'à chaque fois, tu lui jettera des regards désolés. Ça se sera pour qu'Anarìel pense que tu as des crises de rage incontrôlables et qu'elle commence vraiment en paniquer.

-D'accord !

-Les bruits de luttes seront fait dans mon ancienne chambre. Et pour les coups et les blessures, on te les fera ici en passant par les portes contigües.

-D'accord. S'exclamèrent – ils tous avec un grand sourire.

-Bon ben, je penses que c'est tout. Songea Lilyana.

-Ce qui me fascine le plus, c'est de voir à quelle vitesse ils peuvent concevoir un plan et le mettre en place. Dit Celeborn à Thranduil et Elrond qui écoutaient les cinq jeunes gens fignoler les derniers détails de la vengeance. J'ai hâte de voir la fin du plan plus que trois semaines.

-JE SAIS ! S'écria Nicolas.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Ben on a qu'à présenter une femme à grand – père.

-Ça ne marchera jamais. Dit Kevin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danielle.

-Parce que grand – père est l'elfe d'une seule femme et jamais il n'en aimera une autre. Non, le truc serait de voir comment faire pour que l'âme de grand – mère aille en Terre du milieu et de savoir si elle peut renaître, peut – être en elfe pourquoi pas ?

Les trois elfes regardaient les quatre jeunes tenter d'aider leur grand – père à retrouver le sourire. Ils étaient émus par leur crédulité et leur innocence. Ils n'osaient pas leur dire que c'était impossible, que les Valar ne voudraient jamais faire une chose pareille, que c'était contre tous les usages. C'était vraiment trop mignon. Lilyana s'étira un instant puis elle demanda :

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont où les autres, et surtout quelle tête ils ont ?

-Héhéhé ! Tu imagine Florianne en orc. Elle qui est si superficielle, ça doit valoir le détour. S'esclaffa Nicolas.

-Et Frédérique, avec son mètre quatre vingt. Tu l'imagine en nain. Tout petit à essayer désespérément d'atteindre la poignée de la porte. Rit Danielle.

Tous éclatèrent de rire y compris les elfes en imaginant les jeune gens dans leur nouvelle forme. Soudain deux gardes arrivèrent en courant et en hurlant :

-Votre Majesté, nous avons capturé quatre nains et quatre orcs. Ils se trouvent dans la salle du trône.

-OUAIS ! Ils sont arrivés. Gueula Kevin creuvant les tympans des gardes qui grimacèrent de douleur.

Tous les quatre dévalèrent les escaliers pour voir quatre nains barbu et quatre orcs dont un était en train de sangloter désespérément dans les bras de Galadriel qui surprise tentait de le consoler comme elle le pouvait. C'était bien la première fois qu'un orc pleurait sur le bras d'un elfe.

-Je voulais pas être une orc, je voulais être une hobbite, ou une humaine. Mais pas une orc. Je suis moooooooooooooooche! Et en plus les enfants y zont peur de mooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!

La reine des Galadhrim tentait de la calmer, mais en vain. La jeune femme pleurait comme une pauvre malheureuse ruinant la belle robe de la reine des elfes. Tout le monde regardait les huit nouveaux arrivant qui étaient très dépaysés sauf Lilyana qui regardait dans une autre direction avec la bouche entrouverte.

-_Lilyana_ ? Dit Danielle.

-Ouais !!!!! répondit la reine d'Eryn Lasgalen.

-_Arrête de baver sur lui_.

-Hey ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Il est à moi ! Alors pas touche.

-_T'as rien à craindre, j'ai trouvé mieux_.

-Personne n'est mieux que lui. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville.

-_Si! Le mien !_

-C'est pas vrai !

-_Si !_

-Non !

_-Si !_

-Non !

_-Si !_

-Non !

_-Si !_

-Non !

-J'adore quand on se bat pour moi. Dit Thranduil avec un sourire ravi tandis que Lenwë pouffait de rire devant la dispute des deux jeunes femmes.

Lilyana fit un clin d'oeil à Danielle et lança :

-Bubulle est dix fois mieux.

-_Non, c'est Fifi_.

-**Hein ?!**

Thranduil se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes qui riaient comme des dingues, il s'approcha d'elle suivit de près par Lenwë et d'un commun accord, leur sautèrent dessus. Elles éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à courir poursuivis par leurs époux respectifs. La jeune orque pleureuse se tourna vers eux et cria d'une voix aigüe :

-Vous pourriez au moins vous occuper de moi.

-De quoi tu te plains, ça aurait pu être pire. Lança Kevin.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda – t – elle avec une lueur d'espérance dans le regard.

-Ben oui, tu aurais pu avoir un cerveau ! Ricanna – t – il tandis que la jeune orque se remettait à pleurer comme une pauvre malheureuse sur l'épaule bien mouillée de Galadriel qui soupira lourdement.

-KEVIN ! Dit sa soeur d'un ton vraiment déçu en travers de l'épaule de son époux. Ça c'est vraiment pas gentil tu imagines si tu avais été à sa place.

-Je suis désolé Fabienne. J'essayais de te remonter le moral. Dit Kevin tout piteux.

Thranduil demanda aux orcs :

-Puis – je vous demander vos nom à tous ?

-Je m'appelle Patrick Garnier. Dit un orc aux yeux jaunes. Il se tourna vers un miroir et poussa un cri de joie. Ouhaaa !!! j'adore, j'ai des yeux trop marrant, ils sont jaunes.

-Mouais, bof ! Je préfère les miens ! S'exclama Lilyana.

-Beuuuuuuhhhhh ! Patrick lui tira la langue.

-Ohhhhhh ! La belle violette ! Ria Danielle.

Patrick se précipita vers le miroir et devant les elfes morts de rire, il tira la langue et poussa un cri de fille.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!! J'ai la langue violette !!!

-Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Répliqua un autre orc qui avait l'air plus baraqué que les autres.

-Et vous quel est votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Liam Garnier, je suis le frère de Patrick.

-Et vous mademoiselle ?

-Je... je m'appelle Florianne Garnier.

-Allez petite soeur, c'est pas si grave. T'imagines si t'avais été une naine, les jambes poilues que tu aurais eu et en plus, tu te serais retrouvé avec une barbe.

Les elfes se tordaient de rire et certains avaient dû fuir pour ne pas rire devant les nains qui avaient un air triste. L'orque se tourna vers les nains et leur dit :

-Et vous vous avez de la chance de ne pas être des orques.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est pas vous qui avez été pas poursuivi par des guerriers elfiques sanguinaires qui ont tenté de te transformer en hérissons.

-On a pas tenté de vous transformer en hérisson ! S'exclamèrent les gardes.

-Mais bien sûr, et ce n'est pas vous qui avez transformé ce pauvre arbre en porte manteau.

-Je vous avais bien précisé que je voulais que vous ne tirez que si vous étiez sûr que c'était des orques, de véritables orques et non d'inoffensifs joueurs.

-Je suis désolé votre altesse.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez présenter vos excuses, mais à ses jeunes personnes que vous avez terrifié.

-Je... je suis désolé. Dit le garde un peu déboussolé et très piteux d'être grondé par le roi qui tenait la reine en travers de l'épaule.

-C'est pas grave, on oublie. En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas rester un orc jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, parce qu'ils louchent, en plus ils sont myopes et ils puent le fauve. Réondit l'orque avec un sourire édenté.

Le garde eut un grand sourire et le jeune orque fit de même. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, quand soudain le jeune orque poussa un cri de douleur.

-Que vous est – il arrivé ? Demanda le garde étonné par ce cri de douleur.

-Je viens de me mordre la langue. Parce qu'en plus, ils ont des crocs pointus et c'est pas très discret. Et en plus ils ne se lavent pas les dents. Et ils ont l'haleine fétide. Je préférerais vraiment être un elfe ou un humain, mais pas un orc tout dégueux. Birk !!!!

Les elfes eurent un sourire et Thranduil lui demanda :

-Et vous, comment vous appelez – vous ?

-Sean Garnier. Ma mère est Irlandaise.

-Vous êtes tous de la même famille ?

-Oui, sauf les elfes qui sont de famille différentes. Sinon, les quatre nains c'est simplet, grincheux, prof et Atchoum. Ils ont perdu les trois autres nains et blanche – neige en court de route.

-Sean, c'est par accident ou tu as toujours été stupide !

-C'est les gènes, et quand y a des gènes, y a pas de plaisir.

Les humains, les quatre dingues, les orques et les nains riaient comme des malades. Les elfes les regardaient rire avec un sourire. Thranduil toussota un peut pour ramener le calme, puis se tournant vers les nains, il leur demanda :

-Comment vous appelez – vous ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Stéphane Rueil, le petit couvert de poils c'est mon frère, Thierry, la grande couverte de poil, c'est ma soeur Agnès et la petite avec la barbe, c'est Virginie.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur tandis que ses frères et soeurs avaient vraiment l'air en colère. Il se cacha derrière Elrond qui pouffait de rire. Kevin se tourna vers son grand père :

-Grand – père ?

-Oui, Kevin .

-Ils sont tous de notre famille ?

-Non, les Rueil, je ne les connais pas et quant aux Garnier, leur famille et la nôtre se sont toujours détestés.

-Alors on sait quoi faire ! S'esclamèrent les deux paires de jumeaux avec un grand sourire joyeux..

-Ah oui, quoi ?

-On va faire la paix entre nous. Mais une vrai paix.

Les quatre orques se regardèrent dans les yeux et dire en même temps :

-Moi je suis d'accord.

Soudain, devant les elfes et Cìrdan, les orques disparurent et à la place se trouvaient quatre humains. Liam était assez grand mais surtout possédait une carrure qui impressionnait les elfes. Il avait des prunelles d'une chaude couleur noisette et des cheveux blond à la brosse. Sean était plus petit et plus fin, mais il avait un visage souriant, des yeux bleus rieur et des cheveux blond coupés court. Patrick avait la même carrure que Liam, mais il était légèrement plus grand. Lui aussi était blond et avait des yeux noisettes. Et quant à Florianne, elle avait les yeux vert, les cheveux blond. Mais pour l'instant ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et dit en reniflant avec un sourire tremblant :

-Je préfère être comme cela. Et je n'oublie pas notre promesse, si on en attrape un, il finira tout nu en plein milieu de la forêt avec les cheveux verts.

-Hey, j'espère bien. Sinon, c'est pas du jeu. S'esclaffa Kevin faisant sourire les ex – orcs. Tandis que les nains grognaient dans leur coin.

-Et nous on est toujours des nains.

-Plaignez – vous, ça aurait pu être pire, vous auriez pu être des hobbits et passer la journée à bouffer et pour finir faire dix fois le poids d'un humain. Ricanna Lilyana.

-Ne parle pas de malheur, mais on est tombé quatre fois à cause de ces saletés de barbes et à chaque fois qu'on les coupe, elles repoussent. Grogna une voix féminine. Et puis, je suis une fille, tu as déjà vu une fille avec une barbe ?

-Une barbe non, mais une moustache oui! S'esclaffèrent Kevin et Lilyana tandis que Cìrdan pouffait de rire.

-Mais on fait quoi nous ! Et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais depuis que je suis arrivé, je ne veux faire qu'une seule chose, c'est creuser. S'exclama un autre nain plus poilus que les autres. Celeborn, Elrond, Cìrdan et Thranduil tentaient désespérément de ne pas trop rire.

Kevin, Danielle, Lilyana et Nicolas chantèrent dans un parfait ensemble :

-Hého, hého, on rentre du boulot.

-Tsssssss !!! Bande d'idiot! Grogna l'un des tas de poils.

Les quatre humains éclatèrent de rire et Greg leur dit :

-Et après tu dis que les hommes sont poilus ?

Il y eut un déferlement de rire que se soit du côté des hommes, des orcs ou des elfes. Soudain, Liam leur dit :

-J'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison.

-Moi non plus !

-Idem

Tous étaient d'accord sur une chose, ils ne voulaient pas rentré chez eux. Car à part Lilyana et Kevin, les autres étaient orphelins. Mais quand Kevin et Lilyana donnèrent leur avis sur la question, les autres leur dire qu'ils avaient encore leur parents. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Cìrdan, ils pleurèrent. Lilyana fondit en larmes et Kevin la berça en pleurant lui aussi. Les elfes ne les avaient jamais vu aussi perdus et aussi fragiles. Lyana fonça pour réconforter Kevin et Thranduil prit son épouse dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer en fredonnant une douce chanson elfique. Cìrdan devint pâle quand il vit la réaction de ses petits enfants. Quand Lilyana se calma un peu, elle murmura :

-Nos parents...!

-Oui ? Demanda avec douceur Cìrdan qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et son air devint encore plus triste et une terrible douleur pointa dans son regard. Kevin continua.

-Nos parents sont morts trois mois avant que nous arrivions ici. Ils ont été tués dans l'incendie de notre maison de campagne, quand nous sommes revenus à la maison, on a entendu les cris de maman et puis la maison s'est écroulé.

A suivre


	16. Décision risquée

Décision risquée

o

o

o

Tous les deux s'effondrèrent sous la douleur tandis que Cìrdan se mit à pleurer la mort de sa fille. Galadriel et Celeborn se précipitèrent pour le consoler et recueillir sa souffrance. Lilyana se dégagea de son époux et enlaça son grand – père de même que Kevin. Ils pleurèrent tous les trois longtemps. Puis quand Cìrdan commença à se calmer, ils se séparèrent et Thranduil la reprit dans ses bras tandis que Lyana faisait de même avec Kevin. Cìrdan les remercia chaleureusement en séchant ses larmes.

-On est désolé. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ! Demandèrent leurs amis effondrés.

-Parce que c'est dur de le dire. On aurait pu faire quelque chose et on est resté sans rien faire. Tante Madeleine nous a dit que c'était de notre faute s'il y avait eu cet incendie. Ça nous a fait tellement mal qu'on a décidé de ne rien dire à qui que se soit. Sanglota Lilyana serré par toute sa famille.

-Mais où vous habitiez pendant ce temps ? Demanda Greg avec effroi.

-Ben à la maison, on a dit que nos parents étaient partis en vacances, alors c'est pour cela qu'on ne veut pas repartir, maintenant tout le monde doit savoir et on ne veut pas avoir les exclamations de pitié du genre « _je connaissais bien vos parents, c'était des gens très bien et ils avaient le coeur sur la main_ » sous – entendu vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes stupides passez moi tout l'argent de vos parents et dégagez de mon horizon. Dit Kevin avec un air dégoûté en serrant sa soeur contre lui.

-Cette hypocrisie était écoeurante, je les ai haï pour ça. Sanglota Lilyana.

Elle se serra contre son époux et pleura longtemps. En fait, il l'amena dans leur chambre et resta à la consoler toute la nuit, il ne faisait que cela et rien d'autre. Elle l'aimait encore plus pour sa présence contre elle et pour sa prévenance. Elle avait vraiment rencontré l'homme idéal, enfin l'elfe idéal. Elle ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir attéri ici. Quand la lune fut haute dans le ciel, elle s'endormit profondément s'aggripant désespérément à son époux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant que Thranduil consolait son épouse, Lyana faisait la même chose avec Kevin, sauf que vers cinq heures du matin, il se dégageait de ses bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

-Lyana ?

-Oui, Kevin ?

-Veux – tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'elfe le plus heureux du monde ?

-Oh oui, j'attendais avec hâte que tu me poses cette question. Pourquoi as – tu m'y autant de temps avant de te décider ?

-Parce que je viens juste de me rendre compte que la vie est courte et qu'un rien peut l'écourter encore plus. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de tergiverser et de prendre la vie comme si c'était le dernier que je devais vivre, comme si je devais mourir demain. Je t'aime Lyana. Et je veux et je vais te le prouver toute ma vie. Dit – il en rougissant et en essayant de ne pas trop bafouiller.

Les yeux encore rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Lyana était tellement heureuse, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Mais ils furent réveillés en sursaut le lendemain quand Mirilwen les découvrit ensemble sur le lit dans la chambre de Lyana.

-PRINCESSE LYANA ?! KEVIN ?! Hurla – t – elle d'un ton outré.

-Hein ? Demanda Lyana en se frottant les yeux et en s'étirant avant de croiser le regard outré de la gouvernante.

-Quoi ? Kevin sursauta violemment et rougit quand il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours Lyana et surtout quand il vit Mirilwen les mains sur les hanches et le pied battant la mesure de sa colère.

-Que se passe – t – il ? Demandèrent Lilyana et Thranduil qui avaient entendu le rugissement de la gouvernante. Lilyana souleva un sourcil et lança :

-Ben qu'est ce que vous faites dans le même lit tous les deux ?

-On s'est endormi. Répliqua Kevin un peu gêné.

-Après qu'il m'ait demandé de l'épouser. Expliqua Lyana avec un sourire extatique.

-C'EST VRAI ? S'exclama Lilyana avec un grand sourire.

Elle attrapa la main de Lyana et toutes les deux trépignèrent, puis dansèrent de joie laissant les deux elfes de leurs vies seuls puis allèrent discuter mariage, enfants et surtout comment il lui avait demandé. Thranduil s'assit doucement sur le lit près de Kevin et lui demanda songeur:

-Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ? Vous êtes encore jeune, vous n'avez que dix sept ans, après tout.

-Votre altesse, maintenant que vous êtes mon frère, est ce qu'on pourrait se tutoyer ?

-Vous... tu me vois vraiment comme ton frère ? Demanda Thranduil ému bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait toujours cru que le jeune homme blaguait alors qu'en fait, il était parfaitement sérieux.

-Bien sûr, tu as épousé ma soeur, tu es donc mon frère. C'est pour cela que je voudrais épouser le plus vite possible Lyana. Parce que quand grand père l'apprendra, il ne voudra pas, car il n'y a pas de mariage entre frère et soeur.

-N'ait crainte Kevin, nous allons célébrer le mariage...

-Dans un mois. S'exclama la voix forte de Cìrdan.

-Tu veux bien Grand – père ? Mais pourquoi un mois ?

-Vous avez tous les deux suffisamment souffert, alors disons que je vais oublier cette loi. Pourquoi un mois, parce que tu dois parfaitement connaître l'elfique. Toi, ta soeur et tes cousins.

-Je t'adore grand – père.

Kevin se retrouva accroché au cou de Cìrdan qui en avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres. Thranduil avait un grand sourire surtout qu'ils entendaient les cris quasi – hystériques des deux jeunes femmes. Soudain, Lilyana arriva en courant et dit à Kevin :

-Et la bague de fiançaille, tu y as pensé ?

-Oui, c'est celle que papa avait offert à maman et pour les alliances, si tu le veux bien, j'ai pensé à celles de papa et de maman.

-Mais c'est une vachement bonne idée. S'exclama Lilyana avec un sourire ravi.

-Tu es d'accord ! Demanda Kevin avec un sourire plein d'espérance.

-Hééé... Non ! Répondit – elle avec un drôle de regard.

Kevin fronça les sourcils, puis lui fonça derrière elle et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de défoulement, Cìrdan étonné les suivit et reçut un oreiller en plein visage, puis un coup d'oreiller derrière la tête de la part de Thranduil. Il tenta de fuir, mais il se retrouva face à Lyana, Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel, Danielle et Nicolas tous armés d'un oreiller. Il tenta de résister, mais il ne fit pas le poids et soudain il lâcha un éclat de rire bruyant. Ses petits enfants étaient ravis, ils avaient réussi à le faire rire. Lilyana l'invita à dormir ici jusqu'au mariage de Kevin. Et devant les regards de chiens battu de tous ses descendants, il ne put que céder et accepta. Il se retrouva par terre embrassé par ses quatre petits enfants. Il éclata bruyamment de rire ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Mais bientôt tous entendirent un léger toussotement. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Mirilwen qui attendait patiemment. Lilyana se tourna vers la gouvernante et lui demanda :

-Que se passe – t – il ?

-Votre professeur d'elfique vous attend ?

-Meuuuuuuh !!!! On peut pas sécher ? Geignit Lilyana.

-Sécher ? Ça veux dire quoi ? Demanda Thranduil étonné.

-Cela veux dire ne pas y allez ! Et c'est hors de question. Ordonna Cìrdan.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et interdit à sa femme de sécher ses cours d'elfiques. En fait, les quatre dingues se firent taper sur les doigts par leur amoureux respectif. Ils se tournèrent vers Cìrdan.

-Mais grand père, ça plus de quatre ans qu'on t'a pas vu ! Gémirent Kevin et Lilyana. Quant à Danielle et Nicolas, ils grognèrent:

-Et nous c'est la première fois que l'on te voit. Avant on savait même pas qu'on avait un grand - père.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître. Bon, si ça peut vous calmer, je vais rester avec vous. D'accord ?

-D'accord grand – père. Soupirèrent – ils.

Tous se relevèrent et suivirent en grognant pour les deux paires de jumeaux et en pouffant de rire pour les autres, Mirilwen pour leur cours d'elfique. Thranduil embrassa tendrement son épouse puis repartit faire son travail de roi tandis qu'elle s'asseyait lourdement sur son siège. Son professeur soupira devant son manque flagrant d'entousiasme. Lilyana soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler son elfique. La salle était petite, il faisait très chaud et en plus sa couronne ayant tendance à lui tomber sur le nez. Cìrdan éclata de rire et lui remit sa couronne droite. Lilyana demanda :

-Grand – père, je suis obligée de garder cette couronne, elle fait que de tomber ?

-Oui, ma chérie, car elle représente la royauté que tu as acquise. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais vous devez vous mettre à l'étude.

-Oui, grand – père ! Dirent – ils tous dans un ensemble parfait et avec un manque flagrant d'entrain.

Le cours fut comme les autres, très long. Mais pour faire plaisir à leur Grand – père, ils firent beaucoup d'effort surtout Kevin qui voulait pouvoir se marier avec l'elfe de sa vie. Le professeur était fier de ses élèves, car ils arrivaient à se rappeler tout l'alphabet. Maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade, il décida de commencer la lecture à proprement dit. Cìrdan était horrifié. Il ne pensait pas que ses petits enfants étaient totalement illettrés. Il se pencha vers le professeur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ils le font exprès n'est – ce pas ?

-Je ne comprend pas ? Répondit le professeur sur le même ton pendant que ses élèves faisaient soigneusement leurs exercices.

-Ils n'ont pas vraiment un niveau d'elfique aussi bas ?

-Vous savez, ils ont fait d'énormes progrès. Il y a trois semaines, ils étaient incapable de prononcer correctement les tengwar et maintenant ils n'ont plus de problème. De plus, leur language parlé c'est aussi très amélioré. Mais ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je pense que dans une ou deux semaines, ils pourront lire, écrire et parler l'elfique sans trop de problème et dans un ou deux mois, ils parleront, liront et écriront l'elfique comme de vrais elfes.

-Je suis content qu'ils fassent tant d'effort.

Il les observa jusqu'à la fin du cours, puis ils durent se séparer, car Lilyana et Danielle avaient leur cours pour être de véritables dames de la bonne société elfique. Mais à part s'amuser, elles n'apprenaient rien. Leur professeur qui était Mirilwen dut les menacer de tout dire à leur grand – père si elles ne faisaient pas de progrès. Grognantes, elles récitèrent d'une seule traite et dans un choeur parfait tout ce que la gouvernante leur avait dit. Elles marchèrent avec grâce, s'asseyèrent avec grâce, faisaient tous ce que des dames de la haute société faisaient. Mais quand le cours s'arrêta, elles sortirent en chahutant comme des gamines de leurs âges faisant rire les gardes et les gens qu'elles croisaient. Elles foncèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et s'habillèrent de leurs premiers vêtements, mirent leurs armes. Si les armes de Lilyana étaient noires comme l'ébène, celle de Danielle étaient d'une belle couleur bleu claire. Quand elles virent leurs professeurs, elles leur sautèrent dessus et les embrassèrent fougueusement. Soudain, Lilyana dit à Danielle :

-Oups, je crois qu'on s'est trompée. Dit Lilyana toujours accroché au cou de Lenwë à Danielle qui était au cou de Thranduil tous les deux rouges de confusion mais aussi de jalousie.

-Tu me rends mon homme et j'te rends le tiens ? Dit Danielle avec un grand sourire.

-Ok ! Répondit la nouvelle souveraine d'Eryn Lasgalen avec un grand sourire.

Elles descendirent des elfes et se jettèrent sur leurs maris respectifs qui se firent une joie de leur donner une pseudo – fessée. Quand ils avaient vu leur femmes se jeter dans les bras du voisin, ils étaient devenus vert de jalousie surtout qu'elles embrassaient l'autre. Mais en plus maintenant elles les comparaient. Elles finirent toutes les deux dans une fontaine et durent présenter leurs humbles excuses. Sauf qu'après, Lilyana chuchota à l'oreille de Thranduil une idée peu morale mais très intéressante pour lui qu'il en oublia rapidement ce qu'elle avait dit sachant qu'en plus ce n'était que des compliments et commença le cours. Lenwë fit la même chose après la promesse d'un très gros et très long câlin de la part de son épouse. Toutes les deux s'amusèrent comme des dingues, mais furent rapidement reprise par leurs hommes :

-Les filles, vos armes ne sont pas des jouets. Un jour, elles pourraient vous sauver la vie.

-Oui mon amour. Répliqua Lilyana avec une moue désolée, la tête baissée.

-Oui, roi Thranduil. Dit Danielle de la même façon.

Ils s'entraînèrent durement au combat avec des dagues, au tir à l'arc et à l'épée. Bien que Lilyana n'en ait pas. Mais, tous les deux voulaient qu'elles sachent se battre avec le plus d'armes possible. L'entraînement dura longtemps et quand il s'arrêta, Lilyana fit semblant d'avoir un malaise pour être portée par son petit mari. Quand ils passèrent devant Danielle, Lilyana s'accrochant au cou de son époux fit une grimace de victoire. Danielle fit la moue et grogna :

-Veinarde !

En avança en grognant quand soudain, Lenwë riant la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur salle de bain. Elle s'accrochait à son cou, ravi de l'aubaine et lui embrassait régulièrement la joue pour le plus grand plaisir de Lenwë. Mais il sursauta un peu quand elle commença à lui faire des suçons sur le cou. Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa tendrement, puis, quand ils furent dans leur chambre, il la déshabilla et la jeta dans de l'eau tiède et la lava puis la massa pour le plus grand plaisir de Danielle qui ronronnait de plaisir.

Thranduil et Lilyana quant à eux, firent d'abord un calin et ensuite ils prirent un bain ensemble et firent un autre câlin avant de s'endormirent totalement épuisés. Toute la semaine fut pareil, ils avaient différents cours et révisaient dans le bureau pour avoir le moins de devoir possible. Une fois, ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit afin de s'avancer dans leurs études. Au bout d'une semaine, ils étaient capable de déchiffrer un livre pour la plus grande fierté du professeur et de Cìrdan qui suivait avec intérêt leurs résultats. De plus, ils arrivaient à baragouiner un elfique à peu près compréhensible pour la plus grande joie du peuple qui commençait à les comprendre. Car les elfes adoraient Lilyana et Kevin. Une fois, les jumeaux étaient en train de poursuivre une pauvre poule qui ne désirait que picorer son blé quand un enfant qui jouait dans un arbre tomba et se fit très mal. Les jumeaux le consolèrent et même l'apportèrent affolés à Thranduil pour qu'il le soigne. Et pendant tout le temps, ils firent leur possible pour le consoler. Lilyana en utilisant toute sa douceur et Kevin en faisant le pitre. Quand il sortit du palais, il alla dire que la reine et son frère lui avaient sauvé la vie et qu'ils étaient la gentillesse personnifié. Chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à sortir du palais en douce, les elfes leur souhaitaient le bonjour, la bonne fortune et le bonheur dans leur amour. Mais, ils ne répondaient jamais jusqu'au jour où un elfe leur souhaita tout le bonheur du monde et que les jumeaux baragouinèrent avec un accent à couper au couteau :

-Anone lé !

Ce n'était pas la bonne prononciation, mais l'idée fut comprise. Toute la population leur fit la fête, mais bientôt deux gardes arrivèrent et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur du Palais et furent amenés devant un Thranduil fort mécontent. Mais les deux jeunes étaient trop contents, ils avaient comprit ce que les autres avaient dit et trépignaient de joie. Le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen fut étonné par ce fait, mais quand il apprit le pourquoi du comment, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en cloîtrant les jeunes à l'intérieur du palais sans leur donner la possibilité de visiter la ville. Il décida pour leur plus grand bonheur de leur accorder le droit de se promener en ville mais qu'à une seule condition, qu'ils soient accompagnés par des gardes. Ils furent fous de joie grimpèrent jusqu'au couloir de la chambre royal et redescendirent en tirant deux gardes qui ne comprenaient rien du tout. Ils restèrent tous les quatre toute la journée dehors oubliant leurs différents cours. Mais quand ils revinrent, ils étaient tellement heureux que leurs professeurs ne furent pas trop mécontents.

Le temps passa tranquillement, puis un jour alors que Lilyana et Kevin tentaient désespérément d'échapper à la fureur de Cìrdan en courant dans tout le palais, allez savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas aimé qu'Anarìel se retrouve trempée de purin de la tête au pied. Ils se cachèrent dans la bibliothèque et même Cìrdan ne put les retrouver. Quand il dépassa la porte, les jumaux préférèrent laisser passer un peu de temps que leur grand – père se calme. En errant dans les rayonnages, Lilyana découvrit un très vieux livre avec des caractères dorés. Le titre de ce livre était : « _ned i cuil an i ngûr_ ». Elle le prit et commença à le feuilleter, intriguée par ce titre lugubre. Plus elle lisait, plus un immense espoir grandissait dans son coeur. Elle se précipita vers son frère et lui mit le livre sous le nez. Quand il lut les premières lignes, il leva les yeux vers sa soeur et tous les deux tentèrent de ne pas trop crier de joie afin de ne pas ameuter leur grognon de grand – père. Ils commencèrent à lire avec plus de d'intérêt et plus de sérieux. Ils mirent bien plus de sept heures pour réussir à terminer les deux premiers chapitres. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et le roi commençait à paniquer complètement quand il vit passer devant lui les jumeaux courant comme s'ils avaient une troupe d'orques derrière eux. Lilyana passa à côté de Danielle et Nicolas et chuchota à leurs oreilles :

-Rendez – vous au QG, maintenant. On a trouvé quelque chose pour grand – père.

-On arrive ! Répliquèrent – ils de la même voix basse.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans le bureau puis attendirent leurs cousins en lisant le troisième paragraphe du bouquin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lilyana et Kevin venait de terminer le troisième chapitre. Danielle ferma la porte du bureau à clé et ils commencèrent à discuter :

-Tu as dit quoi tout à l'heure Lilyana ? On croit avoir mal compris.

-On a trouvé le moyen de ramener grand – mère Angélique.

-C'est pas vrai !

-On vous le jure. On a trouvé dans ce livre. On a pas terminé de le lire, mais il dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour faire ce que nous voulons faire.

Tous lirent avec une attention redoublée le gros bouquin. Et ce fut quand le soleil se leva, qu'ils terminèrent leur lecture. Ils étaient effondrés. Ce qu'ils devaient faire était soit monstrueux, soit impossible. Pour ramener une âme et ressussiter quelqu'un, il y avait soit la façon magie noire, en sacrifiant une âme pure de bébé, soit un véritable suicide, combattre une armée entière. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, fatigués et poussèrent un soupir de désespoir. Comme ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers, ils écartèrent le sacrifice du pauvre petit bébé et donc poussèrent un autre soupir de désespoir en imaginant toute la monstrueuse stratégie qu'ils devraient mettre en place. Danielle en relisant un chapitre poussa un juron. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent :

-Qu'est – ce qui t'arrive Dani ?

-On doit faire ce combat avant la prochaine pleine lune et cela ne doit pas excéder douze heures. Le dernier combattant doit être battu sans que le sang soit versé volontairement du lever du soleil jusqu'au moment où la lune sera au zénith. Là on devra réciter cette formule et puis demander à celui qui apparaîtra notre souhait le plus cher.

-Donc, nous allons avoir un problème d'emploi du temps. Dit Lilyana d'un ton grave.

-Oui, soit on choisit cette grosse vache d'Anarìel... commença Nicolas.

-...soit on choisit grand mère. Termina Kevin.

-Alors on choisit quelle mission ? Questionna Danielle.

-Grand – mère ! ( Kevin )

-Grand – mère ! ( Lilyana )

-Grand – mère ! ( Nicolas )

-Et moi, je choisis grand – mère. Donc, on est tous d'accord. Anarìel, on lui fera des misères à la prochaine pleine lune.

-Bon maintenant qu'on a décidé ça. Comment forcer l'armée des Elfes à nous combattre et surtout sans faire couler le sang ? Interrogea Nicolas.

-Pour les faire se battre, ça va être assez simple. On va les frapper là où ça fait très mal, dans leur orgueil. Dit Kevin avec un ton malicieux.

-Oui, ils vont être vachement vexés et vont tomber dans notre piège à pieds joints. Dit Lilyana avec un sourire maquiavélique.

-Mais où va – t – on les combattre ? Demanda Danielle.

-Ici, à Eryn Lasgalen. La forêt nous protégera et on les attaquera vicieusement. Nous partirons la veille ou l'avant veille pour mettre en place des pièges de toutes sortes afin d'en battre le plus et le plus vite possible. Expliqua Lilyana.

-Moi je suis partant. Dit Kevin en hochant la tête.

-Mais ça va être dure ! Dit Nicolas.

-Mais c'est pour le bonheur de Grand – père ! Plaida Danielle.

-Bon d'accord, mais ça va pas être une partie de plaisir, parce qu'ils ne vont pas du tout apprécier ce qu'on va dire d'eux et on va être mis au ban de la société elfique pendant un long moment. Se risqua à dire Nicolas.

-Je sais, mais je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice. Ce n'est pas normal que grand – père n'ai pas put vivre toute l'éternité heureux avec grand – mère Angélique. Répliqua Lilyana d'un ton enflammé.

-Alors, on tente le coup ? Demanda Kevin.

-OUAIS !!! Hurlèrent les trois autres d'un ton déchaîné.

A suivre


	17. cérémonie et mariage

Cérémonie et mariage chapitre 17

o

o

o

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé c'est que Thranduil avait entendu toute la conversation et s'en inquiétait vivement. Il alla voir Elrond et Celeborn et discutèrent de ce livre. Ce fut Galadriel qui leur expliqua que ce livre venait de Valinor et qu'il expliquait comment rendre la vie à une personne aimée, mais que le prix à payer était le bannissement du monde à jamais si le moindre sang venait à couler et de mille à deux mille ans si la cérémonie réussissait. Thranduil était effondré. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Galadriel l'acheva en lui disant:

-Une fois lu si la cérémonie n'était pas effectuée à la prochaine pleine lune, les lecteurs devront mourir.

Thranduil lui demanda :

-Mais comment connaissez – vous le contenu de ce livre ?

-Car quand je l'ai lu, je n'avais perdu aucun membre de ma famille, ni aucun proche. Voyez – vous, sa magie ne se montre que si la personne qui le lit veut ressussiter quelqu'un. Sinon, c'est un livre comme les autres.

-Donc nous devons les aider en formant une gigantesque armée d'elfe. C'est cela ? Demanda Thranduil.

-Oui, vous n'avez pas le choix. Répliqua Elrond d'un ton songeur.

-Alors je vais allez leur dire. Dit Thranduil d'un ton las.

-Surtout ne dite rien à Cìrdan, il pourrait vouloir les retenir et sans vouloir causerait leurs pertes. Conseilla Celeborn les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était attaché à ces quatre jeunes et il ne voulait pas les voir morts.

Thranduil la mort dans l'âme frappa à la porte du bureau et demanda à entrer. Les quatre ouvrirent la porte avec un air innocent qui ne trompait personne et furent surpris quand Thranduil s'assit en tailleur devant eux et leur dit :

-Je sais ce que vous voulez faire pour votre grand – père.

-NON ! S'exclamèrent les quatre d'un air effondré.

-Elrond, Celeborn et moi allons former une armée et vous combattre. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez. Dit – il les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi dis – tu cela, meleth nìn? Demanda Lilyana très étonnée.

Il leur expliqua ce que Galadriel leur avait dit et ils furent épouvantés. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que leur générosité pourrait les conduire vers une mort certaine. Ils se regardèrent et Kevin dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Comme munitions nous avons décidé d'utiliser des fruits de l'arbre rouge, ils pululent dans la forêt.

-Et comme cela on saura qui a été tâché parce que le fruit laisse une marque rouge sur le tissus et ensuite, ça devient violet. Aucune arme blanche ne sera acceptée, pas de lame, pas de flèche, ni d'épée ou de dague. On a décidé ça pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sang versé volontairement. Lui expliqua Nicolas dont les yeux devenaient rouges à force de retenir ses larmes.

-Parfait. Votre Grand – père ne sera pas mis au courant, n'ayez crainte. Les rassura Thranduil d'un ton doux.

-Merci. Amour de ma vie. Répondit Lilyana qui l'embrassa tendrement. Mais maintenant tu peux nous laisser, parce que nous devons mettre au point notre stratégie. Elle poussa hors du bureau en lui faisant un petit smack sur le nez.

Les deux souverains envoyèrent des messagers pour ramener toutes leurs armées qui devaient arriver à Eryn Lasgalen le plus vite possible. En une semaine, le royaume grouillait d'elfes qui furent plus que surpris quand ils reçurent leurs nouvelles armes, des sacoches remplis de fruits mûrs qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de manger, car c'étaient leurs munitions. Le lendemain serait la pleine lune, et durant toute la semaine, les quatre dingues n'avaient pas réapparu, passant leur temps dans la forêt. Le dernier jour, ils le passèrent à dormir dans les bras de leur chéri(e) respectif.

Enfin, le grand jour arriva et les quatre dingues partirent en premiers suivis ensuite par l'armée au grand complet. Les quatre étaient tous habillés de la même façon, avec les vêtements des elfes sylvestres et étaient véritablement invisibles. De plus, pour parfaire le déguisement, ils s'étaient maquillés avec du marron et du vert comme les commandos. Ils restèrent groupés, et observèrent de loin l'armée s'ébranler. Ils avaient décidé d'éliminer les éclaireurs en premier afin de bloquer le réseau de renseignements. Ce qui fut assez difficile, mais grâce à une bonne maîtrise de l'espace et de leurs armes, des sarbacanes, ils les touchèrent les uns après les autres. Deux au front, cinq à la poitrine et le dernier, mitraillé de toute part au point qu'il avait l'air d'avoir attrapé la rougeole. Ils rentrèrent tous au palais tout violet ayant l'interdiction de parler même à leur roi. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le droit de croiser les elfes, ils étaient morts, les morts n'ont pas le droit de parler. Les elfes faisant confiance à leurs éclaireurs progressèrent en toute confiance dans la forêt. Et ce fut à ce moment que la première bataille s'engagea. L'avant-garde s'engagea sur le chemin et celui ci se déroba sous leurs pieds les faisant tomber dans un trou rempli de jus de fruits rouges. En deux seconde, un huitième de l'armée fut anéantie et dut rentrer au palais trempée et morte de rire. Les autres plus méfiants, s'écartèrent du milieu du chemin pour marcher sur les bas côté. Bien mal leur prit, car alors qu'ils marchaient, les quatre dingues qui les observaient leur fit tomber du jus dessus et ce furent des elfes à la tête et aux cheveux violet qui rentrèrent au palais. Déjà un quart de l'armée avait battu. Ils tentèrent de s'éparpiller pour les retrouver, mais les autres avaient prévus le coup et bien cachés, ils les visèrent et les tirèrent comme des lapins. Une autre bonne partie de l'armée rentra donc au palais sans trop savoir où se trouvait les agresseurs. L'armée elfique venait de perdre toute son avant garde ainsi que Celeborn qui était tout violet et mort de rire. Quand Elrond et Thranduil entendirent les rires, ils furent horrifiés de voir toute leur avant – garde aller vers le palais, tête basse pour certains et plié en deux pour d'autres. Mais ils furent encore plus choqués quand ils virent Celeborn, le plus expérimenté des guerriers elfiques couvert de liquide violet et riant comme un jeune elfe de cent ans.

Ils prirent une grande respiration et entrèrent silencieusement dans la forêt. Se demandant où pouvait – être les quatre jeunes qui avaient en moins de quatre heures éliminés toute l'avant – garde d'une puissante armée elfique. Alors que Thranduil se rapprochait d'Elrond pour lui parler, ils entendirent tout à l'arrière des cris de surprise et des jurons que je ne citerais pas tellement ils sont orduriers. Tous les deux se précipitèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit et virent des elfes couverts d'une mixture violette. Soudain ils entendirent des rires qui s'éloignaient du lieu de l'attaque. Thranduil commençait a s'énerver et puis hurla comme un elfe possédé par un chanteur d'opéra qui venait de se coincer les doigts dans une porte :

-LILYANAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! JE TE JURE QU'AU MOMENT OÙ JE TE METTRAIS LA MAIN DESSUS TU NE VAS PAS POUVOIR T'ASSEOIR PENDANT AU MOINS SIX MILLE ANS.

Tout ce qu'ils entendirent furent des rires encore plus forts ainsi que quatre bombes à eau remplies de jus de fruits et trente elfes durent rentrer au palais. Thranduil était en train d'étouffer de colère tandis qu'Elrond pouffait de rire. Mais quand ils entendirent :

-Attention en – dessous !

Instinctivement, ils bondirent sur les côtés et une bonne partie de l'armée tomba dans le piège et dut retourner au palais. Ne laissant plus qu'un dixième de l'armée d'origine. Les elfes s'étaient immédiatement mis en paquet et se mirent à rechercher les quatre fauteurs de troubles qui les emmenaient là où ils voulaient les voir. De temps à autre, des elfes devaient retourner au palais. Elrond et Thranduil étaient inquiets de voir à quel point leur armée se réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux et bientôt alors que la nuit tombait, ils n'étaient plus que six. Les quatre gardes qu'ils adoraient ainsi que Thranduil et Elrond. Ils arrivèrent devant une colline et grimpant tout en haut, ils virent les quatre qui les regardaient en souriant. Ils virent aussi qu'ils avaient des tubes dans les mains, et les joues étaient bien rondes. Les elfes les regardèrent avec un sourire, mettant discrêtement la main dans la sacoche afin de lancer sur les quatre dingues leurs munitions. Mais soudain, Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas mirent les tubes devant leurs bouche et se transformèrent en mitrailleuses sur pattes, arrosant les elfes qui se retrouvèrent avec des petites tâches violettes sur tout le corps. Les six elfes restant allaient partir tout piteux vers le palais quand les quatre dingues les retinrent :

-Attendez, il faut qu'il y ait des témoins pour prouver que le sang n'a pas été versé. Dit Kevin avec un sérieux rare.

Les quatre placèrent les elfes en un vaste cercle qui couronnait la colline et eux – même s'installèrent à l'intérieur du cercle et se mirent en croix. Puis au centre du cercle, ils firent un grand feu et commencèrent à psalmodier l'incantation qui devait ramener l'âme de leur grand – mère sur la terre du milieu :

-_rada urs etîrapapar d' mae bemuhl uen a tetemzerp. ippuluqes ornet ceoutéz, erirép netor euzocét. s__iu__sspant otus te sleriamélin sirpset ! aeu, efu, ria, reret._

Ils répétèrent plusiseurs fois cette formule jusqu'au moment où un vent violent fit s'éteindre les flammes. Les quatre s'agenouillèrent tandis que les six elfes restèrent debout. Ils étaient pétrifiés surtout quand une lumière blanche apparue et resta au – dessus de l'ancien feu, sous forme d'une boule lumineuse et nébuleuse. Cette boule resta en suspension comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Soudain, le vent se leva à nouveau, le feu jaillit du tas de bois et une silhouette transparente apparut au – dessus des flammes. La silhouette devenait de plus en plus opaque révélant un homme avec de long cheveux brun et des oreilles pointues. Il avait un air empli de sagesse et de puissance. Avec une voix douce, mélancolique, mais aussi autoritaire, il dit aux quatre jeunes gens :

-Vous avez appelez l'âme de votre grand – mère et elle est là. Mais cela n'est qu'une partie de votre souhait, est – ce exact ?

-Oui. Ô Grand Manwë ! Acquiesça Lilyana d'une voix douce et respectueuse.

-Alors que voulez – vous d'autre, jeune gens ? Demanda le Vala.

-Nous voudrions que notre grand – mère Angélique revienne sous la forme d'une elfe.

-Ce que vous me demandez n'a jamais été fait. Vous le savez !

-Nous vous en supplions, s'il vous plaît. Notre grand – père est tellement triste. Il se laisse mourir, on veut pas qu'il meurt. Expliqua Kevin avec les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il regardait le Vala avec des yeux de chien battu. Le Vala eut un petit sourire, il effleura délicatement les cheveux du jeune homme, puis les trois autres eurent droit à la même caresse douce et il leur dit :

-J'accepte de faire cela pour vous. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois.

-Oh! Merci, merci pour tout. Pleurèrent – ils tous les quatre.

-Cependant, il y a un sacrifice à faire.

-Nous sommes prêts à mourir pour lui. Dit Nicolas qui venait de parler au nom de tous pour la plus grande horreur de Thranduil et d'Elrond qui ne voulaient pas les perdre.

-Ce n'est pas la mort que vous aurez, mais un exil.

-Un exil ? Demanda Danielle étonnée.

-Oui, quand chacun et chacune d'entre vous aurez eut un enfant, vous repartirez telle que vous êtes dans un monde dangereux et à part jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez revenir ici par vos propres moyens. Mais vous devrez tous revenir en même temps, tous les quatre.

-Fffffuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! Souffla Lilyana qui après une grande respiration répondit :

-Je suis d'accord.

-Moi aussi ! Dit Nicolas.

-Idem! Rétorqua Danielle.

-Heyyyy! Vous m'oubliez pas j'espère. S'exclama Kevin.

Le Vala eut un sourire triste en voyant qu'ils étaient vraiment prêts à tout pour faire le bonheur de leur grand – père. Il leur dit :

-Votre grand – père a de la chance d'avoir des petits enfants prêts à se sacrifier pour lui. Sachez que votre générosité ne sera pas sans récompense. Vous avez désormais votre place en Valinor. Dit – il à quatre jeunes qui rougissaient très rapidement.

Les elfes étaient effarés, ils allaient partir et les laisser seuls. Thranduil sentait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêter. Il venait de rencontrer l'amour de sa vie et il allait bientôt la perdre. La vie était injuste. Lilyana demanda au Vala :

-Mais cet exil peut durer combien de temps ?

-Pour vous à peine quelques heures, voir quelques jours. Guère plus. Mais pour votre famille ici, ce sera de l'ordre de plusieurs milliers d'année je le crains.

-C'est pour cela l'enfant, qu'ils puissent nous attendre sans vouloir trop mourir ? Demanda Kevin.

-Oui. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, le lune va bientôt recommencer sa course. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. A bientôt jeunes elfes.

Il leva le bras vers le ciel et disparu, puis la boule lumineuse commença à s'allonger, de plus en plus. Elle prenait de plus en plus forme humaine et au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, ils virent debout devant eux une elfe avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il y avait dans son regard énormément d'étonnement, d'incompréhension, mais aussi une immense chaleur, beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Kevin avec un grand sourire dit :

-Je comprends d'où on tient nos cheveux.

-Et pourquoi grand père est tombé amoureux d'elle. Renchérit Lilyana. La jeune fille demanda à l'elfe:

-Angélique ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui êtes – vous ? Et comment connaissez – vous mon nom ? Répondit – l'elfe toute étonnée.

-C'est moi, Lilyana. Ta petite fille.

-Lilyana ? Ce n'est pas possible, ma petite fille à deux ans.

-C'était il a quinze ans, grand - mère. On a grandi maintenant. Expliqua Kevin.

-Quinze ans ? Où est mon époux, votre grand – père ? Où est Cìrdan ?

-On t'y emmène de suite. Enfin si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée. Dit Lilyana.

-Non, je pourrais voler pour le retrouver.

Ils attrapèrent la main de leur grand – mère et suivis par les autres, ils foncèrent vers le palais. Arrivé à la salle du trône, ils la mirent entre les mains de Thranduil et d'Elrond, puis coururent dans les couloir en gueulant :

-GRAND – PÈRE ! GRAND – PÈRE ! GRAND – PÈRE ! GRAND – PÈRE ! GRAND – PÈRE !

Cìrdan arrivèrent devant eux et leur demanda :

-Mais que se passe – t – il pour que vous hurliez ainsi dans tout le palais ?

-Tu vas voir. Suis – nous, vite !

Ils lui attrapèrent la main et se mirent à courir suivis par leur grand – père qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, ils s'arrêtèrent et crièrent :

-SURPRISE !!!!

-Cì... cì... CÌRDAN !!! Cria Angélique qui courut vers l'elfe.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la contempla comme on contemple une oeuvre d'art.

-An... Angélique... Oh ! Par tous les Valar ! Angélie meleth nìn! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Pas une journée n'a passé sans que je pense à toi. Comment cela ce fait – il ?

-Je ne sais pas moi – même. Il faudrait demander à ses quatre jeunes gens. Ils disent être mes petits-enfants. Est – ce vrai?

-Oui ! Ce sont nos petits-enfants. Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas. Qu'avez – vous fait ?

-On a fait un pacte avec Manwë. Quand chacun d'entre nous aura eut un enfant, on repartira mais on ne sait pas quand on reviendra en tout cas. Expliqua Kevin totalement indifférent au fait qu'il allait quitter ce monde pour une durée indéterminée.

-Mais pourquoi avez – vous fait cela ? Demanda Cìrdan complètement horrifié de même que Lyana, Lenwë et Elwen qui fondaient en larmes.

-Parce qu'on aimait pas te voir triste grand – père. Dit Lilyana.

Il se dégagea légèrement de sa femme et serra ses quatre petits - enfants contre lui. Il leur dit d'un ton ému :

-Vous êtiez trop jeunes pour venir ici. Vous êtiez beaucoup trop jeunes.

-Tu sais grand – père, quand on reviendra, on sera sage comme des images ! S'exclama Kevin, Lilyana, Danielle et Nicolas avec un sourire de faux jeton.

-C'est ça et vous croyez que nous allons vous croire. Répliqua – t – il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Zut! Y nous a pas cru ! S'exclama Kevin en claquant des doigts d'un air déçu très bien imité.

-C'est pas grave! Quand on reviendra on lui fera faire des cheveux blancs ! Lança Danielle avec un air machiavélique.

-Ah – ah, ah- ah ! Très amusant ! Rétorqua Cìrdan d'une voix sans timbre tandis que ses petits-enfants se marraient comme des dingues.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons faire quelque chose de très importants.

Ils repartirent tous les quatre sifflotant et papotant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ils étaient en plus vachement fier de leur victoire et tous les guerriers s'inclinaient devant eux impressionnés par leur bataille victorieuse. Cette bataille fit le tour des royaumes elfiques et tous furent soufflés en apprenant que quatre jeune gens avaient battus toute une armée d'elfe. Tous les quatre étaient fiers comme des paons, puis trois jours plus tard, oublièrent complètement la bataille trop occupés à préparer leur vengeance contre Anarìel mais aussi le mariage de Kevin et de Lyana, ainsi que celui de Nicolas et d'Elwen. Ils durent de nouveau attendre vingt huit jours avant de pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution. Elrond, Celeborn, Cìrdan et Galadriel avaient décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps pour assister au mariage, et surtout pour voir la fin du plan loup-garou pour les trois premiers. Depuis peu, surtout quand Anarìel venait travailler dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre des grondements, des bruits de déchirure et des sanglots. Une fois, Lilyana et Thranduil étaient descendus dans la cuisine pour grignoter une pomme. Ils parlaient de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais quand elle vit Anarìel, elle dit à son mari d'un air songeur :

-On a de plus en plus de difficulté à le contrôler. Elwen est dans un état la pauvre. Qu'est – ce qu'on pourrait faire ?

-Nous pourrions le tenir garder dans un des cachots. S'il est trop violent bien sûr. Donc toute les nuits. Soupira le roi en passant une main sur son visage l'air désespéré.

-Allez mon amour, on va bien découvrir un moyen de l'aider. Le réconforta Lilyana avec un doux sourire et une caresse sur la joue.

Elle prit deux bonne pommes et fit un clin d'oeil au cuisinier qui retint in extremis un éclat de rire. Thranduil remonta avec elle puis éclata de rire dans la salle du trône. Cela dura une bonne semaine, durant laquelle, Anarìel faisait de véritables crises de panique quand Nicolas s'approchait d'elle. Enfin, une semaine plus tard, l'atmosphère fut à la fête, car c'était le jour du mariage de Lyana, Kevin et d'Elwen, Nicolas. Lilyana, Danielle et Cìrdan avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant Nicolas et Kevin habillés comme des princes elfiques mettre avec douceur et tendresse l'anneau au doigt de leurs promises.

La journée fut magnifique. Les deux couples roucoulaient tranquillement comme des amoureux transis qu'ils étaient. Mais vers la fin de la journée, Kevin commençait à être de plus en plus nerveux. Lyana s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive – t – il meleth nìn ?

-J'ai peur que...

-Que quoi mon amour ?

-Que mon abrutie de soeur me fasse un mauvais coup!

-Elle ne le fera pas, elle est trop gentille. Rétorqua Lyana souriante.

-Je la connais depuis dix sept ans et je sais qu'elle va me faire un sale coup.

-Mais non, et puis arrête d'y penser et embrasse-moi plutôt. Ordonna Lyana avec un sourire fripon.

Kevin ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils passèrent tous la plus belle journée de leur vie et la nuit fut tout aussi magique. Enfin jusqu'au réveil. En effet, Lilyana avec l'aide d'Elrond, de Celeborn, de Thranduil et de la moitié des elfes mâles du royaume, transportèrent le lit des amoureux dans un champs au milieu de vaches et de moutons. Puis, ils repartirent en ne laissant qu'un pantalon pour Kevin et une chemise de nuit pour Lyana. Thranduil fit un petit sourire à sa soeur et repartit avec les autres en riant.

A suivre


	18. Bonne nouvelle ?

"Bonne" nouvelle ?

o

o

o

Le lendemain, Lyana sentit un courant d'air froid balayer son corps nu, ainsi qu'une sensation humide qui parcourait sa nuque. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus près de son amour d'elfe, mais sentit un autre courant d'air, et une odeur assez forte. Plus que surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut très étonnée de voir en face d'elle le museau d'une vache. Kevin lui fut réveillé par le tendre baisé de Marguerite, vache laitière de son état. Il crut que c'était Lyana et rendit son baiser en murmurant :

-Lyana, Oh ! Lyana, je t'aime tellement.

Surprit de sentir sa femme aussi poilue, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et poussa un :

-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG !!!! LLLILYANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!! JE VAIS TE... Rempli de colère et de stupeur.

Tous les deux étaient horrifiés, et surtout ils étaient dans le plus simple appareil. Lyana serrait le drap contre elle tandis que Kevin marmonnait des insultes et des menaces envers sa royal soeur. Elle pouffa un peu de rire en voyant l'air de son époux, mais avec un regard aguicheur, elle rabattit un peu le drap. Kevin comprit immédiatement le message, mais faire ça dans un champ, prendre le risque que quelqu'un les surprenne, c'était trop dur pour Kevin. Il lui dit avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude et d'amour :

-Lyana mon aimée, je préfère que nous fassions cela à l'abris. Je n'ai aucune arme et il peut y avoir des gens malfaisants qui pourraient te vouloir du mal.

-Dommage ! Mais tu as raison. Au moins ta soeur nous a laissé quelques vêtements.

-Merci de comprendre mon aimée. Et heureusement qu'elle nous a laissé des vêtements. De toute façon, cet acte mérite vengeance.

Kevin mit le pantalon et aida Lyana à s'habiller puis tous les deux commencèrent à marcher vers le royaume elfique. Kevin marchait doucement avec la même souplesse et la même discrétion qu'un elfe sylvestre. Lyana le regardait avec un amour encore plus fort, il faisait tellement d'effort pour être un elfe comme les autres. Elle savait bien qu'il allait bientôt partir avec sa soeur et ses cousins. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il reviendrait un jour et qu'elle pourrait lui montrer leur enfant qu'elle aura élevé avec amour et tendresse. Elle espérait vraiment que cette première nuit ensemble n'ait pas porté ses fruits, car cela voudrait dire qu'après la naissance de cet enfant, il partirait. Pendant ce temps, l'objet de ses pensées s'était arrêté et écoutait avec application les alentours. Il retint Lyana et la poussa à se cacher quand il entendit un bruit.

Lyana se mit à trembler comme une feuille quand elle vit passer des orques, pas nombreux, mais pourtant, ils étaient là. Elle ne put retenir une expression d'horreur. Kevin fut horrifié. Ils allaient attaquer Eryn Lasgalen. Ils devaient être plus nombreux et ceux – là devaient être des éclaireurs et les éclaireurs devaient être tués. Kevin prit une grande respiration et les attaqua brutalement les prenant totalement par surprise. Les orques furent complètement paniqués, et mirent du temps avant de se reprendre. Kevin réussit à en tuer un à mains nues en lui brisant le cou. Puis, il lui prit l'épée de son adversaire et trancha dans le vif du sujet. Il décapita le deuxième, ainsi que le troisième dans la foulée. Les deux derniers reprirent du poils de la bête et l'attaquèrent. Il réussit à éviter le premier assaut et risposta violemment blessant mortellement l'un des orques. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, quand un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. L'orque utilisa ce moment d'inattention pour l'attaquer et lui enfoncer son épée dans le ventre. Lyana se précipita sur Kevin, prit l'épée et l'enfonça dans le corps de l'orque. Elle pleurait en nettoyant la plaie au même titre que Kevin qui souffrait le martyre. Elle lui banda sommairement le ventre, et l'aida à marcher vers le palais.

Pendant ce temps au palais, Lilyana commençait à s'inquiéter et ordonna qu'on les retrouve et ce, le plus vite possible. Thranduil tenta de la calmer, mais son épouse lui dit :

-Ils auraient dû revenir depuis longtemps. Je m'inquiète vraiment énormément.

-D'accord, meleth nìn ! Allez les retrouver et vite. Ordonna – t – il aux soldats qu'ils avaient devant lui.

Tous les gardes saluèrent le couple royal et partirent rechercher les deux tourtereaux. Ils venaient de quitter le palais depuis même pas cinq minutes quand deux gardes entendirent des suppliques et des sanglots. Ils coururent vers l'origine du bruit et virent Lyana qui poussait son époux à se relever. Le jeune elfe était couvert de sang qui coulait d'une blessure au ventre. L'un des gardes donna son épée à son ami et prit Kevin dans ses bras afin de l'emmener dans le palais le plus vite possible. Le pauvre gémissait de douleur et murmurait dans son délire: « _les orques, attention aux orques_ ». Dans la salle du trône, Lilyana était en train de se cogner la tête contre l'un des murs en se maudissant quand les gardes arrivèrent avec son frère dans leur bras. Là Thranduil se retrouva face à deux inconscients. En effet, quand elle vit Kevin en sang, Lilyana s'évanouit, tombant comme une masse sur le sol. Thranduil prit sa femme dans ses bras et ordonna qu'on amène les meilleurs guérisseurs. Il ordonna aussi qu'on prévienne Cìrdan que son petit - fils était blessé, ainsi que Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond, Danielle et Nicolas. Lyana suivit en pleurant les gardes qui amenaient son époux à l'infirmerie, accompagné par Thranduil. Il déposa avec douceur son épouse sur l'un des lits et demanda à sa soeur ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Nous... nous nous sommes réveillés dans un champ, par des vaches. C'était amusant, mais Kevin ne voulait pas rester. Il disait qu'avec la fin de la guerre, il pouvait y avoir des gens malveillants qui pourraient vouloir me faire du mal. Alors nous sommes rentrés dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas fait attention au chemin qu'on prenait, jusqu'au moment où Kevin a entendu du bruit. Et on a vu cinq orques qui avançaient. Je crois qu'il a pensé que c'était des éclaireurs et il les a attaqués. Le reste de son récit fut noyé par ses larmes.

-Il les a attaqués ? Sans armes ? Mais il est vraiment fou ce gamin. S'exclama d'une voix inquiète Cìrdan qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en courant et réveillant ainsi Lilyana.

Les guérisseurs passèrent toute la nuit à le soigner, à le tirer d'affaire tandis que Lyana était consolée par Lilyana qui s'en voulait terriblement.

-Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cela se passerait ainsi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les orques feraient une attaque surprise. Renifla Lyana.

Lilyana eut un petit sourire tristounet et lui demanda :

-Alors, tu as aimé la petite surprise ?

-Oui, surtout le réveil de Kevin. Lyana eut un petit rire triste.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Lilyana.

-M...me...mel...meleth n..n..nì...ìn. N...ne d...d...dit r...r...ri...rien. Souffla une voix faible.

-KEVIN !!!! S'exclama Lilyana

-MELETH NÌN !!!! Cria Lyana en se précipitant sur lui.

-Mon amour, comment vas – tu ?

-Bien, mais j'ai un petit peu... mal au ventre... là. Souffla Kevin d'un ton faible.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, parlant de n'importe quoi. Puis Kevin demanda de sa voix de mourant ce qu'il s'était passé pour les orques. Ce fut Thranduil qui répondit. En effet, passant devant l'infirmerie, il avait entendu la voix du jeune homme et était entré dans la pièce non sans avoir au préalable prévenu tout le monde. Donc Thranduil expliqua que l'armée avait attaqué les orques et les avaient taillés en pièces. Et cela grâce au fait que les orques n'avaient pas eut les renseignements de leurs éclaireurs. Kevin bien que très pâle rougit devant le compliment sous – entendu du roi. Il mit plus de trois semaines à se remettre de cette attaque. Et il eut interdiction de sa femme et de sa soeur de sortir du palais. Il avait bien tenté de parler à Thranduil pour intercéder auprès des deux femmes de sa vie, mais le roi fut inflexible et il lui dit même :

-Tu as de la chance, petit frère. Ma première idée avait été de t'attacher à ton lit.

-Gloups !!!

Enfin, trois semaines après l'attaque, il put marcher sans s'effondrer et put enfin mettre au point cette vengeance contre sa soeur. Il allait sortir de sa chambre avec l'aide de Lyana, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Lilyana. Elle referma la porte et devant son frère, elle s'effondra en larmes. Kevin se précipita et lui dit :

-Calme – toi petite soeur, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, tu as peur des représailles pour ta blague. Tiens, je vais oublier ma petite vengeance. Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Dit – il un peu affolé.

-C'est pas ça Kevin. Pleura – t – elle.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda - t – il très étonné.

-J'ai eu un malaise ce matin et le médecin est formel. Lui expliqua – t – elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Lyana qui commençait à comprendre.

-J'attends un bébé. Pleura – t – elle.

-Non! C'est pas vrai. Pas toi. S'exclamèrent les deux époux effondrés.

Tous les deux se mirent à pleurer. Ils ne voulaient pas être déjà séparés. Soudain ils entendirent une voix dire :

-Vous ne partirez qu'au moment où tous vous aurez eu un héritier. Vous êtes venus ensemble, vous devez repartir ensemble.

-Ouf !!! Soupirèrent les trois qui pensaient qu'ils partiraient les uns après les autres et non ensemble.

Ils se lancèrent tous les trois un long regard et décidèrent d'annoncer aux autres la « _bonne_ » nouvelle. Lilyana s'essuya les yeux afin que personne ne voit qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle descendit les escaliers en marchant avec le port d'une véritable reine. Thranduil la regardait avec une fierté et un amour immense. Mais il fut surpris en voyant une larme roulée le long de sa joue. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'amenant vers le trône lui demanda avec un regard un peu inquiet :

-Mon amour, que t'arrive – t – il ?

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose meleth nìn.

-Qu'est – ce ? Demanda – t – il très curieux.

-J... j'attends un enfant.

-Non! Pas ça ! S'exclama – t – il totalement effondré.

-On va l'avoir en même temps alors ! Dit Danielle avec les larmes aux yeux tandis que Lenwë la serrait contre lui en pleurant.

-Oui, mais il faudra attendre la naissance de l'enfant de Kevin et de Nicolas avant de partir.

-C'est vrai ! S'exclama tout le monde avec soulagement.

-Oui, on a entendu une voix qui nous disait qu'on était venu ensemble, et qu'on repartirait ensemble. Dit Kevin avec un sourire triste.

-Vous savez quoi ? Dit Danielle.

-Non, quoi ? Interrogea Lilyana.

-Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait depuis que je suis ici. Et si je devais le refaire, je le referais sans aucun problème.

-Moi aussi. ( Lilyana ).

-Moi aussi. ( Nicolas ).

-Moi aussi. Oh ! Qui a eut l'idée totalement stupide de nous mettre face à Marguerite. Demanda Kevin.

-C'est moi qui ait eut l'idée. Mais c'est mon doudou et tous ses autres copains qui l'ont fait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les elfes sont rancuniers. Tu n'as pas cessé de les embêter depuis notre arrivée, alors ils se vengent.

-C'est petit. Grogna Kevin.

-Hey ! C'est elfique!

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle étonné et Kevin posa la question qui trottait dans tous les esprits :

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, je ne peux pas dire que c'est humain, ce sont des elfes. Expliqua Lilyana qui pouffait de rire.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! N'importe quoi ! T'a trouvé ça toute seule ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu en as d'autres dans ton répertoire ?

-Oui, mais j'ai trop faim pour penser à autre chose. Dit – elle en s'installant à la table, en même temps que tous les autres qui avaient un sourire un peu triste plaqué sur leurs visages.

-De toute façon, t'as toujours faim. Ricanna Danielle.

-Beuuuuuuhhhhh !!! Dois – je te rappeler que bientôt, tu vas être comme moi. Tu vas prendre quinze kilos avant de mettre au monde en hurlant à la mort un bébé braillard qui va s'amuser à arracher les cheveux de ton elfe.

Thranduil qui buvait du vin, recracha tout dont une partie par le nez. Les quatre dingues, les nains, les ex – orques et les hommes explosèrent de rire. Les autres elfes rirent aussi, mais avec plus de discrètion. Le début du repas ne fut pas aussi gai que d'habitude et pourtant les jumeaux faisaient leur possible pour faire rire l'assemblée. Mais comme eux étaient tristes, le repas était teinté de cette tristesse. Soudain, tous virent Lilyana secouer la tête et eurent la surprise de voir Kevin faire la même chose. Les sourires furent un peu plus joyeux quand ils virent l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Lilyana demanda à Cìrdan :

-Grand – père ?

-Oui, Lilyana ?

-Qu'est – ce qui est jaune et pèse soixante dix-sept kilos ?

-Jaune et qui pèse soixante dix-sept kilos ? Heuuuuuu ??? Il réfléchit cinq minutes avant de donner sa langue au chat. Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Qu'est – ce ?

-Un poussin, un gros.

Tous explosèrent de rire devant la blague de la jeune femme. Ce fut comme si un signal venait d'être allumé. Les histoires drôles fusaient à travers la table. Nicolas avec un grand sourire leur raconta une histoire drôle :

-C'est un humain, un elfe et un nain qui entrent dans une auberge et le tenancier demande: « C'est pour une histoire drôle »

Tout le monde riait, la tristesse avait l'air d'avoir disparu de l'atmosphère, pour la plus grande joie des convives qui purent vraiment apprécié l'humour de tout ce petit monde. L'un des nains commença à raconter une histoire drôle. Lilyana mit en garde les autres en leur disant que ses blagues ne dépassaient pas le niveau de la ceinture et tout le monde comprit l'avertissement. Donc l'un des nains raconta :

-C'est sept nains qui vont voir Manwë. Ils discutent et puis Simplet le plus idiot demande au Vala :

-Seigneur, y a des maiar naines en Valinor?

Manwë réfléchit très rapidement et répond :

-Non, Simplet, il n'y a pas de maiar naines en Valinor.

-Merci, Et est ce qu'il y a des maiar naines en Eregion ?

-Non, Simplet, il n'y a pas de maiar naines en Eregion.

-Merci. Et est – ce qu'il y a des maiar naines dans le monde ?

-Non, Simplet, il n'y a pas de maiar naines dans le mode.

Alors les autres nains commencent à chanter :

-Simplet y s'est tapé un gobelin, Simplet y s'est tapé un gobelin, Simplet y s'est tapé un gobelin...

Tous comprirent le sens de l'histoire et riaient de voir que les nains avaient quand même un bon sens de l'humour, pas aussi développé que celui des jumeaux, mais quand même bien présent.

Le temps passa et la pleine lune arriva et avec elle, la vengeance contre Anarìel. Elrond et Glorfindel aidèrent Nicolas à mettre son costume, tandis que Galadriel et Elwen le maquillaient. Au bout de trois heures de travail intensif, il ressemblait vraiment à un loup – garou. Glorfindel sursauta violemment quand Nicolas se mit à grogner comme une bête sauvage, menaçante et mortellement dangereuse. Il avait prit un air vraiment mauvais et Elwen fut terrorisée. Soudain, il se jeta sur Elrond qui n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière Glorfindel. Puis le jeune elfe se releva et demanda aux témoins de sa métamorphose :

-Alors ?

-C'est tout bonnement terrifiant. S'exclama Elrond en le regardant de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Merci. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour y réussir. Répondit Nicolas avec un sourire qui fit montrer aux autres sa fausse mâchoire remplit à ras bord de canines effilées et tranchantes.

Il descendit par un passage secret et se cacha dans la forêt attendant l'elfe honnie qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Au même moment, aux cuisines, le cuisinier tendit un seau à l'elfe et ordonna à Anarìel :

-Souillon, va me chercher de l'eau de la source et plus vite que cela. La reine aime son potage avec l'eau de la source blanche. Et tâche de ne pas en renverser, souillon.

-Bien monsieur ! Répondit – elle d'un ton sec.

Elle prit le seau et sortit pour aller puiser de l'eau. Elle avançait en maudissant Lilyana et les autres quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant de la forêt, un espèce de grognement rauque, animal et malsain. Elle tourna les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et se retrouva face à un monstre de deux mètres tout en poils, en griffes et en crocs. Mais le plus horrible, étaient les yeux de la créature, les mêmes que ce maudit Nicolas. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à hurler :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

Elle lança le seau vers la créature qui l'évita sans problème et se mit à courir comme une folle en hurlant tandis que la bête aussi appelé Nicolas lui courait après en grognant et en bavant. Il tentait aussi de ne pas rire, mais c'était vraiment très difficile. Elle se cacha dans une petite cabane abandonnée et trembla comme une feuille. Nicolas bien vicieux se mit à taper contre les murs en hurlant à la mort. Elle était complètement terrifiée et avait posé ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre, et fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir les paroies vibrer sous les coups de la bête. Il lui fallu une heure avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. En effet, Nicolas après son solo de hurlement, avait foncé jusqu'au palais en passant par le même passage. Il s'était débarbouillé avec l'aide de tous les autres qui riaient comme des fous, même Elrond.

Enfin, tout beau, tout propre, il descendit au côté de sa charmante épouse. Ils se trouvaient en compagnie de Lilyana, Kevin, Elrond et Celeborn. Lilyana toute heureuse sauta au cou de son époux et l'embrassa fougueusement n'attendant même pas les autres. Arrivés dans la salle du trône, tous saluèrent le couple royal qui répondit d'un léger signe de tête. Les discussions allaient bon train quand soudain les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, comme ouverte par une bourrasque de vent. Anarìel, les cheveux en désordre, entra en courant et se mit à hurler d'une voix quasi – hystérique :

-NICOLAS EST UN LOUP – GAROU !!!

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Lilyana.

-Hein ?! Demanda Kevin.

-N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua Nicolas.

-T'es un loup – garou ? Elwen, il est comment au lit quand il est tout poilu. S'esclaffa Danielle tandis que Nicolas s'étouffait de rire.

-?????????

Les autres elfes étaient trop sidérés pour rire à la remarque de Danielle qui fit bien rire Elwen. Mais après un petit silence silencieux où cinq escadrilles d'anges, quatre Boeing 747, quatre pégazes et trois spoutniks passèrent, tous eurent la même réaction :

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Tous éclatèrent bruyamment de rire comme l'a prouvé la phrase précedente. Elrond plié lança :

-Vous nous aviez habitué à meilleures histoires, Anarìel.

-Mais je vous le jure, c'est un loup – garou. S'exclama l'elfe totalement perdue.

-Anarìel, c'est la pleine lune, s'il était vraiment un loup – garou, nous serions tous morts depuis le temps. Répliqua Glorfindel avec un air méprisant.

Lilyana était morte de rire et devait se retenir à Thranduil pour ne pas tomber du trône, surtout de voir la tête d'Anarìel. Thranduil avait un air à la fois méprisant quand il regardait l'elfe, étonné de voir que le plan avait parfaitement fonctionné et amusé en voyant ce manque de compréhention dans le regard de bovin de l'elfe. Anarìel ne comprenait plus rien et sous les rires de tous, elle repartit au cuisine. Encore plus humiliée que d'habitude. Ce qu'elle n'entendit pas, fut Elrond, Celeborn, Galadriel et Thranduil féliciter les quatre dingues pour leur plan magistralement exécuté. Cìrdan fronça les sourcils en apprenant qu'ils avaient poussé les elfes à mentir, mais quand il appris le pourquoi du comment, il eut un petit sourire en coin et leur dit :

-Bien joué, je n'aurais pas fait mieux les enfants.

Ce qui venant de lui était le plus grand des compliments. A partir de ce moment, Anarìel qui apprit toute l'histoire devint très calme et n'insulta plus personne, il faut dire que tout le royaume était au courant et que l'histoire ne finissait pas de circuler. Elle était totalement humiliée. De plus, elle apprit qu'elle n'était la bienvenu dans aucun des royaumes, ni à Valinor tant qu'elle n'aurait pas racheté toutes ses fautes. Elle détesta encore plus les autres, mais n'ouvrit plus jamais le bec afin d'empêcher les quatre dingues de faire des expéditions punitives sur elle.

A suivre


	19. naissance et départ

Naissances et départ

o

o

o

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, le temps de la séparation arriva. Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond et Cìrdan et son épouse ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps hors de leurs royaumes respectifs et devaient rentrer chez eux. Les quatre dingues pleurèrent en serrant Elrond contre eux alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par une chaîne de montagnes. Elrond fut lui aussi très ému et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa longue vie, même quand son frère était mort, il n'avait pas montré son chagrin. Il sentait comme les quatre jeunes gens, qu'il ne les reverrait pas avant longtemps. Ensuite, après Elrond, se fut Celeborn et Galadriel qui durent subir l'étreinte larmoyante des jeunes elfes et eux aussi sentirent une larme couler le long de leurs joues. Ils avaient appris à aimer ces jeunes gens si différents de par leur culture, leur humour décapant et leur parler bien à eux. Ils les invitèrent à venir passer en Lothlòrien quand ils le voudraient. Lilyana, Kevin, Nicolas et Danielle répondirent au nom de leurs époux et épouses respectifs que ce serait avec plaisir, s'ils restaient assez longtemps bien sûr. Galadriel les embrassa chacun sur le front et leur souhaita tout le bonheur de la Terre du Milieu. Mais le moment le plus déchirant, fut la séparation d'avec leurs grand – parents adorés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de sangloter. C'était très dur pour Cìrdan de les sentir pleurer ainsi et tout aussi dur pour leur grand – mère qui venait juste de les retrouver. Elle les serrait contre elle en sanglotant lourdement. Cìrdan aussi était triste de les laisser, mais il avait sa femme adorée à ses côtés et cela jusqu'à la fin des temps. Avec un sourire tremblant, il leur dit :

-Mais vous avez vos époux et épouses, ils seront là pour vous.

-Mais c'est pas pareil. Eux, on peut pas les appeler Grand pépé C. Lança Kevin qui ne tentait même pas de sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Kevin, tu ne vas pas commencer. Grogna leur grand – père avec un sourire tremblant sur les lèvres.

-Et pourquoi pas, dans moins de deux ans nous disparaîtrons comme si on avait jamais existé. On sera séparé de ceux qu'on aime jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. Et encore si un jour on revient. Craqua le jeune homme qui fondit en larmes.

Il fut immédiatement consolé par Cìrdan, Lyana, sa soeur et ses cousins.

-Dis – toi petit frère qu'on leur laisse le temps de reprendre des forces avant qu'on les embête à nouveau. Lui dit Lilyana avec un sourire un peu forcé.

-Et puis n'oublie pas ce qu'à dit l'autre, comment y s'appelle déjà, ah oui, Manwë. Que pour nous ça ne durerait pas longtemps, deux ou trois jours grand max, mais que c'est pour les autres que ça durera longtemps. Dit Danielle avec un grand sourire sans voir l'expression effaré de son époux et des autres elfes.

-Hey! On ne dit pas l'autre, quand on parle d'un Vala ! Vous avez pas élevé les cochons ensemble !!! Hurla Nicolas outré.

-Ohhh! C'que tu peux être rabat joie p'tit frère. Soupira Danielle en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu veux peut - être une fessée ? Demanda froidement Cìrdan.

-Non, grand – père ! Répondit précipitamment Danielle en baissant les yeux.

-Alors tu vas t'excuser ! Lui ordonna – t – il.

-Je suis désolé Ôôôôôôôôôôôôô ! Grand Manwë pour l'attitude impolie que j'ai eu envers vous. Dit – elle en serrant les lèvres pour tenter de garder son air désolé.

Après ce moment larmoyant, Cìrdan à cheval avec son épouse devant lui prit la route des Havres Gris laissant ses petits enfants à Eryn Lasgalen. Le temps passa et un mois plus tard, Elwen et Lyana révélèrent qu'elles étaient enceintes. Tout le royaume était effondré ainsi que les autres royaumes elfiques quand ils apprirent la nouvelle. La grossesse de Lilyana et de Danielle se passait bien. Les deux époux chouchoutaient leurs petites femmes et faisaient tous ce qu'elles leurs demandaient, Lilyana et Danielle se faisant une joie de leur demander n'importe quoi. Le temps passa encore quand aux premières lueurs du premier jour d'automne, le Royaume se réveilla à ce son mélodieux :

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! THRANDUILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!! J'AIIIIIII MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !!!!!

-Ça va aller ma chérie, tu vas y arriver.

D'un geste brusque, elle attrapa le col de son mari l'étouffant à moitié, et siffla en le regardant droit dans les yeux plissant les siens avec agressivité:

-Arrête de dire ça, c'est facile pour toi ! Mais ça fait MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

Elle se remit à hurler quand une autre contraction recommença à la faire souffrir. Thranduil passait par toutes les couleurs de la nature, rouge, violet, bleu, blanc, jusqu'au moment où Lilyana lâcha son col pour commencer à lui broyer le bras. Le pauvre roi serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur, sa douce et délicate femme lui enfonçant en plus les ongles dans la peau de son bras. Le médecin elfique enjoignait Lilyana à pousser :

-Poussez majesté, allez – y poussez.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA ? DU TRICOS ???!!!

Elle se releva à demi et se mit à pousser comme un dingue et hurla quand elle sentit la tête de son bébé sortir de son ventre meutri. Elle retomba lourdement sur le lit, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, puis sur ordre du médecin, recommença à pousser et enfin elle entendit le vagissement d'un nouveau né, non, deux vagissements de nouveaux nés et elle comprit que Danielle venait de mettre son bébé au monde au même instant. La sage femme prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui fit prendre un bain et le déposa tendrement sur la lourde poitrine de sa mère. Lilyana pleura de douleur, d'épuisement et de joie quand elle sentit son fils têter avidement son sein. Thranduil d'une main tremblante caressa tendrement la tête de son fils. Comment allait – il l'appeler ? Soudain, le vent capricieux d'automne ouvrit brutalement la fenêtre et une petite feuille verte impertinente se posa sur la tête du bébé.

-Legolas. Souffla Thranduil en souriant.

-Greenleaf. Cela veut dire feuille verte. Répliqua Lilyana avec un doux sourire.

-Legolas Greenleaf, héritier d'Eryn Lasgalen. Bienvenu chez les tiens, mon fils.

Lilyana regardait avec tendresse son fils qui têtait avidement son sein. Elle ressentait d'étranges sensations qui partaient de sa poitrine et se répandaient dans tout son corps. C'était une chaleur douce, mêlée de frémissements dûs aux mouvements de bouche de son fils. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa tendrement le crâne sensible et fragile de son bébé. Il était tout ridé, et ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une gravure de mode, mais pour Lilyana, c'était la plus belle vision du monde. Elle ne regrettait rien et comprenait maintenant ce qu'avait ressentit ses parents quand son frère et elle étaient venus au monde. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis s'endormit profondément, son bébé continuant à suçoter frénétiquement sa poitrine. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle paniqua, car elle ne sentait pas son fils, elle voulait l'avoir. Thranduil en voyant sa panique ordonna qu'on lui amène son enfant.

Legolas s'égosillait depuis vingt minutes, complètement affamé. Quand il fut sur la poitrine de sa mère, de nouveau il se jeta sur son sein et se remit à têter frénétiquement. La peau de son visage s'était assomplie et il ne ressemblait plus à un vieux pruneau. Quand cette idée arriva dans l'esprit de Lilyana, elle pouffa de rire, entraînant des grognements de mécontentement de Legolas qui risquait de perdre le sein maternel. Lilyana se calma et regarda toujours émerveillée son bébé, non, leur bébé. Elle tourna un regard rempli de larmes vers son époux et souffla pour ne pas déranger ce petite fauve :

-Meleth nìn, notre fils est tellement beau, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde.

-Oui, amour de ma vie. Il est tellement mignon et il a l'air tellement fragile que j'ai peur de le casser si je le prends dans mes bras.

Lilyana remarqua que Legolas ne tétait plus et qu'il s'était endormi. Elle le regarda plus attentivement, essayant de voir ce qu'il avait hérité d'elle. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, la même couleur que ceux de son géniteur. Et d'après la petite touffe de cheveux blond, il avait aussi hérité de la chevelure de son père. Elle était dégoûtée, il avait tout hérité de son père enfin physiquement. Elle regarda son époux et vit qu'il regardait avec émerveillement son fils. Avec un petit sourire mutin, elle lança :

-Oh non ! Le pauvre a hérité de toutes les tares de son père.

Thranduil releva la tête éberlué ne comprenant pas quelles tares il pouvait bien avoir. Mais en entendant la suite, il fit une grimace à sa femme.

-Il va être un blond aux yeux bleux! C'est terrible, le pauvre, il n'avait pas à vivre ça.

Thranduil prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras, le mit dans son petit lit. Il le borda tendrement, lui embrassa tendrement le front. Lilyana lui dit un peu inquiète:

-Surtout fait le dormir sur le dos, il ne risquera pas de s'étouffer sous son propre poids.

-D'accord mon amour.

Il donna à son fils un petit mouchoir qui appartenait à Lilyana et que Legolas ne voulait pas lâcher. Il lui fit un dernier sourire. Puis il déposa sa couronne sur une petite table de nuit et brusquement, bondit sur le lit et se mit à la chatouiller sans répit. Lilyana devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher un cri qui réveillerait leur fils. Elle en pleurait de rire et se tortillait entre les jambes de son époux puis soudain, elle poussa un cri de douleur :

-AÏE !!

-Que t'arrive – t – il meleth nìn ? Demanda Thranduil soudain inquiet.

-J'ai une crampe à la jambe, ça fait mal. Des larmes de souffrance se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Thranduil ordonna à l'un des gardes d'amener du baume elfique, sur le champs. trente secondes plus tard, le garde et le baume arrivèrent. Thranduil déposa dans ses mains l'équivalent d'une noix de pommade et commença à masser le corps de Lilyana. Tout son corps. Au début, le doux massage détendait ses muscles fatigués et contractés, mais à la fin, elle sentait la douce chaleur du désir qui montait dans son corps. En quelques secondes, elle s'endormit. Thranduil décida de rester avec elle, la serra contre lui et s'endormit lui aussi d'un profond sommeil elfique. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut deux paires d'yeux bleus qui la regardaient. La première avec amour et la seconde avec un message désespéré dedans.

Thranduil, avec tendresse lui fit faire sa toilette, puis ensuite, elle s'occupa de son fils. Legolas claquait misérablement les lèvres pour quémander son lait maternel. Son estomac était comme sa couche, vide. Il regardait sa mère avec un regard larmoyant et pourtant aussi remplit d'adoration. Lilyana prit délicatement son fils, s'assit contre une montagne d'oreillers et lui donna le sein. Le bébé se jeta dessus comme un affamé et y resta accroché trois heures. La première semaine de vie de Legolas Greenleaf héritier du royaume elfique d'Eryn Lasgalen se passa de la même façon, manger et dormir. Puis quand Lilyana put sortir de son lit sans vomir ou s'effondrer, ils allèrent présenter leur fils à leur peuple. Il faisait un peu froid, alors Lilyana avait décidé de l'habiller chaudement. Et oui, Lilyana s'occupait elle – même de son fils et ne laissait personne d'autre à part son époux le faire. Kevin l'avait surnommé Lily la tigresse. En effet, une servante avait osé prendre son fils dans ses bras sans son consentement et s'était retrouvée agressée par Lilyana folle de rage. Thranduil avait réussi à la retenir et avait interdit à quiconque de se rapprocher de leur enfant. Danielle et Lenwë faisaient la même chose avec leur fils, un adorable bambin avec les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son père. Et aussi édenté que Legolas. Ils l'avaient appelé Elros, avec le consentement d'Elrond qui pouvait voir qu'un autre bébé trop mignon aurait le nom de son frère adoré.

Donc ce jour là, toute la famille royale était présente sur le balcon. Thranduil qui protégeait sa femme et son fils et Kevin qui menaçait du regard quiconque osait regarder sa Lyana. Mais il la regardait avec un amour sans borne, il la trouvait encore plus belle car portait merveilleusement bien sa grossesse. À côté d'eux, se trouvait Nicolas qui dorlotait sa femme rougissante de plaisir et de joie, et Lenwë qui regardait émerveillé sa femme et son fils. Derrière ce groupe se trouvait un conseiller que Lilyana trouvait particulièrement assommant mais aussi très gentil et serviable. Il ouvrait la bouche et la moitié du royaume s'endormait, mais un enfant tombait par terre et il se précipitait pour l'aider à se relever et le consolait rapidement. Il se nommait Armandil.

Donc tout le monde se trouvait sur le balcon, quand voyant le fils du roi et de la reine, le peuple hurla de joie réveillant en sursaut le prince qui se mit à hurler de terreur. Il réussit à faire taire toute l'assemblée en moins de trois secondes top chrono. Lilyana tenta de le calmer, mais elle riait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. De guerre lasse, elle le fourra dans les bras d'Armandil. Le conseiller ouvrit la bouche et Legolas se calma, il se remit même à somnoler. Tous le regardaient avec étonnement. Et Lilyana dit en riant :

-Et bien maintenant on sait où aller quand ce petit monstre sera énervé. N'est ce pas conseiller Valium.

-Lilyana, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Parce que pour lui la pilule sera difficile à avaler. Rétorqua Kevin qui se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Mais quand Danielle et Nicolas se mirent à rire, ils furent perdu et rirent aussi de bon coeur. Les elfes imitèrent leurs souverains et la journée fut sous le signe du rire et de la fête. Elros et Legolas qui s'étaient réveillés entre temps gazouillaient gentiment dans les bras de leurs pères respectifs, leurs mères tentaient désespérément de tenir debout. Le peuple d'Eryn Lasgalen trouvait vraiment le petit prince adorable. Le temps passa très rapidement et quand Legolas eut un mois, Lyana et Elwen mirent au monde deux adorables petites filles. Elwen et Nicolas l'appelèrent Elanor, car un bouquet d'Elanor se trouvait dans la chambre et que Nicolas adorait ces fleurs tandis que Kevin et Lyana l'appelait Mistë, un parce que tous les deux adoraient ce nom et parce que ce jour là, il pleuvait doucement. Une journée après l'accouchement les quatre dingues sentirent que leur temps en Terre du Milieu était terminé. Ils passèrent leur dernière journée auprès de leur famille se serrant contre eux et leur disait que ça allait bien se passer, qu'ils reviendraient et que tout pourrait recommencer comme avant. Les elfes voulaient désespérément les croire, la douleur de leur départ était trop importante.

Le lendemain, tous se préparèrent au départ. Lilyana embrassa tendrement le crâne de son fils et lui souhaita une belle et heureuse vie, puis elle embrassa son cher et tendre en lui promettant de revenir et de le chouchouter comme avant. Thranduil en larme l'embrassa passionnément et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il l'aida à se préparer en lui mettant les vêtements qu'elle avait au tout début. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis l'emmena dans la salle du trône où tous les attendaient pour le départ. Tous firent leurs adieux à leur nouvelle famille dans les larmes. Lilyana demanda à Thranduil de s'occuper de son fils et de ne pas le mettre entre les pattes d'une nourrice, il le lui promit de même que Lenwë avec Danielle. Puis ils s'écartèrent maladroitement, la douleur se lisant dans leurs yeux embués de larmes. Tous étaient habillés comme au premier jour. Nicolas, Kevin, Danielle et Lilyana firent des gestes d'adieux à leur famille, puis dans un éclair lumineux, ils disparurent. Lyana et Elwen hurlèrent leur douleur tandis que Thranduil et Lenwë se mirent à pleurer de désespoir leurs âmes soeurs venaient de les quitter pour plusieurs milliers d'années. C'était fini, eux partis, ils n'avaient plus rien et plus rien ne les retenaient jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent les gazouillements joyeux de leurs enfants. Ils comprirent, qu'ils auraient un dérivatif à leur peine en élevant leurs enfants du mieux possible pour que leurs âmes soeurs soient fiers de leurs enfants. Le royaume comprenant qu'ils étaient partis se mit dans une sorte de deuil et il n'y eut plus une seule fête, ni aucun rire durant cinq cent ans.

Téléportons nous maintenant du côté des quatre dingues :

-AÏE !!!!! Hurla Nicolas.

-OUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!! Pleura Danielle.

-MAIEUUUUUUHHHHHH !!!!!! Couina Lilyana.

-Pitié pas les oreiLLEUHHHHHH !!!!! Supplia Kevin.

-Nous arrêterons quand vous nous promettrez de ne plus dévoiler le futur. Leur ordonna une voix calme, autoritaire et pourtant légèrement amusée.

-C'EST CLAIR !! Hurla une voix beaucoup moins calme.

-OUI MONSIEUR MANDOS !!!! S'exclamèrent les quatre dingues dans un parfait ensemble à l'être qui paraissait amusé.

-Non, moi c'est Manwë ! Il tentait de garder son calme, mais avec eux, c'était vraiment très difficile.

-Oups, la boulette ! Dit Kevin.

-Bon on recommence ! Ordonna Lilyana.

-OUI MONSIEUR MANWË !!! Récitèrent – ils devant le deuxième.

-Non, moi c'est Mandos. Soupira le Vala.

Manwë qui s'esclaffait sur son trône leur dit :

-Arrêtez de vous amuser. Ce que vous avez fait est très grave. Vous devez nous promettre de ne plus le refaire. Ou on vous coupe les oreilles en carré.

Les 4 elfes devinrent tout blancs. Ils se regardèrent les uns et les autres, puis Lilyana parlant pour tout le groupe leur dit :

-Nous vous jurons sur l'amour que nous ressentons pour notre grand – père adoré et sur tout ce qui nous est le plus cher que nous ne recommencerons plus. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si on ment, on va en enfer.

Manwë savait qu'ils respecteraient ce serment, car ils aimaient beaucoup trop leur grand – père ainsi que leur famille et que les trahir leurs briserait le coeur. D'une signe de tête, il leur dit :

-J'accepte votre serment.

-MERCI M... Commencèrent les quatre huluberlus

-AH ! Non, vous n'allez pas recommencer! S'exclaffa Manwë.

Soudain, il y eut comme une nuée d'étourneaux qui s'était abattue sur la salle, car les quatre se mirent à discuter avec tout le monde. Manwë tenta de reprendre la parole, mais en vain. Mandos foudroyait du regard Danielle, car cette dernière discutait chiffons avec Varda et n'écoutait plus du tout ce que disait le roi de Valinor. Il commençait à regretter que ces quatre là soient accueillis en Valinor. Leurs bêtises seraient encore plus grosses qu'eux. Il tourna la tête et vit Lilyana et Kevin qui discutaient avec Manwë de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient fait subir à leur famille. Le souverain de Valinor éclatait régulièrement de rire et même en pleurait. Puis, au bout d'une heure, il reprit la parole et demanda le silence. Ce qu'il eut très rapidement à sa grande surprise. Tous les quatre le regardaient comme des enfants qui écoutent l'histoire passionnante raconté par un grand – père. Manwë poussa un soupir désespéré et leur dit :

-Votre temps en Valinor est terminé. Vous devez repartir pour la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, nous ne pouvons vous aider à trouver le chemin. Vous devez le faire vous même. Mais sachez que vous serez soumis à trois épreuves et pour retourner en Arda, il faudra les réussir toutes. Le temps du départ est arrivé, je vous souhaite bon courage et qu'Eru guide vos pas.

Manwë leur fit un petit clin d'oeil et le palais ainsi que toutes les personnes s'y trouvant disparurent comme par magie. Les quatre jeunes elfes se trouvaient dans un épais brouillard, sans rien autour d'eux. Lilyana décida d'avancer, autant faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester planter au milieu de nul part comme un platane au bord de la route. Les autres la suivirent et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une intersection, un chemin partait tout droit, un autre à gauche et le dernier, à droite. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quel chemin ils devaient prendre, donc elle se tourna vers le petit groupe et leur demanda :

-Bon on va où ? Moi je préconise tout droit.

-A gauche ! S'exclama Nicolas

-A droite! Renchérit Danielle.

-En arrière ! Dit Kevin d'un ton calme, mais avec un léger amusement dans sa voix.

-Bon sans rire ? Demanda la jeune reine.

-Heu...

-Heuuu...

-Heuuuuuuuu...

-Bon je vais choisir, on va tout droit.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda son frère.

-Parce que les aventuriers ne vont jamais tout droit et donc le bon chemin est tout droit. Expliqua calmement Lilyana.

-Ah bah oui, c'est pas con. Observa Nicolas.

-Bon allons – y. Décida Lilyana.

Tous se mirent à marcher pour prendre le chemin en face d'eux, quand Kevin désirant faire enrager sa soeur prit le chemin de droite. Lilyana voyant cela se mit à courir derrière lui suivi par Danielle et Nicolas en criant :

-KEVIN !!!!

A peine furent – ils sur le chemin de droite que tout disparu et ils se retrouvèrent dans une piste montagneuse. Lilyana furieuse gifla violemment Kevin, Danielle très énervée gifla violemment Kevin, mais sur l'autre joue. Tandis que Nicolas le secouait comme un prunier :

-AH!!! C'est très malin, tu viens de pulvériser tous les records en matière de conneries.

-Je suis désolé. Schouina Kevin d'un ton larmoyant.

-Je te pardonnerai qu'après avoir dépasser les montagnes.

-Mais c'est longgggg !!!! Gémit le jeune elfe.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire cette bêtise. Trancha Danielle.

A suivre


	20. le retour tant attendu

Le retour tant attendu

o

o

o

Tous reprirent la marche pour sortir de ce cauchemar et retrouver leurs familles. Cela faisait bien plus de six heures qu'ils marchaient, et ils étaient vraiment très fatigués, et vachement énervés, car Nicolas ne faisait que parler de sa petite famille et tous les autres commençaient à en avoir assez. Après s'être fait enguirlander par sa soeur, son cousin et sa cousine, il daigna se taire et tous recommencèrent à avancer en silence pensant à leurs familles qui les attendaient loin en Terre du Milieu. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils virent un petit bosquet. Heureux, ils s'y arrêtèrent et s'endormirent profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand le jour se leva, ils étaient en pleine forme, prêts à reprendre leur longue marche. Ils étaient tout joyeux et devisaient gaiement de certaines horreurs qu'ils voulaient faire contre Anariel. Ils étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien, regrettant qu'ils n'aient personne sous la main pour leur faire de mauvais coups, quand ils virent en face d'eux, une créature avec une tête d'homme et le reste du corps appartenait à un lion. Les quatre huluberlus se lancèrent un long regard de conivence puis s'approchèrent de la créature qui les attendait patiemment. Avant même qu'elle puisse dire quoique se soit ou faire quoique se soit, Lilyana et Danielle se jetèrent sur elle et lui firent les pires choses qui soit pour un pauvre tas de poil et de griffes innocent. En quelques instants, il se retrouva avec la fourrure permanentée par Danielle et les cheveux plein de noeuds papillons roses posés gentiment par Lilyana. Quant à son visage, il avait été maquillé outrancièrement par Danielle qui ne partait jamais sans sa trousse de maquillage.

Quand elles montrèrent à la pauvre bête son nouvel aspect, la créature poussa un hurlement d'horreur et d'effroi. Kevin et Nicolas se tordaient de rire par terre en voyant son aspect assez ridicule. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elles lui avaient taillé les griffes et lui avaient mis du vernis à ongle dessus. Le pauvre sphinx humilié, déshonoré, se carapata sans demander son reste. C'est ainsi que les quatre dingues passèrent la première épreuve.

Ils reprirent leur chemin en riant de la tête du pauvre animal qu'ils avaient martyrisé. Le paysage autour d'eux se modifait de la montagne, ils arrivèrent dans une immense plaine verdoyante dont l'herbe était balayée par le vent. Ils marchaient depuis quatre heures dans cette étendue ondulante en se poussant mutuellement les uns et les autres, quand une créature apparue devant eux. Elle avait le buste et la tête d'un homme et le reste du corps appartenait à un cheval, un étalon d'après ce que pouvait voir Danielle. Les quatre dingues eurent la joie de voir derrière le centaure le sphinx toujours tremblant et toujours aussi ridicule qui se cachait. Le centaure dit d'un ton vibrant de colère en montrant le sphinx :

-Comment avez – vous pu lui faire cela ?

-Et bien... Comme cela!

Tous les quatre se jetèrent sur le centaure, lui lièrent les jambes et le pauvre dut subir ce qu'avait supporté son compagnon. Il se retrouva avec la queue pleine de belles boucles et piquetée de fleurs roses et de noeuds blancs. Et si cela n'était pas assez, il se retrouva avec les cheveux tressés, des rubans roses les attachant et la fourrure bouclée comme celle d'un mouton. Ses sabots avaient été peints en jaune poussin, rose bonbon, violet clair et vert pomme. La honte pour un étalon. Le centaure se débattit comme un démon. Puis après une ultime ruade, il réussit à se détacher et accompagné du sphinx, ils déguerpirent le plus vite possible.

Tous les deux prièrent les dieux de ne plus recroiser le chemins de ces quatre fous sans respect pour les pauvres créatures magiques. Dans leur fuite ils rencontrèrent celui qui devait leurs faire passer la troisième épreuve et le prévinrent de faire très attention que c'étaient des malades. Et c'est comme cela que les quatre barges passèrent leur deuxième épreuve.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre jeunes elfes couraient vers la forêt qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ils allaient y entrer quand une gigantesque créature ressemblant à un ours les bloqua. Lilyana fondit devant son air de gros nounours en peluche, de même que Kevin. Ils se jetèrent sur lui et commencèrent à lui caresser le poil. Le pauvre fit un pas en arrière et commença à hurler quand les jumeaux se mirent à tirer chacun de leur côté pour avoir la bébête. D'un geste brusque des pattes avant, il envoya promener Lilyana et Kevin embrassant un arbre qui passait par là. Danielle et Nicolas énervés devant cette violence gratuite, se jetèrent sur l'ours avec l'intention de lui faire d'horribles choses.

Avant que la pauvre bête ait compris quoique se soit, il se retrouva épilé de la tête aux pattes. Au pieds des quatre, car Lilyana et Kevin avaient décidé de se venger aussi, se trouvait un énorme tas de poils. Le pauvre ours tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la forêt, poursuivit par un Kevin hilare qui voulait lui enlever les derniers poils qu'il avait sur le dos. Ses cousins et sa soeur le suivirent dans sa course, mais ils le perdirent rapidement de vu. C'est comme cela qu'ils passèrent leur troisième épreuve.

Arrivé au plus profond des sombres bois, Kevin vit un truc noir et poilu qui se trémoussait dans un buisson. Il crut que c'était l'ours tandis que Lilyana se méfiant lui dit :

-Kevin, tu ne devrais pas le faire, ce n'est peut – être pas l'ours. Je trouve que la couleur de sa fourrure est différente.

-Mais non, il n'y a pas de danger ! Souffla – t – il avec un petit sourire sadique.

Il s'approcha de l'animal et lui arracha une grosse touffe de poils vraiment différents des anciens, plus drus et plus durs assez étrange. Cet acte irrespectueux eut pour conséquence immédiate le hurlement de douleur du propriétaire des – dit poils. Le son ressemblait vaguement à :

-SSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!

La créature se retourna d'un bond et cette fois se furent les elfes qui poussèrent un hurlement de terreur :

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ???!!!

Parce que ce n'était pas à nounours que Kevin avait arraché les poils du cul, mais à la cousine d'Ugoliante en plus gros, plus poilue, plus dentue et surtout plus furieuse. Les quatre cousins se mirent à courir comme des cerfs poursuivit par des chasseurs. Tout en courant, Lilyana reconnu un rocher qui avait un jour abrité ses ébats passionnés avec Thranduil. Elle aurait bien voulu s'arrêter, mais les sifflements outrés de l'araignée la ramena sur terre et sur le chemin. Elle accéléra et se retrouva en tête. Tous les quatre zigzaguèrent pour tenter d'échapper à la grosse bébête pas contente. Mais avec les insultes qu'ils s'envoyaient, la bestiole savait où ils se trouvaient.

-MERDE, POURQUOI TU LUI AS ARRACHÉ LES POILS À CETTE HORREUR ? S'exclama Lilyana.

-TU LES CUMULES BORDEL ! Rugit Nicolas

-Oh ! Je suis désolé. Ça vous va ?

-NAAANNNNNNN !!!! Hurlèrent – ils tous les trois en même temps.

Ils continuèrent à s'engueuler en courant comme des dératés. Lilyana était devant, car elle savait où ils devaient aller ayant reconnu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Bon, laissons nos jeunes amis à leurs légères disputes et revenons du côté des elfes.

Depuis le départ de Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas, les siècles et même des millénaires étaient passés voyant l'attente de Thranduil, Lyana, Elwen et Lenwë s'éterniser. Les enfants grandissaient en lisant dans le regard de leur parent restant la douloureuse absence de l'être aimé. Ils savaient comment étaient leur mère et leur père disparu, et tous voulaient qu'ils reviennent. Cependant les choses avaient légèrement changé en Arda. Après des siècles de paix, une rumeur s'éleva à l'est murmure d'une peur sans nom ( _merci Mr. Jackson_ ). De nouveau les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu étaient sous la menace du seigneur des Ténèbres. Le magnifique royaume d'Eryn Lasgalen s'assombrissait sous l'influence néfaste et malsaine de Dol Guldur, tour maudite construite de la main même de Sauron. Les créatures maléfiques commencèrent à envahir la forêt. Elle n'était plus sûr pour les elfes et encore moins pour les hommes. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient s'y promener et en ressortir en vie. Surtout en vie !!

Avec le retour du mal, les Valar envoyèrent des représentants qui avaient pour mission d'aider les populations à combattre le mal, les Istaris au nombre de cinq. Les elfes étaient de moins en moins nombreux, quittant la terre du Milieu pour les Terres Immortelles, loin des aléas du temps et de la guerre. Les seuls qui ne quittaient pas encore Arda étaient les elfes Sylvestres et certains Noldor dont la belle Galadriel, son époux Celeborn et le sage Elrond. Eux aussi attendaient avec impatience le retour des quatre dingues. Il avait été difficile pour eux de voir les humains, les ex – orques et les nains partir pour Valinor, car leur place n'était pas sur la Terre du Milieu et ils ne pouvaient pas retourner sur terre, car ils avaient fait le choix de rester ici. Les elfes avaient fait leur adieux aux douze depuis le port des Havres Gris, pleurant des jeunes gens qui même très différents les avaient touchés. Mais de toute façon, ils savaient qu'ils les retrouveraient en Valinor faisant des blagues aux habitants de ce magnifique royaume. Les plus touchés par ce départ furent les elfes sylvestres qui voyaient les derniers liens avec les quatre dingues partir vers un lointain pays.

Les héritiers de nos quatre jeunes amis avaient bien grandi. La fille de Lyana et de Kevin, Mistë avait grandi en beauté, en grâce et avait hérité du caractère insouciant, excentrique et surprotecteur de son père gare à celui qui s'approchait de trop près de sa mère, il repartait avec une belle trace rouge sur la joue dans le meilleur des cas.

Le fils de Danielle et de Lenwë, Elros avait hérité des beaux yeux de sa mère, ainsi que de sa ruse mais, il avait hérité des cheveux de son père.

Elanor la fille de Nicolas et d'Elwen qui était devenu depuis une conseillère de Thranduil, avait développé la même imagination débordante de son père et sa manie à s'exciter pour un rien. Elle était aussi passionnée par les études et sa mère devait souvent la rappeler à l'ordre pour la sortir de ses livres, tout comme son père quoi ! De son père, elle avait aussi hérité de ses yeux et de son sourire. Elwen adorait voir sa fille rire et sourire car elle retrouvait son mari en elle.

Quant au fils de Thranduil et de Lyana, Legolas, il avait tout hérité de son père et ne montrait rien de sa mère. Il était devenu un bel elfe, vigoureux, fort et rusé, mais caché au plus profond de son être, dormait l'héritage légué par sa mère, un sens de l'humour dévastateur ainsi qu'une âme de stratège digne d'elle. Mais jamais il n'avait montré cette facette de sa personnalité, car il ne voulait pas que son père soit encore plus triste.

Il l'aimait tellement. Déjà la douleur qu'il voyait dans son regard quand son père le regardait le faisait terriblement souffrir. Par l'entraînement acharné qu'il s'était imposé durant tous ces siècles, il avait réussi à contenir cet héritage, et il était devenu le meilleur archer de Mirkwood afin de défendre ce royaume qu'il aimait temps pour que sa mère en rentrant ait une maison où habiter. Souvent il errait seul dans la forêt cherchant inlassablement une mère qu'il n'avait jamais connu car disparu un mois après sa naissance. Tout au long de son enfance, il avait vu son père être rongé par la douleur son absence, mais paradoxalement, il était porté par l'espoir insensé de son retour. Et cet espoir avait contaminé tout le royaume et tous les royaumes elfiques des alentours. Souvent, Legolas se demandait ce qui se passerait si sa mère revenait. Quelle tête elle ferait en voyant le changement qui avait eut lieu dans ce royaume. Elle était partie alors que le royaume se nommait encore Eryn Lasgalen et elle reviendrait alors qu'il aurait changé de nom pour Mirkwood, la forêt noire.

Quand il était seul, il lui plaisait d'imaginer la joie briller dans le regard de son père. Un sourire égayer son visage triste et sévère. Legolas n'avait jamais vu son père sourire et encore moins rire. Mais souvent il l'entendait pleurer dans son bureau ou dans une pièce abandonnée que personne utilisait. Il s'était longtemps demandé ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce, mais personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer afin de ne pas réveiller la douleur lancinante qui blessait le roi. A force de questions, il avait appris que cette pièce était une ancienne chambre appelé la chambre de défoulement. Que sa mère et son oncle se battaient souvent dedans et entraînaient joyeusement tous ceux qui passaient à côté. Il aurait aimé voir son père rire, mais quand il lui avait parlé de cette pièce, il avait fondu en larmes et Legolas ne lui en avait plus jamais reparlé. Pourtant, Lenwë le conseiller de son père lui avait dit que lorsque sa mère était là, il était un sacré luron, riant tous les jours et s'amusant comme un fou mais sans pour autant laisser de côté les affaires du Palais. Il savait faire la part des choses, alors que maintenant, il s'était renfermé sur lui – même, ne participait même plus aux fêtes, pensant à la femme qu'il aimait qui était partie dans un autre monde loin de lui. C'est comme si son coeur s'était brisé au départ de sa mère.

Pourtant il n'en avait jamais voulu à Legolas, non, il l'avait toujours aimé, il l'avait élévé entouré d'amour, il ne l'avait jamais confié à une nounou, quand étant petit, il avait eut peur du noir, c'est lui qui l'avait consolé et ils avaient dormi ensemble dans le grand lit son petit corps tremblant protégé par celui fort et grand de son père. Et quand il était tombé de l'arbre et s'était cassé la jambe, c'est son père et pas un médecin qui l'avait soigné. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il était tout pour son père et que pour lui, il sacrifierait sa vie et son royaume. Mais il n'était pas un papa gateux, il ne voulait pas qu'il tourne mal et ne l'avait jamais gâté, mais le délaissait pas loin de là. En effet, même maintenant qu'il était un elfe adulte, son père avait l'habitude de lui souhaiter bonne nuit en lui embrassant le front et en le berçant, comme quand il était petit. Legolas savait que ce rituel était très important pour son père, il lui permettait de ne pas basculer dans la folie et dans le désespoir.

Encore une fois, Legolas errait dans la forêt réfléchissant à son passé, à ses parents, à sa vie si sa mère était restée avec eux, les rires qu'ils auraient pu avoir, la joie dans les yeux de son père en les voyant rire et s'amuser. Il commençait à sentir à nouveau ses yeux picoter sous les assauts des larmes quand il entendit des éclats de voix qui avaient l'air de se rapprocher rapidement de lui. Il se tint prêt aux moindres dangers et continua à écouter. Les voix étaient proches et il put constater qu'elles se disputaient. La première voix était une voix féminine qui hurlait :

-KEVIN, JE T'AVAIS BIEN DIT DE NE PAS LUI TIRER LES POILS DU CUL À CE TRUC.

-WOOOO !!!!! TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER. JE VOULAIS M'AMUSER C'EST TOUT. Répondit une autre voix qui était la jumelle de la première, mais en plus grave et plus profonde.

-TU ES UN IDIOT KEVIN ! S'égosilla une deuxième voix féminine plus aigüe que la première.

-ET MAINTENANT ELLE ESSAIE DE NOUS BOUFFER ! S'exclama un dernière voix encore plus grave que l'autre mais aussi énervée.

Legolas tentait de ne pas trop rire en imaginant la bétise d'un de ses jeunes gens qui avaient dû tirer les poils d'un animal qui n'avait pas trop apprécié. Il secoua doucement la tête en pouffant de rire, quand trois fusées passèrent à côté de lui tandis que la quatrième devant, lui attrapait la main et l'entraîna dans une course à fond de train. Il tourna un instant la tête pour voir l'animal humilié et fut horrifié en voyant que c'était une gigantesque araignée noire. Il accéléra la course et suivit la jeune femme qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus glaciers. Au bout de deux heures de zigzag qui acheva de perdre Legolas et pourtant, il connaissait la forêt comme sa poche, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du Royaume de Mirkwood. La jeune femme lui lâcha la main et clama d'une voix forte devant ses amis hilares :

-Mon doudou est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort et le plus intelligent. Et tous les autres ont le quotient intellectuel d'une huître.

-Hey !!! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'autre jeune fille qui avait de long cheveux châtains et des yeux verts.

-Mais si ma chère, Rétorqua la première jeune femme avec un immense sourire. Ce que je viens de dire est un fait avéré, une vrai vérité véridique. Thranduil est le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus intelligent et les autres, ce sont des nouilles. Mouahahahahaha !!!! S'exclama sa... MÈRE !!!

Legolas était stupéfié, sa mère qu'il avait recherché depuis des siècles, celle que son père attendait depuis des millénaires, la reine de Mirkwood se trouvait devant lui. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa mère soit si jeune, si innocente, si... si... immature !!! Il fut encore plus sidéré quand il vit que les portes c'étaient ouvertes et que les quatre jeunes étaient entrés. Toujours en se disputant sur une mauvaise direction que l'un d'entre eux aurait prit. Les elfes regardaient amusés et heureux, les jeunes elfes se disputer. Leur dispute passait du chemin aux poils de l'arrière – train de l'araigné et vis - versa, Legolas avait cessé de tenter de les comprendre et fut horrifié quand sans la moindre gêne, ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle du trône à grand coup de pieds en s'engueulant encore plus intensément coupant efficacement toute discussion dans la dite salle.

Legolas eut la joie de voir son père se lever d'un bond et sourire. Un vrai sourire remplit de bonheur et de joie. Il vit aussi Lenwë se lever d'un bond et se placer près du roi, la respiration haletante comme prêt à hurler sa joie. Lyana sa tante, avait les larmes aux yeux de même qu'Elwen qui tremblait comme une feuille. Les quatre jeunes se disputaient tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il y avait des nains, treize pour être précis devant eux, ni que Thranduil tentait désespérément de prendre la parole. Legolas vit son père sourire bizarrement, un sourire maquiavélique qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'un elfe. Il s'approcha de la femme de sa vie, la tira en arrière et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il scella ses lèvres avec les siennes lui clouant efficacement le bec. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, le palais allait enfin revivre surtout avec les quatre dingues de retour. Il savourait les lèvres de sa femme qui répondait à son baisé avec ardeur ses bras ayant trouvé tout naturellement leur place autour du cou de son roi.

Legolas fut outré quand le jeune homme qui ressemblait à sa mère commença à se moquer d'elle, en plus il ricannait pour essayer de les séparer, en vain. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à lui. Mais alors qu'il s'esclaffait comme un dingue dans une ultime tentative de destabilisation, Lyana lui sauta dans les bras et tous les deux tombèrent sans aucune grâce sur le sol sous les rires de tout le monde sauf des nains qui regardaient partout pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans trop de problème mais les gardes les tenaient bien en joue, même s'ils avaient les yeux plein de joie. Le jeune homme arrêta de rire et demanda d'une voix remplit d'inquiétude :

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal Lyana ?

-Non, Kevin mon amour. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et c'est le plus important.

Lenwë se précipita vers la jeune femme châtain et l'embrassa avec passion en murmurant des mots d'amours et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Entre chaques baisés, Legolas comprit le nom de la jeune femme, Danielle. Quant à Elwen, elle se jeta au cou du dernier jeune homme qui avait de beaux yeux verts et des cheveux blond cendrés. Celui – ci la réceptionna dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs pour la plus grande joie de l'elfe qui riait et pleurait à la fois en l'embrassant passionnément. Comme tout ceux qui avaient enfin retrouvé l'être aimé.

Après vingt minutes de baisés, de larmes et de rire, Lilyana remarqua enfin qu'il y avait des nains devant le trône. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Kevin et lança :

-_Oh ! Mais qui sont ces petits personnages ?_

-**C'est des nains connasse !** Rétorqua Kevin d'une voix bizarre devant Thranduil qui éclata bruyamment de rire tandis que Legolas allait tirer ses armes, oncle ou pas, il n'avait pas à insulter sa mère. Mais Thranduil le retint et avec un clin d'oeil lui demanda d'écouter.

-_Des nains ? Mais quelle horreur !_ Les nains la regardèrent avec un regard noir tandis que Legolas était horrifié devant l'intolérance de sa mère.

**-Mais ta gueule!**

-S'il vous plaît, ne commencez pas à vous battre ! S'exclama Nicolas qui tentait de ne pas trop rire, tandis qu'Elwen frottait son visage contre sa poitrine.

_-Mais ouais, tu fais chier..._

**-Mais ouais c'est ça... allez...**

_-Non mais vraiment t'es... t'es trop con, allez..._

**-Ouais, ouais, ouais c'est ça ta gueule !**

_-T'es... t'es stupide !_

**-Tu fais chier, merde !**

-Et voilà, c'est déjà le bordel! VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Nicolas faisant sursauter sa femme tandis que Lilyana et son frère éclataient de rire. Legolas ne comprenait plus rien.

Thranduil éclata de rire devant la dispute fictive des trois jeunes. Voyant son fils un peu enfin beaucoup perturbé, lui lança un regard vraiment heureux et rassurant tandis que sa femme recommençait à s'accrocher à lui et à muscler sa langue. Soudain, Nicolas regarda les nains et se mit à beugler:

-OOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS !!!!

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nicolas ? Demandèrent Lilyana et Danielle relâchant enfin les lèvres de leurs amoureux au grand dam de ces derniers qui auraient bien voulu continuer.

-Oh c'est rien, il a du se shooter au poil d'araignée, héhéhé !!! Ricanna Kevin entraînant tout le monde qui éclata bruyamment de rire.

-NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON, NON !!!! Hurla Nicolas encore plus excité. Ses deux cousins et sa soeur l'observaient avec un regard étonné et un peu méfiant se demandant s'il n'avait pas fumé quelque chose d'illicite. Il se jeta sur un des nains en beuglant comme un taureau en furie et en le secouant comme un prunier. Tous entendaient les dents du nain s'entrechoquer.

-VOUS SAVEZ QUI C'EST ????

-Bahhh !!! Des nains !!! Répondit Thranduil devant les elfes et les nains qui ne comprenaient pas trop le jeune elfe. Soudain, les trois autres comprirent, délaissèrent leurs amoureux, se jettèrent sur lui et le baillonnèrent.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire, tu dois laisser les choses se passer. Ordonna Lilyana avec un regard très sérieux et très sévère que son cher et tendre ne lui avait jamais vu. Tu te rappelles le sermon qu'on a reçu quand on était devant les Valar ?

-Oui ! Répondit Nicolas tout confus.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de sermon ? Demanda Lenwë très étonné.

-Ben quand on vous a fait ce poême au début et bien les Valar y zont pas apprécié. Répondit Kevin qui jouait au pendule en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Et y nous ont collé une sacré fessée ! Grogna Danielle qui se frottait le postérieur comme si elle avait encore mal aux fesses.

-Et interdiction de prédir à nouveau l'avenir où ils nous ont promis des oreilles digne de la bourde qu'on aura faite. Marmonna Nicolas en regardant le sol qui était plus passionnant que le reste de la pièce.

-Ouais!!! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a plein de choses à faire. Décréta Lilyana.

-Et comme quoi ? Demanda Thranduil en soulevant un sourcil.

-Mmmmhhhh... comme rattraper le temps perdu. Sussura Lilyana à l'oreille de son époux qui devint rouge comme une pivoine en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et surtout en sentant sa main commencer à migrer vers le bas de son corps.

Il la serra contre lui, cachant son visage dans son cou et soudain, Lilyana sentit de l'humidité sur sa peau. Elle ordonna que les nains soient enfermés pour le moment et puis entraîna son roi dans son bureau. Là, il fondit en larmes et pleura tous les siècles de séparation. Il la serra longtemps contre lui, ensuite, il commença à lui retirer ses vêtements et dans un gémissement, il la posséda. Lilyana sentait la tension de son époux disparaître en même temps que sa passion explosait. Elle lui caressait le dos et les cheveux tandis que son elfe la prenait en frémissant et en gémissant. Après, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'avouèrent leur sentiments toujours, voir encore plus fort.

Legolas pleurait lui aussi en entendant son père épancher son coeur blessé sur l'épaule de sa mère. Il était assis sur le lit de ses parents en attendant qu'ils sortent. Il était complètement dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que ses parents étaient de sortie légèrement débraillés, ni que le sourire de sa mère ne valait rien qui vaille et encore moins que tous les deux prenaient un oreiller. Il était donc plongé dans ses pensées quand une latte du parquet craqua. Il leva les yeux et reçut un oreiller en pleine figure. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit, éberlué par cette violence. Voyant la tête de sa mère, il tenta de s'enfuir de la chambre, mais son père se tenait devant la porte, un oreiller d'une main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ada ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Legolas qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Yondo nin, je te présente ta mère. Lilyana.

-Mon fils ? Hmmmmm très intéressant ! Dit – elle d'un ton mystérieux.

-Pourquoi nana ? Demanda Legolas soudain très nerveux.

-Parce que ! Répondit – elle avec autant de mystère

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que ! Je n'ai aucune raison. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je trouve que tu es trop bien coiffé pour être mon fils.

-KWOA?!

Elle lui sauta dessus et tenta de l'assommer à grand coup d'oreiller. Il arriva à s'échapper de la chambre mais pila quand il se retrouva face aux trois autres le même sourire sadique aux lèvres ainsi que leurs enfants qui tentaient eux - aussi d'échapper aux attaques parentales. Les quatre héritiers se retrouvaient dos à dos face à leur géniteur et génétrice qui les regardaient avec le même sourire diabolique. Lilyana qui étaient derrière eux leur dit :

-Bien, après trois jours d'absence qui pour vous ont duré quelques milliers d'années, nous allons voir si vous êtes nos dignes héritiers.

-Que doit – on faire ? Demanda Elros qui tentait de ne pas trop trembler.

-Nous battre, nous battre sur notre propre terrain. Quatre contre quatre.

-Où ?

-Dans la chambre de défoulement.

-Mais on a pas le droit d'y aller ! S'exclama Mistë avec effroie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, on a engendré des poules mouillés. Ricanna Kevin qui commença à imiter une poule en tournant autour des jeunes elfes.

-ON EST PAS DES POULES MOUILLÉES !!! Hurla Legolas outré.

-Alors prouvez – le !!!! Lança Nicolas avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Heuuuuu... D'accord ! S'exclama Legolas.

Il n'entendait pas son père tenter de ne pas rire trop fort. Il venait de se faire avoir par son oncle et en beauté encore. Lenwë, Elwen et Lyana riaient aussi de voir leurs enfants face aux quatre dingues. Lilyana montra le chemin et entra dans la pièce, suivit par Danielle, Nicolas et enfin son jumeau qui fit une grimace aux enfants et leur claqua la porte au nez. Les quatre héritiers se regardaient, prirent une grande respiration et ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans rien dans les mains. Ils ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, tout décoiffés et bien rouges. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent leurs autres parents rire comme des déments. Thranduil donna à son fils un oreiller, le serra contre lui et lui murmura :

-Mon fils, fait – moi honneur et bat ta mère.

-Avec un oreiller ?!

-Mais oui, c'est la seule arme acceptée dans cette pièce.

-D'accord, je vais y arriver.

Thranduil le regarda avec amour, fier de son fils. Il était tellement heureux, sa femme était de retour et son fils allait pouvoir la connaître un peu mieux. Lenwë donna des conseils à son fils pour battre sa mère en lui mettant entre les mains, son oreiller fétiche. Son fils tenait l'oreiller entre ses mains et tentait de ne pas trop rire. Elwen disait à sa fille que son père était très chatouilleux et que c'était le meilleur moyen de le battre avec en plus quelques coups de polochons bien placés. Et enfin, Lyana dit à sa fille en lui mettant l'oreiller entre les mains :

-Fait attention à ton père, il est très sensible. Et le meilleur moyen de le battre et de faire croire que tu t'es blessée. Ça marche à tous les coups.

-D'accord nana. Merci.

Tous les quatre entrèrent dans la chambre et tous entendirent des coups d'oreillers, des éclats de rire très bruyants et la voix de Kevin suppliant :

-Ma chérie tu ne t'ai pas fait ma... AAARRRRGGGGG !!!!

Tous éclataient de rire. Au bout de trente minutes, il n'y avait plus de bruit.

A suivre


	21. Et merde ! Pas encore Anariel !

Et merde ! Pas encore Anariel !

·

·

·

·

Tous éclataient de rire. Au bout de trente minutes, il n'y avait plus de bruit. Thranduil, Lenwë, Lyana et Elwen pénétrèrent dans la chambre et virent les enfants pleurer doucement dans les bras de leurs parents qui prenaient très au sérieux ce nouveau rôle. Legolas serrait fort sa mère contre lui et sanglotait le visage caché dans son épaule. La fille de Kevin pleurait la tête posée sur le torse de son père, de même que la fille de Nicolas. Quant au fils de Danielle, c'est lui qui consolait sa mère qui pleurait la tête sur sa poitrine. Thranduil alla rejoindre sa famille, de même que Lyana, Elwen et Lenwë. Enfin, quand les larmes furent taries, tous s'assirent par terre et discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé aux quatre dingues.

Les familles enfin reconstituées parlèrent longtemps de ce qui était arrivé aux quatre jeunes gens. Thranduil, Lenwë, Elwen et Lyana éclataient souvent de rire en entendant leur récit tandis que leurs enfants se serraient contre leurs parents enfin là. Danielle, Nicolas, Kevin et Lilyana caressaient doucements les cheveux de leurs enfants. Legolas ouvrait de grands yeux quand il apprit ce qu'ils avaient fait au centaure, au sphinx et à l'ours. Mais comme son père, il éclata bruyamment de rire en apprenant et surtout en comprenant ce qui était arrivé avec l'araignée.

Mais les rires stoppèrent quand Thranduil leur apprit le retour des orcs et du mal, réalisant ainsi une partie de ce qu'ils avaient prédits. Les quatre se regardèrent et surtout regardèrent Legolas avec appréhension comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait arriver plus tard ce qui devait être le cas. Quand le récit fut terminé, Lilyana demanda à son amoureux:

- Mon doudou, qui sont les petits nains qui étaient en bas ?

Thranduil rougit brutalement tandis que Legolas pouffait de rire en entendant le surnom de son père.

-Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes arrivés au moment où ils allaient donner leurs noms.

-Mais c'est Thmmmmmhhh...!

-Comment !

-Fais pas attention à lui mon doudou, le coup de l'araignée lui a retiré une partie de ses capacités mentales.

Nicolas s'échappant de l'étreinte de ses cousins s'exclama outré:

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

Tout le monde regardait Nicolas et Lilyana se disputer. Soudain Kevin se mit du côté de sa soeur tandis que Danielle se mettait du côté de son frère et ils commencèrent à se disputer à grands coups d'oreiller. Les autres se mirent à rire mais furent agressés par les autres qui n'avaient pas apprécié qu'ils rient d'eux.

La bataille devint générale et les plumes volèrent dans toute la pièce. Au bout de trois heures, deux camps s'étaient formés, d'un côté Lilyana, Kevin et leurs familles et de l'autre Danielle, Nicolas et leurs familles. Ils se regardaient tous comme des chiens de faïence, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, ils attaquèrent et le peu d'oreiller qui restaient dans l'étage fut réduit en loques.

Thranduil se battait avec Nicolas pour un oreiller quand la porte s'ouvrit sur... personne.

Les quatre dingues regardèrent la porte, se regardèrent puis lâchèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se mirent à poursuivre... heu personne. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'ils leur arrivaient surtout quand ils entendirent des cries de victoires. Kevin pointa sa tête de la porte et leur dit d'un ton solennel, enfin plus d'un présentateur de jt :

-Nous sommes désolés de cette interruption involontaire de nos programmes mais un incident indépendant de notre volonté vient de se produire. Je vous souhaite une bonne et excellente journée, mais nous devons discuter ensemble, tous les quatre de choses qui ne doivent en aucun cas arriver aux oreilles elfiques et non - elfique. Bonne journée et à tout à l'heure Lyana, lumière de ma vie.

Tous se regardèrent, puis Thranduil sachant que ça ne servait à rien de rester encore là, prit la décision de sortir. Tous les autres le suivirent et avec un immense sourire descendirent dans la salle du trône, la rumeur du retour des quatre dingues était déjà connu de presque tous les elfes du royaume de Mirkwood mais pourtant dans une petite crise égoïste, ils ne voulurent pas que les autres elfes soient au courant de leur retour, ils voulaient les avoir pour eux le plus longtemps possible. Thranduil légèrement couvert de plumes alla vers sa chambre, mais il trouva porte close et un mot était accroché dessus :

-Ne pas déranger.

Ps : Tu es vachement sexy avec des plumes dans les cheveux mon doudou. Lilyana.

Il pouffa de rire heureux, il se rappelait tout ce que sa chère femme avait fait, les blagues contre Anarìel, le nombre de vase qu'elle avait fait "accidentellement" tomber tout à côté d'elle. Il fut prit d'une bouffé de joie et attrapa son fils et le serra fort contre lui en lui embrassant tendrement le front. Legolas n'avait jamais vu son père aussi joyeux, il était vraiment heureux et il le lui dit :

-Ada, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire et j'en suis vraiment heureux. J'ai toujours cru que nana n'était excitée comme ça qu'avec toi. J'ai toujours imaginé nana très grande et très sage comme Galadriel et...

-Comme Galadriel ! AHAHAHAHAH! Explosa Thranduil. Non, non, non mon fils, ta mère n'a que 18 ans elle est trop jeune pour être sage. Mais ne te fie pas à leur exhubérance, à son air rieur et immature. Au combat tous les quatre sont mortellement dangereux. Toute l'armée elfique a été vaincu par ces quatre jeunes. Dix mille contre quatre et nous avons perdu. Ce fut la pire des défaites des elfes et il n'y a eut aucune perte. Et pourtant ça a été aussi la plus douloureuse, car nous avons failli les perdre.

-J'en ai entendu parlé.

-Surtout cette information ne doit jamais sortir des royaumes elfiques sinon la réputation des elfes sera ruinée.

-Bien ada !

-Viens mon fils, je vais te raconter dans la salle du trône ce que ton oncle et ta mère ont fait subir à Elrond.

Pendant ce temps au bureau du roi.

-Bildon...

-Retire...

-Cet...

-Anneau... !

-TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlèrent - ils en choeur.

Un hobbit tremblant apparu tout tremblant devant les quatre elfes. Il leur demanda en tremblant :

-Comment avez - vous su ?

-C'est très simple, Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté. Nous savons tout ! Expliqua Nicolas

-Passé! Dit Danielle.

-Présent ! Lança Lilyana.

-Futur ! Beugla Kevin. Il s'approcha de Bilbon et lui sussura à l'oreille : Les WC changeront la face du monde.

O.O Bilbon était horrifié.

-N'aies crainte jeune hobbit, à part nous, personne ne sera au courant. Tes amis se trouvent en bas dans les cachots. Nous ne pouvons d'aider plus. Dit Danielle avec un sourire rassurant.

-Remet l'anneau et va à la recherche de tes amis. Une chose, je dois te donner un conseil. Méfies - toi des objets de pouvoir. Lui dit Lilyana avec sagesse.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bilbon étonné.

-L'attraction du pouvoir. Dit Nicolas.

-Le pouvoir a un effet corrupteur. Même l'être le plus pure peut perdre son âme à cause du pouvoir. Alors n'abuse pas des pouvoirs de cet anneau et surtout ne le montre à personne même quand tu rentreras chez toi. Quand le désir de repartir te reprendra alors tu donneras l'anneau à ton descendant. Dit Kevin avec une sagesse qu'il n'avait jamais montré.

-Bonne chance Bilbon de la Comté. Dit Danielle avec une grande gentillesse, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de repos avant que son véritable aventure ne commence. Le fait de porter l'anneau unique.

-Merci mademoiselle... heu

-Danielle, lui, c'est Nicolas mon frère jumeau, la grande brune c'est ma cousine Lilyana et son frère jumeau Kevin.

-Merci, merci pour tout. Dit Bilbon avec un gentil sourire. Il serra les quatre les larmes aux yeux.

Le hobbit remit son anneau et disparu de nouveau. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer et entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ils soupirèrent lourdement et tristement :

-Pauvre Bilbon.

-Oui, et pauvre Frodon quand se sera à lui de porter cette saletée d'anneau. Soupira Danielle.

-Ouais quel con Isildur. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas jeté dans le volcan, hein ? Demanda Kevin.

-Parce que c'est un humain et que les humains sont cons. On l'a été suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir.

-Et dire que ce salopard de Sauron crèche tout à côté d'ici.

-Tu te rends compte Lilyana que ton fils va participer à la communauté de l'anneau.

-Ce ne sera pas avant au moins soixante dix ans. Et comme je veux le connaître, je vais aller le retrouver.

-Attends, je viens avec toi. Lui dit Danielle.

-Je viens aussi. Dit Nicolas en se levant.

-Hey ne m'oubliez pas, je veux pouponner ma fille, même si elle est plus vieille que moi.

Tous les quatre descendirent vers la salle du trône en faisant le concours de celui qui faisait le plus de bruit en descendant les escaliers sans utiliser les sons venant de la bouche. Ce fut Kevin qui gagna l'épreuve haut la main en trébuchant et en tombant sur une armure. Le boucan fut épouvantable rendant à moitié sourd ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de lui. Lilyana, Danielle et Nicolas étaient morts de rire en voyant un gantelet en métal qui se trouvait sur les fesses de Kevin tandis que sa tête se trouvait coincée dans le haume. Les quatre avaient un mal fou à le dépêtrer, ils riaient tous beaucoup trop pour le faire. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils réussirent et entrèrent en riant dans la salle du trône. Mais leurs rires moururent dans leurs gorges quand ils virent Anarìel une dague à la main menacer Elanor. Nicolas commença à grogner de rage tandis qu'Elwen fondait en larmes paniquée à l'idée de perdre sa fille chérie. Thranduil debout regardait avec haine cette elfe de même que son fils qui tremblait de rage. Anarìel se tourna vers les quatre et leur dit un sourire mauvais et sadique aux lèvres :

-Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de vous et de vos bâtards.

Lilyana fronça franchement des sourcils et créait un plan de contre - attaque. Elle le retrouva immédiatement quand elle vit une ombre sans corps. Elle comprit que Bilbon se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers Anarìel et lui lança :

-Soit vous avez gagné cette bataille. Mais vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre. Vous pensez vraiment que les gardes vous laisseront partir ?

-Avec vous en otage, je n'aurais aucune difficulté. Ensuite, je me débarasserai de vous.

-Tu ne peux gagner, car l'ombre est sur toi et qu'elle peut te désarmer sans aucun problème car il y a plus en elle que ce que vous pensez à prime abord.

Bilbon comprit immédiatement que Lilyana lui parlait. Il prit son courage à deux mains, trottina vers Anarìel, lui balança un gros coup de pied dans le mollet et fit précipitamment demi - tour, son travail était terminé. Anarìel poussa un hurlement de douleur et relâcha momentanément sa prise ce qui permit à Elanor de s'enfuir. Quand Anarìel releva les yeux, elle se retrouva face à trois elfes en colère et un père bavant de rage. Ils lui sautèrent dessus, puis la descendirent dans les cachots. Thranduil voulut descendre, mais deux gardes bloquèrent la porte.

-Nous sommes désolés votre majesté, mais la reine nous a ordonné de ne laisser descendre personne quelque soit les bruits qu'on pouvait entendre.

Tous entendirent des hurlements de douleur, puis à part des pleurs, plus rien. Lilyana et Danielle toujours en colère montèrent en premier suivit de Kevin et de Nicolas qui tenaient avec une poigne d'acier Anarìel chauve comme un oeuf, un tatouage sur le front marqué en elfique et en humain :

_-Je suis une traitresse et une meurtrière._

Kevin et Nicolas l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie du palais et même jusqu'à la sortie du royaume et la jetèrent devant des humains qui n'avaient jamais entendu des elfes traiter aussi mal l'une des leurs. Mais quand ils virent ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le front, deux humains crachèrent à ses pieds. Nicolas gronda :

-Si je revois ta sale tête ici, je te tue de mes propres mains, c'est suffisament clair!

Anarìel terrifiée hocha la tête et s'enfuit vers la cité des hommes, mais ils eurent la même réaction que les premiers humains, ils la rejetèrent. Quand aux dunedain, elfes ou pas elfes, ils lui lançaient des regards froids, quasi polaire et rapportaient aux leurs de se méfier de l'elfe chauve. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportaient pas, c'était la traitrise, ils avaient été trop souvent trahis. il lui fallut attendre très longtemps avant que ses cheveux ne repoussent et ne cachent qu'une partie de la phrase, celle en humain. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une coiffure elfique et devait porter ses cheveux libres et avoir toujours la tête baissée. Lilyana et Danielle avaient été particulièrement imaginatives.

Après qu'Anarìel ait été exilée, Lilyana ordonna à trois cavaliers d'aller à Imladris, Mithlond et Caras Caradhon afin de prévenir du banissement d'Anarìel. Quand Kevin et Nicolas revinrent, Elanor se jeta en sanglot dans les bras de son père tremblante comme une feuille. Mais elle sursauta quand son père lui pencha la tête et examina avec attention son cou comme pour chercher quelque chose. Elanor lui demanda :

-Ada, pourquoi ?

-Avec cette folle, il faut faire attention. Elle aurait pu empoisonner la lame. Lui expliqua - t - il la voix tremblante de colère et d'inquiétude.

-Il n'y avait aucun risque! Rassura Thranduil calmement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car c'était l'une des lames de mon fils. Elle lui a volé et a attaqué votre fille.

-Thranduil, on est cousin par alliance, alors vous pourriez nous tutoyer tous.

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolé. Rougit Legolas mortifié par son inattention.

-C'est pas grave, il n'y a pas eut mort d'homme...heu...je veux dire d'elfe. Le rassura Nicolas qui calinait sa fille avec un grand sourire.

-Mais pourquoi a - t - elle crié? Demanda Thranduil perplexe.

-Peut - être les rhumatismes. c'est une vieille peau, elle doit être perclue de rhumatismes. Lança rapidement Lilyana avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Elle est plus jeune qu'Elrond. Fit remarquer Thranduil.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il fait toujours la tronche. Il souffre de ses rhumatismes. Le pauvre. Feigna de le plaindre Danielle.

Thranduil explosa de rire, se leva et les serra tous contre lui en disant :

-Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir auprès de nous. Les temps durs et tristes sont révolus car vous êtes auprès de nous et rien ne pourra plus nous atteindre.

Lilyana, Nicolas, Kevin et Danielle se serrèrent contre lui très émus par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils se séparèrent maladroitement sauf Lilyana qui gardait le visage caché dans la tunique de son époux. Tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, elle lui murmurait :

-Je ne veux plus repartir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Meleth nìn. Lui chuchota - t - il à l'oreille.

-OUH LES AMOUREUX !

-KEVIN! T'ES LOURD ! Rugirent Thranduil et Lilyana dans un parfait ensemble.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent bruyamment de rire. Kevin fit semblant de bouder, mais il eut un doux sourire quand sa famille le cajola. Il embrassa tendrement son épouse et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Mistë demanda très curieuse :

-Ada, tu as quel âge ?

-Je suis très grand, J'ai 18, presque 19 ans.

-KWOA !

-Mais ! s'exclama Legolas.

-Tu vois mon ange, nous avons permis à ta grand-mère Angélique de revenir, et le prix à payer était un exil de trois jours pour nous qui représenterait trois mille ans pour vous. Alors, nous n'avons grandi que de trois jours.

-Nana ? Demanda Legolas.

-Oui, mon adorable, magnifique, superbe et parfait fils que j'adore? Répondit lilyana avec un sourire fier.

-Heuuuu... Répondit Legolas en rougissant tandis que son père pouffait de rire devant la confusion de son fils.

-Tu as oublié bégayant, rougissant et tremblant! S'exclaffa Kevin.

-Hey ! Je t'en parle de ta vie sexuelle avec les mouches. Non ! Alors tu n'embêtes pas mon tout petit bébé mignon, adorable et trognon.

Les rires furent tellement bruyant que personne n'entendit la réplique de Kevin alors que Legolas rougissait encore plus. Kevin s'approcha de sa soeur et lui dit solennellement :

-Je reconnais ma défaite, tu es la meilleure.

-Merci, merci. Je m'aime. Dit Lilyana en s'embrassant la main devant toute l'assemblée qui ne faisait que rire. Bon parlons de choses sérieuses.

-Et de quoi veux - tu parler meleth nìn ? Demanda Thranduil avec un regard amoureux.

-DOL GULDUR !

A suivre


	22. L'arrivée de Gandalf

L'arrivée de Gandalf

·

·

·

·

·

·

_-Merci, merci. Je m'aime. Dit Lilyana en s'embrassant la main devant toute l'assemblée qui ne faisait que rire. Bon parlons de choses sérieuses._

_-Et de quoi veux - tu parler meleth nin ? Demanda Thranduil avec un regard amoureux._

_-DOL GULDUR ! _

Il y eut un silence de mort. Nicolas, Kevin et Danielle l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"-Non mais, ça va pas la tête !" Beugla Kevin.

"-Je ne veux pas vivre à côté d'une décharge." Gronda Lilyana très sérieuse.

"-Mais !"

"-Il n'y a pas de mais. Ça prendra le temps qui faudra mais il faut qu'on détruise Dol Guldur avant que Sauron ait mis en place ses plans de batailles. Et là, on a besoin de Gandalf, parce que c'est le seul qui soit entré dans la tour et qui en soit ressortit en vie et surtout entier. "Expliqua - t - elle les yeux brillants d'une lueur combative.

"-Bien !" S'inclina son frère qui la connaissait trop bien.

"-Mais nous n'avons aucune information sur Dol Guldur!" S'insurgea l'un des conseillers.

"-C'est pour cela que des espions iront surveiller Dol Guldur de loin et nous diront combien ils sont, qui ils sont, le nombre de tours de gardes et la durée entre chaque tour."

"-Tu veux vraiment attaquer ?" Demanda Danielle qui serrait son elfe à l'étouffer.

"-Ouais ! Si on peut se débarasser d'une partie de cette menace, la Terre du Milieu aura un front en moins quand l'ultime combat commencera !"

"-Mais t'es dingue !" Beugla Nicolas parlant pour tout le monde ce qui énerva Lilyana.

"-ATTENDS! Les elfes se sont suffisament tournés les pouces, alors maintenant c'est le moment de se bouger et de foutre une grosse raclée à cette raclure de Sauron!"

"-OOOUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !" Hurlèrent tous les guerriers. Après la victoire des quatre face à une armée gigantesque, ils se sentaient prêt à vaincre n'importe qui et n'importe quoi.

"-Bon, on va mettre en place notre plan de bataille dans le bureau." Décida Lilyana ravie que l'armée soit de son côté.

Elle donna ses ordres, et cinq elfes partirent espionner Dol Guldur avec l'ordre de revenir en vie et gare à eux s'ils revenaient morts. Les cinq guerriers partirent en pouffant de rire heureux que leur reine s'inquiète pour eux. En parlant de leur reine, elle chouchoutait son fils qui fermait les yeux de joie. Un des guerriers prêt à en découdre lui demanda :

"-Et quand va - t - on attaquer ?"

"-Quand notre plan sera prêt. Une bonne semaine je pense. Peut - être moins, on verra. Il faut mettre en place l'armée, mettre en place notre plan, les armes et pleins d'autres trucs." Répondit Lilyana avec un sourire.

"-Lilyana. Souffla Nicolas. Tu veux attaquer en même temps que le conseil blanc ?"

"-Ouais. Murmura - t - elle tout bas. Il faut absolument détruire Dol Guldur afin d'empêcher le mal d'avoir une base à Eryn Lasgalen." Dit - elle plus fort pour les autres.

"-Mirkwood !" Rectifia Thranduil d'un ton las abandonnant la lutte voyant qu'il était vain de tenter de combattre contre elle.

"-Eryn Lagalen !" Lança Lilyana obstinée.

"-Mirkwood !" Trancha Thranduil en fronçant des sourcils.

"-Eryn Lasgalen !" Dit - elle butée en croisant les bras.

"-Mirkwood !" Dit - il en souriant.

"-Eryn Lasgalen !" Répondit - elle avec un sourire aux lèvres et les sourcils froncés.

"-Mirkwood !" Dit - il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"-Eryn Lasgalen !"

"-WO ! C'est pas fini vos enfantillages ! On dirait deux enfants qui se battent pour un ours en peluche !" S'exclama Nicolas.

"-Hey ! Tu causes pas à mon doudou comme ça !" Grogna Lilyana tandis que Thranduil souriait de toutes ses dents ravi d'être défendu par sa gentille petite femme.

"-J'fais c'que j'veux d'abord !" Bougonna Nicolas.

"-Tu viens d'insulter mon doudou là ! Je me demande quelle tête tu peux avoir avec le crâne rasé."

"-Heuuu ..."

"-Alors ?" Sussura Lilyana sadique.

Nicolas se jeta au pied de Thranduil et se mit à beugler :

"-Pardonnez - moi. Ô ! Maître absolue d'Eryn Lasgalen connu maintenant sous le nom de Mirkwood."

Thranduil mort de rire se cacha le visage avec une main les épaules tressaillant sous les assauts du fou rire. Il redevenait le roi d'il y a trois mille ans pour la plus grande joie de son peuple.

"-Nicolas?"

"-Oui ?"

"-Tu fais honte à ta famille."

"-Peut - être, mais je ne risque plus de me faire taper par les Valar. Par votre faute à tous. Faut dire. "Grogna Nicolas.

"-C'était de notre faute à tous." Rétorqua Danielle.

"-Mouais, t'as raison petite soeur."

"-Nana ? Ada il a toujours été comme cela ?" Demanda Elanor.

"-Oui, sauf qu'avant, il était plus remuant." Répondit sa mère qui regardait son mari avec amour.

Nicolas surprenant le regard de sa femme commença à jouer avec ses doigts toujours à genoux.

"-Nico ? Tu viens où tu veux continuer à nettoyer le sol avec tes genoux." Demanda Kevin.

"-J'arrive maîîîîîtrrrrrreuh !" s'exclama Nicolas.

Il commença à suivre sa soeur et ses cousins à genoux. Les elfes le regardaient en secouant la tête morts de rire.

"-Nicolas! Tu nous fous la honte là !" Grogna Danielle excédée.

"-Mais c'était le but à atteindre ma chère soeur."

"-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es sûr d'être mon frère ? Tu ne serais pas un enfant adopté ?"

Nicolas s'assombrit et Danielle comprenant son erreur l'enlaça et lui dit :

"-Pardonne - moi petit frère. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ça. Et puis maintenant, tu es marié à une elfe bonne et douce et puis tu as une fille magnifique qui ne demande qu'à t'aimer et te connaître."

"-C'est vrai ada !" Le consola Elanor en le serrant contre elle.

Les émotions furent telles que Nicolas fondit en larmes et pleura sa fille qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir. Mais il ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, parce que leur grand - père était enfin heureux. Sa chère Elwen le serra contre elle et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux lui dit :

"-Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer."

"-J'ai eu tellement peur qu'Anariel ne fasse du mal à notre petit trésor d'amour."

Elanor rougit sous le doux surnom que venait de lui donner son père et lui dit :

"-Je t'aime ada. Tu es le meilleur père de toute la Terre du Milieu."

"-Merci, mon ange. Maintenant, il va falloir que l'on grandisse pour être vraiment de bons parents."

Tous les autres étaient d'accord avec lui mais pas les enfants qui s'en offusquèrent et s'écrièrent :

"-Ah non! On ne veut pas de bons parents, nous voulons que vous restiez tels que vous êtes. Il ne faut surtout pas que vous changiez."

Les quatre eurent un sourire ému et serrèrent leurs enfants respectifs dans leurs bras. Thranduil vraiment heureux s'exclama :

"-Et si nous organisions une fête pour votre retour ?"

"-OOUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS !"

Tous se précipitèrent pour organiser une grande fête en l'honneur du retour des quatre dingues. c'était la première fois depuis plus de trois mille ans que le roi préparait une fête qui à n'en pas douter serait magnifique. Le vin allait couler à flot et les histoires drôles et les horreurs qu'avaient fait les jumeaux ressortiraient des placards pour la joie de tous. Lilyana prit la main de son royal époux afin qu'ils se préparent pour la fête. Alors qu'ils allaient se déshabiller mutuellement pour prendre leur douche, Kevin ouvrit la porte, prit la main de sa soeur et l'emmena dans la salle du trône. Les deux époux grognaient autant l'un que l'autre, car Thranduil les avait suivis. Kevin demanda à sa soeur :

"-Petite soeur, tu es la meilleur pour faire les bombes à eau, tu pourrais en faire?"

"-Pourquoi ?"

"-Pour le vieux en dessous."

"-D'accord." Répondit - elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle fit rapidement une bombe devant son royal époux qui pouffait de rire. Elle la remplit d'eau et lâcha le projectile sur la tête d'un personnage au long cheveux gris. Lenwë ouvrit de grands yeux quand Gandalf le gris, istar de son état, fut aspergé de la tête au pied. Il leva les yeux mais n'entendit que des éclats de rire qui partaient vers l'intérieur du palais. Legolas tentait de retenir ses éclats de rire, mais quand il croisa le regard noir de Gandalf, il partit d'un rire presque hystérique et dû retourner dans le palais en zigzagant et en se tenant le ventre de rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Thranduil souriant accompagné de sa femme qui regardait le monde avec un air innocent, arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Elle demanda le plus innocemment possible tandis que Thranduil tentait de retenir son rire :

"-Bonjour, je me nomme Lilyana et je suis l'épouse du roi Thranduil. A qui ai - je l'honneur ?"

"-Je me nomme Gandalf, Gandalf le gris." Se présenta poliment le vieux magicien en lui faisant une révérence un peu rouillée.

"-Je dirais plutôt le trempé, faites attention, il risque de rouiller." Marmonna Kevin qui commença à pouffer de rire.

Gandalf lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit exploser de rire. Lyana arriva, l'attrapa par l'oreille et l'amena dans une pièce à côté. Kevin était en train de gémir de douleur tandis que sa soeur blémissait en craignant la même chose de la part de son elfe. Quarante minutes plus tard, Kevin très fier de lui et Lyana très rougissante, tous les deux ébouriffés et plus que légèrement débraillés revinrent dans la salle du trône. Leur fille comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé de même que tous les elfes présents qui eurent un doux sourire devant les deux amoureux. Gandalf se calma et leur dit :

"-Vous avez disparu pendant de nombreux millénaires, votre majesté."

"-Oui ! Nous sommes revenus tout à l'heure. On aurait pu revenir plus vite, mais monsieur je fais des bourdes toutes les trente secondes a prit un autre chemin."

"-Lilyana ! Tu peux pas me lâcher avec ça." Grogna son frère.

"-NON! A cause de ta connerie, on a raté l'enfance de nos enfants." S'énerva - t - elle.

"-Je suis désolé. Ça te va ! Tu vas devenir comme tante Matilde !"

Il y eut un silence de mort pendant que Lilyana devenait rouge de colère. Kevin devint d'un beau blanc et se cacha rapidement derrière Gandalf craignant la crise de sa soeur qui à n'en pas douter serait explosive. Il déglutit avec difficulté :

"-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que le fait de changer de route changerait quelque chose. Moi aussi je regrette de n'avoir pu pouponner ma fille." Avoua - t - il avec un sérieux rare.

"-Bon j'accepte tes excuses." Dit sa soeur se calmant devant les remords sincères de son frère.

"-Moi aussi !" S'exclama Danielle.

"-Hey ! Vous m'oubliez pas j'espère !" Bougonna Nicolas.

Kevin eut un sourire soulagé. Il fit un espèce de pas de danse et serra sa fille contre lui. Puis se mit à la câliner pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune elfe qui en pleurait de joie enfonçant son visage dans le torse de son père. Gandalf toussota un peu et leur dit :

"-Nous devons mettre en place une attaque sur Dol Guldur."

"-Parfait. Il nous faut un plan de la tour, des différents entrées, des cachots, des oubliettes, des couloirs, des escaliers, des ..." Enuméra Lilyana.

"-Heu... Je n'ai rien de tout cela.". Répondit Gandalf un peu hésitant.

"-Mais vous y êtes entrés alors vous devez être capable de vous rappeler quand même."

"-Heu..."

"-Bon utilisons les grands moyens."

"-Ça veut dire quoi ?" Demanda l'istar assez inquiet.

"-Qu'on va vous retirer le cerveau et regarder ce qu'il y a dedans. Peut - être qu'on va voir des détails croustillants sur votre adolescence." Dit Kevin avec un sourire diabolique.

"-KWOA!" Hurla Gandalf horrifié.

"-Meuh non. Vous connaissez l'hypnose? Ça peut vous permettre de vous rappeler ce dont on a besoin." Le rassura Danielle.

"-Heu... D'accord." Dit - il rassuré.

Lilyana fit asseoir Gandalf et commençaà faire passer devant lui un pendentif tandis que Danielle lui massait les tempes. En quelques secondes, il s'endormit et Lilyana put lui soutirer un plan précis de Dol Guldur. Si l'endormissement fut doux, le réveil fut plus brutal car Lilyana n'arrivait pas à le réveiller et donc laissa son frère le joie de le faire. L'istar se retrouva dans une des fontaines trempé de la tête au pied. Mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Alors ce fut Danielle qui le réveilla en hurlant de sa voix la plus aigue :

"-ALLEZ DEBOUT."

Gandalf fit un bond énorme et les regarda étonné.

"-On est désolé, on sait faire dormir, mais on se plante toujours pour le réveil."

Il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés tandis que les elfes partaient pour mettre en place une stratégie de combat oubliant temporairement la fête et Gandalf qui grognait des paroles sans aucun sens envers les trois en les suivant.

"-Kevin, tu prendras une partie de l'armée et tu vas saper les fondations de Dol Guldur et..."

"-A Y EST !"

"-Kwoa ?" Demanda Gandalf.

"-On avait demandé à notre petit chimiste de se rappeler la formule de la poudre à canon." Expliqua Kevin à Gandalf qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Nicolas arriva en courant secouant une feuille noircie par des chiffres et des lettres ( arf arf arf )

"-Alors, tu peux nous en faire ?"

"-Ouais ! Sans problème."

"-Parfait ! Tu peux commencer ?"

"-Ok !"

Nicolas repartit vers un des cachots avec la ferme intention de faire péter Dol Guldur. Il y travailla une semaine avec une centaine d'elfes et ils firent assez de poudre pour faire sauter tout le royaume s'ils avaient voulu. Pendant ce temps, les nains avaient disparu, mais Lilyana s'en foutait royalement et elle le dit à son chéri :

"-C'est pas grave mon doudou, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé des nains dans le jardin. Et puis on a un autre chat à fouetter. Et quel chat, borgne, moche et noir." Thranduil explosa de rire en entendant la description de Sauron.

Après une semaine de recherche, son plan était entièrement finalisé et l'armée de son doudou enfin une partie de l'armée de son doudou pour partir vers Dol Guldur. Kevin et Lilyana avait créé six autres plans au cas où le premier échouerait. Thranduil, Legolas, Elros et Lenwë écoutaient religieusement les explications des deux jeunes, épatés par ce que leurs jeunes cerveaux remplis d'imagination pouvait créer. A la fin de cette semaine, l'armée de Thranduil chevaucha vers la forteresse de l'ennemi mené par les quatre qui papotaient innocemment. Cependant, une certaine angoisse se lisait dans leur regard car cette fois - ci se serait pour de vrai. Et pourtant, l'armée avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Au bout de trois jours de chevauchée silencieuse, car Kevin faisait la tête après que Ilwë l'ait battu à la bataille navale version oral, ils arrivèrent devant Dol Guldur.

A suivre


	23. la fin de Dol Guldur

La fin de Dol Guldur

o

o

o

Lilyana eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant l'horreur devant eux, de même que Nicolas et Danielle. Kevin lui ne put s'empêcher de sortir une connerie qui fit rire toute l'armée :

_-Miteux l'hôtel. J'espère au moins que les activités physiques valent le prix qu'ils vont payer._

Avec un sourire, Lilyana lança :

_-C'est un camp de vacance assez sympatique avec tir aux pigeons, parcours du combattant et il y a un feu d'artifice à la fin de la journée. _

Elle se tourna vers les elfes et leur dit avec un sourire :

_-Bon les enfants, on va dératiser l'endroit, il y a trop de vermines là dedans. Amusez - vous bien et n'oubliez pas, plan A._

Toute l'armée répondit d'une même voix :

_-Oui maman !_

Les elfes allèrent donc prêter main forte à l'armée du conseil blanc qui attaquait déjà la forteresse. Chaque elfe savait se qu'il devait faire. Danielle et Nicolas avec une centaine d'elfes s'engouffrèrent dans la forteresse afin de placer les charges explosives dans les étages supérieurs tandis que Kevin et plus de trois cent soldats allèrent dans les profondeurs de Dol Guldur et les relier ensemble afin de tout faire péter en même temps. Les gardes étant tous de sortie afin de repousser les attaques, ils purent donc se faufiler sans problème, se séparèrent et bourrèrent la tour de poudre jusqu'à la gueule dirons - nous. Au bout de quarante cinq minutes de combat, qui tournait nettement à l'avantage de Lilyana qui avait placé ses hommes dans les fourrés et dans les arbres, frappant invisible les orcs, les deux groupes amoindris de Kevin qui s'était perdu dans la forteresse, ressortirent en courant. Lilyana horrifiée voulu aller chercher son frère jumeau, mais Legolas la retint effrayé à l'idée de perdre à nouveau sa mère.

Tous se rongèrent les sangs en entendant le grondement créé par les premières explosions. Puis soulagés, ils virent sortir une dizaine d'elfes ensanglantés suivit par Kevin boitillant supporté par Lenwë qui saignait d'une blessure à la tête. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le groupe, ils s'effondrèrent par terre, essoufflés et épuisés. Les autres commencèrent à les soigner doucement pour la plus grande joie des blessés qui les remerciaient vivement. Un craquement sourd les firent se retourner et hurler de joie quand ils virent la haute tour maléfique s'effondrer sur elle - même et s'enfoncer sous la terre comme avalée par elle. L'armée du conseil blanc ébahi par ce prodige se tourna vers les cris de victoire et de joie. Elrond et Celeborn s'approchèrent et quand ils virent que les quatre dingues étaient de retour, ils se précipitèrent et les attrapèrent emportés par leur joie et leur soulagement. Celeborn leur demanda :

_-Quand êtes - vous revenu ?_

_-Il y a à peu près dix jours._ Répondit Lilyana qui commença à bailler fatiguée par toutes ses nuits blanches à mettre en place ces plans.

_-Quand viendrez - vous nous voir ?_ Demanda Elrond avec un grand sourire.

_-Heuu..._

_-MAJESTÉ ! Un messager du roi. Il vous demande devant la Montagne Solitaire au plus vite._

_-Ok ! On arrive. _Répondit Lilyana. _Heuu... Kevin, tu veux faire quoi là ? _Demanda - t - elle à son frère qui tentait de se relever.

_-Ben vous suivre !_ Répondit son jumeau.

_-Avec une patte folle ?_ Fit remarquer Danielle.

_-En plus, tu pisses le sang !_ Renchérit Nicolas avec un regard sceptique.

_-Tu ne peux pas marcher !_ Dit Lilyana.

_-Mais je peux monter à cheval. Je ne veux pas rester en arrière._ Dit - il froidement.

_-Bon d'accord. Mais cette fois - ci, nous resterons tous les quatre derrière les lignes, je ne crois pas que nos doudou respectifs apprécient qu'il nous arrive quelque chose._ Elrond et Celeborn pouffèrent de rire en entendant la dénomination des époux et épouses.

_-Mouis t'as raison, je risque en plus un sacré savon de de la part de Lyana. Même si elle adore ma cicatrice, elle trouve ça plus viril._ Se vanta Kevin.

_-Mouais bof !_ Répliqua Lilyana.

_-Tu comprends rien aux femmes !_ Trancha Kevin.

_-Heuuu... Dois - je te rappeler que j'en suis une ?_ fit remarquer Lilyana avec un sourire tandis que les elfes riaient de leur dispute. Kevin qui se faisait soigner la jambe par Elrond tourna la tête et demanda :

_-Dani, laisse Lenwë respirer._ _Thranduil pourrait encore en avoir besoin comme conseiller_.

Danielle arrêta d'embrasser son elfe, tira la langue à son cousin et sauta dans les bras de son amoureux qui ravi se laissait complètement faire. Elrond lui avait les épaules qui tressautaient sous les assauts du fou rire. Quand Kevin fut soigné, l'armée se mit en position pour repartir et Lilyana dit à Elrond et Celeborn :

_-Pourriez - vous escorter les blessés à Elendis, ainsi à notre retour, nous pourrons papoter, nous comme des jeunes fringants et vous comme des petits vieux devant un bon feu de bois._

_-Kkkkssssssss ! Allez, partez avant de recevoir des fessées des deux petits vieux. Ah ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, aucun respect pour les anciens !_ S'exclama Elrond tandis que Celeborn éclatait d'un rire joyeux.

_-Nous vous attendrons dans la cité, il me tarde de vous écouter de nouveau. A bientôt Lilyana, à bientôt Kevin, à bientôt Danielle, à bientôt Nicolas. Faites attention en route._ Dit Celeborn avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

_-On fera attention, à plus tard. _

L'armée repartit vers le Nord au grand galop. Et pourtant, il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver devant la montagne solitaire, les chevaux épuisés par la course. Thranduil sauta au cou de SA Lilyana et lui demanda :

_-Alors ?_

_-Il était une fois une haute tour maléfique, mais une reine avec un mauvais caractère et une grosse armée la réduisit en bouillie. Fin._ Les elfes et les hommes autour de son elfe explosèrent de rire de même que Thranduil qui réussit à dire dans ses rires :

_-C'est une très belle histoire que de nombreux grands pères raconteront à leurs petits enfants au coin du feu._

_-Tiens, en parlant de grand - pères, on a croisé Elrond et Celeborn, ils vont rester un peu à la maison le temps qu'on revienne._

Thranduil explosa de rire puis demanda plus sérieux :

_-Avez - vous eut des pertes ?_

_-Oui._

Il eut un regard triste de même que les hommes qui le suivaient. Il demanda :

_-Combien ?_

_-Une quinzaine de soldat. Pourtant je leur avais bien dit de faire pipi avant de partir. Ils ne devraient pas tarder._

Tous relevèrent la tête tandis que Thranduil la chatouillait. Après une crise de rire, Lilyana s'expliqua :

_-Tu m'as demandé si on avait perdu des hommes. Et bien j'ai dit la vérité, on les a perdu. D'accord, ils se sont perdus._ S'esclaffa - t - elle.

_-Pffffuuuuuuu!_

_-Hey ! Il faut être plus précis dans tes questions._

_-D'accord ! Y a - t - il eut des morts ?_

_-Oui._

Avant de s'assombrir de nouveau, les autres attendirent que Thranduil prenne la parole :

_-Qui ?_

_-Tu veux dire quoi ?_ Grogna Lilyana visiblement mauvaise humeur.

_-Quoi ?_ S'étonna Thranduil.

_-Y A DEUX ORCS QUI ONT RUINES MES CHAUSSURES !_

Tout le monde explosa de rire soulagés.

_-Tu veux dire les chaussures que je t'avais offerte ?_

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !_ Sanglota - t - elle.

_-Où sont - elles ?_

_-Ils les ont bouffées !_

_-Pffffrrrrrrr AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !_

_-Maieuh ! Tu me les avais offerte pour mon anniversaire. Vengeance. Si les orcs de Dol Guldur ne peuvent supporter ma vengeance, se sera ... heuuu ..._

_-DES GOBELINS !_

_-Tiens, c'est pas con ça._

_-Non, il veut dire que les gobelins nous attaquent, Majesté._ Pouffa un homme d'Esgaroth.

_-Oh! Et bien, on va mettre ma vengeance sur le décés de mes pauvres chaussures sur leur dos. SOLDATS ! PLAN D'ATTAQUE N° 5._

Une partie de l'armée se mit en place tandis que l'autre partie attaquait en faisant le plus de bruit possible. A cinquante mètres des gobelins après avoir décimé la première ligne ennemie, elle fit demi - tour poursuivit par les gobelins fous de rage. Après une course de deux cent cinquante mètres, les elfes dépassèrent des rochers, et les gobelins les suivirent tombant dans l'embuscade meurtrièrent qu'avait préparé Lilyana. Pas un seul gobelin ne survécut à l'attaque. Thranduil ouvrait de grands yeux tandis que Lilyana et Kevin modifiaient constamment leur stratégie prenant les gobelins totalement à dépourvu. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre les elfes qui avaient l'air de se battre n'importe comment. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où les chefs gobelins discutèrent qu'ils découvrirent que les elfes étaient parfaitement synchrones et que leurs attaques décimaient les leurs. Les gobelins décidèrent de changer de stratégie, mais trop tard, car Kevin sentant le vent tourner ordonna un repli partiel puis une attaque sur le flanc gauche de l'autre armée tandis que l'autre partie faisait un mouvement tournant et attaquait le flanc droit. soudain un cri incongru résonna :

_-LES AIGLES._

Les armées combattirent avec encore plus de rage et le dernier gobelin fut taillé en pièce par Lilyana voulant toujours venger ses chaussures et l'honneur de son doudou. Doudou qui dut la ramener sous la tente avant qu'elle ne se déchaîne sur quelqu'un d'autre. Toute l'armée des elfes fêtèrent leur victoire avec peu de perte à peine huit cent morts. Mais c'était beaucoup trop pour Lilyana, Danielle, Kevin et Nicolas qui éclatèrent en sanglot. Ils s'en voulaient pour la mort d'elfe qui auraient dû vivre encore longtemps à Eryn Lasgalen. Quand des guerriers demandèrent au roi la raison de l'abscence de la reine, de son frère et de ses cousins, ils furent encore plus aimés par l'armée qui demanda à Lenwë de les remercier pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais pourtant cela ne consola qu'en partie les quatre jeunes et Thranduil ainsi que Lenwë restèrent toute la nuit avec eux. Le soleil vit Lilyana profondément endormie dans les bras de son elfe. Depuis la bataille de polochons, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ils n'avaient même pas pu s'aimer. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux regrettant que Kevin, Nicolas, Danielle et Lenwë soient dans la même tente qu'eux. Sentir son corps contre le sien, sa douce chaleur, sa tendre douceur. A sa grande confusion, il sentit son corps réagir à son désir. Lilyana bougea légèrement, mit sa joue sur la sienne et murmura doucement :

_-Dès ce soir, nous serons tranquilles._

_-C'est dur d'attendre ce soir meleth nin._

_-Alors suis - moi._

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés quand Lilyana lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna discrètement vers l'intérieur de la Montagne Solitaire. Arrivés là - bas, elle l'emmena vers les profondeurs de la caverne. Avisant une porte en assez bonne état, elle l'ouvrit, le poussa à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte. Soudain, elle le plaqua contre le mur et lui captura les lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Leurs vêtements volèrent dans toute la pièce, puis ils s'unirent dans un gémissement de soulagement et de passion. Ils ne se lâchaient pas les lèvres afin d'étouffer leurs cris et leurs gémissements. Leur union fut brutale et passionnée. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, puis soudain, il explosa en elle en frémissant de tout son corps. Thranduil s'affaissa sur le sol, entraînant Lilyana qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Le corps luisant de sueur, ils se redressèrent et se rhabillèrent de crainte d'être surpris dans une position plus que compromettante. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser à nouveau, maudissant le temps qui passait trop vite quand trois nains ouvrirent silencieusement la porte et virent les amoureux s'embrasser. Ils allaient les laisser tranquille quand Kevin arrivant hurla :

_-LILYANA !_

_-AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG !_

La jeune fille fit un bond monstrueux et se retrouva dans les bras de son elfe. Elle le regarda et ils recommencèrent leur gymnastique buccale. Kevin allait de nouveau hurler quand Lilyana attrapa quelque chose ressemblant à un casque de nain et le balança à la tête de son frère. Il poussa un couinement de douleur qui fit ricanner Lilyana. Elle se détacha de son elfe et dit à son frère :

_-Kevin, arrête de nous embêter._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que c'était la première fois qu'on pouvait être ensemble seuls tous les deux._ Dit - elle avec une pointe de regret et de tristesse.

_-Je suis désolé petite soeur. Mais Gandalf le trempé veut vous voir, truc urgent je crois._

_-Merci, nous allons y aller._ Dit Thranduil qui tentait maladroitement de se recoiffer, mais avec sa femme dans les bras, c'était mission impossible.

Kevin eut un regard entendu, mais il ne dit rien, car c'était la vie privée de sa soeur et de son frère.

_-Je vais le prévenir que tu arrives grand frère._

_-Merci petit frère._ Répondit Thranduil avec une sincérité non feinte.

Dix minutes après que Kevin ait prévenu Gandalf, Thranduil parfaitement recoiffé portant toujours Lilyana arriva dans la tente des chefs. Gandalf souleva un sourcil puis avec sourire demanda à Bilbon d'avancer. Le jeune hobbit fit un immense sourire à Lilyana comme s'il la connaissait ce qui rendit Gandalf et Thranduil méfiants.

_-Mademoiselle Lilyana. Je voulais vous remercier de toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté._

Thranduil lança un regard intrigué à sa femme qui commença à siffloter innocemment en regardant passionnément le toit de la tente. Il comprit que Lilyana devait être en rapport avec la disparition des nains et sentit un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps l'envahir, la colère.

_-On va discuter plus tard de cette histoire, Dame Lilyana !_

Nicolas lança de derrière la porte :

_-Ah! Il est en colère !_

Thranduil tenta de retenir son rire et se calma légèrement en se souvenant de son intronisation dans le club contre Anariel.

_-Oui !_ S'esclaffa Kevin.

_-Ça va chauffer pour sa petite femme qui est prête à mourir pour lui !_ Dit Danielle d'un ton pincé

Il se calma totalement, la crainte de la perdre l'étreignant. Mais curieux, il lui demanda quand même :

_-Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour l'aider ?_

_-Je lui ai simplement dit que les petits nains se trouvaient aux cachots, c'est tout. Le reste, il l'a fait tout seul comme un grand._

_-Tu me le jures ?_

_-Je te le jure sur le grand doudou de grand - mère Angélique et sur mon doudou que j'adore._

_-Alors je te crois amour de ma vie. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je souhaiterai connaître la raison qui a perturbé un repos bien mérité ?_

Lilyana eut un sourire rêveur en se rappelant ce qu'ils avaient fait après que Kevin soit repartit.

_-Pour vous parler de Dol Guldur vos Majestés._

_-EN MIETTES !_ Rugit Lilyana fière d'elle et de son armée qui sourit en entendant le cri de leur reine.

_-Comment !_

_-Dol Guldur est en miette, on l'a pulvérisé, il ne reste rien. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire :_

_-__ON EST LES CHAMPIONS, ON EST LES CHAMPIONS, ON EST... ON EST... ON EST LES CHAMPIONS._

Les trois autres hurlèrent aussi la chanson suivit par tous les elfes qui comprenaient que c'était un chant de victoire. Les hommes eux ne la comprenait pas du tout et écoutaient en se demandant ce que cela pouvait dire. Gandalf regardait effaré la jeune reine en se demandant comment des jeunes aussi jeunes avaient pu vaincre les elfes et Dol Guldur.

_-OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! LILYANA EST LA MEILLEURE !_ Hurla Kevin suivit par Nicolas, Danielle et l'armée des elfes qui changèrent le cri faisant rougir les quatre jeunes :

_-VIVE LA REINE LILYANA, VIVE KEVIN, VIVE DANIELLE, VIVE NICOLAS. CE SONT LES MEILLEURS !_

Tout gêné, ils remercièrent les elfes tandis que Lilyana et Thranduil disaient au revoir à Bilbon qui repartait vers la comté. Lilyana lui embrassa tendrement la joue une vive inquiétude se lisait dans son regard et pour la plus grande surprise de Gandalf qui ne comprit pas, elle dit au semi - homme :

_-N'oublie pas ce que mon frère t'a dit, fait attention à la rondelle. _

_-Oui madame Lilyana, et je devrais le donner à mon héritier quand le moment sera venu._

_-Oui, allez bon voyage et j'aimerai bien que tu écrives un livre sur tes aventures. **"Aller et retour. Récit d'un hobbit. Par Bilbon Sacquet"**_

_-Oh oui, c'est un très beau nom pour un livre. Au revoir Vos Majestés. Vos Majestés ?_

_-Uiiii ?_

_-Est ce que je pourrais heuuu..._

_-Rester avec nous pendant une semaine ? Aucun problème ! _

_-Une semaine c'est un peu trop, mais..._

_-Mais non, c'est parfait. Et puis tu verras que ce que dise les livres sont faux, les elfes ne sont pas de vieux rabats-joies._

_-Merci._

A suivre


	24. la pièce de théatre

La pièce de théatre

o

o

o

Le hobbit remonta sur son poney et suivit les elfes qui partaient vers leur cité. Ils furent ravis en voyant que tout le peuple les attendait et furent vraiment émus quand les elfes les acclamèrent. Legolas qui avait ramené les blessés se jeta à leur cou en criant de joie de les voir en vie et ensemble. Quand l'avant-garde lui avait appri l'arrivé de ses parents, il avait préparé une grande fête afin de célébrer la victoire des elfes, le retour de l'armée et de ses parents. Lilyana et les autres allèrent prendre un bon bain et quand ils revinrent, leurs amoureux (ses) et leurs enfants découvrirent avec tristesse qu'ils avaient perdu ce petit quelque chose qu'ils avaient avant. Ce petit pétillement d'innocence, reste de leur enfance qui avait l'air d'avoir disparu. Ils comprirent tous que les quatre grandissaient et qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils allaient devenir de véritable parents. Leurs enfants ne voulaient pas qu'ils perdent cet humour qui faisait leur notoriété dans les royaumes elfiques. Mais cela, les quatre ne voulaient pas non plus en avoir en entendre parler. Ils étaient bien comme cela et n'avaient pas l'intention de devenir des vieux rabats - joies dixit Kevin à Elrond qui le jeta tout habillé dans le lac. Ce faisant, il déclencha une gigantesque bataille aquatique entre les elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen, d'Imladris et de Lothlòrien pour la plus grande joie des participants.

Les rires résonnaient dans le palais tandis que Gandalf et Bilbon étaient pris dans la tourmente de la bataille et se retrouvaient trempés de la tête au pied. Kevin se retrouva par terre à rire comme en dingue parce que Gandalf dégageait une odeur de chien mouillé. Mais le summum fut quand Galadriel arriva avec son escorte se demandant pourquoi son tendre époux mettait autant de temps à revenir. Elle passa sous un grand hêtre et se reçut cinq bombes à eau sur la tête jetées par Nicolas, Danielle, Lilyana, Kevin et Legolas qui éclata bruyamment de rire quand la souveraine de la Lothlorien fut jetée dans le lac par Celeborn prit par l'humeur joyeuse de la souveraine d'Eryn Lasgalen.

Lilyana était vraiment heureuse et enveloppait son fils d'un regard fier et tendre, car s'il ne lui ressemblait pas physiquement, il avait pourtant hérité de son sens de l'humour et son caractère mais subtilement mêlé à la sagesse de son père. Un parfait mélange quoi. Quand Galadriel sortit du lac complètement trempée, elle poussa son époux dans l'eau et lança un regard noir aux cinq qui s'enfuirent poursuivis par les gardes de la reine décidés à leur apprendre la natation. Ils s'arrêtèrent net quand Mirilwen cria comme une mère appelle ses enfants :

_-A TABLE !_

Les cinq arrêtèrent leur manège et devinrent de bon petits elfes bien élevés et bien mouillés. La gouvernante était très fière des efforts des quatre dingues et les félicitèrent. Quand tout le monde, plus ou moins trempé, fut installé à table, le repas put commencer. Thranduil dévoré par la curiosité demanda :

_-Qui est Tante Matilde ?_

_-Le mal _! Répondit Kevin faisant taire toutes discussions.

_-Oui, c'est le mal personnifié. C'est un monstre de cruauté et de méchanceté. Vous voyez Morgoth et bien par rapport à elle, Morgoth est un exemple de douceur et de gentillesse._ Renchérit Lilyana en s'assombrissant devant les elfes qui se demandaient quel monstre pouvait être cette femme.

_-Antony, l'un de nos amis a vu son chaton être tué par cette vieille folle._ Gronda Kevin une colère noire se sentait dans sa voix.

_-Alors on a voulu le venger. c'était la première fois qu'on allait s'attaquer à cette peau de vache. Cette fois, on a pas voulu mettre les rieurs de notre côté, on voulait vraiment lui faire du mal, autant qu'elle en faisait... _Expliqua Lilyana avec une colère froide au fond de ses yeux.

_-Et ?_ Demanda Bilbon curieux.

_-Grand - père nous a arrêté avant qu'on ne le fasse. Il ne voulait pas que l'on soit comme elle. On était furieux, mais avec le temps, on a compris pourquoi il nous a empêché de le faire. Il était tellement en colère qu'il l'a déshéritée et l'a chassée de la famille avec interdiction d'utiliser le nom de notre famille._

_-Cìrdan a été dur là._ Constata Galadriel.

_-Je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordée le vase. _Dit Lilyana songeuse.

_-Mouis. Ça a été le déclencheur de la colère de grand pépé C._ Dit Kevin après un moment de réflexion tandis que les anciens elfes souriaient à cette appelation.

_-Il nous a fait peur ce jour là. C'était la première fois qu'on le voyait en colère et on s'est juré de ne jamais le mettre en colère. Sauf la fois où on a mis du miel à la place de son shampooing._

_-Oui hihihihi ! Le hurlement qu'il avait poussé, a fait taire le chien de la voisine. Et héhéhéhé ! On a accusé le cousin Robert. _Les autres elfes commençaient à s'étouffer de rire.

_-Quel sale petite fouine celui - là. Il faisait toujours des mauvais coups et ça nous tombait dessus. Alors on s'est vengé. On a prit le miel qu'il adorait, on l'a fait chauffer pour le rendre plus liquide. Puis on a vidé la bouteille de shampooing de notre grand - père et on l'a rempli de miel, ni vu, ni connu. Grand - père n'a jamais eu de preuve, mais il savait que c'était nous qui l'avions fait. Il est fort notre grand - père._ Lança Kevin avec fierté.

_-Ouais, c'est le meilleur._ Beugla Nicolas.

_-J'aimerai bien aller le voir à Mithlond._ Rêvassa Danielle avec un sourire en se pressant contre son elfe qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_-Nous aussi._ Dirent Lilyana et Kevin en choeur.

_-Ben pas moi !_ Trancha Nicolas faisant sursauter tout le monde y compris ses cousins et sa soeur.

_-Pourquoi Nico ?_ Demanda Danielle.

_-Parce que si tu vois la mer, tu sentiras son appel et tu partiras pour Valinor. Et moi j'ai pas encore envie d'y aller._ Expliqua Nicolas sérieusement.

_-On peut l'inviter heuuuu... Elrond nous a invité à Imladris, on peut lui demander ?_ Dit Danielle.

_-Mouis, c'est pas con. Tu voudrais venir avec nous mon doudou ? _Demanda Lilyana à Thranduil qui se mit à rougir en voyant tous les autres éclater de rire.

_-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais il faudrait le demander à Elrond. _Répondit Thranduil.

_-Je vais lui demander._ Dit Kevin.

_-Merci._

_-EEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD !_ Beugla Kevin stoppant efficacement toutes les conversations.

_-On peut pas dire que tu sois discret._ Constata Nicolas.

_-Ouais, c'est pas la discrétion qui t'étouffe._ Renchérit Danielle.

Lilyana ne disait rien trop occupée à mater son elfe, limite un mince filet de bave lui coulant de la bouche.

_-Lilyana !_ S'exclama Kevin.

_-Mouis ?_

_-Fermes la bouche, tu baves !_

_-Lâche moi la grappe sinon je raconte à tout le monde ce que tu as fait pour l'anniversaire de Papa._

_-Heu... D'accord._

_-Parfait. Alors maintenant laisse - moi baver sur une merveille de la nature. _Thranduil devint vraiment très rouge pour la plus grande joie de son fils qui riait dans sa salade.

_-Tu pourrais plutôt m'apprendre à faire des bombes à eau._

_-Ok ! Tu veux l'apprendre maintenant ?_

_-Non, il vaut mieux que ce noble art reste dans la famille._

_-D'accord._

Les elfes frémissaient d'appréhension en imaginant les dégâts que pourraient faire les deux jeunes. Elrond lui était trop occupé à rire dans son verre pour répondre à la demande bruyante de Kevin. Au bout de cinq minutes, il releva la tête et demanda le plus calmement possible :

_-Oui, que puis - je pour toi, Ereinion ?_

_-Rejeton des rois, rejeton des rois !_ Chantèrent les trois autres tandis que les elfes explosaient de rire, même Galadriel avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Kevin tout rouge beugla :

_-Oh ! VOUS M'LACHEZ AVEC ÇA !_

_-NON! ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !_ S'esclaffèrent les trois autres.

_-Continue et je te jure que je raconte à ton elfe ce que tu as fait de la poule de la voisine._

_-Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?_ Demanda Legolas ravie d'entendre une histoire de sa mère.

_-Elle avait dix ans et les poules de la voisine la terrifiaient. _Raconta Kevin avec un sourire.

_-Tais - toi ! Et ce n'était même pas des poules, c'était des oies. _S'indigna Lilyana.

_-Des oies !_ S'exclama Legolas et Thranduil dans un parfait ensemble.

_-Oui. Et toi tu avais peur des canards._

Toute l'attablée éclata de rire.

_-Mais il y avait une chose qui nous a toujours terrorisé tous les quatre. _Déclama Danielle en frissonnant.

_-C'était..._ Dit Nicolas.

_-Le..._ Dit Kevin.

_-Vitrail... _Dit Lilyana.

_-De la..._dit Danielle.

_-MAISON ROUGE !_ Hurlèrent - ils tous dans un parfait ensemble en tremblant comme des feuilles.

_-Et c'était quoi !_ demanda Thranduil en fronçant les sourcils intrigué.

_-Il..._ (Nicolas)

_-Représentait..._ (Kevin)

_-Un... _( Danielle )

_-BEBE QUI RIAIT !_ Hurlèrent - ils en même temps.

Les elfes explosèrent de rire et plus d'un convive fut aspergé d'eau ou d'alcool par son voisin d'en face. Danielle fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix boudeuse :

_-Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais vu ce truc. C'est immonde, ignoble._

_-Même Sauron est plus mignon que ce truc._ Dit Kevin avec dégoût.

_-A vomir._

_-Un orc défiguré est plus beau._

_-En fait, c'est comme ça et puis sa bouche est comme ça et y a un oeil qui descend et un autre qui part vers l'oreille. _Décrivit Nicolas avec des mimiques et des gestes qui accentuaient la description hilarante.

Les elfes n'arrivaient plus à parler et rare étaient ceux qui retrouvaient leur souffle. Les rires résonnaient dans tout le royaume et les hommes qui passaient près de Mirkwood se demandaient ce qui arrivaient aux elfes pour qu'ils soient aussi bruyants.

Après ce moment de pure joie pour les elfes, Lilyana se tourna vers Nicolas et lui demanda :

_-On a jamais entendu vos histoires de familles. Racontez - nous tout._

_-Heu..._

_-Tu sais, on n'a pas été aussi prolifique que vous._ Dit Nicolas en tentant de s'esquiver.

_-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que Greg nous a raconté._ Ricanna Lilyana soutenu par son frère qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_-Bon d'accord._ Soupira Nicolas.

Danielle éclatant de rire raconta :

_-On devait avoir neuf ans, quand on a dû jouer dans une pièce de théatre et notre professeur nous avait dit de faire les accessoires en plus de jouer. Alors on a fait un lâché de rat comme demandé dans la pièce. Toutes les filles ont hurlé et certaines se sont évanouies quand on a fait tomber un coffre-fort sur un rat, le réduisant en bouillie. Après le réduisage en bouillie du rat, je devais vomir. Mais faire semblant, c'est pas marrant. Alors on a fait du faux vomis, un mélange d'oeuf dur coupé en cubes, d'eau teinté en jaune et des croûtons. Il y avait d'autres trucs, mais je ne m'en rappelle plus._

_-Heureusement!_ Souffla Celeborn à Galadriel qui acquiesça vigoureusement.

_-Alors le jour de la première, après avoir faire s'évanouir trois personnes, Danielle, dos tourné à la scène, a mis cette mixture dans la bouche, elle s'est retournée et..._ Raconta Nicolas.

_-Je me suis penchée en avant et j'ai recraché la mixture en imitant le bruit de vomissement. eeeeeeuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrkkkkkk !_

_-Et là, d'un coup, ça a dégénéré, tout le monde s'est mis à se vomir dessus. Danielle était pliée de rire et moi aussi. On a été interdit de pièce de théatre pendant cinq ans._

_-C'était vous ! Pendant longtemps, on a voulu vous arriver à la cheville. ça a fait la une des journaux pendant quatre jours. tout le monde a cru à une épidémie. C'était génial !_ S'extasia Kevin.

_-Merci, nous sommes fiers de nous._ Répliquèrent Nicolas et Danielle avec un grand sourire.

Les elfes étaient malades de rire. Les deux paires de jumeaux étaient aussi facétieux les uns que les autres. Ils s'imaginaient la scène et de temps à autre, il y avait un hurlement de rire qui résonnait dans la grande salle bruyante. Les elfes vraiment heureux du retour du rire dans les coeurs de tous acclamèrent les responsables de cet état de fait. Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas devinrent rouge comme des pivoines extrèmement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'on les acclamait pour eux - même. Leurs familles leur sourirent amusées par leur timidité. Kevin et Lilyana piquèrent du nez dans leur assiette tandis que Nicolas et Danielle regardaient fascinés le plafond. Galadriel murmura à son époux:

_-Meleth nìn, tu as remarqué qu'ils réagissent toujours par deux. _

_-Mais, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas porté attention._ Chuchota Celeborn.

Elrond réussit à faire oublier le moment de gêne en demandant :

_-Alors Eärenwen, qu'avez - vous fait à la poule de votre voisine._

_-Fille de la mer, fille de la mer._ Chantonnèrent les autres.

_-Je sais, merci, merci._ Lança Lilyana avec un sourire fier. _Je suis fière d'être la fille de la mer._

_-Beuuuuuhhhhhhhh !_ Lança Nicolas en lui tirant la langue.

Les elfes sourirent devant les jeunes et Kevin continua l'histoire:

_-Alors ma chère et tendre soeur voulant se venger d'un de ces volatiles décida d'en capturer un. Le problème c'est que ces bestiaux étaient assez agressifs et grand - père la cueillit mûre à point dans le pommier du jardin où elle avait grimpé. Elle pleurait de terreur et quant à grand - père, il était mort de rire. Mais ça n'a pas découragé Lilyana. Oh! que non ! C'est que cette petite demoiselle a très mauvais caractère et les pauvres bestiaux l'ont regretté. Elle a mis au point un plan diabolique pour capturer les bébêtes. Et le meilleur, c'est qu'elle l'a déclenché devant grand - père._

Kevin n'arrivait plus à parler tellement il riait tandis que Lilyana rougissait terriblement. Legolas demanda hilare :

_-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, oncle Kevin ?_

_-Elle... elle... _S'esclaffa Kevin incapable de continuer.

Et se fut une voix rocailleuse qui le fit :

_-Oh! mais c'était très ingénieux. Elle a prit un drap qui séchait et a attaché les quatre coins avec deux cordes liées en leur centre par une autre corde à noeud. Ensuite, elle a placé le drap sous un arbre, elle a grimpé à l'arbre et a passé la corde de l'autre côté d'une branche maîtresse. Puis elle l'a attaché à la patte d'un taureau en faisant en sorte qu'elle se détache dès qu'elle serait tendue. Enfin, elle a mis des graines sur le drap et a attendu que les oies viennent. Elle a imité l'appel de la voisine et quand les pauvres volatiles sont arrivés pour manger, elle a tiré avec son lance - pierre sur l'arrière - train du taureau qui partit au galop en meuglant de douleur. Le plan a marché à la perfection et les oies se sont retrouvés accrochées à la branche. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de ma petite fille._

_-GRAND - PÈRE ! _Beuglèrent les quatre en lui tombant de dessus.

Cirdan poussa un couinnement de protestation tandis qu'Angélique éclatait d'un rire joyeux.

_-Les enfants, laissez votre grand - père respirer!_

_-Hmmmmmmmm ! NON !_ Hurlèrent - ils tous en sautant à nouveau au cou de leur grand - père qui explosa de rire.

Nicolas regardant attentivement fit une remarque hésitante :

_-Grand - père, je trouve que tu as énormément rajeuni._

_-Oui, tu vois j'ai l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix mille ans et c'est le cas. Ma femme adorée auprès de moi, c'est plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Merci, merci. Vous m'avez offert mon rêve et je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remercier !_

_-En restant avec nous grand - père. Comme cela on pourra mieux connaître grand - mère Angélique. S'il te plaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit ? _Supplièrent ses petits enfants avec des regards de chatons abandonnée.

_-Heu..._

_-Cìrdan mon aimé. Je ne les ai connu que deux ans et encore pour Lilyana et Kevin. Je n'ai jamais pu pouponner mes deux autres petits enfants. S'iillllll te plaiiiiiiiiiit._ Supplia sa femme en lui faisant même regard.

Cerné par ces suppliques, Cìrdan accepta de rester à Eryn Lasgalen. Les petits enfants tout excités lui sautèrent de nouveau dans les bras le faisant choir sur son séant. Elrond fut triste car il pensait que les 4 ne voudraient jamais aller à Imladris maintenant que leur grand – père était de retour à Eryn Lasgalen. Soudain Kevin beugla :

_-EEEEELLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD ! QUAND EST - CE QU'ON SQUATTE CHEZ TOI ?_

_-HEY ! TU NE LE TUTOIES PAS, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ELEVE LES COCHONS ENSEMBLE QUE JE SACHES._ Beugla Nicolas.

_-Je fais c'que j'veux d'abord !_ Rétorqua Kevin.

_-Ah oui !_ Gronda Nicolas d'un air sévère.

_-Pffffuuuuuu ! T'es pas marrant Nick._

_-Je t'emmerde Kevain._

_-Hirk ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_ gémit Kevin.

Elrond n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il riait. Galadriel un doux sourire aux lèvres dit à son gendre :

_-Auriez - vous oublié comment était nos quatre compères Elrond, mellon nìn._

_-Si je ne m'en souvenais plus, maintenant, je ne risque plus de l'oublier._

_-Merci, merci! _Lancèrent les quatre en souriant largement.

A suivre


	25. Isilwen

Isilwen

·

·

·

Le dîner continua festif pour la plus grande joie du peuple qui s'amusait comme jamais il ne s'était amusé. Legolas regardait sa mère attentivement afin de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Quand la fête s'acheva, le fils eut un sourire en voyant son père somnoler bienheureusement dans les bras de sa mère qui s'amusait à tresser les cheveux de son elfe. Il se retrouva avec des rasta, puis elle détacha toutes les tresses et lui fit une coiffure elfique qu'elle avait vu dans un livre. Thranduil adorait quand sa femme le chouchoutait. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Quand elle termina de jouer, elle se mit à bailler, se pelotonna contre son torse et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Thranduil prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre après avoir salué tous leurs invités. Il n'eut pas la force de la laisser seule et s'endormit en la serrant contre lui. Le lendemain vit Thranduil et Lilyana serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Enfin à part un certain Kevin qui réussit à convaincre les elfes à mettre le lit royal sur un des arbres de la forêt. Lilyana se réveilla en sentant les tremblements de son elfe. Il tremblait complètement de rage. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais au lieu de sa chambre, ce fut l'étendue verte de la forêt d'Eryn Lasgalen. Elle pouvait même voir la Lothlòrien et Fangorn. Elle se frotta contre lui et murmura : 

_-C'est magnifique, c'est le plus beau paysage qu'il m'a été permis de voir._

_-Il a osé faire ça alors qu'il sait que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma chambre._

_-Allez calme - toi._

_-Grrrrrrr !_

Elle trouva facilement le moyen de le calmer et seuls les oiseaux furent témoins de leurs ébats passionnés. Ils entendirent le conseiller Amandir crier :

_-Vos majestés, il est l'heure de manger._

En fait, ils n'avaient pas faim de nourriture terrestre, mais plutôt de leurs corps respectifs. Ils ne descendirent pas de la journée. Galadriel, Elrond et Cirdan ne purent partir attendant que les deux tourteraux descendent de leur perchoir. Kevin et la petite troupe furent donc obliger de ramener le lit dans la chambre royal et il se tint prêt aux représailles. Au levé du soleil, Lilyana et Thranduil sereins entrèrent dans la salle du trône. Kevin s'attendait à une claque mais au lieu de cela, il fut serré par Thranduil et Lilyana qui lui embrassa la joue. Lilyana lui dit :

_-Merci Kevin. ça a été le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais nous offrir._

_-Vraiment !_

_-Oui. C'était magnifique. Une journée de vacance sans risque d'attaque._ Lui répondit Thranduil._ Merci petit frère._

Kevin rougit brusquement et lança :

_-Ce sera le moment pour une pizza._

_-Et si on faisait le repas !_ S'exclama Lilyana.

_-Ouais !_ Dit Danielle.

_-Dac !_ Répondit Nicolas ravi.

_-Alors on y va !_ Décidèrent Lilyana et Kevin.

Les quatre allèrent dans la cuisine puis donnèrent les recettes aux elfes. 5 heures plus tard, ils revinrent fiers d'eux suivit par des elfes très rougissant. Lilyana, Danielle et Nicolas firent l'apologie des cuisiniers qui devinrent rouges comme des homard trop cuits. Les autres elfes les applaudirent et les remercièrent pour les magnifiques repas qu'ils faisaient. Ils en pleuraient de joie. Ils étaient reconnus pour ce qu'ils faisaient. Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur cuisine, ils se promirent tous de faire de meilleurs plats. Le repas fut joyeux et Angélique goûtant leur plat leur dit :

_-Mmmmmhhhh ! C'est délicieux._

_-La recette vient de moi. Grand - mère. Mais c'est Isilwen qui l'a fait._ Dit Kevin.

_-Isilwen !_ Gronda Lyana.

_-Oui, c'est une jeune elfe. Oh! Il faudrait lui présenter un jeune elfe, elle est très gentille._ Continua – t – il inconscient de la jalousie qu'il était en train de développer dans le coeur de sa belle.

_-Ah oui !_ gronda Lyana verte de rage.

_-Oui, elle ressemble un peu à notre beau trésor. _

_-Ahhhhhh!_ Dit - elle en se calmant légèrement.

_-Tu savais que c'est la fille d'Anarìel. La pauvre. Elle a dû avoir une enfance très dure._

_-Il lui faudrait lui remonter le moral !_ Dit Danielle.

_-OUAISSS !_

Isilwen dans son coin fondit en larmes en entendant les jeunes qui ne la jugeaient pas selon son origine. Elle sécha ses larmes, alla les voir et leur dit :

_-Merci, merci pour tout. Mais vous m'avez déjà remonté le moral en me donnant une seconde chance._

Elle fit sa plus belle révérence et fit pour eux un dessert que son père adoptif lui avait appris à faire. Personne ne savait qui était son vrai père à part elle et Anarìel. Mais Kevin avec son tact légendaire lança :

_-C'est marrant ça, t'as les mêmes yeux que Thranduil._

Tous se tournèrent vers Isilwen qui baissa les yeux et tenta de s'esquiver. Lilyana et Danielle avec leurs perspicacité comprirent immédiatement qui était le père d'Isilwen. Lilyana lui demanda avec douceur :

_-Votre mère était mariée ?_

_-Non, votre majesté._

_-Votre père était marié ?_

_-Il était veuf votre majesté._

_-Vous êtes la fille d'Oropher, c'est cela ?_

_-Je ne suis rien, votre majesté. Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde qui n'aurait jamais dû naître._

_-Ne dite pas cela. La naissance est quelque chose de magnifique. Cousine. _Lança Danielle.

Isilwen releva brusquement la tête ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire la jeune femme. Tous avaient le même comportement sauf Kevin, Nicolas, Lilyana, Lenwë et Cirdan qui était de plus en plus fier de sa petite fille. Non pas de sa petite fille, mais de ses petits enfants. Lilyana se leva, alla dans la cuisine, rapporta une assiette, des couverts et un verre tandis que Nicolas ramenait un chaise et que Kevin forçait Isilwen à s'asseoir. Lilyana l'acheva en lui demandant :

_-Il était comment le dragon, petite soeur ?_

Isilwen fondit en larme émue d'être acceptée par les quatre jeunes. Thranduil eut honte de son comportement antérieur avec la jeune elfe et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-Mange, c'est délicieux. C'est une princesse qui l'a préparé._

_-Mais votre majesté. Je ne suis qu'une bâtarde, une moins que rien. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être en votre présence._ Chuchota Isilwen en larme.

Galadriel se leva et l'enlaça en lui demandant :

_-Qui vous a dit cela ?_

_-Ma mère, ma mère avais raison vous savez._

_-C'est faux. Votre mère avait tort._

_-Mais tout le monde me déteste, même mon père me haïssait._

_-Comment pouvait - il vous haïr alors qu'il ne savait pas que vous existiez ? Seule votre mère était au courant de votre existence. Et s'il avait su que vous... que tu étais sa fille, il t'aurait accueilli à bras ouvert._

Thranduil se leva et enlaça sa demi - soeur qui éclata en lourds sanglots de soulagement. Soudain, Lyana, Elwen, Lilyana et Danielle attrapèrent Isilwen et l'entraînèrent de force dans l'ancienne chambre de Lilyana qui par décision de la reine était maintenant la sienne. Là, elle eut droit au lavage, au grattage, au tirage et au cirage. Elles l'habillèrent comme une princesse qu'elle était et quand elle descendit toute propre et toute belle, certains elfes la regardèrent avec un désir évident au fond de leur regard. Lilyana et Kevin gondèrent :

_-Touchez à notre soeur et on vous massacre la tête._

Tous les elfes levèrent des yeux effarés devant la violence de la réaction des deux jeunes. Nicolas éclata de rire et lança :

_-Voici la légendaire unité des jumeaux quiconque touche à l'un se fait taper dessus par l'autre._

_-ARF ARF ARF ARF !_ Ria Danielle.

_-Nico, tu te rappelles, Cyril celui qui avait frappé Kevin ?_

_-Ouais, Lilyana lui était tombée dessus et il a fallu que leurs parents les séparent._

_-Pauvre Cyril !_ S'esclaffa Danielle.

_-Ouais, il lui manquait une partie de ses cheveux et quatre de ses dents. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était plus vieux qu'eux deux réunis. Ça a fait beaucoup de bruit et un beau scandale._

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Legolas.

_-Parce que nos parents se sont battus quand ils ont appris la cause de la dispute. _Répondit Lilyana.

_-Comment ? Ma fille s'était battue ? _S'exclama Cìrdan.

_-Oui, comme une chiffonière et elle les as mis KO tous les deux après que papa ait été assommé._

_-Maman était furieuse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère._ Dit Kevin dans ses souvenirs.

_-Oui. Mais papa et maman me manquent._ Chuchota Lilyana une larme solitaire coulant le long de sa joue.

Kevin eut un petit sourire triste et dit à sa soeur :

_-Tu te rappelles ce qu'avait fait maman avec la vieille Duralos ?_

_-Hein ? C'est qui celle – là ?_ Demanda la jeune femme étonnée.

_-C'est normal, tu n'étais pas là, tu tentais de capturer le furet du voisin._

_-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

_-Un véritable pugilat. La vieille peau avait insulté la mémoire de grand – mère et..._

_-KWOA !_ Hurla Cirdan fou de rage qui bondit de son siège, mais sa femme le fit rasseoir attendant la suite de l'histoire.

_-Donc je disais, que ça a enragé maman, elle était dans le même état que toi grand – père, folle de rage. Elle lui a balancé un coup de poing dans la figure, puis elle l'a pris par la peau du cou et l'a jeté de la maison à coup de pieds. J'étais mort de rire, surtout quand la vieille s'est retrouvée la tête la première dans une grosse bouse. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là grand – père sinon, je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel se serait retrouvé l'autre vieille. En tout cas, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi en colère, et j'ai vraiment eut peur._

Lilyana ferma un instant les yeux et elle se rappela ce que lui avait dit ses parents deux mois avant leur mort :

_**-Tu sais, nous ne serons pas toujours là. Mais nous resterons toujours dans vos coeur à tous les deux tant que vous penserez à nous.**_

_**-Je sais, mais nous avons tout notre temps avant cela, vous aurez le temps de voir vos petits enfants.**_

_**-Tu sais ma chérie, il peut se passer n'importe quoi, un rien peut abréger une vie.**_

_**-Je n'aime pas cette idée.**_

_**-Je sais, mais il faut que tu y sois préparé.**_

_**-D'accord maman. Mais j'aime quand même pas cette idée.**_

_**Ses parents avaient rigolé et l'avaient enlacée.**_

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Thranduil la vit plus sereine, la douleur avait disparu de son regard. Elle fit son plus beau sourire à son frère et lui dit :

_-Merci Kevin, tu es un crétin, mais je t'aime quand même._

_-Ppffuuu ! Gamine._ Rétorqua son frère en bougonnant sous les rires de tout le monde. Mais il était quand même heureux d'avoir remonté le moral de sa soeur.

Le repas continua beaucoup plus joyeux jusqu'au moment où Lilyana jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'extérieur et vit que la lune avait presque terminé son voyage. Là, elle lança un juron digne du charretier. Et dit :

_-Non, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Allez tout le monde va dormir pour être en plein forme pour le voyage à Imladris._

Elrond lui fit un sourire éblouissant de même que Kevin qui attrapa les mains de Nicolas et tous les deux partirent dans une gigue endiablée en beuglant :

_-ON VA ALLER A IMLADRIS! ON VA ALLER A IMLADRIS! ON VA ALLER A IMLADRIS! ON VA ALLER A IMLADRIS! _

_-OUI ! Mais les enfants sont fatigués et doivent aller se coucher !_ Ordonna Lilyana qui calma toute la troupe.

Mais Legolas très étonné s'exclama :

_-Mais nana, je ne suis pas fatigué !_

Ça, c'était l'exclamation à éviter. Lilyana fronça des sourcils, se leva lentement de table, et s'approcha toujours aussi lentement de son fils qui avait tendance à se rattatiner sur sa chaise. Thranduil pouffa de rire en voyant son fils être brusquement la pauvre victime d'une augmentation aussi brutale que violente de l'attraction terrestre. Il la regardait avec le regard d'un enfant qui craignait de se faire attraper par ses parents pour une bétise, le regard d'un chiot qui venait de mouiller le tapis et qui risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. Lilyana s'arrêta devant lui dans le silence vachement silencieux obtenu, lui attrapa délicatement son oreille pointue et siffla :

_-Tu es encore mon fils et tant que tu n'as pas de poil au menton tu m'obéiras. Suis – je clair ?_

Elle pinça violemment l'oreille de son fils qui se mit à gémir de douleur et lui répondit d'une petite voix en grimaçant :

_-Oui, nana._

_-Parfait ! Bon tout le monde va aller se reposer. Isilwen, je ne veux pas entendre que tu es allée dormir dans ton ancienne chambre ou tu comprendras pourquoi ma chère cousine Antoinette a supplié pendant trois ans ses parents pour ne pas me revoir._

_-D'accord Majesté._

_-Une dernière chose, tu es ma soeur, alors pas de majesté, ou tu sauras pourquoi ma cousine Elvire s'est enfuie de la maison en pleine nuit en hurlant comme une dingue et en réveillant tout le quartier._

Kevin pouffa de rire tandis que Cirdan se malaxait le front en ne désirant pas savoir et pas comprendre toutes les horreurs qu'avait pu faire sa petite fille avec toute sa famille. Angélique tentait désespérément de ne pas hurler de rire, ses cours de savoir vivre le lui interdisaient, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et à se contrôler. Elrond se cachait le visage dans ses mains, les épaules tressautant sous les assauts d'un fou – rire particulièrement puissant. Quant à Galadriel et Celeborn, ils regardaient la souveraine d'Eryn Lasgalen avec de grands – yeux étant partagés entre vouloir connaître la vérité, et ne pas connaître la vérité. Problème cornélien.

Toujours l'oreille de son fils dans sa main, Lilyana monta vers la chambre de son rejeton suivie par Thranduil qui tentait désespérément de calmer son fou rire, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. Arrivés dans la chambre, Lilyana l'emmena dans la salle de bain, remplit la baignoire, toujours avec l'oreille de son fils dans ses doigts, puis quand la baignoire fut pleine, lui ordonna de se déshabiller en lâchant enfin son oreille. Il lui demanda de sortir, mais le rugissement qu'il obtint le poussa à se déshabiller devant sa mère et alla dans le bain rouge de confusion et de honte. Mais ce n'était pas terminé, car ce ne fut pas une servante qu'il lui savonna le dos, mais bien sa mère. Une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eut après ses un mois, être lavé par sa mère, et maintenant trois mille ans après, il l'obtenait. Ce fut de trop et le pauvre elfe craqua et se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'il avait râté pendant tous ces millénaires. Lilyana le serra contre elle et le consola tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Thranduil ne voulut pas s'interposer, trouvant qu'il avait eut suffisament longtemps son fils et que c'était maintenant à son épouse de le chouchouter. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle le chouchouta. Legolas découvrit la douceur des mains d'une mère, sa tendresse. Elle le laissa faire pour certaine parties de son anatomie, mais elle lui lava consciencieusement les cheveux méches par méches afin qu'ils soient vraiment magnifiques. Il était tout propre, mais elle n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, elle prit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et s'amusa à lui chatouiller l'oreille. Legolas explosa de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait faire son travail de mère et elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Legolas en fermait les yeux de plaisir et de joie, soudain il sursauta quand il sentit des mains fortes lui savonner tendrement le dos. Il tourna rapidement la tête et vit son père tout sourire lui nettoyer le dos. Thranduil lui embrassa tendrement le front et continua sa douce besogne avec une immense joie dans le regard. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait que toute sa famille soit réunie, son voeu était enfin exaucé. Sa femme était enfin là et pouvait chouchouter son fils. Tous les deux chouchoutèrent leur fils devenu maintenant adulte pendant plus de quarante cinq minutes, quarante cinq minutes de bonheur absolu pour Legolas qui en fermait les yeux de joie. Quand enfin le bain prit fin, il était complètement détendu et avait dû mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Dès qu'il eut terminé de s'habiller pour dormir, Legolas, après avoir embrassé ses parents, s'endormit comme une masse le coeur en joie, ses rêves devenaient réalité.

Quand ils retrouvèrent le couloir de leur chambre, ils virent Isilwen qui pleurait devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Lilyana lui demanda :

_-Isilwen, que t'arrive - t - il ?_

_-Je... je n'ai pas ma place ici, majesté._

_-Et moi alors, la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton frère, je le menaçais._

_-Tu me menaçais ?_ Demanda Thranduil en soulevant un sourcil.

_-Bon d'accord, je menaçais un arbre. Mais je l'ai pétrifié de terreur._

Ce fut trop pour Thranduil qui explosa de rire tandis qu'Isilwen avait un léger sourire tremblotant. Lilyana pourtant épuisée passa une heure à réconforter la jeune elfe et quand celle - ci alla se coucher, Lilyana s'évanouit de fatigue dans les bras de son royal elfe qui la déshabilla et la coucha se serrant contre elle appréciant sa chaleur et sa douceur. Il s'endormit profondément. Il se réveilla le lendemain quand il fut jeté dans l'une des fontaines du jardin. Il poussa un rugissement de colère et reçut six oreillers en pleine figure. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas qui regardaient en tapant du pieds Celeborn, Elrond, Mistë, Legolas, Elanor et Elros qui se marraient comme des malades. Lilyana dit froidement :

_-Ah c'est malin, très spirituel ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on traite un roi._

_-Ah oui et comment traite -on un roi ? _Demanda Elrond.

_-Comme ça !_

Elle se jeta sur son époux et le fit basculer dans l'eau, l'arrosant copieusement. Lui avec un éclat de rire la propulsa dans une immense gerbe d'eau qui trempa toute l'assemblé. Après leur petite crise, ils se séchèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent manger. Ensuite, ils placèrent la gestion du royaume entre les mains d'Armandil qui pleurait presque de joie. Enfin, toute la petite troupe partirent vers la trouée du Rohan et Imladris. Thranduil leur dit :

_-Surtout, nous devons être silencieux._

_-OOOOOKKKKKK !_ Hurlèrent les quatre en faisant un boucan monstre.

Thranduil poussa un soupir désespéré tandis que sa femme coursait son frère en hurlant des insultes. Nicolas et Danielle hurlaient à tue - tête des chansons paillardes. Cirdan en eut bientôt assez et hurla :

_-MAIS PAR ERU ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !_

Il y eut un silence de mort puis Lilyana lança :

_-Amenez la monnaie. J'ai gagné_

_-Gagner ? Gagner quoi ?_ Demanda Cìrdan complètement énervé et perdu.

_-Mon pari, pardi. On a parié à quel moment tu hurlerais une insanité et j'ai gagné._ Expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire épanouie.

_-Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit._

_-Mais pourquoi grand - père ? Dol Guldur est détruite, on ne risque plus rien !_ Demanda Kevin.

_-Peut - être, mais il y a des wargs qui rôdent. Il faut faire attention._

_-Bien grand - père !_ Chuchotèrent les quatre qui n'avaient plus du tout envie de faire du bruit.

Ils se mirent à la hauteur de leur famille et chevauchèrent silencieusement à leur côté. Après une semaine de chevauchée paisible, ils croisèrent des cavaliers du Rohan. Les quatre dingues poussèrent leurs chevaux au galop et tournèrent de plus en plus vite autour des cavaliers, jusqu'à ce que les humains soient malades. Tous les quatre ravis de leur mauvais coup revinrent dans le groupe elfique tandis que les humains tentaient vainement de calmer leurs nausées. Enfin au bout de dix minutes, leur chef leur demanda poliment :

_-Que faites - vous aussi loin au sud?_

_-Nous nous rendons à Imladris._

_-Pourquoi ne pas passer par la porte du Rubicorne, c'est plus rapide._

_-Avec eux ?_ S'exclama Elrond qui explosa de rire.

_-Nous ne voulons pas périr dans une avalanche à cause de leurs hurlements._ expliqua Celeborn tandis que les quatre faisaient les fous avec les chevaux des rohirrims qui commençaient à être énervés. L'humain souleva un sourcil et demanda quand les quatre arrivèrent coursant un jeune warg fou de terreur.

_-Heu... Ils sont toujours comme cela ?_

_-Oui. Mais la promenade à l'air de les exciter encore plus. _Répliqua Galadriel avec un sourire.

_-ARRÊTEZ D'EMBÊTER CETTE PAUVRE BÊTE !_ Hurla Cirdan.

_-Oh ! Non !_ Se plaignit Kevin.

_-KWOA !_ Rugit Cirdan fou furieux.

_-Elle a encore gagné son pari. Elle a parié que..._

_-Je ne veux rien savoir !_ Soupira Cirdan en se massant les tempes, il commençait à être fatigué, mais vraiment fatigué.

Elrond pouffa de rire devant l'air désespéré de Cìrdan. Les quatre riaient comme des dingues ravi de leur mauvais coups contre les rohirrims et leur grand -père. Mais ils durent repartir vers Imladris.

A suivre


	26. Aïe, aïe, aïe Enfin arrivé à Imladris

Aïe, aïe, aïe. Enfin arrivé à Imladris

·

·

·

Ils mirent deux semaines pour arriver dans la cité fortifiée. Les deux paires de jumeaux eurent le même sourire vicieux quand ils virent au loin deux elfes bruns se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau jumelles se rapprocher de la troupe un sourire ravi sur leurs lèvres. Danielle et Nicolas se mirent devant leurs cousins afin de les cacher aux yeux des autres. Leurs différentes familles se demandaient ce qu'ils avaient encore en tête tandis que Cirdan commençait vraiment à avoir mal à la tête avec des zouaves pareils.

Il avait cru que le voyage sera calme, mais non, c'était trop demander à ces quatre là. Comment ces quatre démons pouvaient faire partis de sa famille, c'était difficile à croire. Car en plus des mauvais coups contre les humains, les hurlements dans la plaine, la terreur qu'ils avaient aspiré à ce pauvre warg, ils avaient réussit à rendre un Ent malade. La créature avait passé son temps à vomir après que les quatre jeunes elfes lui avaient tourné autour à tout allure réitérant le mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait aux rohirrims. Ceux-ci comme le ent étaient repartis en priant Eru de ne pas les revoir sur leur chemin. Ensuite si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, ils avaient débusqué des gobelins et les avaient exterminés tous jusqu'au dernier le tout sous les regards stupéfaits du groupe. Pour cette partie, il était très fier d'eux. Mais sa fierté s'était envolée quand les quatre avaient réussi à faire embaler les chevaux elfiques et les avaient précipités dans l'Isen trempant très efficacement leurs cavaliers. Puis, ils s'étaient calmés enfin quelques secondes, car ses quatre petits enfants s'étaient jetés sur leurs époux et épouses respectifs et les avaient entrainés dans la forêt. Quand ils étaient revenus, tous étaient très souriants et très débraillés. Quant à Thranduil et Lilyana, leurs couronnes étaient de guingois sur leur tête. Vingt minutes plus tard, ses quatre petits enfants décidément déchaînés se jetèrent sur leurs enfants, les prirent sur leur chevaux et les pouponnèrent pour la plus grande joie des dits enfants qui ressentaient tout l'amour que pouvaient ressentir leur parent pour eux. Cirdan avait bien vu le bonheur absolu dans les yeux de leurs enfants et il était lui-aussi heureux qu'ils aient enfin retrouvés leurs parents. Et la veille avait été le pire moment de sa longue existence, il se demandait encore comme sa fille avait réussi à contrôler ces deux petits diables qui entraînaient leurs deux2 cousins.

**Flash-back**

Ils avaient débusqué des rôdeurs, leurs étaient tombés dessus dans un concert de hennissements et de cris. Quatre des rôdeurs s'étaient retrouvés couchés sur le sol à hurler de rire, Découvrant les chatouilles des quatre. En effet, Lilyana, Danielle, Nicolas et Kevin connaissaient parfaitement l'anatomie humaine, la position de chaque nerf, de chaque muscle, de chaque tendon afin de pouvoir faire réagir au mieux la personne en face d'eux. Les autres rôdeurs voyant Cirdan s'égosiller en vain ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient attaquer ou regarder leurs amis se pisser dessus de rire. Les autres descendants du puissant peuple de Numénor pouffèrent de rire. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est ce qu'attendaient les quatre pour réagir. En moins d'une seconde, ils délaissèrent leurs victimes et se jetèrent leurs les rescapés qui n'eurent que le temps de pousser un couinement de stupeur avant de se retrouver à taper du poing sur le sol en hurlant de rire. Ils en pleuraient tandis que les autres reprenaient difficilement leur respiration. Quand ils purent se lever, Elrond descendit de cheval et présenta aux rôdeurs les quatre zouaves déchaînés :

_-_Je vous présente Lilyana Earenwen, l'épouse du roi Thranduil, Reine d'Eryn Lasgalen.

_-_SALUT ! Beugla Lilyana dans une forme olympique.

Les elfes marmonnèrent :

_-C'est la dernière fois qu'on les emmène en voyage, si ça les excite comme ça._

Soudain, Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas se levèrent et répondirent avec un sérieux très rare.

_-_Le mal est de retour, la guerre approche et cette fois-ci les elfes n'aideront pas, car ce n'est plus leur combat, mais celui des hommes. Car le temps qui approche est celui des hommes et non plus des elfes. Nous avons encore le temps de nous amuser, car l'unique n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Mais quand cela sera le cas, l'attaque de Sauron sera fulgurante. Il attaquera sur tous les fronts, le premier à subir sa rage sera le Gondor. Et malheureusement, les hommes sont désavantagés vis à vis de Sauron. Expliqua Lilyana.

_-_Comment cela ? Haleta l'un des dunedain en se relevant difficilement le souffle court, les joues rouges et des larmes de rire qui continuaient à couler de ses yeux brillants d'une joie enfantine.

_-_Parce que vous n'avez pas de chef, personne pour vous réunir tous sous une même bannière. Les dunedain sont méprisés par la populace qui oublie trop facilement que sans eux leur joyeuse maison et leur joyeuse vie seraient sous les cendres et le sang. Les Rohirrims ? Les rohirrims n'obéissent qu'à leur roi et le Gondor ? Laissez moi rire. Le Gondor est en pleine décrépitude, ils ne peuvent même plus tenir Osgiliath alors combattre Sauron ! Sans chef, la Terre du Milieu tombera sous le joug de Sauron qui retrouvera l'unique et détruira toute vie. Expliqua froidement Kevin, montrant véritablement pour la première fois sa capacité d'analyse et son sens de la stratégie.

Les elfes avaient été stupéfaits par ce que venait de dire le jeune elfe. Quant aux hommes, leur courage venaient de dégringoler au niveau des plus profondes galeries de la Moria. Danielle reprit d'un ton mystérieux:

_-_Mais l'espoir perdure tant que l'unique n'est pas retrouvé ainsi que l'élu.

_-_Danielle, arrête de jouer à Galadriel. Beugla Kevin.

Galadriel descendit de cheval, s'approcha avec grâce vers le jeune elfe et lui décrocha une monstrueuse claque sur le haut du crâne. C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait. Elle regarda les quatre elfes et leur dit :

_-_Ce que vous dites est vrai, mais continuez vos bétises et vous serez de corvé de patates durant trois mille ans.

_-_Gloups !

Les quatre jeunes devinrent d'un coup tout calme et Danielle dit aux dunedain.

_-_Comme dirait un grand sage que je n'ai jamais rencontré et qui n'a peut-être jamais existé, "un seul grain de riz peut faire pencher la balance, un seul homme peut faire la différence entre victoire et défaite" petit scarabé !

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que le rôdeur qui était bien plus grand qu'elle, tentait de retenir ses rires. Mais au moins ils savaient que rien n'était joué et que tout pouvait changer. Puis le groupe des elfes repartit vers le nord tandis que les dunedain partaient vers l'ouest.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Là les jeunes avaient été d'un calme, parfait, pas de hurlement le matin pour les réveiller, ni de seau d'eau en pleine figure, pas de course dans tous les sens et pas une seule blague. Mais quand ils vit le regard de ses petits enfants, il comprit que ce moment de détente venait de se terminer.

Lilyana et Kevin firent brusquement demi - tour, se cachèrent derrière un rocher, intervertirent leurs vêtements, leurs coiffures, leurs bijoux et leurs rôles. Puis après vingt minutes, les deux zouaves revinrent auprès de leur famille qui les avaient attendus. Lilyana habillée comme son frère roula une maousse pelle à Thranduil stupéfait devant les elfes effarés et Lyana furieuse. Elle allait pousser un hurlement à faire fuir le plus courageux des nazgûls quand Kevin habillé comme sa soeur l'embrassa passionnément sous les hurlements de Legolas outré :

_-NANA!_

Thranduil et Lyana reconnurent leur époux et épouse respectif et comprirent le jeu des jumeaux. Thranduil d'un ton doux murmura :

_-Oh ! Kevin! Depuis le temps que je voulais toucher ton corps. _

Lyana, elle ronronna tout près de la bouche de son elfe :

_-Lilyana, tu es tellement belle. Je me suis souvent demandée ce que tu trouvais à mon frère. _

Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, et les deux elfes bruns se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau les regardaient effarés et regardaient aussi l'autre couple. Danielle et Nicolas étaient morts de rire de même qu'Angélique qui avait compris le jeu, tandis que Cirdan soupirait sa migraine ne s'arrangeait pas, loin de là. Les jumeaux qui venaient d'arriver ouvraient de grands yeux sidérés par le fait que Thranduil aime les hommes et que sa soeur les femmes. Celeborn, Galadriel et Elrond qui commençaient à bien connaître les deux dingues comprirent le jeu des jumeaux et Elrond fut ravi qu'ils battent ses fils à leur propre jeu. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les jumeaux, Lilyana demanda d'une voix grave au fils d'Elrond :

_-Bonsoir, je me nomme Kevin et voici ma soeur Lilyana._

_-Bonjour._ Minauda Kevin d'une voix plus aigu.

Thranduil et Lyana avaient dû mal à retenir leur rire de même que Legolas qui avait compris leur manège. Les fils d'Elrond continuaient à regarder les deux couples avec effarement, quand une humaine d'une trentaine d'année suivie par un enfant de cinq ans arrivèrent derrière Elladan et Elrohir qui partirent ne voulant pas voir le reste, ils étaient vraiment choqués. Pourtant leur père avait toujours dit que Thranduil était fou de sa femme de même que Lyana folle de son époux. Elrond avec un sourire les présenta aux couples présents.

_-Thranduil, Kevin, Lyana et Lilyana, je vous présente Gilraen, épouse de feu Arathorn chef des Dunedain du nord et voici Estel, son fils._

_-Salut Es..._ Beugla Lilyana toujours déguisée en Kevin.

_-Je ne m'appelle pas Es madame, mais Estel._

_-Tu t'es fait avoir amour._ Rigola Thranduil à Lilyana qui faisait la moue. Elle mit son bras autour des épaules d'Estel et lui dit :

_-Là tu vois, j'ai pris le rôle de mon frère, alors s'il te plait fais comme si j'étais mon frère jusqu'à ce qu'on change à nouveau nos rôles._

_-D'accord madame... heu je veux dire monsieur._ Répondit l'enfant avec un sourire.

Kevin fit un clin d'oeil à Estel et dit à la ronde pour le plus grand plaisir de Gilraen qui eut un beau sourire :

_-J'adore ce petit._

Après les présentations, ils allèrent dans leur chambre et les jumeaux se changèrent à nouveau, Lilyana en elle et Kevin en lui. Ils furent pile à l'heure pour le début du repas. Les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir grimaçaient en voyant les deux couples se bécoter tendrement, écoeurés de voir Thranduil embrasser sa femme et Lyana embrasser son époux alors que deux heures auparavant ils aimaient les époux et épouses des frères et soeurs respectifs. Ils commençaient vraiment à être perdu et n'arrivaient pas à reconnaitre les jumeaux. Pendant une grande partie du repas, Elrond se mordait les lèvres tentant de retenir ses rires alors qu'Angélique imitait ses petits enfants et embrassait langoureusement son elfe qui défaillait de bonheur devant les autres heureux de voir Cìrdan nager dans la félicité et le bonheur le plus complet. Celeborn et Galadriel contaminés par l'ambiance bécotage imitaient la compagnie. Elladan et Elrohir les regardaient encore plus écoeurés, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre alors que Thranduil était marié avec Lilyana et non avec Kevin qui lui était marié avec Lyana et non Thranduil. Elrond ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire devant la tête de ses fils. Ils lui demandèrent :

_-Ada, pourquoi riez - vous ?_

_-Si vous aviez vu votre tête, c'était trop drôle._

_-Elrond, t'es vraiment pas marrant !_ Gémit Kevin ou Lilyana ? Enfin l'un des jumeaux.

_-KEVIN ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ÉLEVÉ LES COCHONS ENSEMBLE ! ALORS ARRÊTE DE LE TUTOYER._ Hurla Nicolas fou de rage.

_-Mais j'ai rien fait !_ S'exclama l'un des jumeaux outrés.

Nicolas cria alors :

_-ARRÊTE LILYANA..._

_-Mais j'ai rien fait !_ S'exclama l'autre jumeau.

_-RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! KEVIN, LILYANA ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND VOUS FAITES ÇA ! _S'exclama Nicolas en se malaxant la tempe.

Cìrdan essayait de parler, mais avec Angélique qui l'embrassait, c'était pas trop possible, alors il abandonna et recommença à embrasser sa femme qui le serra encore plus contre elle.

_-Faire quoi !_ Demandèrent les jumeaux d'un air innocent qui ne trompait personne.

_-Ce que vous faites ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins immatures !_ Beugla Nicolas énervé.

_-C'EST MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABORD !_ Hurlèrent les jumeaux outrés.

_-Et puis de toute façon, t'es jaloux parce que tu peux pas faire la même chose que nous Nichou !_ S'exclaffa l'un des jumeaux, mais lequel, ça c'était la question que tous ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les jumeaux se posaient.

_-AHAHAHAH ! Lilyana ! Tu t'es trahi !_ Ria Nicolas en pointant l'un des jumeaux du doigt.

_-C'est toi qui t'es fait avoir par les JUMEAUX TERRIBLES MOUAHAHAHAH !_ S'exclaffa celui qui embrassait... Lyana.

_-Ereinion !_ Gronda Cirdan arrivant à se détacher des lèvres fruités de son épouse.

_-REJETON DES ROIS, REJETON DES ROIS, REJETON DES ROIS, REJETON DES ROIS._ Chantèrent les trois autres.

_-OH! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LÂCHER AVEC ÇA ! _Beugla Kevin qui détestait vraiment son nom elfique.

_-NNOOOOOONNNN ! AHAHAHAHAHAH !_

_-Oh toi Lily la tigresse, tu peux rire mais ce n'est pas moi qui aie agressé une pauvre petite elfe parce qu'elle a osé regarder ton fils._ Ricanna Kevin.

_-Non ! Toi tu as simplement attaqué cinq orcs à mains nues ! _Répliqua la jeune reine avec un sourire sadique.

_-Ada ! Tu as fais QUOI !_ Cria Mistë sidérée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son père puisse être aussi fort.

_-Oncle KEVIN !_ S'exclama Legolas épaté.

_-Oui et il a récolté une cicatrice de vingt centimètres. _Continua Lilyana avec un sourire l'enfonçant encore plus.

_-Peut - être, mais MA Lyana me trouve irrésistible avec ! _Lança Kevin d'un ton fier en gonflant sa poitrine.

_-Kevin, tu es un crétin ! Tu as failli te faire tuer et tu continues pourtant à parader comme un paon._ S'exclama Lilyana en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire encore teinté d'inquiétude. Elle avait vraiment eu peur ce jour – là.

_-C'est normal, il faut bien que je séduise mon oiseau des îles elfiques._ Répondit son frère en faisant un clin d'oeil à sa femme qui se mit à rougir sous le tendre compliment de son époux. Sa fille fut très émue par l'amour qui liait ses parents malgré les millénaires de séparation.

En regardant les jumeaux et leurs familles, Elladan et Elrohir comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir à un jeu qu'ils adoraient faire aux autres. Ils étaient vexés de s'être fait avoir si facilement et se mirent à grogner de quelconque vengeance sur Lilyana et Kevin. Mais malgré leur vexation, ils étaient quand même ravi de rencontrer leurs équivalents dans un autre royaume. Ils se lancèrent un coup d'oeil de connivence sans voir que Kevin et Lilyana l'avaient intercepté et les regardaient avec un regard des plus sadiques promettant aux fils d'Elrond les pires blagues. Thranduil explosa de rire devant eux tandis qu'Elladan et Elrohir regardaient le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen avec étonnement. Ils ne comprenaient plus Thranduil, lui qui avait toujours été froid et triste, il était devenu plus ouvert et plus joyeux qu'il n'avait jamais été auparavant.

Thranduil n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il plaignait quand même Elladan et Elrohir, car face aux jumeaux ils n'avaient aucune chance. Kevin et Lilyana se comprenaient sans même un regard ce qui était assez utile pour faire de mauvais coups. Quand le repas fut terminé, les jumeaux partirent dans la cité tandis qu'Angélique entraînait son elfe dans leur chambre pour le plus grand plaisir du dit elfe qui trépignait presque de joie. Thranduil avait décidé de rester avec Elrond. Le maître d'Imladris lui dit :

_-Enfin, cela fait bien longtemps que notre peuple attendait ton épouse, son frère et ses cousins. Ils nous permettent de reprendre goût à la vie, même si notre temps est bientôt terminé ici._

_-Oui, j'ai ressenti cela le jour où je les ai rencontrés. Et depuis ce moment, tous les jours je remercie les Valar de leur avoir permis de venir ici._ Répondit Thranduil avec un sourire vraiment heureux.

_-Et comment votre fils s'entend avec sa mère ?_

_-Merveilleusement bien. Elle est un peu écoeurée d'avoir raté l'enfance de notre fils, mais elle se rattrape aujourd'hui. Elle lui apprend tout ce que son grand – père lui a appris et surtout l'art de faire des bombes en papier. Je suis tellement heureux. J'ai retrouvé le goût de vivre, si je vivais avant, c'était pour Legolas, sans lui je crois que j'aurais abandonné la lutte depuis longtemps._

_-Nous l'avons tous remarqué mon ami. Sans eux, la forêt était bien silencieuse, et trop sombre. Et voilà qu'en deux semaines, ils détruisent Dol Guldur et ramènent la paix en votre royaume et arrivent même à se débarrasser d'Anariel._

_-Oui, ils sont forts. Comme durant la bataille d'Eryn Lasgalen._ Se rappela Thranduil avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

_-Ne m'en parles pas. La plus grosse déculotée que les elfes n'ont jamais subi. Dix mille contre quatre et ils nous ont battu à plate couture. J'ai bien rigolé quand on voyait les soldats revenir tachés sur tout le corps comme s'ils avaient attrapé cette maladie humaine... la rougeole je crois._

_-Oui, c'était quand même très amusant et quant à Cìrdan il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il est tellement heureux. Il nage dans le bonheur le plus parfait. Je trouve que son épouse est très belle, elle a légué à mon amour et à mon petit frère ses cheveux noirs._

_-Bon, je dois aller voir Gilraen et..._

_-Seigneur Elrond, vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils ?_

_-Je suis désolé madame je ne l'ai pas vu._ Répondit Elrond avec étonnement à l'épouse d'Arathorn.

_-N'ayez crainte, il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Et... Ah ! Je crois l'entendre._

Ils virent arriver Lilyana, Kevin et Estel mort de rire. Ils discutaient d'un mauvais coup qu'ils avaient fait et qui allait frapper les fils d'Elrond. Gilraen allait demander à son fils ce qu'ils avait fait quand Elrond lui dit :

_-Il ne va rien lui arriver, ils ne vont pas le transformer en voyou._

_-Bien je vous fait confiance Seigneur Elrond. _

_-Non surtout pas, il faut pas lui faire confiance._ S'exclama Kevin.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune elfe se demandant quelle stupidité il allait bien pouvoir sortir. Elrond souleva un sourcil et attendit la suite qui arriva assez rapidement. Kevin d'un ton exalté continua :

_-Il serait capable de vous jeter dans un lac simplement parce que vous avez dit que c'est un vieux rabat – joie et un vieux rabougri._

Elrond fronça les sourcils et gronda :

_-Nous n'avons pas de lac ici, mais une rivière glaciale avec de glaçons tout froid, EREINION._ Il cria le dernier mot puis eut un sourire sadique.

Soudain dans tout Imladris, des chants résonnèrent :

_-Rejeton des rois, rejeton des rois, rejeton des rois, rejeton des rois, rejeton des rois._

_-GRAAAAAAAAA ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME LACHER AVEC CA !_ Hurla Kevin.

_-NNNNNOOOOOONNNNNN!_ Répliquèrent tous les elfes en riant.

_-Pffffuuuuuuu! Gamin !_ Marmona Kevin quand même assez amusé tandis que Gilraen pouffait de rire. Kevin d'un air hautain dit à Estel :

_-Viens laissons ces enfants immatures jouer entre eux et restons entre les êtres qui possèdent la sagesse supérieur. Tu viens avec nous Lilyana ?_

_-Oui, j'arrive._ Elle embrassa tendrement son elfe et se mit près de Kevin tandis qu'Estel embrassait sa mère.

_-Bon et bien comme nous sommes des êtres sages et responsables, nous allons faire des choses sages et responsables._ Dit Kevin tandis qu'Estel poussait un gros soupir, il pensait qu'il allait s'amuser et au lieu de ça, ils allaient s'embêter. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit avant la réponse de Kevin à une question de sa mère.

_-Comme quoi ?_

_-Oh! Comme teindre les cheveux de Celeborn et de Galadriel en vert et en violet pour ensuite s'enfuir dans tout Imladris pour éviter leur cri de rage et leur vengeance._

_-0.0 Mais je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un voyou._

_-Mais non ! N'ayez crainte dame Gilraen._ La rassura Lilyana. _Nous allons simplement lui apprendre les bases de la stratégie de combat en s'amusant. C'est normalement ce que je voulais apprendre à mon fils, mais il a déjà les bases, son père a fait un merveilleux travail sur lui._

Thranduil se mit à rougir de joie et après un dernier baisé, les trois compères allèrent faire leurs mauvais coups dans la cité elfique.

Le soir même, les elfes entendirent des hurlements perçants, puis Thranduil vit sa femme et son frère se précipiter vers lui afin de se cacher derrière lui. Trois minutes plus tard, Elladan et Elrohir arrivèrent les visages verts et les cheveux roses bonbons. Elrond en voyant l'état de ses fils explosa de rire entraînant les autres elfes qui étaient là. Pour la première fois, les deux elfes étaient les victimes de blagues. Les victimes de Lilyana et Kevin s'écrièrent :

_-QUI A FAIT CA !_

_-WOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !_

_-Lilyana, Kevin ? Comment avez - vous fait ?_ Demanda Danielle très intriguée.

_-Comme ce qu'on a fait avec le shampooing au miel de grand – père !_ Expliqua Kevin mort de rire et ne voyant pas que son grand-père se trouvait derrière lui.

Lilyana arrêta de rire et ouvrait des yeux horrifiée tandis que Cirdan devenait rouge de colère comprenant qu'il avait été berné par ses petits enfants. Lilyana blême tenta de faire taire son frangin, mais en vain. Il continuait à parler rendant Cirdan fou de rage. En désespoir de cause, elle balança une grande claque à son frère et gueula :

_-BIEN JOUE ESPECE D'ANDOUILLE !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-GPC !_ ( pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, Grand Pépé C ).

_-Oh merde !_

Ils firent un sourire à la ultrabrite à leur grand – père et tentèrent de s'éclipser, mais la voix puissante de Cirdan les arrêta :

_-Lilyana, Earenwen ! Kevin Ereinion ! VENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_

_-Heu... Grand -père, après trois mille ans, il y a prescription. Non ?_ Demanda Kevin en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

_-Après votre blague, j'ai été OBLIGE DE ME RASER LE CRANE !_

Angélique pouffa de rire récoltant le regard de noir de son mari qui ne trouvait pas ça drôle, mais pas drôle du tout. Mais sa tendre épouse arriva à le calmer d'une caresse sur le bras. Elle arrivait toujours à le calmer et il n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à son épouse.

_-Pourquoi aviez vous fait cela ?_ Gronda - t – il un peu plus calme.

_-Pour montrer au cousin Robert comme c'est bien d'être accusé à tort. La leçon a porté, puis qu'il n'a jamais recommencé. Et puis si tu veux parler de la punition, ton départ à servi de punition. ça nous a fait très mal. _Dit Kevin les yeux dans le vague.

_-Que c'est - il passé ?_ Demanda Cirdan très intrigué.

_-Heu... en fait heu... rien... rien du tout. _ Dirent les jumeaux très mal à l'aise.

_-Attendez ! C'est pas à ce moment que vous êtes allez à l'hôpital !_ S'exclama Nicolas avec un tact rare.

_-COMMENT ? POURQUOI ?_ Hurla Cirdan qui commença à paniquer.

_-A ton départ..._ Commença Kevin.

Ils se regardèrent sombrement et baissèrent la tête. Puis Lilyana continua dans un murmure discret :

_-On... on a tenté de se suicider._

_-Mais... mais pourquoi !_ S'exclama leur grand – père bouleversé, tandis que les autres regardaient les jumeaux avec angoisse. Ils avaient failli les perdre et cela leur faisaient très mal.

_-Parce que c'était à cause de nous si tu es parti ! _Avoua Kevin les larmes aux yeux.

_-HEIN ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous. Mais pauvres petits, et vous avez gardé ça pour vous durant tout ce temps. Si je suis parti, c'est que mon temps était terminé c'est tout. Vous n'aviez rien à y voir._ Leur dit Cirdan d'une voix douce.

Toute la petite famille, Cirdan, Angélique, Danielle et Nicolas les serrèrent dans leur bras pour les aider à reprendre du poil de la bête. Plus le temps passait, plus ils apprenaient les secrets épouvantables que les deux jeunes cachaient au plus profond d'eux. Après une heure de câlinage, Cirdan demanda :

_-Alors, pour cette farce, comment avez - vous fait ?_

_-Grand - père, nous ne pouvons pas dévoiler nos secrets, c'est toi même qui nous l'a dit. Mais on te le dira tout à l'heure dans ta chambre. Les secrets doivent rester dans la famille._

_-Mouaifff !_

_-Et nous resterons combien de temps comme cela ? _Demandèrent Elladan et Elrohir qui avaient patiemment attendu qu'ils aient terminé leur câlin.

_-Notre cousin est resté violet trois semaines._

_-KWOA ! TROIS SEMAINES ? MAIS..._

_-Ah ! Elladan et Elrohir, les deux célèbres elfes - rôdeurs rose - bonbon et vert – pomme. _Déclama Nicolas tandis que les autres pouffaient de rire.

_-ARF ARF ARF !_ Explosa Elrond qui frappait la table de son poing.

_-ADA ! Comment peut - on fait peur aux orcs en rose et en vert ?_

_-Et bien vous n'avez qu'à rester ici._ Suggéra leur père en séchant une larme qui dévalait sur sa joue.

_-Oh oui! On va pouvoir faire nos expériences sur eux ! _S'exclama Kevin ravi.

_-KWOA ! Heu... Je crois que nous allons retrouver les rôdeurs se sera moins dangereux pour nous._

Les jumeaux d'Elrond saluèrent leur père et quittèrent la pièce pour leur chambre pour tenter de se débarasser de la couleur.

A suivre


	27. les elfes contre attaquent !

Les elfes contre-attaquent

o

o

o

Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas partirent se promener dans la cité elfique afin de rencontrer du monde et de faire des blagues. En une heure, pas moins de seize elfes aux cheveux bleus, violets et verts allèrent se plaindre à Elrond qui n'arrêtait pas de rire des mauvais coups des jumeaux. Elrond pour les calmer demanda aux quatre dingues de venir devant lui et leur dit :

_-Je sais que vous aimez jouer des tours aux elfes, mais ils sont fatigués alors ce soir allez – vous coucher et reposez – vous._

Les autres grognèrent longuement, mais ils étaient fatigués alors pour la première fois, ils obéirent à Elrond et allèrent se coucher. Cependant le lendemain arriva trop vite pour les habitants d'Imladris mais heureusement, les jeunes étaient calmes et ne firent aucune bêtise enfin jusqu'au moment où Estel se réveilla. Gilraen commençait à s'arracher les cheveux, mais son fils était tellement heureux qu'elle tentait de calmer ses inquiétudes. Immédiatement après manger, Estel partit avec Kevin se promener dans Imladris. Le jeune garçon était vraiment trop heureux, parce qu'il considérait le jeune elfe comme un autre frère. De plus, comme Kevin était très jeune, il avait plus de facilité pour le considérer comme tel. Thranduil rassurait souvent Gilraen en lui assurant que son fils allait apprendre l'art de la stratégie d'une manière peu orthodoxe, mais incroyablement efficace. Gilraen se calma un peu, puis trente minutes plus tard, Celeborn les cheveux vert et Galadriel les cheveux bleus arrivèrent passablement furieux.

_-Avez – vous vu Kevin ?_

_-Il est parti avec mon fils se promener dans la cité. Mais je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent._ Répondit Gilraen en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant l'aspect des grands rois elfes.

Tous sursautèrent quand une voix grave demanda :

_-Vous n'auriez pas vu Celeborn et Galadriel ? Ça fait trente minutes qu'Estel et moi on essaie de leur changer la couleur de leur cheveux et... Oh zut! On a été devancé._

_-Qui f'est qu'a fait fa ?_ Demanda Estel avec un regard innocent.

_-On ne dit pas " qui c'est qu'a" mais "qui a fait ça" bout de chou!_

_-Fe fuis pas un bout de fou. Fe fuis un humain._

_-Tu es un nhumain ! C'est bien, moi je suis un nelfe. Tu vois, les nelfes sont grands, beaux, forts et intelligents._

Lilyana qui passait par là répliqua :

_-Mais il y a toujours des exceptions._

_-Beuuuuhhhhh !_ Lança Kevin en lui tirant la langue.

Le jeune humain éclata de rire et leur fit un un beau sourire avec deux dents de devant en moins.

_-Oh! Mais tu es berchu! C'est trognon._ S'exclama Lilyana aux anges._ Et dire que j'ai raté ça avec le mien. Il devait vraiment être trognon._ Rêvassa Lilyana tandis que Legolas qui venait d'arriver avec son père rougissait. Thranduil éclata de rire et dit à sa femme :

_-Si tu avais vu notre fils, amour, il était a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e. Un amour de petit elfe. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le vois quand il a perdu sa première dent._

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Et dire que j'ai raté tout ça. Mon chériiiiiiii ! _

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils et se mit à le câliner. Legolas était rouge de confusion, mais il adorait être cajolé par sa mère et se laissait complètement faire. Il rendit à sa mère son étreinte et murmura à l'oreille de Lilyana :

_-Je t'aime, nana._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime mon adorable ange. Je suis très fière de toi mon poussin._

_-Pourquoi nana ? Je n'ai rien fait._

_-Si, tu as aidé ton père à vivre jusqu'à mon retour et cela, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier et je t'aimerai toujours pour ça quelques soit les bêtises que tu fasses dans le futur. Comme de suivre la Communauté de l'Anneau._ Acheva – t – elle dans un murmure inaudible sauf pour son frère tout proche d'elle.

_-Mouais..._

_-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller câliner mon elfe et mon fils._

Elle attrapa Thranduil ainsi que son fils et ils allèrent s'asseoir près de la cascade. Lilyana commença à cajoler tendrement sa famille avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour eux. Elle s'adossa à un arbre. Thranduil et Legolas posèrent leurs têtes blondes sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui s'amusait avec leurs cheveux. Elle recoiffa Legolas qui s'endormit béatement et chouchouta son elfe. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement quand un liquide glacial et poisseux leur tomba dessus. Lilyana poussa un rugissement de colère. Quand tous les trois se regardèrent dans l'onde tumultueuse, ils virent qu'ils avaient tous les cheveux verts. Lilyana décréta :

_-Ce n'est pas Kevin, il sait qu'il ne doit pas toucher à mon fils! Donc ce sont les fils d'Elrond. Ils vont le regretter amèrement. On attaque pas mon doudou et mon fils adoré sans en payer chèrement les conséquences._ Elle partit presque en courant vers le centre de la cité et beugla :

_-KEVIN_

_-Arfarfarfarf ! Ah! Ils t'ont eu._

_-Ils vont me le payer._

_-Je ne te savais pas si mauvaise perdante._

_-Mes cheveux ça c'est pas grave. Ce qui est grave, c'est qu'ils ont osé toucher à MON fils et à MON doudou. ILS VONT LE PAYER CHER ! Ils vont connaître la vengeance de LILYANA EARENWË. _Rugit Lilyana avec une rage intense.

_-Heu... Lilyana, tu commences à me faire peur là ! _Dit Kevin avec hésitation.

_-Et tu peux, car pour la première fois, tu vas voir ce que je fais à ceux qui osent toucher à mon petit bébé. Imladris va être le théatre d'une guerre sans merci contre les jumeaux d'Elrond. Et c'est pas parce qu'ils ont quelques millénaires de plus que nous qu'ils sont plus forts que nous, car ils n'ont pas été entraînés par le grand et puissant Cirdan, le guerrier elfique le plus ancien que la Terre du Milieu ait porté. Et ce n'est pas le pauvre entraînement d'Elrond qui les aidera._

_-Oui, t'a totalement raison._ S'écria Kevin.

Mais il se mit à gronder tel un warg fou furieux quand il vit Mistë et Lyana leurs superbes cheveux recouverts de mélasse. Mistë pleurait doucement. Le grondement se termina par un véritable cri de rage.

_-Je vais tuer ses misérables rôdeurs dégueux..._

Lyana en voyant la colère de son époux fut soulagée en comprenant qu'il n'y était pour rien. En fait, il courut vers elle et les entraînant doucement vers la cascade pour retrouver Thranduil et Legolas qui tremblait de honte. Lilyana revint cinq minutes plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se débarasser du machin collant. Kevin commença par sa famille tandis que Lilyana consolait son fils en attendant leur tour avec patience. Il fit tendrement asseoir sa fille et commença à lui laver les cheveux. Il lui pencha la tête et avec des gestes très tendre lui lava les cheveux mèches par mèches accentuant sur les pointes et les racines. Quand le gros de la mélasse disparu, il prit un chardon et lui retira le peu de mélasse qu'il restait sur sa chevelure. Il fallut trois heures avant que tous les dégats ne soient réparés. Il sécha les cheveux de sa fille avec une grande douceur paternelle. Ensuite prenant le visage de sa fille entre ses mains, il lui dit :

_-Voilà, tu es superbe..._

_-Merci ada._ Rougit Mistë.

_-Bon maintenant à ta mère._

Il recommença avec son épouse et au bout de quatre heures, sa femme eut les cheveux parfaitement propres. Lyana lui demanda :

_-Comment sais – tu retirer ça ?_

_-C'est très simple ma douce, avant de faire un mauvais coup, on l'essaie sur nous-même. Ainsi on sait comment retirer la mélasse et le purin des vêtements et des cheveux._

_-Merci meleth nìn._

_-Bon, les fils d'Elrond vont regretter le jour où l'idée complètement stupide de s'attaquer à nos familles leur est venu. _ Lança Kevin passablement remonté.

_-Ouais._

Après que Lyana et Mistë aient été lavée, ce fut le tour de Legolas et de Thranduil. Ce fut leur fils qui s'y colla en premier. Lilyana prit une bouteille d'alcool trempa un bout de tissus et commença à tapoter son visage se débarassant rapidement des tâches qui maculaient le visage de son fils. Puis elle nettoya les cheveux vert de son rejeton. Au bout de trois3 heures, sa chevelure avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, mais il puait l'alcool et ses cheveux étaient complètement abîmés et ressemblaient à du foin. Lilyana fit un masque à base d'oeuf et de moelle de boeuf puis recouvrit toute la chevelure de son fils avec, ensuite se tourna vers son époux et recommença le même manège, tamponage, lavage puis le masque. Thranduil fulminait, car il puait l'alcool. Quand elle eut terminé, et elle retourna vers son fils et continua ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle rinça ses cheveux, puis les lava avec un shampooing à base de cassis débarassant Legolas de l'odeur de l'alcool. Ensuite, elle recommença avec Thranduil qui soupira d'aise, mais continuait à fulminer furieux contre les fils d'Elrond. Kevin fit la même chose à Lilyana, puis quand tout fut terminé, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps Sans un bruit, tous allèrent dans la chambre des parents et s'habillèrent des mêmes vêtements qu'ils venaient de quitter mais en propre et sec. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils descendirent dans la salle à manger.

Lilyana lança un regard à la petite tribu et tous comprirent le message. Legolas, Thranduil et elle parlaient devant les jumeaux plus qu'étonnés d'une visite dans une grotte superbe tandis que Kevin se moquait d'eux.

_-N'empêche qu'on savait que vous étiez là !_ Ricanna-t- il.

_-Kevin, tais-toi !_ Grogna Lilyana.

_-Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Thranduiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllll ! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mon Thranduilounet d'amour !_ La singea son frère qui avait un grand sourire.

Alors que les enfants de Lilyana, Danielle, Nicolas et Kevin explosaient de rire, Thranduil rougissait violemment de même que Lilyana. Le souverain d'Eryn Lasgalen gronda :

_-Kevin, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je révèle à tout le monde ce que ma chère soeur hurlait tout à l'heure !_

Le jeune elfe devint blanc comme un linge et se calma d'un seul coup. Tandis que Legolas éclatait de rire, puis dit à ses parents :

_-Mais vous auriez quand même pu faire cela autre part, parce que voir mon père montrer le loup à ma mère, c'est très choquant._

_-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !_ Hurla Kevin mort de rire devant les parents de Legolas qui rougissaient de honte. Lilyana bougonna :

_-On t'avait pourtant bien dit de pas nous suivre._

Elladan et Elrohir ne comprenaient plus rien, pourtant ils étaient sûr que leur coup avait marché sur les deux familles. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Lilyana et Kevin se lancèrent un rapide regard de victoire, ils avaient encore battu les jumaux d'Elrond. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas l'ahurissement de ses fils, mais il comprit que les jumeaux étaient responsable de cet état de fait. Les six allèrent dans les cuisines et les elfes furent les témoins d'une bataille de farine entre Lyana et Thranduil tandis que leurs familles respectives comptaient les points et s'extasiaient devant leurs superbes techniques. Leurs enfants étaient morts de rire de voir leur parents riant comme des enfants après tous ses millénaires de tristesse et de pleurs. Mais là où les enfants riaient, les cuisiniers fulminaient de voir leurs cuisines devenir un champs de bataille. Après trente minutes de bataille, le chef cuisinier les jeta dehors en hurlant des jurons très imagés qui faisaient rire Kevin et Lilyana aux éclats. Quand ils sortirent, Elrond ne voulut pas savoir la raison de leurs apparences farineuses.

Bien épuisées après leur journée si difficile, les quatre familles allèrent se coucher ravies de leur mauvais coup contre Elladan et Elrohir, Lilyana et Kevin se couchant un peu plus tard afin de préparer une bonne blague aux fils d'Elrond. Quand ils se couchèrent, ils avaient un sourire qui prouvait que les deux semi-elfes allaient regretter d'être venus au monde. La nuit fut calme pour les elfes, même si à deux heures du matin, les jumaux sortirent de leur lit et mirent des limaces et des araignées dans des lits des fils d'Elrond, et surtout placèrent par un ingénieux système quatre seaux remplis de mélasse teinté en rose bonbon pour Elladan et en bleue pastel pour Elrohir. Ensuite tout aussi silencieusement, ils rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, puis attendirent les effets, couchés près de leurs époux et épouses respectives morts de rire. vingt minutes plus tard :

_-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG ! _SPLASH !

_-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_ SPLASH !

_-ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF !_

Les rires d'Elrond s'entendirent loin dans Imladris. Et cette fois-ci, les fils d'Elrond ne firent pas de contre-attaque, car ils partirent pour les Terres Brunes afin de lutter contre les orcs moins dangereux que les deux malades. Donc, Kevin et Lilyana durent se rabattre sur les autres elfes et même les orcs qu'ils croisaient. Durant cette période, ils entraînèrent durement Estel qui s'effondrait de fatigue chaque soir dans son lit. Elrond qui pourtant avait entraîné ses propres enfants durement pour qu'ils survivent à une confrontation face aux orcs fut sidéré. Cet entraînement était encore plus éprouvant que celui donné par Haldir aux gardes-frontières de la Lothlorien. Gilraen était époustouflée en moins d'un mois, son fils pouvait créer des stratégies complexes qui même si elles ne fonctionnaient pas sur les jumeaux, fonctionnaient sur les enfants de la cité. De plus grâce à l'entraînement donné par les elfes de Mirkwood, et que les jumeaux avaient donné à Estel, le jeune garçon était presque aussi silencieux que les elfes.

Les entraînements d'Estel consistaient à préparer des mauvais aux elfes, sans que ceux-ci sachent qui les avaient fait. Les premiers jours, tous les elfes savaient que c'était lui et il se faisait souvent disputer par sa mère. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le petit homme apprenait de ses erreurs et ne refaisait pas les mêmes. Cirdan était fier de sa famille, ils étaient de bons professeurs. En six mois, Estel fit d'énormes progrès dans la conception de plan et faisait la fierté de Gilraen et d'Elrond.

Les enfants des quatre fadas eurent le plus beau séjour de leur vie entourés par l'amour de leurs parents. Legolas montrait enfin à son père ravi l'héritage légué par sa mère.

Sept mois après leur arrivée à Imladris, Angélique annonça, au dîné, d'un ton de conversation :

_-Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous dire, j'attends un enfant. Elrond, vous pourriez me passer le sel, s'il vous plait._

Kevin, Lilyana, Danielle et Nicolas étaient fous de joie et aussi morts de rire de la façon désinvolte qu'avait eu leur grand-mère d'annoncer cet évènement majeur dans une vie de couple. Elrond passa le sel à Angélique, puis cessa tous mouvements quand l'information se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau. Cirdan regarda sa femme avec stupéfaction. Soudain, il poussa un hurlement de joie et serra sa femme contre lui heureux comme tout. Ses quatre petits enfants hurlèrent de joie et firent les fous pour la plus grande joie d'Angélique qui éclata de joie. Lilyana s'exclama :

_-C'est super, ils vont naître en même temps._

_-Quoi ?_ Demanda Legolas.

_-Pas quoi, qui ?_

_-Heu... qui ?_

_-Ton petit frère !_ S'exclama Lilyana.

Thranduil tomba dans les pommes suivi de près par Cirdan. La jeune elfe soupira et grogna :

_-Tssssssss ! Les mecs que des femmelettes._

_-Hey !_ S'indignèrent Kevin et Elrond.

_-Trop tard ! Legolas, aide-moi à porter ton père !_

_-D'accord nana !_ Dit Legolas mort de rire.

Sans trop de problème, ils amenèrent Thranduil dans leur chambre et attendirent le réveil de leur époux et père. Quand il sortit de son inconscience, Il la regarda avec un amour démesuré, puis sauta à terre, la prit dans ses bras et la coucha tendrement sur le lit. Lilyana souleva un sourcils et lui demanda :

_-Tu fais quoi là ?_

_-Je te protége !_

_-Toi ?_

_-Oui, moi !_

_-Non !_

_-Meleth nìn, s'il te plait._

_-Tu te rappelles, meleth. Après la naissance de Legolas, tu m'avais promis de ne plus me coincer dans un lit pendant neuf mois. Alors non._

_-Bien, meleth nìn. Mais tu feras attention pendant ta grossesse._

_-Je te le promets, dès que nous rentrons à Eryn Lasgalen, j'abandonne le cheval et les courses poursuites dans le chateau._

_-Merci, ma puce._

Thranduil serra fort sa femme contre lui et pleura de joie. Legolas aussi très ému d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur serrait ses parents dans ses bras.

A suivre


	28. Elvire, Aragorn ? Des Victimes ?

Elvire, Aragorn ? Des victimes ?

o

o

o

Bientôt le séjour à Imladris prit fin et les familles se séparèrent dans les larmes. Elrond serra les quatre jeunes elfes, les larmes aux yeux, puis éclata en sanglot quand il serra Lilyana dans ses bras. Elle était comme sa fille pour lui. Quant à Estel, il pleura toutes les larmes que pouvait contenir son petit corps. Danielle serra le petit humain contre elle et lui dit :

_-Un jour, tu voudras quitter Fondcombes, tu pourras venir nous voir, Kevin et Lilyana se feront une joie de te montrer le royaume._

_-Vrai ?_

_-Oui, vrai. _

_-Es, jures-moi de t'entraîner, de devenir le meilleur de Fondcombes. Tu me le promets ?_ Demanda Kevin en s'agenouillant devant le jeune garçon.

_-Promis Kevin._

_-Et bien au revoir, on se reverra, je te le promets, Es._

_-Snirf, d'accord. Au revoir._

_-Au revoir bout de chou._ Lui dit Lilyana en le serrant contre elle.

Tous montèrent à cheval et quittèrent la cité fortifiée en faisant moult saluts. Cirdan partit avec son épouse et son enfant à naître vers les Havres Gris, Celeborn et Galadriel allaient vers la Lothlorien tandis que Thranduil et les autres allèrent vers Eryn Lasgalen. Le voyage fut particulièrement calme du côté des deux paires de jumeaux. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bois dorée, Celeborn dévoré par la curiosité s'approcha des quatre jeunes et leur demanda :

_-Vous êtes bien calme, que vous arrive-t-il ?_

Les quatre le regardèrent les yeux larmoyants et pleurnichèrent :

_-ES Y NOUS MANNNNNNNNNNNNNQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU !_

Celeborn et Galadriel les consolèrent doucement :

_-Allez, un jour, vous le reverrez._

_-Mais y sera pus pareil. Y sera d' venu un vieux !_

_-Un vieux ?_

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ Chouinèrent les deux paires de jumeaux.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

_-Mais vous serez plus vieux que lui._

_-On ne parle pas de son physique, mais de son mental. Il deviendra comme Glorfindel ou pire, TONTON CHARLES MAXENCEUUUUUUHHHH._

Les rire résonnèrent dans toute la troupe, et Celeborn les calma en leur disant :

_-Il ne sera pas un vieux, il a reçu l'entraînement des meilleurs. Il restera jeune dans sa tête._

_-Vous croyez ?_

_-Oui._

_-Merci Celeborn._ L'embrassa Lilyana sous le regard noir de Thranduil tandis que Galadriel pouffait de rire. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la croisée des chemins.

Thranduil salua ses voisins, puis partit vers son royaume avec les autres tandis que les souverains de la Lothlorien rentraient chez eux. Galadriel soupira de tristesse quand un hurlement résonna. Tous sursautèrent et virent Danielle fuir poursuivie par Kevin qui l'abreuvait de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait. Celeborn comprit que les quatre jeunes et leurs enfants avaient décidé de rester un moment en Lothlorien. Tous étaient vraiment heureux. Galadriel éclata de rire, ravie que les jeunes veuillent visiter leur royaume. Elle savait que les jeunes l'appréciaient beaucoup et là, elle en avait la preuve. Kevin accompagnée de sa petite femme et de sa fille adorée papotait joyeusement avec l'un des elfes de Lothlorien. Danielle papotait avec son frère tandis que leurs deux enfants discutaient paisiblement suivis par Lilyana qui expliquait une blague atroce qu'elle avait fait à l'une de ses cousines à son fils qui riait comme il n'avait jamais ri avant. Toute la petite troupe arriva assez rapidement au cœur de La Lothlorien, à Caras Caradhon. Les quatre jeunes semi-elfes ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés devant la beauté de la cité, puis Lilyana dit à Galadriel.

_-Galadriel, on fait un marché ? _

_-Quel marché ?_

_-On te refile Eryn Lasgalen et on s'installe à Caras Caradhon._

_-Hmmmmm, c'est tentant, mais non !_ Répliqua la grande Reine avec un grand sourire amusé

_-Dommage, mais bon, il faut bien essayer._

_-Je ne crois pas que ada aurait été content._

_-Tiens, en parlant de ton père, où est-il ?_

_-Derrière toi !_ Gronda une voix énervée.

Lilyana se retourna et lui dit avec un grand sourire.

_-Oh mon Thranduil adoré, tu en as mis du temps pour voir qu'on ne t'avait pas suivi._

_-C'est le silence qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Pourquoi la Lothlorien ?_

_-Tout simplement parce que Galadriel et Celeborn nous avaient invité il y a quelques milliers d'années avant notre départ et que nous voulions y aller. Le dernier royaume elfique que l'on visitera sera celui du Lindon, quand nous partirons pour les plages de Valinor. _

_-Tu... tu veux partir ?_ Demanda Thranduil en blêmissant.

_-Pas encore, mais un jour, Saurounnet se fera battre, quand l'anneau unique s'il est retrouvé un jour, sera détruit, alors les trois anneaux qui entre parenthèse sont entre les mains de Galadriel, Elrond et Gandalf perdront tous leurs pouvoirs, les elfes partiront._

_-Certains sont déjà en train de partir._ Remarqua Kevin.

_-On en a parlé avec notre grand-père, et il nous a révélé que tous les jours, un navire quittait Arda pour Valinor._ Leur dit Danielle avec un sourire un peu triste.

_-Pourquoi es-tu triste ma beauté ?_ Demanda Lenwë en caressant tendrement la joue de son épouse.

_-Parce que c'est triste de voir les elfes partir de la Terre du Milieu. Mais je suis contente de savoir que nous partirons avec vous. Je ne supporterais pas de rester en arrière et de voir ma famille me quitter._ Révéla Danielle tandis qu'une larme coulait doucement le long de sa joue.

Lilyana et Kevin se regardèrent et décidèrent de lui remonter le moral. Ils réfléchirent rapidement et Lilyana lui dit :

_-Tu sais pourquoi notre cousine Elvire s'est enfuie de la maison en pleine nuit ?_

_-Non, mais je suis sûr que c'est passionnant. _Répliqua Celeborn avec un sourire.

_-Et bien voilà, ma cousine Elvire est l'équivalent d'une moule, elle est vraiment collante. Alors j'en ai eu marre. Comme j'étais malade, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir et mes parents ainsi que mon frère sont allés chez mon grand-père m'abandonnant à la garde de ma chère et tendre cousine. Dans mon petit cerveau, un plan démoniaque venait de prendre forme. En effet, nous venions de voir "vendredi 13" interdit au moins de seize ans, j'en avait huit. Et j'ai décidé de lui faire croire qu'un tueur en série venait d'entrer dans la maison et m'avait tué dans d'horribles souffrances. Et surtout que j'étais devenu un mort vivant. Je suis mauvaise quand je le veux._ Ricanna Lilyana devant tous les elfes qui se demandaient encore quelles horreurs elle avait pu faire à sa pauvre cousine.

Danielle sécha ses larmes et écouta la suite qui avait l'air d'être vraiment passionnante. Kevin pendant ce temps explosait de rire et s'exclama :

_-Mais ça ma chère soeur, tout le monde le sait que tu peux être le mal personnifié._

_-Arrête de me faire des compliments, tu vas me faire rougir._

Galadriel et Celeborn pouffèrent de rire en entendant la jeune femme et sans le montrer, ils avaient hâte de connaître la suite. Il y avait des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais les explications des jumeaux compensaient ce manque de compréhension. Lilyana humecta ses lèvres, reprit sa respiration et continua :

_-J'ai pris de la sauce tomate, et j'en ai mis dans toute ma chambre et sur ma gorge. Quand ma cousine est venue pour voir si je dormais, elle a hurlé au meurtre et quand elle s'est tournée vers la porte, je me suis relevée et j'ai marché vers elle la tête penchée sur le côté et je lui ai dis d'une voix d'ouvre-tombe: **Elllllviiiiiiiiire viiiiennnns ! Ellllllvviiiiiire, Viennnnns aveeeeeec moiiiiiiiii. Onnnnn flooootttttteeeeee, onnnn floooooottttte toouuuuuuuuuussssss en baaaaaaaas ! ** Elle a hurlé de terreur et s'est enfuie afin de retrouver les voisins. Là, j'ai refais le lit, nettoyé les tâches de sauce tomate, j'ai pris une douche rapide et j'ai fais semblante de dormir comme un petit ange. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle a toujours des scèances chez le psy._

Kevin explosa de rire de même que Danielle et Nicolas. Les autres étaient désolés pour la pauvre cousine. Thranduil était quand même fier de sa petite femme, il l'aimait tellement qu'il lui pardonnait toutes les bêtises qu'elle pouvait faire.

Leur séjour fut ponctué de chants, de rire et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la Terre du Milieu, ils étaient calmes comme des images, passant leur temps à chouchouter leur famille et à découvrir plus calmement les beautés du bois doré. Celeborn et Galadriel étaient heureux de ce calme, bien que l'excitation des quatre jeunes était très amusante. Ils restèrent quinze jours, puis les elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen durent repartir pour leur royaume. Galadriel avec un sourire serra ses amis dans ses bras, de même que Celeborn. Enfin, ils repartirent pour l'ex-forêt noire.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur royaume, les elfes hurlèrent de joie, car leur souverains avaient été absents très longtemps. Lilyana pour les calmer leur dirent :

_-On est désolé du retard, mais on voulait vous trouver un beau cadeau._

_-Et ?_

_-Et bien en plus de nos parfaites personnes, et bien on vous a ramené un autre bébé. Même s'il se plaît à rester dans mon ventre._

Il y eut un silence de mort, puis toute la population se mit à hurler de joie. Lilyana se serra contre son fils et lui dit :

_-La dernière fois qu'ils ont crié comme cela c'était pour ta naissance et bien, tu les as fait taire en deux secondes._

Les anciens elfes éclatèrent de rire en se souvenant de cette mémorable journée.

Le temps passa rapidement, les héritiers du quatuor du rire étaient bercés par la douceur et la tendresse de leurs parents. Legolas était le plus excité, car dans quelques jours, sa mère allait mettre au monde son frère ou sa sœur ou même les deux pourquoi pas? Mais il préférait taire cette supposition afin de ne pas affoler ses parents. Sa mère n'obéissait jamais au médecin et se promenait joyeusement dans le royaume. Alors que sa femme était enceinte de huit mois, Thranduil alla sur l'ancienne place de Dol Guldur afin de vérifier que le mal ne s'était pas réinstallé là-bas. Deux semaines après le départ de Thranduil, Lilyana qui se promenait tranquillement dans le jardin, sentit une violente douleur lui déchirer les entrailles et surtout elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses et tremper sa robe. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher.

Pendant ce temps, Legolas était resté à Eryn Lasgalen pour protéger sa mère quand il entendit sa mère beugler :

_-THRANDUIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLEUUUUUUHHHHH !_

Legolas courut rejoindre sa mère qu'il trouva dans le jardin appuyée contre une statue, furieuse et trempée. Il la rejoignit et demanda doucement :

_-Nana ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Ce qu'il se passe ? Oh ! Mon cher, adorable et naïf enfant. Ce qu'il se passe, c'est que je suis en train d'ACCOUCHER. Voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Et maintenant dis-moi où est ton père que je lui refasse le portrait version orc de Dol Guldur._

Legolas allait répondre très étonné de l'agressivité de sa mère quand elle se crispa et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Affolé, Legolas se précipita vers sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena d'urgence dans la chambre royale. Il la déposa tendrement sur le lit, mais quand il voulut aller chercher un médecin, le cri de douleur de sa mère l'en empêcha. Lilyana supplia son fils de l'aider, de rester avec elle. Legolas ne réfléchit pas plus et resta près d'elle. Il l'assista le plus fidèlement possible et fut le témoin privilégié de la naissance de sa petite sœur.

Quand Thranduil arriva, il découvrit sa femme profondément endormie et son fils en pleurs qui tenait un paquet de linge dans ses bras. Le grand roi s'approcha et découvrit un bébé dans le tas de lange. L'adorable bambin avait une touffe de cheveux noirs comme ceux de sa mère. Legolas leva les yeux vers son père, tendit l'enfant vers Thranduil et chuchota pour ne pas réveiller sa mère :

_-Ada, je te présente ta fille, Nerdanel._

_-Ma... ma fille ? Ma toute petite fille ? J'ai une fille. Oh par tous les Valar, j'ai une fille. _

Il caressa tendrement le visage de sa fille qui ouvrit doucement les yeux et ses prunelles bleues croisa ses jumelles paternelles. Thranduil était tellement fier de voir que sa fille était le parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Il s'assit sur le lit près de son épouse et murmura pour ses seules oreilles :

_-Merci, mon tendre amour, merci de m'avoir offert une fille aussi belle. _

L'annonce de la naissance de Nerdanel fut fêtée joyeusement tandis que Kevin pleurait devant la bonne bouille de sa petite nièce. Legolas tout comme Lilyana était extrêmement agressif envers tous ceux autres que la famille proche qui osaient s'approcher de sa sœur. Thranduil était ému de voir son fils défendre avec autant d'acharnement sa petite sœur et il était heureux qu'elle n'ait jamais à grandir sans sa mère, comme son grand frère.

Quand Nerdanel eut quinze ans, la famille royale eut la visite impromptue d'un certain rôdeur dégueu, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn petit-fils d'Arador, descendant d'Isildur dit Estel ou Es pour les intimes. Le sombre rôdeur accompagné d'un autre sombre rôdeur, montés sur leurs chevaux entrèrent dans la sombre forêt quand il se retrouva sur le dos, deux elfes se faisant une joie de le ligoter comme un saucisson et de l'accrocher sans aucun respect à une branche d'arbre qu'ils transportèrent sur leurs épaules. Aragorn tourna la tête et vit que son homologue rôdeur était sous bonne garde et ne pouvait rien faire. Le sombre rôdeur tout dégueu beuglait toutes les insultes de son répertoire bien fournis. Les deux elfes morts de rire l'amenèrent devant les deux souverains qui éclatèrent de rire, surtout Lilyana. Cette dernière éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas le petit bonhomme berchu ?_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS UN BONHOMME BERCHU !_ Rugit Aragorn toujours aussi saucissonné. _Je suis un humain._

_-Oh un nhumain !_ S'exclama Kevin qui le transportait.

Aragorn se calma immédiatement en reconnaissant ceux qui lui avait appris les bases de la stratégie. Avec un sourire il s'esclaffa :

_-Oh ! Un nelfe !_

_-Alors Es, comment va ?_ Demanda Nicolas qui tenait l'autre bout de la branche.

_-Assez bien, j'ai la tête en bas, et je sais ce que ressent un saucisson dans sa courte vie._

Aragon fut enfin libéré de son saucissonnage, serra ses mentors contre lui fou de joie. Kevin et Lilyana apprirent que le jeune homme était depuis peu un rôdeur. Kevin prit un air catastrophé et lui dit :

_-Mais alors tu vas devoir apprendre à ne plus te laver ?_

_-Kevin, tu sais que tu es la honte de la gente elfique ? _Lança sa sœur.

Le jeune elfe lui rendit un superbe sourire et s'exclama :

_-Lilyana arrête de me faire des compliments ou ton cher et tendre va se faire des idées._

Un rire éclata dans le palais et tous virent le terrible roi elfe explosé de rire frappant l'accoudoir de son trône de ses poings. Le pauvre en pleurait. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Thranduil dans cet état. Le frère et la sœur lui tapotaient de dos, puis Lilyana quitta la pièce pour grignoter un peu et Kevin lui dit :

_-Allez, il ne faut pas se mettre dans des états pareil. Dis-toi qu'elle va revenir?_

_-Hein ! De quoi parles-tu ?_ Demanda Thranduil qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Mais parce que l'amour de ta vie est partie dans les cuisines ! _Lança Kevin.

_-Pffuuu ! Très spirituel !_ Grogna Thranduil jusqu'au moment où Lilyana revint lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et dit à son frère :

_-Kevin, tu sais qu'il est sensible, alors arrête de l'embêter._

_-Oui, maman !_

_-Si j'étais maman, tu aurais reçu une trempe depuis longtemps. _S'exclama Lilyana en papouillant son Thranduil qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

Aragorn pouvait voir que chez eux, ils ne changeaient pas de comportement. Il resta une semaine, une semaine de rire et de chant. Il se ressourçait chez eux, il retrouvait le sourire. Puis quand la semaine fut terminée, il repartit avec les rôdeurs du Nord combattre Sauron.

A suivre


	29. fin de l'histoire ou début du cauchemard

Voilà le dernier épisode des folles aventures de Lilyana, Kevin, Danielle et Nicolas. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Bonne lecture.

a

a

a

Fin de l'histoire ou début du cauchemar ?

a

a

a

Les années passèrent et le royaume de Mirkwood se vidait petit à petit, de même que le royaume de la Lothlorien et d'Imladris. Cinquante ans passèrent quand Lilyana alla voir son fils aîné avec une expression sage, résolue et sérieuse (_truc vachement rare qui effrayait sa famille car elle ne prenait cet air là, que pour dire une connerie, ou faire une connerie_ ) et lui dit :

_-Leggy chéri, l'heure est grave. Il est temps pour toi de prouver ta valeur._

_-Nana, tu me fait peur. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Tu dois aller à Imladris et la-bàs tu feras ce que ton cœur te dictera de faire._

_-Quand dois-je partir ?_

_-Aujourd'hui mon bouchon. J'ai préparé ton arc, tes dagues et tout ce dont tu auras besoin durant ton voyage._

_-D'accord nana._

Il serra fort sa mère contre lui et pleura de déchirement. Il vit son père en larme qui lui souhaita un bon voyage. Enfin, Kevin pour la première fois depuis sa naissance le serra fort contre lui et lui supplia de faire attention ce qui prouva à Legolas que ce voyage risquait d'être dangereux. Après un ultime au revoir à sa petite sœur, il partit vers son destin, vers la future Communauté de l'Anneau.

Dès le départ de Legolas, les quatre zouaves très inquiets allèrent avec la bénédiction de Thranduil en Lothlorien et utilisèrent sans vergogne Galadriel comme télévision sur pattes. Celeborn était soufflé qu'ils utilisent ainsi son épouse. Et cela dura jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Après qu'ils eurent rencontré les souverains de la Lothlorien, ils allèrent dans une clairière et virent quatre elfes qui avaient l'air de les attendre. Quand Lilyana vit Legolas, elle lui sauta au cou en hurlant :

_-Mon bouchon !_

Aragorn éclata de rire jusqu'au moment où Danielle se jeta sur lui en beuglant :

_-NES !_

Boromir et les autres se retournèrent vers eux et oublièrent un instant leur douleur pour regarde les deux zouaves qui chahutaient les deux terribles guerriers. Legolas demanda :

_-Vous venez nous aider ?_

_-Mon fils, je suis trop jeune et pas assez expérimentée dans l'art du combat, et puis je ne souhaite pas mourir de la main de ton père si par malheur je suis tuée. Donc je préfère rester ici à embêter Galadriel, c'est plus de notre âge. Quoique j'aimerai bien aller vous aider._

_-Ton époux a raison. Si tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas et tu laisseras un veuf et deux orphelins inconsolables._ Dit Galadriel avec tristesse.

Les quatre zouaves blêmirent et pour chasser la tension qui venait de s'installer, Lilyana lança :

_-Tssss ! Galadriel combien de fois on t'a dit de ne pas regarder dans ta soupe ?_

Galadriel eut un léger sourire puis leur dit :

_-Vos âmes-sœurs vous attendent avec impatience._

_-D'accord. Nous partirons sous escorte après le départ de la Communauté de l'Anneau._ Dit Lilyana avec sagesse

_-0.0 Lilyana ! Tu es malade ?_ Demanda Celeborn étonné de la poussée de sagesse de la jeune reine.

Lilyana s'expliqua :

_-Je crois que nous avons fait suffisamment de bêtises pour les cent cinquante millénaires prochains. Et puis nous avons promis de ne pas repartir alors nous ne repartirons pas._

Legolas soupira de soulagement et serra encore plus sa mère contre lui. Le séjour de la Communauté de l'Anneau fut féerique pour un elfe et un rôdeur et amusante pour le reste de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Ils restèrent un mois dans le royaume elfique, puis ils repartirent par le fleuve. Lilyana chouchouta Legolas puis après moults embrassades et recommandations, le laissa repartir de même qu'Aragorn qui fut heureux de cette attention. Quand ils furent sur le fleuve, le reste de la Communauté demanda aux deux guerriers :

_-_Qui était-ce ?

_-_C'est ma mère. Leur révéla Legolas avec un sourire.

_-_Et c'est elle avec son frère qui m'ont appris tout ce que je sais en matière de combat et de guerre. Ils sont extrêmement forts. Leur dit Aragorn avec un sourire.

_-_Alors pourquoi ne combattent-ils pas avec nous ? Demanda Boromir.

_-_Ils voudraient bien mais leurs familles leur ont interdit de même que Galadriel et Celeborn. Répondit Aragorn.

Pippin dit :

_-_Je trouve que Legolas ne ressemble à sa mère.

_-_C'est parce que j'ai tout hérité de mon père, mais ma sœur ressemble à mes deux parents.

_-_Elle est comment, votre mère ? Demanda Frodon.

_-_Ma mère est adorable, gentille comme tout. Mais elle a un humour particulier, tout comme son frère jumeau.

Legolas raconta des histoires sur sa mère et son oncle faisant rire la Communauté de l'Anneau. Pendant ce temps, les quatre faisaient leurs adieux à la Lothlorien et à Galadriel lui promettant de se revoir le plus vite possible. Puis ils retournèrent à Eryn Lasgalen. Là Thranduil lui donna une idée en regardant un hibou. Lilyana s'exclama :

_-On pourrait lui envoyer un oiseau pour des messages._

_-Mais oui._

Lilyana écrivit une longue lettre, l'accrocha à la patte d'un faucon qu'elle envoya à son fils alors qu'il courait avec les autres derrière une bande d'uruk-haï qui avait enlevée Merry et Pippin. Boromir qui grâce à l'aide de Legolas avait réussit à lutter contre l'anneau, demanda :

_-_Mais que veut ce faucon ?

_-_Je crois qu'il porte un message. Dit Legolas.

Le faucon fonça sur lui et se posa sur son épaule. Le soleil venait de se lever et Legolas avait lancé sa phrase mythique :

_-_Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler.

Les chasseurs épuisés s'arrêtèrent puis Legolas ouvrit la lettre et la première chose qu'il lut fut :

_-Mon fils, tu me déçois énormément, les elfes sont vus comme sages et intelligents et toi en une phrase tu détruis tout. « un soleil rouge se lève ! » Ppffuuuu ! Kevin est choqué ( _Aïe ! Se dirent Legolas et Aragorn_ ) Alors tu peux imaginer sa déception. Il a hâte de ton retour pour avoir une petite discussion avec toi. (_ mon pauvre ami ! Lança Aragorn en tapotant le dos de son ami elfe. Boromir pouffa de rire et écouta le reste de la lettre._ ) Mais je suis ta mère, alors je te protègerai mon bouchon. (_Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Legolas qui avait les oreilles écarlates. Gimli explosa de rire et se moqua : Alors bouchon. Legolas regarda le reste de la lettre et eut un grand sourire._ ) Dit à Gimli d'arrêter de rire ou je le tonds comme le tas de poils qu'il est ! (_Boromir et Aragorn hurlèrent de rire, Gimli bougonna puis écouta le reste de la lettre._ ) Tu diras à Aragorn de se laver de temps en temps afin qu'Arwen ne se retrouve pas face à un tas de boue. (_ Aragorn bougonna de quelconques menaces._ ) Je peux te dire que ton père est prodigieusement fier de toi. Et moi aussi mon adorable, mignon et trop choupinou fils que j'adore._

_Ta mère qui attends avec impatience ta réponse._

Les quatre4 guerriers reprirent leur course, Legolas plus léger, le cœur gonflé par l'amour de ses parents. Legolas renvoya le faucon qui se posa sur l'épaule de Lilyana :

_Ma chère nana._

_Ta lettre nous a vraiment fait plaisir, je me sens mieux te sachant à l'abri près de ada. Tous les jours j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir, mais j'ai confiance, tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé à une mort certaine. Je sais maintenant qu'oncle Kevin, tante Danielle, oncle Nicolas et toi vous saviez pour la Communauté de l'Anneau, vous savez tout. Vous saviez même quand nous allions arriver en Lothlorien. Ce jour-là, j'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie et de bonheur. Te serrer dans mes bras c'était comme si je n'avais jamais quitté Eryn Lasgalen. Je dois te quitter, car nous poursuivons des uruk-haï qui ont enlevé Merry et Pippin. Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir vous saluent et vous souhaitent une bonne journée à tous._

_Je t'aime._

_Legolas._

Lilyana s'exclama :

_-KEVIN !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Devine quoi ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Boromir est vivant._

_-Hein ? je croyais qu'il devait mourir à Amon Hen._

-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais l'histoire a été chamboulée._

_-Mais pas par nous, on a rien dit. Bizarre. _

Les jumeaux discutèrent longuement et ils décidèrent d'envoyer une autre lettre. Et cette fois-ci ce fut Kevin qui l'écrivit et à Aragorn. Ce dernier eut une grand sourire en voyant le faucon tournoyer et se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il chevauchait près de Gandalf le blanc. Le vieux magicien décréta une pause et tous écoutèrent la lettre :

_Salut Nes, comment va ? Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, c'est le grand, beau, fort et puissant Kevin qui te parle... Enfin qui t'écrit. À l'heure qu'il est, tu dois chevaucher, tu vois que je suis capable d'utiliser des mots difficiles, donc que tu dois être en train de chevaucher près de Gandalf qui a enfin nettoyé ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Et donc on peut l'appeler Gandalf le Blanc. (_Comment savent-ils cela ? Se demanda Gandalf. Tous regardèrent Legolas qui leur dit: Ma mère et ses cousins savent beaucoup de choses, d'après mon père, ils avaient prédit la Communauté de l'Anneau, le fait que ce soit un hobbit qui porterai l'anneau et qu'il sacrifiera sa vie pour réussir cette mission._) Gandalf doit se demander comment on sait tout cela, et bien tu lui diras que c'est pas ses oignons et que de toute façon, les Valar nous ont interdit de dire quoique ce soit sous peine des pires horreurs. Donc revenons à nos moutons... Bèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè ! ... Arf arf arf ! J'ai toujours voulu écrire ça. Ma chère sœur et accessoirement la mère de Leggy chéri me supplie de demander comment vous allez, si vous mangez suffisamment et si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués. J'ai hâte d'avoir une réponse, oh Leggy, ta soeur viens de me demander si je pouvais te demander si elle pouvait te piquer ta tunique blanche. Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et j'espère que vous allez coller une bonne raclée à ce bon à rien de Saurounnet._

_Kevin._

Tous eurent un sourire en lisant cette lettre, elle leur remontait le moral, les jumeaux avaient vraiment l'art et la manière de chasser l'angoisse et la peur des esprits. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Edoras, puis allèrent au gouffre de Helm. Sans aucune réponse, la famille de Legolas était morte de trouille, ils tournaient en rond puis enfin, Six jours plus tard, ils reçurent un bref message :

_Nana, nous allons bien. Il est dommage que les elfes ne soient pas venus nous aider, mais je comprends pourquoi. Ils ont suffisamment souffert, comme nous quand vous êtes partis. Nous allons aller en Isengard et je vais essayer de t'envoyer d'autres missives._

_Je vous aime tous, Legolas._

Kevin, Lilyana, Danielle et Nicolas poussèrent un grand ouf de soulagement. Ils renvoyèrent rapidement une lettre :

_Mon bouchon, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand je n'ai pas reçu de réponse à la lettre de ton oncle. J'espère qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir vont bien. Bon courage avec le décoloré._

_Ta mère qui t'aime._

Gandalf lisant la lettre explosa de rire, Saroumane traité de décoloré, c'était vraiment trop amusant. Legolas et Aragorn furent ravis de voir que les jumeaux craignaient pour leur vie et ils renvoyèrent rapidement une lettre pour les rassurer. Cependant, ils ne purent le faire qu'à Edoras. Et Lilyana reçut cette lettre :

_Dame Lilyana, c'est pour moi un honneur de pouvoir écrire à la mère d'un elfe aussi bien élevé que Legolas. Vous pouvez être fière de lui, c'est un excellent ami et je suis vraiment fier d'avoir pu acquérir son amitié. Nous allons bien, nous sommes à Edoras. La rencontre avec Saroumane s'est bien passée, il a voulu amener Gandalf du côté des ténèbres, mais notre vieil ami magicien est plus puissant que ça. Il a résisté et l'a combattu aisément. Nous avons aussi mis la main sur le Palantir d'Isengard et quant à Saroumane, il a été banni du conseil blanc et de la caste des magiciens. Nous allons bientôt nous coucher alors je vous dit bonne nuit._

_Aragorn, Nes pour vous._

Lilyana la reçut deux jour plus tard et dit à Thranduil qui était à côté :

_-Les évènements se précipitent, ils doivent être partis pour Dunharrow et Gandalf avec Pippin pour Minas Tirith. J'ai peur de perdre mon petit bébé. _

_-Il est fort et rusé, il s'en sortira et nous enverra une lettre quand il le pourra. Fait-lui confiance mon aimée. _

_-Mais je lui fais confiance, c'est dans les orcs et dans ce foutu seigneur des ténèbres que je n'ai pas confiance. Fais-moi un câlin ?_ Supplia la jeune reine avec un regard de chien battu.

Le grand roi l'emmena dans leur chambre et la calma de la meilleur façon qui soit. Ils dormirent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent une autre lettre amener par Nicolas.

_-Lilyana, Thranduil. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre de Legolas._

_-Lis la nous, s'il te plaît ?_

_-D'accord. Nana, ada, nous sommes à Dunharrow et nous partons pour le chemin des morts avec les fils d'Elrond et les rôdeurs du nord commandés par Aragorn. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous en dire plus, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons en vie. Je vous aime. Votre fils qui vous aime de ton son cœur._

_-J'ai peur pour lui._

Ils se mirent tous à tourner en rond en attendant une lettre de Legolas. Kevin grimpa sur son cheval et fonça voir Galadriel afin d'avoir des infos, mais les morts bloquaient sa vision. Tous les elfes étaient anxieux, voir les jumeaux effrayés c'était rare et angoissant. Soudain deux semaine plus tard, ils virent les aigles géants voler vers l'Est. Lilyana murmura :

_-L'ultime bataille vient de commencer. Ô Manwë, je vous en supplie, faites que mon fils revienne entier et en vie._

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle scrutait l'est, à la recherche d'un détail qui lui dirait qui avait gagné et qui était mort. Les rires et la joie avaient déserté son cœur de mère broyé par l'appréhension et la peur de perdre son fils. Thranduil arriva derrière elle et la serrant contre lui murmura à son oreille :

_-Il est en vie, nous aurions su s'il était mort. Il va nous envoyer une lettre et nous dire qu'il va bien._

_-Je l'espère tellement._

Elle ferma les yeux et reprit sa prière quand ils virent un aigle se poser devant eux une lettre dans son bec immense. En tremblant, Lilyana prit la lettre et après avoir remercié l'aigle se mit à lire la missive :

_Nana, je suis en vie et Aragorn aussi. Mais tous n'ont pas eut cette chance. Nous avons perdu Boromir, il s'est sacrifié afin de me sauver la vie. Mais il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien, car la guerre est finie, le mal est détruit à jamais. Je suis en ce moment même à Minas Tirith et Aragorn vient de nous expliquer qu'il se fera couronner dans un mois et qu'il souhaiterai que vous soyez tous présent. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de revoir ma sœur et mon ada adoré._

_Je vous aime tous, Legolas._

Lilyana hurla de joie, et son cri soulagea la population qui venait de comprendre que le fils de leur souverain était en vie. Lilyana et Thranduil fêtèrent à leur façon la survie de leur fils. Ils préparèrent leur voyage pour Minas Tirith quand Lilyana regarda pour la première fois vers l'ouest. Quand Legolas arriva une semaine plus tard, il fut serré dans les bras de son père, de sa soeur, de ses oncles et tantes, mais pas de sa mère. Il fronça des sourcils et Thranduil lui dit :

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a ta mère, mais elle passe son temps à regarder vers l'ouest. Elle est dans la chambre de ta tante Isilwen._

Legolas rejoignit sa mère et lui demanda :

_-Nana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Tu entends ?_

_-Entendre quoi nana ?_

_-Cette voix, ce chant doux et mélancolique qui m'ordonne de partir vers l'ouest._

Legolas ferma les yeux de douleur et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il venait de comprendre, sa mère ressentait l'appel de la mer et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de partir. Il redescendit voir son père et lui dit :

_-Ada, nana entend l'appel de la mer, elle veut partir en Valinor._

_-Elle aussi le ressent, je craignais qu'elle ne veuille rester ici et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule._

_-Tu veux partir aussi ?_

_-Oui mon fils, j'ai vécu suffisamment sur cette terre, nous partirons en même temps que Galadriel et Elrond. Nous t'attendrons en Valinor. Car je sais que tu n'es pas encore près pour le départ. Nous partirons tous, Kevin, Nicolas et Danielle m'ont révéler que eux aussi ressentaient l'appel._

_-D'accord. Mais vous serez là pour le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen ?_

_-Bien sûr mon chéri. Un voyage aussi définitif ne se prépare pas en trois minutes. Nous avons le temps de tout faire. Et je ne veux pas rater ce moment aussi important dans la vie d'un homme._ Répondit Lilya na en surgissant derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

_-Bien, nana._

Il allait pour aller vers sa chambre quand sa mère le rappela. Il retourna auprès d'elle et se retrouva serré dans ses bras. Il fermait les yeux de bonheur et fut quand même rassuré de savoir que sa famille allait à l'abri en Valinor. Le mois passa assez rapidement, le peu d'elfes qui restait à Eryn Lasgalen se séparaient les tâches d'un côté ceux qui préparaient l'ultime voyage et de l'autre ceux qui préparaient celui pour le mariage d'Aragorn. Celui-ci hurla littéralement de joie quand il vit la délégation d'Eryn Lasgalen arriver. Il courut hors des murs et souhaita la bienvenu aux elfes qui étaient les derniers à être arrivés. Aragorn demanda à Lilyana d'être son témoin au mariage et Arwen voulut que ce soit Danielle. Le mariage fut splendide et émouvant. Les elfes ne restèrent qu'une semaine à Minas Tirith, puis retournèrent dans leur royaume afin de finir leurs préparatifs à leur départ définitif de la Terre du Milieu. Aragorn avait senti une larme couler le long de sa joue en voyant les elfes repartirent, ils savaient qu'il ne les reverraient plus.

Les elfes d'Eryn Lasgalen quittèrent leur royaume deux ans après le mariage d'Aragorn et d'Arwen, ils rejoignirent Galadriel, puis partirent vers l'ouest. Ils étaient suivis par Celeborn qui ne souhaitait pas rester seul en Lothlorien. Cependant, arrivé devant la délégation d'Imladris, il sentit l'appel de la mer et décida de suivre sa femme au delà des Havres Gris. Ils virent à Mithlond une dizaine de navires qui attendaient les elfes afin de partir. Tous les elfes entrèrent sur les esquifs et quittèrent enfin la Terre du Milieu accompagnés de Gandalf, Frodon et Bilbon. Thranduil demanda à sa femme :

_-Tu avais dis qu'il sacrifierai sa vie ?_

_-Mais il l'a fait, il quitte tout ce qui avait compté pour lui et il part vers une destination inconnue. Il a sacrifié son bonheur pour celui des autres._

_-Je n'avais pas compris comme ça, mais maintenant, je comprends._

Le voyage fut long, très long, très très très long. Un cauchemar pour des elfes, en pleine possession de leur corps bourré de vitalité, qui ne pouvaient même pas courir dans le bâteau sans risquer de passer par-dessus bord. Mais quand enfin ils accostèrent à Aqualondë, ils hurlèrent tous les quatre :

_-A NOUS VALINOR !_

Le sombre Mandos soupira lourdement, passa la main sur son visage et murmura accablé :

_-Et voilà, le cauchemar va commencer !_

FIN


End file.
